


The Love of a Child

by mochiiihus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Gaara (Naruto), Alpha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Biting, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Infertility, Itachi/Haku, Itahaku, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Mpreg, Omega Neji, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Scenting, barren naruto, beta Sakura, but sad af too, omega Haku (Naruto), sasuke is rich af, side Gaara/Neji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 105,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: All Naruto wanted was a family, a child of his own who'd be the perfect mix of him and his mate. Unfortunately for him he was infertile. He would need a miracle to make his wish come true. Sasunaru [Futuristic/preschool teacher AU, alpha/omega dynamics, & MPREG]





	1. The Love of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story lovelies! Once again I've written you all an omegaverse story. I hope you enjoy it :)

It's a girl!" Neji squeaked as he flashed a sonogram picture excitedly in front of Naruto's face. For a moment the shiny picture blinded Naruto. "I can't believe I'm getting my girl just like I wanted!" Neji raved.

Naruto put down the coffee Neji had given him a few minutes ago. The steam was still rising in the heated warm air. He plucked the picture from Neji's slim fingers and studied it for a second. "She's so big!"

The sonogram picture looked as if it were jutting out at the viewer. These types of pictures were the top of the line in fetus imaging. Of course Neji could afford to purchase one. He had married rich and his alpha would want the best for his mate and unborn child. It wasn't just the fancy sonogram hologram. Neji's alpha's wealth was evident everywhere Naruto looked inside the ritzy high-rise apartment. Neji lived a life of luxury. Everything he owned was designer and expensive, even the coffee mug Naruto was sipping out of was from a notable home goods store department that had originated in New York. For Neji a fifty dollar mug was part of the norm.

Many found it strange that he and Neji were friends; they had met at an omega university. Neji had dropped out his first year at the tender age of eighteen. He had done what an omega was supposed to do; he had found an alpha that'd take care of him for the rest of his life. He married that alpha and gave him a son. Their son was now three and Neji was expecting their second child. It was a common life for an omega, and yet even that common life was out of Naruto's reach.

Neji laughed as he nodded, "Yup, my baby girl will definitely be an alpha." He rubbed his barely formed belly as he sipped at his chamomile tea. There was no more drinking coffee for him, caffeine was not good for the baby. "Gaara doesn't want me to get my hopes up in case we have another beta, but I'm sure this time it'll be an alpha! When I was four months along with Hiru I wasn't nearly this big!"

No one would know for certain what the child's secondary sex would be until a test was performed after its birth but the size of a fetus was revealing in which kind of sex the baby would test into. Big fetuses tended to always be alphas while smaller ones tended to be an omega. It was an insult to tell a expecting mother that they were "hardly showing" while pregnant. No one wanted an omega. It was like wishing them Ill fortune in the years to come. There had been cases where an omega had been carrying heavy, their belly as big as could be only for them to give birth to two omega twins or some cases even triplets. It was a surprise because the other additional fetuses hadn't shown up on the sonograms. Those cases were rare but in each one the mother and father were left devastated. They had been so sure they had been blessed with an alpha only to be given two or three burdensome omegas. A tragedy is how the daily news reported those cases.

"Gaara-san must be excited. Is he going nuts the way he did last time?" Naruto smiled teasingly and resumed drinking his coffee. There was bitterness on his tongue and it wasn't from the expensive Caribbean coffee. He was bitter. The bitterness had long ago turned into sadness and then acceptance. The bitterness still occasionally returned like a bad vice he couldn't quite shake.

Neji shook his head; his cropped short bangs swished as he did so. "I swear that man is even worse than last time! He's having his mother dig up his old crib so he can have it restored. He wants nothing but the best, he's even having a nursery built apart from the one we already have because he wants a room specifically for me to feed his daughter in. We had to submit permission notices to the owner and all this other crap just to get the permission to expand. But you know how alphas get when their mates are expect-" Neji stopped mid rant. His eyes widened as he caught him self. "Sorry!" He quickly apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." Naruto forced a smile. The bitterness ate away at his smile quickly. Wiping it away so that a frown could take its place. "It's about time I go. I don't want to be late, I'm opening up the daycare today." Naruto thanked his best friend for the coffee. Neji apologized two more times before Naruto could walk out the door. He reassured him both times that it was fine. It wasn't Neji's fault he had forgot; sometimes he wished he could forget too.

* * *

"Morning, Naruto-sensei!" Inari greeted cheerfully. The five year old was always chipper in the morning. He was a ball of sunshine and one of Naruto's star students.

"Good morning, Inari-kun. I'm loving the hat."

"Thank you, my mommy knitted it for me so my ears wont get cold!" Inari bragged childishly. Two missing front teeth adorned his grin.

Naruto chuckled. The little boy was adorable even when he was bragging. "Is that so? Then I'll have to tell Komaru-san what an amazing job she did when she picks you up later today won't I?" Naruto folded to his knees as he helped Inari out of his heavy winter jacket, gloves, and scarf. He left the hat on, knowing already that if he attempted to take it off he'd be treated to a crying fit.

"Since you're the first to arrive what do you say to helping me set out the snacks?" Naruto proposed with a smile.

Inari jumped with excitement at the prospect of being able to help. The little alpha was delighted with the task of being able to contribute in any way. Even at such a young age the alpha characteristics were already embedded into him.

Thirty minutes later eight more kids had shown up in total. They were all seated in their little colorful seats, munching on a breakfast consisting of sliced apples, milk, and a choice between cereal or strawberry yogurt.

Naruto had put on some classical music so the children could listen to it as they socialized and accustomed their bodies to the warmth of the room. He liked to call this their defrosting time. They were still tired and he found giving them a snack and letting them talk to each other pepped them up for the array of activities to come. After they were done he'd pick a helper and set out the cushioned mats so they could do a fun stretching activity.

Naruto was humming and going over his notes for the day at his desk when the bell of the door rang. Signaling someone had entered. He wasn't surprised. In the total three months he had been working at the daycare one of his students had been late every single day.

"Good morning, Soren-kun." Naruto greeted the raven-haired boy. His charcoal black eyes were half lidded with sleep. He looked like a puffball with his puffy winter jacket and red scarf. His little legs were covered with black tights and red snow boots protected his feet. "I set your snack up right where you like. Hurry before someone takes the special treat I left for you on your tray." Naruto winked.

Soren's lidded eyes opened a fraction. He quickly shedded off his coat, scarf, and boots and scampered to his tray. His lips pulled into a smile as he located the special treat. It was a single gold kiss chocolate.

Naruto watched content as Soren munched on his chocolate. He knew showing favoritism was bad and even worse giving a child sugar so early in the day was even worse but he couldn't help himself when it came to this particular child.

Soren was an odd kid. He was an alpha but he held none of the usual personality traits other alphas demonstrated at his age. He wasn't outgoing, he didn't even have any friends, which broke Naruto's heart. He also didn't like confrontation or situations where he had to assert himself. He was a passive boy, too sweet and terribly shy. He reminded Naruto of himself and thus his favoritism was born.

"Okay class, five more minutes and snack time will be over. I need a volunteer to help me set up the mats." Immediately three hands flew into the air.

"Me, sensei, pick me!" Inari was practically half way out of his seat as he wildly waved his arm to the point where Naruto feared it'd actually fly off.

Naruto chuckled. "Inari, it is then. Finish your milk then come help."

Inari nodded then proceeded to chug down his milk, completely foregoing the plastic blue straw sticking out of it. "Finished!" Inari slammed his empty carton onto the table. "Am ready to help you now, sensei!"

Naruto chuckled. "Okay, let's get started then."

* * *

By noon all the kids were having their mid morning snack. They had done their stretching exercise, which had been followed by finger painting and then a quick snowy outing to go play in the piles of snow that had accumulated outside. Naruto had kept an observant eye over them as they played with sleds and made snow castles and crude looking snow men.

Now they were inside, the kids were warming up as they sipped on warm hot chocolate and scarfed down a meal consisting of triangle cut sandwiches and easy peeled mini oranges. As soon as they were done they'd start the most popular activity of the day.

Naruto had come up with a fun game he used as a socializing device. Each week there was a theme. The kids would use the theme and give a small blurb about their own experience with the theme. Today's theme was the importance of silence. Naruto was excited; he fed off the children's static energy. Their excitement always directly affected him.

"Okay, now that we've all cleaned up its time to get into a circle!" The kids were all done eating. After a frenzied rush of all of them collecting trash and discarding of it properly it was time to begin.

The kids easily got into a circle. There was no assigned seating arrangement for this activity so the children sat with their clique of friends. The omegas tended to stick together while the alphas and betas formed their own unique cliques as well.

Naruto smiled softly when he caught Soren's lonely gaze. The baby alpha had been excluded from Inari and the other alphas group. He was sitting all alone. Naruto patted the empty spot beside him, motioning for Soren to come sit next to him. Soren's face lit up. He bounded over and plopped down next to Naruto. The young boy didn't say anything but Naruto could tell he was grateful.

"Okay, you all know the rules but just to refresh all our memories who'd like to go over them for us?" Naruto proposed to the class.

Inari's hand was up in the air before Naruto could even finish speaking. "Anyone else? Inari-kun has gained the maximum level of participation points for the day." Naruto scanned the small circle. He didn't like to make his students participate if they didn't want to but he had been calling on Inari all day. Thankfully another student raised their hand.

"I can go over the rules for you, Naruto-sensei!" A blonde headed beta volunteered. She had her blond hair in two pigtails and was wearing a warm fuzzy one-piece winter suit with bunny ears attached to the hood.

"Thank you, Hana-chan." Naruto smiled.

Hana cleared her throat as if what she were about to say was of the utmost importance. "The rules are that you can't speak when someone is talking and you have to share no matter what! Unless you wanna use your pass but you only get one for tha whole month!" Hana smiled brightly after she finished reciting all the rules that she had memorized.

"Very good, Hana-chan." Naruto congratulated the beta, "you just earned yourself three participation points for having such an excellent memory!"

Hana cheered. Her friends sitting beside her gave her hand fives, congratulating her and showing support for a job well done.

"I'll get us started." Naruto always went first to serve as a guide for the children in case they needed an example, "The theme this week is the importance of silence. Has anyone ever heard the expression silence is golden?" Several heads nodded in confirmation, "that's very good, that saying shows us that silence is an important thing. My story of when I had to be silent happened a few days ago. I was at a fancy restaurant and everyone inside was eating silently. I had to use my inside voice and some times I couldn't speak at all. But that's okay because I got to eat some yummy food and listen to nice music!" Naruto used his (failed) date as an example. Not that the kids needed to know that though. He clasped his hands, "Who'd like to share next?"

Inari started speaking before Naruto could even pick on him. The boy was bursting with desire to speak so Naruto allowed it.

"Yesterday my mommy took me to tha bank with her and I had to be super quiet! I did such a good job my mommy gave me some candy when we got home! Only for me and none for my brother because he cried at the bank which made mommy mad!"

"Wow, what a good boy you were!" Naruto exclaimed. "Who'd like to go next?"

The children went one by one. Each giving an anecdote about a time they had to be silent. There was only one student out of the group left who hadn't gone.

"Soren-kun," Naruto called the boys name calmly. Not wanting to startle him. "Can you tell us about a time you had to be silent?"

Soren stilled. His black bangs hung in his face as he shrunk in on himself as all his peers' eyes regarded him with a mix of curiosity and anticipation.

"This should be good." Inari mocked. Inari was a nice boy but for some reason when it came to Soren he could be quite nasty. Naruto couldn't pin point why but he could only explain it as possible jealousy. Soren was quiet but he still attracted attention from some of the omega students though it was a shallow kind of attention that scared Soren more than anything else. Without even trying Soren was noticed while Inari had to constantly call attention upon himself to garner attention. That's why Naruto believed it was jealousy that made Inari so mean.

"Inari-kun, mind your manners." Naruto reprimanded the five year old.

Inari pouted over being scolded. He settled back down and glared at Soren.

"It can be any moment where you had to keep quiet. Soren-kun." Naruto encouraged the small alpha. "You've already used your pass for this month so I'm afraid you'll have to share." If Naruto could he would've given Soren another pass but he knew it was important for Soren to practice public speaking so he didn't. Plus that kind of extreme favoritism wouldn't have sit well with his other students. Especially Inari.

Soren twiddled his thumbs and chewed on his lip. "I-I had to be quiet yesterday."

"And why was that?" Naruto coached Soren to keep going.

"Daddy took me to see mommy so I had to be quiet in case I said something that would make her mad."

Naruto's brows drew up. He was alarmed at Soren's cryptic reply. In all these three months Naruto had never met Soren's father but he had met his mother. Sakura-chan always picked Soren up. She had even picked Soren up yesterday so he was confused. When had Soren's father taken him to go meet Sakura? He needed to have a talk with Soren.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Soren-kun. All right class lets set up the sleeping cots for naptime. Retrieve them from the closet in an orderly line. If you need to use the potty do so before you get your cot! And don't forget to wash your hands!"

The kids scrambled up at a hectic speed. Inari bulldozed through the crowd to be first. Naruto shook his head; he had no time to deal with Inari and his poor manners right now. First he had to talk with Soren. "Soren-kun, can I have a word with you?"

The boy stopped in his tracks. His black eyes peeked out from between his fringe as he locked gazes with Naruto.

"Yes, sensei?" Soren was such an adorable boy Naruto had the urge to kiss his chubby cheeks for being such a good student. He curbed the inappropriate desire by reminding himself such an action could be viewed as an assault on a student.

"I want to talk to you about what you said a few minutes ago. You said you had to be quiet in case you said something your mother didn't like? Is Sakura-chan always so easy to anger?" Naruto couldn't imagine it. The pink haired beta was always all smiles; she was practically the model parent with how much she contributed to the classroom through books or snacks. Sure, her smiles sometimes turned icy when she was directing it at him, he couldn't blame her, he was an omega and those kinds of icy smiles were a norm for him. But with the children and especially Soren she never did so much as pout.

Soren's brows pinched in confusion. "Sakura-chan isn't my mommy!"

Naruto couldn't hide his shock. He had always assumed Sakura was Soren's mother. So who was she then?

"My mommy lives far away and she's never happy so daddy tells me to never talk when I'm around her! Even if I wanna ask mommy a question I can't because she looks at me meanly!" Soren's eyes watered with tears that the boy refused to let spill. Soren never showed his alpha characteristics but this time it seemed he was. It was just like an alpha to refuse to show emotional pain. They had to be strong in the eyes of others. The fact that Soren had chosen this moment to adopt his alpha instincts was heartbreaking.

"It's okay you can cry, Soren-kun." Naruto dropped to one knee and rubbed the boys cheek with his thumb. Soren was obviously highly emotional about his relationship with his mother. It was clear as day that it had been weighing on the young boy heavily for some time now. It wasn't healthy at all. Naruto needed to conduct an emergency parent meeting as soon as possible. Maybe this troubling problem was part of the reason why Soren was so shy and reserved. "You can cry all you want, sensei won't judge you." Naruto murmured as he continued his rubbing.

Soren's eyes flooded with tears. Like a damn finally breaking, they burst forth. Naruto couldn't hold back, his heart felt for this boy. A motherly instinct, long dormant, awoke. He hugged Soren to his chest and cooed in the boys ear as he rocked him gently.

_"I wish you were my mommy, Naruto-sensei."_

It was only a whisper. A quiet childish confession that felt almost unreal. But those six little words had pierced through Naruto's heart. His vision turned blurry as his eyes misted with tears of his own.

He bit his tongue to stop him self from speaking.

_I could never be your mommy; I can never be anyone's mommy._

* * *

Later as the kids napped Naruto went to his desk and retrieved his file on Soren. It contained basic records such as his name, home address, and emergency contacts. His medical record was kept in the nurses office down the hall as were the rest of the children in his class and the entire pre-school.

"Let's see." Naruto opened up the manila folder and feathered through the index tabs to one that read  _'contact information'_. The first name jotted down was Uchiha Sasuke. Underneath the elegantly written name was the man's relationship to Soren, his phone number, his work address, and the name of the company he worked for. Naruto's brows raised when he noted the companies name was "Uchiha Corps"...did that mean Soren's father owned the company? But that wasn't feasible. Soren was only five, which meant Soren's father was still young. But perhaps this Sasuke-san was an old man who had married a young bride and had a son with her? Naruto still couldn't wrap his head around it. If Soren's father was so well off then why had he sent his son to an intersex preschool? Most of upper society sent their children to segregated schools because they cold afford it. Like Neji and Gaara did with Hiru. They paid loads of money for the three-year-old beta to attend a beta only preschool program located in the wealthier business districts of downtown. A young wealthy alpha like Soren usually only attended prestigious alpha only preschools. However the lines to get admitted into some of those preschools were notoriously long, maybe that was why Soren had been reduced to attending a second rate preschool like his? Naruto had so many questions but he knew he'd never get answers to them because it wasn't any of his business. He was just a teacher and not the boys parent. Naruto suppressed how sad admitting that made him feel and dialed the listed number under Sasuke-san's name.

The line rang once.

"Good morning, you have reached Uchiha-sans office. How may I assist you?" A pleasant, chipper voice greeted.

Naruto wasn't expecting for a woman to answer. When he called a students parent it had always been the parent that had answered. He was momentarily unsure how to proceed but then regained his wits.

"Hello, good morning! I'm Uzumaki Naruto calling from Konoha Daycare Center. I'm Soren-kun's instructor. Could you please connect me to Uchiha-san?"

"I'm sorry sir but Uchiha-san is in a meeting at the moment, I can take a memo and pass it along for you if you'd like?"

Naruto chewed on his lip for a second as he contemplated what to do. He couldn't disclose student's issues with a complete stranger, no matter how nice she sounded, but he desperately needed to speak with Soren's father as soon as he could. Today if possible. Naruto made up his mind. "Can you please tell him that Soren had an incident today in class that was very concerning. I'd like to meet with him to discuss it as soon as he possibly can."

"Noted. Is that all, sir?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto hesitated. He wanted to stress to the nice receptionist how urgent the situation was but he kept quiet. He already said more than enough. "Thank you."

"Thank you for calling, have a pleasant day, sir." The woman hung up, the dial droned in his ear signaling the loss of connection.

Naruto sighed. He had tried that's all that mattered. If Sasuke-san didn't get back to him today he'd call again tomorrow. He wouldn't give up.

Naruto's eyes drifted to Soren's sleeping face across the room. He was bunched up into a little ball, his small knees folded to his chest. The little boy looked worried even in his unconscious state.

Yes, Naruto vowed, for Soren he wouldn't ever give up.

* * *

An hour and half later it was time for the students to go home. They left one by one. Each taking home the "masterpiece" finger painting they had created earlier in the day. Naruto stood at the doorway, by the cubbies where the kids put their belongings such as backpacks and coats before fully entering the classroom. It was located right in the little in ground pit structure in front of the doorframe where the kids left their shoes. Once they stepped out of that pit they were only allowed to wear their indoor slippers.

Naruto waved as his last student left for the day. Correction-his second to last student left for the day. He walked back into the classroom and plopped down next to Soren on the colorful foam mat he was sitting cross-legged on playing with building blocks. The boy was all packed up and ready to go. He had his winter jacket on; his scarf, and his yellow duck shaped backpack strapped to his small back. All that was missing were his boots which he'd put on when he got into the pit.

"Did Sakura-chan say she was going to be late?" Naruto asked Soren. It was only the two of them in the spacious room. Without all the observant eyes of the other children Soren wasn't so shy. Naruto was happy Soren didn't feel shy around him. It was silly but in a way it made him feel special.

Soren quickly shook his head, his too long bangs swayed at the erratic motion. "Sakura-chan never tells me anything." Soren said offhandedly as he concentrated on placing a red wood building block on top of a blue one. He was building a castle. He had been working on it since the final bell toll rang which meant it was time for the kids to sit and wait to be retrieved by their parents. Naruto was impressed, Soren had gotten pretty far along with it.

"May I help you build your palace, Soren-kun?" Naruto spoke with an exaggerated stuffy accent, which made Soren giggle.

"Yes you can!" Soren pushed over the big box of blocks so that Naruto could reach them too.

"Why thank you, good sir!" Naruto did a half bow as if Soren were the crowned prince of England.

Soren giggled again. He shook his head as if he were silently saying, ' _stop being so silly_.' "You can build this half and I'll build the other. You can use any color you want but not red okay cause I wanna use it for the door."

Naruto nodded as he picked out some yellow and green blocks from the box. They built together in silence for a while. The clock ticked by without either of them noticing.

"I finished!" Soren exclaimed with an excited cheer. He pushed his bangs out of his face as he wiggled his body to celebrate.

"Wow, Soren-kun. Your side looks much better than mine. You're very good at this!" Naruto complimented.

"No, Ma-kuns side is pretty too." Soren observed with a critical eye.

"That means so much to me coming from-" Naruto paused mid sentence. Had he heard that right? "What did you just call me?"

Soren's pale cheeks became bright red. "I-I...it accidentally slipped out!" Soren twiddled his thumbs together. "I only get to call mommy by her first name. Naruto-sensei is my, Ma-kun."

Naruto tried not cry, he really did but he couldn't hold back the tears. For the second time that day Naruto was crying because of this wonderful little boy. Soren didn't even know it but he was giving him a taste of something he'd never have. The feeling of having a child call him their mother. It was too much.

"Don't be sad Ma-ku-sensei!" Soren corrected himself as he got up on his knees and shuffled over so he could embrace Naruto's hunched over form. Soren's small arms around him were like how he'd imagine his own sons if he could ever have one.

"Sorry, sensei doesn't mean to be such a cry baby." Naruto hugged Soren back and then patted his head. "And you can call me Ma-kun when it's just you and me. I don't mind."

Soren's face lit up. He hugged Naruto again, tightly like he didn't want to let go. "Thank you Ma-kun!"

"Ma-kun?" A deep voice repeated.

Naruto's body stilled. He was suddenly aware of a thick scent coiling around in the air, making its self-known to all in its vicinity. It was the undoubtable stench of an alpha, a strong alpha too. Naruto had never been subjected to such a powerful odor. He was minutely concerned how Soren didn't seem to be affected by it. Even though he was a child how could he not smell a scent as strong as this?

"Daddy!" Soren sang happily. He wiggled out of Naruto's arms and ran to the pit where a man was standing. Naruto forced himself to stand, his legs felt wobbly. It was as if the air in the room had been replace by this mans scent. Soren had called him daddy so was this man...Sasuke-san?

Naruto flicked his gaze and studied the man. He was easily six feet tall. Taller than Naruto who stood at a measly 5"4. Alphas were always tall, and broad too. This man was like the prime example of what an alphas body should look like. He wasn't overly buff like some alpha; his proportions were slim but packed with lean muscle. Even through the man's all black Armani suit Naruto could see the hardness of his arms and chest. The alpha didn't only have a nice body, his face was pretty too. His jaw line was so sharp Naruto was sure it'd cut him if he ran his finger on it. And his eyes were black and smoldering. Even the ridiculous hair cut, with some of the hair located at the back stood on end while the front layers slightly hung in his face, looked good on him. It was almost overwhelming how good-looking he was. And to think he had entertained the thought of Soren's father being an old man.

Soren jumped into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke carried the five year old easily in his strong arms. He balanced Soren on his hip as he gazed at him to make eye contact.

"How was your day, Ren? Bet you're surprised to see me?" Sasuke bated his son with a cheesy smile. Even while making such a childish face he was beautiful.

"Daddy never picks me up! Why are you here, daddy!" Soren couldn't keep the smile off his face. Naruto smiled fondly, he was relieved Soren seemed to have a person in his life other than him who he could be himself with.

"I got an urgent call that some things needed to be discussed. Daddy was worried so he came to pick you up personally." Sasuke set Soren down. "I'm Sasuke. You must be, Naruto-san? My assistant forwarded me an audio clip of the conversation you both had earlier today. I cleared my schedule for the rest of the afternoon in order to come talk to you."

Naruto's mind shut down for half a second. It was one thing to have the alpha in his presence but it was an entirely different thing to have the alphas eyes on him. Sasuke's eyes weren't purely black like he had first thought, there was a red hue surrounding his pupils. It was hard to see underneath the harsh fluorescent lighting due to the glare it caused but Naruto could indeed see it now.

Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto blushed, realizing why Sasuke had done that. He had been staring too hard and the alpha had noticed.

"Yes, I'm Naruto, Soren's teacher here at Konoha Daycare Center. It's nice to finally meet you too Uchiha-san."

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, likewise." Sasuke extended his hand. Naruto hesitantly shook the alphas hand. He felt what he could only describe as electricity jolt through their touching skin. He quickly retracted his hand.  _What was that?_

"Please come sit at my desk so we can chat more comfortably." Naruto managed to sound not as affected as he felt.

Sasuke moved to step into the room but Soren yelled out a protest. "You can't wear shoes once you pass the pit, daddy!"

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't know." Sasuke placated his son and removed his expensive shiny leather shoes.

"Follow me." Naruto led the way to his modest wooden desk. He chanted to himself to get a grip. This was a serious meeting and just because Soren's father looked like...that, shouldn't change that fact in any way! Naruto didn't know why he was feeling so affected by this particular alphas scent? He was on a regulated dose of suppressants. Not because he was currently in a relationship but because it was mandatory that every government employee who was an omega, which wasn't many, be on suppressants. The pills were supposed to bottle up his omegan scent and were also suppose to put up blinders that made him able to withstand the scent of an alpha. In all his years of taking suppressants they had never failed him. So why now was he not only able to actually smell this alphas pheromones but also feel himself being affected by them? He had to control himself. He refused to feed into the stigma that all omegas were unable to control themselves.

Sasuke sat with Soren on his lap in the chair on the opposite side of Naruto's desk.

"I think it'd be best if we have Soren-kun go play while we talk Uchiha-san if you didn't mind."

"Of course." Sasuke whispered to Soren to go build him something with the blocks. Soren hopped out of his fathers lap and sped off to complete the task. "The children are away so let's get to the grown up talk now, shall we, Naruto-san?"

Naruto noticed for the first time Sasuke had used "san" instead of the usual "kun" all alphas, regardless of their age, use to address omegas. It was odd for him but also flattering. "Yes, well there was an incident today. I have the students do this activity where they share with the class in a circle. The topic was a time they had to be silent. Soren-kun shared a disturbing story with the class." Naruto was getting emotional thinking about it again. "He expressed that when he visited his mother he was asked to be quiet because if he said anything she'd get mad. It worried me that there might be emotional abuse or even possibly physical abuse going on."

Sasuke pursed his lips. His expression became more and more clouded as Naruto spoke. The alpha was angry and it was obvious by the sudden sharp hitch in his scent. It instantly made Naruto shrink in on him self. It was so strong, he had a strange desire to soothe the alpha but another instinctive urge to hide.

"Did anything else happen?"

Naruto nodded quickly, he swallowed thickly. He couldn't let himself be frightened. "Yes, Soren-kun had an emotional breakdown. He cried in the middle of class."

Sasuke's scent had gotten even stronger. Naruto had to dig his fingers into the underside of his thighs to stop himself from doing anything rash like prostrating him self at Sasuke's feet to show submissiveness. This was crazy! Naruto considered himself a tough omega. He could handle alphas but Sasuke was on a different level. Even Soren had turned a curious gaze their way. As a child he wasn't nearly as affected by scents let off by alphas or omegas. All children had a built in "nose plug" so to speak which blocked off scents and their effects until they turned thirteen. They could smell of course, but the scents of alphas and omegas were extremely dulled down. It was like natures own version of suppressants. So the fact that his fathers scent managed to reach him was telling in how strong the scent Sasuke was letting off was.

"Sasuke-san-" Naruto couldn't stand it much longer. He needed to open a window. It'd let the heat out and the cold air in but it'd be better than this.

"Sorry." Sasuke regained his cool. He truly looked apologetic. He ran a hand through his silky raven locks. A habit that Soren had apparently inherited from his father because it was exactly the same way Soren did it. "It irritates me to hear that Soren is so affected by that bitch." Sasuke whispered harshly so that his son didn't have to hear him use foul language. I only take him to see her once a month. I try to keep the contact between them minimal. If it were up to me she wouldn't get to see him at all! Even after all this time she still manages to negatively affect him!" Sasuke's voice raised an octave. It startled Naruto. He automatically recoiled back. The action calmed Sasuke down, made him aware of the volume of his voice. "Sorry again," Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in the same effortless manner as before. "It's stressing to know how affected he is. He doesn't cry easily so I know it's really bothering him."

"That's okay, Uchiha-san. What matters is that now we know how Soren-kun feels." Naruto said in a soothing voice. He was trying to get his own heart to beat normally again.

Sasuke sighed. He looked at Naruto, sort of perplexed. "You're very good at this you know?"

"Huh?"

"Calming an alpha down. You're good at it. I'm surprised you don't have a mate yet."

Naruto blushed. Sasuke had checked his neck for signs of a mating mark? Or had he scented him to see if he could smell his mate on him? Both were inappropriate and crossing boundary lines that were not to be crossed by a teacher and their student's parent.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scent you its just-" Sasuke paused, "never mind. Sorry."

Naruto self-consciously rubbed at his wrist. So Sasuke had scented him? Knowing that an alpha like Sasuke had scented him made Naruto feel odd. He was happy but he knew he shouldn't be happy about it seeing as Sasuke was in a relationship already and completely out of his league. But more importantly what had Sasuke stopped himself from saying?

"Daddy I finished!" Sore ran up and pulled on his father's arm. He hadn't built anything instead he had been drawing. Soren pushed the drawing into his fathers face, proudly showing off his brilliant artwork.

Sasuke smiled at his son's enthusiastic behavior. "Let me see." Sasuke grabbed the paper and pulled it away from his face so he could get a better look at it. Naruto noticed the alpha's eyes widen a fraction. "It's very nice, Ren."

Soren beamed happily. "I'm going to draw more!" He ran off and went back to his stack of blank papers and crayons on the foam mat.

Naruto was curious. What had elicited that response from Sasuke? "What did he draw?" Naruto inquired politely.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment then turned the paper so Naruto could see.

Naruto could not hold back his surprise like Sasuke had. Soren had drawn all three of them. Sasuke was a black blob with his hair sticking up in its characteristic spiked style at the back of his head. Soren had drawn himself beside his father. He was a black blob too but much smaller and he had made his hair longer. Naruto was standing next to him. He was a yellow blob with two bright blue eyes. Underneath the three blobs Soren had messily scribbled the kanji for 'family'.

"It's-"Naruto didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed but also deeply flattered that Soren saw him as his family.

Sasuke put the paper down. Naruto couldn't read the alphas face. Was Sasuke mad? Concerned? Maybe even disgusted? "My son called you  _Ma-kun_  when I walked in here. What was that about?"

Naruto dropped his eyes to his lap. He hadn't realized Sasuke had overheard. "It's just a silly nickname Soren-kun gave me." Naruto tried to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Do the other students call you Ma-kun?" Sasuke asked. His face was still an unreadable mask.

"Eh-no! It's only Soren-kun. He barely started calling me by that nickname today! I've told him to only call me it in private but I'll understand if you'd like for me to tell him to stop calling me it altogether!" Naruto panicked. He should've told Soren not to call him that since it was inappropriate but the nickname had made him so happy he couldn't help himself.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's fine." Sasuke smiled softly. "It's relieving to know Soren has formed a motherly bond with someone. He doesn't have one with his mother and no matter what girl I date and bring home he never sees them as a motherly figure. I was worried that because both his parents are alphas he'd be unable to form that motherly bond with anyone."

 _Two alphas? That was rare._  But no matter, Naruto was relieved Sasuke had no qualms about Soren referring to him as his mother. "I'm happy to hear that Soren was able to."

Suddenly the beeping sound of a ringtone erupted. It was Sasuke's phone. He dug out the fancy device from his inner suit jacket pocket. It was just like Neji's phone. It was the newest model and cost as much as a car.

"Hello." As soon as Sasuke said hello a miniature hologram of Sakura's face projected out of the phone. It was a new feature. The phone owner could choose certain contacts whose hologram would automatically pop up when answered.

Sakura's holographic face was make-up free and she had a towel wrapped up on her head. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Naruto averted his eyes just in case she was naked.

"What is it?" Sasuke didn't appear unfazed at Sakura's current state of dress. Of course he wouldn't be, Naruto reminded himself that Sakura was Sasuke's girlfriend and he had probably seen her naked numerous times already.

"Just calling to make sure you picked up Soren-kun." Sakura's voice was airy and light as she spoke. Naruto noted that she pitched her voice up slightly when talking to Sasuke compared to when talking to him.

"I'm here now." Sasuke moved the phone to show Soren who was crouched on the floor coloring furiously. "I'll see you later, I'm in the middle of a discussion with Soren's teacher."

"Okay! See you tonight. Oh, and if you can make a stop at the grocery store please do. I made pasta but there's no garlic bread."

Sasuke nodded then hung up. "Sorry about that."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's completely fine."

"I better get going." Sasuke stood; he looked to be thinking for a moment then spoke again, "can I get your number?"

Naruto sputtered as he tried not to blush at the directness of Sasuke's request. "I don't give my number out to students parents."

Sasuke smirked, "I didn't mean it like that, Naruto-sensei." Sasuke put emphasis on Naruto's teacher title as if he were teasing him, "I want it so you can contact me directly in case Soren has another episode."

"Oh." Naruto was beyond embarrassed. He wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. He had gotten ahead of himself. Just because Sasuke had scented him earlier didn't mean the alpha was interested. "If it's for that then yes you can have my number." Naruto took a bright yellow sticky note and jotted down his phone digits. He handed it to Sasuke avoiding making eye contact. He was still far too embarrassed to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Thank you. I'll text you later. Please save my number when I do."

Naruto nodded.

"Ren, pack it up. We're leaving."

"But I'm not done with my drawing yet, daddy!" Soren whined.

"That's okay. You can bring it with you. If you get done with your bath early I'll let you finish it after."

Soren grumbled as he folded up his drawing. It was the best deal he was going to get and he knew it so he complied.

"Come say goodbye to your sensei."

Soren easily perked back up. He skipped and hugged Naruto's legs. He looked up and beckoned Naruto to bend to his level so he could whisper something in his ear.

Naruto smiled and folded so he was sitting on his knees. "What is it, Soren-kun?"

"I love you, Ma-kun. I'll see you tomorrow!" Soren whispered loudly due to his excitement. It allowed Sasuke to overhear what he had said.

Naruto's heart softened. He hugged Soren, refraining from kissing his cheeks since he wasn't allowed, "I love you too, Soren-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

If Naruto had looked up he would've noticed Sasuke staring at them as if he was witnessing the loveliest thing he had ever seen in all his life.


	2. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of child neglect, angst, mentions of sexual situations.

Sasuke pushed the glowing red button on his phone. The white symbol of a digitized car glowing at the corner of his phone's screen top faded away, signaling that his car was completely shut off and that the autopilot mode had been terminated.

He always used the semi-auto pilot-driving mode. It allowed him to keep control of his car. There was something about putting all his trust into a machine to drive him around the congested streets of Tokyo that didn't sit well with him. He should've trusted the system seeing as it was his family's company who manufactured the car along with the phone that paired with it but it did nothing to sway him. Some would call him overly cautious or even stubborn but he could care less when it came to safety especially when it extended to the safety of his son.

A soft snore sounded out in the quiet car. Sasuke smiled as he turned and looked to the back seat where Soren was hunched over in his car seat sound asleep. He was holding tightly onto his folded up picture even as he slept and had cookie crumbs all over his pale cheeks. They were from the chocolate chip cookie Soren had begged him to buy him at the grocery store earlier.

After their trip to the grocery store Soren had quickly ran out of energy. As they sat through the evening traffic Sasuke kept sneaking glances at his son through the car mirror. The red lights of the other car's around them colored Soren's face in artistic looking shadows. It made it hard to tell if Soren's eyes were closed or not but by the time they had emerged from the inner city traffic and gotten uptown Sasuke could clearly see that Soren's eyes were indeed closed and his mouth was hanging open. The adorable sight had warmed his heart.

After crying today Sasuke presumed his five year old was more tired than usual. Or maybe this was the norm for Soren? He never saw his son at this time of the day on account that he usually came home very late from work. Most times Soren was already in bed by the time he walked through the door.

Sasuke grabbed the glossy paper grocery bags on the passenger seat then exited the car. He then opened up the back seat door and unfastened Soren from his car seat. Soren stirred but his eyes remained closed. He mumbled something, smacking his lips as his words came out as unintelligible childish gibberish.

Sasuke was originally going to wake Soren. He still needed to take a bath and eat dinner but now seeing him so deep in sleep Sasuke couldn't bring himself to actually wake him. He was probably emotionally exhausted.

Sasuke wound one of his arms underneath Soren's butt so that the five year olds head was cradled against his chest and he used his other hand to carry the bags of groceries. He shut the car door with his foot.

"Engage: Lock." Sasuke muttered. The shiny plates imbedded in the cars sides flashed white then black to showcase that the car was locked.

It was a familiar walk to the lobby and then to the elevator which brought them up to the highest floor in the building.

"Engage: Unlock." The plated silver door beeped, a tiny red dot at the center of the door turned green to signify the request had been completed. The door was programmed to only obey specific voices. It had face recognition too which auto scanned all faces that stepped within a certain range limit of his door. It was a safety precaution. Not for him but for Soren. A picture of Uchiha Sasuke's son could fetch a hefty price especially since he chose to keep Soren out of the public eye as much as he could. He wouldn't put it pass a crazy paparazzi to try and break in.

"Open." Sasuke commanded. The door opened automatically.

The high-rise loft Sasuke had called home the better half of the last six years was warm when he walked in. The smell of pasta wafted in the air. He could hear Sakura moving around in the kitchen as she cooked. He had inputted her voice into the program two weeks ago so lately she had gotten more...comfortable with dropping by. He shouldn't have found that fact bothersome, Sakura was his girlfriend, but it still did bug him for some reason he couldn't even explain in the silence of his own mind.

"Is that you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice drifted to the entrance where Sasuke was trying to take his shoes off without the use of his hands due to Soren and the groceries.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied tiredly. He set Soren down on the plush white love seat in the foyer. He would've taken Soren up to his room but he was once again contemplating whether or not he wanted to wake Soren up. Soren may have had a rough day but his son still needed to eat. He'd forget the bath for today and make him take one tomorrow morning but eating dinner was non-negotiable.

"You're just on time, I just finished!" Sakura sang happily as she brought out a red pot. She had put on pink gloves with little tulips printed on them to hold the metal handles of the steaming hot pot, which was filled to the brim with creamy alfredo pasta. Had she bought the oven mitts from her home because they certainly didn't belong to him? She had been doing that a lot lately, bringing more and more of her stuff here. He knew what she wanted, her bringing her stuff little by little was a clear sign that she wanted to move in but he hadn't asked her yet. In truth he didn't want to.

"Awe, you got Italian bread just like I like?" Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek, "I'll have it toasted so we can all eat." Sakura busily went back to the kitchen and brought out bowls and eating utensils. One would think that moving around a hot kitchen at such a quick pace would dishevel a person's appearance but not Sakura. Her waist length pink hair was perfectly styled, not one hair was out of place. Her clothes didn't have a single splatter of alfredo sauce or any other ingredients on it. Her plaid skirt was pressed as if she had had it steamed not even an hour ago and her newly applied make-up was like a work of art on her pretty face. As always she was perfect.

Arousal abruptly stirred in Sasuke and then quickly went away. He blinked, that was odd? That was the second time that had happened since he had left Soren's preschool. His arousal had flared while grocery shopping too. It had come over him randomly and dissipated before he could get embarrassed about letting his scent out in a public place like a grocery market while his son skipped along beside him pushing a mini shopping cart. It was like his pheromones were out of balance.

Sakura immeaditley picked up on the alphas aroused scent. She smiled, flattered. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's smile turned coy as she tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She had just bent to set the tray of toasted bread on the dinning table. The angle made her blouse dip, showcasing a bit of her cleavage. Sasuke braced him self, expecting for the wave of arousal to hit him again but nothing happened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to let my scent out." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. He was confused. Surely seeing his girlfriend's boobs should've made his scent spike? Normally it wouldn't because he wasn't that sensitive, he could control his scent while aroused. His libido was relatively low for an alpha, the only times he ever lost control was during his ruts but that was normal. During those times he sent Soren to stay with his grandmother and he'd also take a week off work. He was only expecting a reaction this time because of the two other random flare ups today.

"Oh." Was all Sakura said. She was disappointed, her lips were lopsided the way they always were when she was dissatisfied with something. Of course she was offended because she was sensitive like that. It was the one characteristic trait that Sasuke found himself always dancing around. He had to make sure not to say anything that could be taken in the wrong way. It was admittedly very tiring. It was one of the reasons why he was reluctant to ask her to move in.

"Sorry, it's just," Sasuke paused, debating on whether or not he wanted to share his odd "scent attacks" with his girlfriend. "My pheromones have been off all afternoon."

"When did it start?" Sakura asked, her pink brows pinched together with worry.

Sasuke thought about it. He tried to recall if the flare-ups had happened at any point before he had visited Soren's daycare but they hadn't. "After I left Soren's daycare."

Sakura's eyes widened at the unexpected reply. "The daycare? Was there a weird scent there? Alphas are sensitive to smells so maybe you smelled something?"

"Yeah," Now that he thought about it Sasuke recalled feeling suffocated by Soren's teacher's scent.

_Naruto..._

Sasuke had never smelled an omega so appealing before. He had tried to ignore it but he simply couldn't. He had scented the blonde pre-school teacher even though he knew it was rude to do so. Had that scenting possibly affected his pheromones in some way?

"Don't worry, you can scent mark me later and it should fix you right up." Sakura winked.

Scent marking almost always led to sex. It was instinctual, sharing and consuming scents brought out the primal behavior in an Alpha. Sasuke was about to answer that he was too tired to do those sort of activities but suddenly Soren groaned loudly.

"Daddy?" Soren blinked as he rubbed his hooded eyes. His hair was a mess, some of the black strands of his bangs stuck to his red cheek while the hair on top of his head stuck straight up.

"Someone's finally awake." Sasuke banished all signs of distress from his face as he lifted Soren off the love seat.

Soren was exhausted; his body was limp so he easily relaxed against his father's chest. He rested his head on his daddy's broad shoulder. "I'm hungry." Soren whined. "Feed me."

Sasuke rubbed Soren's back as he laughed at his son's honesty. "Sakura is just about to serve us some yummy pasta she cooked."

Soren cheered weakly. His eyes were already drifting closed. "Hey, don't go falling asleep on me, Ren. You still need to eat." Sasuke huffed amused. He quickly carried Soren to the dining room and set him down on a chair.

"Here you go, eat lots okay!" Sakura place a mini bowl filled with pasta and a piece of buttery bread in front of Soren.

Soren grabbed the utensil sticking out from the bowl and started eating quickly. He stuffed his mouth until his cheeks jutted out like a hamsters.

"Chew slowly, I don't want you to choke." Sasuke cautioned. He sat and started eating from his own bowl of pasta.

"Soren-kun, manners are important. I cooked this food so you can eat. What do you say?" Sakura waited patiently for Soren to answer her. Her mother had raised her to be the perfect lady. That was what was expected from an heiress like her. Manners were a must.

"Thank you." Soren said shyly. Even though he and Sakura had been dating for a couple of months now Soren still hadn't warmed up to her yet. Sakura tried and was still trying to form a bond with him. Sasuke could see her efforts. Even with little things like making Soren remember his manners was an attempt on her part at mothering him. It wasn't working though. He had ended many relationships in his past simply because Soren wasn't comfortable around the other person. His son always came first. The thing he liked about Sakura was that from the very start of their relationship she had shown great desire to become Soren's mother. It was disappointing that Sakura hadn't formed that bond yet but he knew those types of bonds couldn't be forced. The topic of thought led Sasuke's mind to conjure up the image of Soren and Naruto saying goodbye to each other at the daycare. Naruto had formed that bond with Soren. That motherly bond was everything he had wanted for his son. It was startling that it was an omega that had formed it with Soren but he was still glad. He was even grateful. He wanted to repay Naruto for showing him that there was nothing wrong with Soren. His son was capable of forming that bond. How to repay Naruto though? Sasuke had no clue...

"-it's freshly squeezed pomegranate juice."

Sasuke blinked rapidly. He hadn't even realized that Sakura was speaking because he had zoned out. "Huh?"

"I put the pomegranates in the machine when I got here around three. It's very healthy for you." Sakura poured three cups. "Try it. It has vitamins infused inside of it." Sakura extended Sasuke a cup.

Sasuke wanted to decline the offer. He wasn't really a fan of the trendy new health craze of vitamin drinks. Plus he didn't even like pomegranates when they were in fruit form so he knew he wouldn't like the flavor blended up into liquid with who knows what kind of vitamins mixed in it but he wasn't an asshole so he took the cup and drank the bright red liquid down.

"How is it, good right?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Sasuke had to force himself not to scrunch up his face. The juice was very acidic and had a horrible aftertaste thanks to the vitamins. "It's not that bad." Sasuke lied.

"Ah, I knew it!" Sakura said pleasantly. Sasuke tuned her out as she started talking about how her friends told her about another juice flavor that she wanted to try making.

Sasuke sighed. He was content but somehow also empty. Like something was missing from his life,

He had been feeling this way for a while.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke went about his day as usual. Up early and in the office by seven. He had a lot of work to catch up on since he had cleared his afternoon schedule yesterday in order to go to Soren's daycare. He didn't mind, he'd do it again. No amount of work could equate with caring for his son and making sure he was okay.

The moment he walked into his office his assistant was trailing behind him, right on his heels. She was carrying a large package with papers stacked on top of it along with a steaming cup of coffee. It was a wonder she hadn't spilled it as she strutted quickly beside him.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san, I have some papers from the Ōtsutsuki branch group for you to sign. I also have a package from the developers in Sweden. Mr. Hans left a message about it. It's a new prototype that he wants you to look over. I sent the video message to your email. Your father also-"

"Ino, please." Sasuke halted mid step. The abrupt action made the blond beta skitter to a stop, almost slipping on the shiny marble floor. "Sorry, just give me a moment to settle down then I'll call you in here for further debriefing, okay?"

Ino bowed her head. "Of course, Uchiha-san! Call me whenever you're ready!"

Sasuke took the hot cup of coffee off the stack of stuff and took a careful swig. The caffeine was already working its magic. He felt himself becoming human again. He idly thought to himself that compared to all the other technological stimulants created artificially there was nothing that could compare to coffee.

"I'll leave all this here." Ino set the package and papers on a low mahogany accent table. It would've been awkward if she had put it on Sasuke's desk since it was all the way on the other side of the large office and would've taken her awhile to get to. Ino bowed once more then left the office. Her bright red heels clacked on the black marble floor. Sasuke didn't relax until he could no longer hear the clacking.

He sighed loudly and went to go sit at his desk. As soon as he sat down his desk lit up. The forecast, date, and time were in digital form, running in a continued script at the very top. His emails were open on the left hand side. He slid his finger down on the little digital envelope above the emails and dragged it down, closing the emails and banishing them from his sight. He'd go through them in a few minutes. He pressed a button on the lower left side, which made all the images and widgets on his desk 3D. It was like a desk with a built in computer that could be accessed or hidden away at anytime with the simple push of a button. It was a design based on haptics. The closer the owner of the desk was the computer would be engaged but if the owner was out of range the computer in the desk could not be accessed. His very own brother thought up the invention. He was a genius through and through. It had been Itachi's last design before he had been banished from the company by their father for mating an omega.

_Good morning, Uchiha-san. You have seven new audio messages and thirteen unanswered emails, would you like to reply to these notifications?_ The digitized voice of the computer asked pleasantly.

"Decline." Sasuke took another drink, letting the bitter coffee seep into him.

_Understood._

Sasuke sat in silence as he listened to the computer recite the forecast for the day, the stock market stats, world news events, and other mundane things.

He was almost done with his coffee and had started to feel awake when his phone rang. He pressed the answer button. Why was Sakura calling him so early in the day?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, her holographic image wasn't clear, which meant her phone was running on low battery, but he could still make out by the pinched angle of her pink brows that she was distressed.

Sasuke was instantly worried. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Soren?"

"Soren-kun is fine!" Sakura cleared up.

Sasuke sighed, relieved that his son was safe. "Then what's wrong? You look worried."

"That's because I am!" Sakura's image distorted for a second as she moved out of frame to retrieve something. She came back into view a few seconds later, holding up a very familiar piece of paper. It was the drawing Soren had created at his daycare. "I found it in the foyer! Who is that blonde and why is Soren claiming they're his family?" Sakura spoke very eloquently but he could see she was very...he wouldn't say angry but more so confused. Like she was unsure of herself. He had never seen her look like that before.  
"Tell me honestly, are you seeing this blonde woman behind my back?"

Sasuke held back the urge to snort. She seriously thought he was cheating and with Naruto no less? "Sakura, I'm not cheating on you. Soren drew that picture at his school. The blonde isn't a woman; it's his teacher, Naruto-san. I wouldn't cheat on you." He would break up with someone before devolving him self into a cheater. He had no intentions of being like his father in that regard. He thought his explanation would've calmed his girlfriend down but it hadn't. She looked even more confused.

"Why would he call that omega his family?" The way Sakura said omega was like a curse word, spitting it out with the intent to wound.

"I don't know." Sasuke wondered that himself. What had made Soren form the bond with Naruto? Clearly, Naruto had something special that his son had latched on to. A lot of new developments had been happening for Soren, the crying and now this new bond. Perhaps it would be wise to take Soren to see a specialist? Sasuke made a mental note to have Ino make the appointment later.

"I don't like it, calling an omega his family is disgraceful." Sakura's image wavered.

Sasuke's phone suddenly started ringing, "hey, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Fine." Sakura agreed then hung up. The jealous lit to her voice did not escape Sasuke's notice.

He had not expected to have that kind of discussion this morning. And he definitely hadn't expected to see Sakura look like that. She was jealous of Naruto's bond with Soren that much was obvious. But there was nothing he could do, he couldn't and wouldn't make Soren end his relationship with Naruto just because of Sakura's dislike for it. He couldn't dwell too much on the odd chain of events. Work was calling, literally.

He answered the call and got to work.

* * *

_**The next day** _

"The doctor is ready to see you now." A brown haired beta announced sweetly. "Please, follow me, Uchiha-san."

"It's time, Soren." They hadn't waited in the lobby long. Not even a full minute. Sasuke was glad because he was already getting uneasy. Two waiting mothers had already snapped photos of Soren. They had tried to be secretive about it by hiding their phones while taking the picture but Sasuke had seen.

He had prepared himself for this. He knew bringing Soren to one of the most popular pediatric centers in Tokyo would warrant attention upon himself and his son from both the media and normal citizens. Yes, he knew it but it still irritated him to no end. He had made Soren wear a knitted snow hat and some blue children's sunglasses to cover his face just to protect his son's privacy as much as he could. Soren knew the rules, he was to never engage with the paparazzi, never answer to a stranger if they asked him something, and he was to never leave Sasuke's eye range. Thankfully they had managed to avoid the paparazzi.

Soren kept a steady pace beside him as they followed the beta assistant now known as Shizune. He had read her name plate when she had held the door open for them to pass into the back rooms.

"Enjoy your session." Shizune stood to the side as a frosted glass door at the end of the hall opened automatically.

"Thank you." Sasuke thanked her, Soren followed after with his own shy 'thank you.'

Shizune bowed her head as Sasuke and Soren walked into the office.

"Please, have a seat." A busty blonde haired alpha instructed. She was sitting cross-legged on a leather brown single sofa. Across from her was a longer leather sofa and a glass table between them. Sasuke instantly recognized her from seeing her face so much on TV. She was the famous obstetrician and children's specialist Tsunade Senju. She did a lot of guest appearances on programs where she spoke about tips for caring for infants and also health tricks for expecting mothers. She had been on TV since Sasuke was a child but back then she had had her own daytime talk show. He remembered his mother always watching it and since he was so young he'd end up watching it with her. Maybe because of that ingrained childhood memory he had readily chosen her out of the hundreds of other children specialist to be the one to handle Soren.

"Uchiha-san and Soren-kun I presume? It's nice to meet you both. I'm Dr. Tsunade." Tsunade grinned.

"Likewise, Tsunade-san." Sasuke returned the smile. Her shiny white lab coat was patterned with bright drawings that looked like children had drawn them. She had taken medication to sweeten her scent. He assumed it was in order to be friendlier smelling to children. Even with their limited abilities to smell pheromones some children could if they were an early bloomer so to speak. Tsunade had done everything to make her self more kid friendly. It appeared to work too because Soren didn't look all too scared of her the way he was around completely new strangers.

Tsunade steadied the glasses on the bridge of her nose and looked down to quickly scan notes she had written on her electronic pad. "So you're here to see me about Soren-kun and his relationship with his mother? She's an alpha, very interesting." Tsunade hummed as she continued to read the rest of her notes. It only took a few seconds, when she was done she readjusted her glasses and looked back up.

"Soren-kun, can I ask you a question?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

Soren bobbed his head up and down. He was nervous now, Tsunade was less scary when she wasn't staring right at him.

"How do you feel about your mommy?"

The sudden drop in Soren's expression answered her question.

"I see." Tsunade made a note, "when you see mommy how do you feel?"

"Scared," Soren had begun to twiddle his fingers. "Mommy is always mad."

"And does mommy ever give you hugs or kisses?"

Soren shook his head no.

"No affection." Tsunade muttered as she jotted it down. "Would you say you love your mommy?"

Soren was quite for a moment, "No."

Sasuke was shocked with Soren's answer. He had kept Karin in his life simply because of Soren. It wasn't any outside force that was forcing him to keep Soren in Karin's life, he liked to pretend it was but in actuality it was his own wretched conscience. He had thought that Soren deserved to know his mother, even if she was a raging bitch. He had thought that if he was present during the visits and Soren said nothing then a type of relationship could be built between them. Obviously now that he knew Soren didn't even love his mother he'd cut off all contact. He had planned to do so even before this revelation though. Soren crying at school was when he had made the decision. All that time though, he hadn't known Soren didn't love his mother. He felt guilty, he had put his son through those visits and for what?

"That's okay Soren-kun. You don't have to be sad if you don't love your mother." Tsunade reassured the five year old. "We can't expect to love someone if the other person doesn't love us back isn't that right?"

Soren nodded slowly.

"I'm glad you understand. You're a very smart boy." Tsunade flickered her gaze to Sasuke. "This is a more common occurrence than you would think, Uchiha-san. With the help of various medications mating and impregnating between two alphas is made possible but-"

Sasuke eyes widened, "Soren is still here please watch what you say!"

Tsunade chuckled. "I'm aware of his presence. But don't worry. I'm only stating scientific terms. It's healthy for children to learn of such things."

Sasuke still thought Soren was too young to know about words such as mating and impregnation but Tsunade was a children's expert who had years of knowledge about child development so he forced him self to trust her.

"Like I was saying. An alpha mating an alpha is possible thanks to medicines but those types of couplings still go against nature. Sadly an alpha is not fully capable of handling pregnancy or the after effects of childbirth. If you noticed your partner probably experienced great pain during her pregnancy?"

"Yes, she did." Karin had many medical issues during her pregnancy. She was always in pain too. Not normal levels of pain either, she had to be hospitalized many times in order for the doctors to stabilize her and give her pain medication that wouldn't harm her or the baby. He had suspected after it was all over between them that the pain was one of the big contributing factors as to why she became so crazy.

"Her pain levels were high because she was too strong of an alpha." Tsunade explained, "Her body was rejecting the fetus. An alpha can only have a successful pregnancy if they are a certain type of alpha. They first must be female and second they must have the ability to act subservient. Even then though alpha pregnancies are always riddled with complications. Sadly though the suffering doesn't stop there. For some alpha it does and once they give birth they can choose to get off medication and then their alpha hormones will return to normal but for a select few their hormones never return to normal. I suspect that is what happened with your son's mother. Her hormones were damaged beyond repair, an alpha like that loses who they are and go into what is known as survival mode. They become less themselves personality wise and let instincts control them. She won't ever acknowledge Soren as her kin because the part of her that had become a mother during her pregnancy was erased as soon as she birthed Soren. Unfortunately even if we start an alpha like her back on the medication it won't have any effect because their body rejects it."

Sasuke was speechless. This whole time he had thought Karin had simply went insane and became the biggest bitch known to mankind but no. He felt horrible. If he had known that having a child with her could lead to her essentially losing herself then he would've never had sex with her. The irony was that he hadn't even loved her. She was an alpha his father had urged him to date for business reasons. He was young and eager to impress his father so he had followed along with his suggestion. But still during the course of their relationship Sasuke had never planned to start a family with her. Unfortunately one night they had too much to drink and had unprotected sex. Karin ended up getting pregnant. He later found out that she had been taking the medication behind his back, which was how she was able to get pregnant. That had been her goal all along though. If she had a baby with him she would secure her position in the Uchiha family. At the end it was all about business to her. He regretted that relationship till this day. If he had been strong enough to assert himself and go after what he truly wanted then he would've never stayed in that relationship as long as he had. He couldn't regret it too much though because thanks to it he now had a son he loved with all his heart.

"It also affects the fetus too, an alpha can take as much medicine as they want but they can't simulate the perfect conditions of the womb like that of an omega or female beta. For example omegas have a bodily function while pregnant that allows them to feel what their growing child wants. It allows them to cater to the needs of the fetus, which makes for a very happy baby. Alphas don't have that ability. It can lead to babies being born with severe depression or behavioral issues. This is just one example, there are countless others." Tsunade looked at Soren. He was zoned out. Staring ahead at the open coloring book on the table. He wasn't even listening. Tsunade's words were too big for him to grasp but he knew the things she was saying were serious so he stayed put instead of coloring like he wanted too. "I can tell simply by observing your son that he's not on par with alpha's his own age. There's medication that could help fix him-"

"No." Sasuke would not pump his son full of medicine just to get him to be like other alphas his age.

"Very well then." Tsunade nodded understanding. "If you don't want to go that route you can always enroll him in classes that strengthen his inner alpha. They're intense but effective."

"He's too shy." Sasuke wouldn't even consider it. Soren would only feel burdened at a place like that. School was already a challenge for him why add on to that stress?

"There is a natural way, it won't necessarily fix him but it will help him with his future growth."

"What is it?"

"Find him a mother who he can bond with preferably an omega one. I know the stigma, especially for a man in your position but in a case like this I don't think Soren can bond with anyone else but an omega. Omegas have natural mothering abilities and Soren is in bad need of a mother. He has had zero affection from his birth mother and as you know that's detrimental for a child. I assume she didn't even breast feed him?"

"No, after he was born, Karin...she didn't even want to hold him." Sasuke cringed at the memory. She had actually growled at Soren when the doctor had tried to hand her him. He was able to calm her down enough and she eventually did hold him but not for long. He should've known by then that she wasn't her self because during the pregnancy despite all the pain she had actually been excited to meet the little life they had created together.

"So tragic." Tsunade frowned. "Soren definitely needs to make that bond as soon as he can. An omega mother would help his growth tremendously."

"He actually already has." Sasuke admitted.

"He has? That's excellent news! Who are they?"

"An omega, his daycare teacher." Sasuke winced. He expected to be judged out of sheer reflex but Tsunade was jubilant at hearing the information.

"Oh, that's simply wonderful. I recommend you try to make this omega a part of your life. Listen, I get that omega partners are...less desirable and especially for alphas but Soren and his bond should take precedence over societal stigmas." Tsunade clasped her hands as she glanced at the projected red numbers on the wall. "The session has come to an end."

"Already?!"

"Mhmm, first sessions are always fifteen minutes since I only use them to get to know my patients. Also I find it hard for children to sit long without a little activity to keep them stimulated. However you are more than welcome to make another appointment. In fact, I encourage you to do so. I'd like to see Soren-kun again." Tsunade laughed revealing her ulterior intentions. Her large breasts jiggled as her body shook with laughter. Sasuke had half a mind to cover Soren's eyes, "He's quite adorable. I feel special getting to see such a little celebrity!" Tsunade cackled. Her professional persona was slowly shifting, as she was getting more comfortable. "It was nice meeting you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke returned the parting exchange. Soren murmured a goodbye along with a polite bow.

They were at the door about to step out when Tsunade spoke up again.

"Uchiha-san, don't forget my advice. It is imperative that you foster that bond."

Sasuke nodded. He knew very well how important it was for Soren. Tsunade didn't understand though how difficult her advice was going to be for him to follow. Stigma was a societal problem but it ran at its deepest in his own family.

* * *

After scheduling another appointment for the following week Sasuke left the pediatric center with Soren in tow. Soren was tired after the long chat with Tsunade so Sasuke had carried him. By the time they had gotten outside a group of paparazzi had already formed. One of those damn nosy mothers from the waiting room must've tipped the media off that he was currently there.

Soren hid his face against Sasuke's chest as blinding bright lights flashed in succession. Sasuke scowled. He wanted to swear at the rats with cameras. He would've too but he had to hold his tongue since his son was present.

"Don't worry, Ren. Daddy will get you out of here as fast as he can."

Sasuke walked briskly to his car, the paparazzi parted like the sea. They knew better than to block his path. At least the idiots knew that much. He quickly fastened Soren into his car seat then got into the drivers seat and drove off.

He was exhausted from the whole ordeal. "What do you say I call in sick from work and we spend all day at home watching movies?" Sasuke proposed while stalled at a red light.

"Yeah!" Soren agreed giddily. He threw both his short arms in the air and waved them.

Sasuke laughed, "sounds like a plan then."

Soren ran straight to the living room as soon as they entered the penthouse. He didn't even take off his snow boots. He jumped onto the sofa and bounced up and down excitedly. "Let's watch Scary Perry!" Soren was obsessed with the animated monster movie about a monster discovering that being scary was not all there was to life. It was his most recent obsession before Scary Perry he was really into a movie about a bear becoming the ruler of a woodland kingdom. Sasuke liked to take note of the little obsessions Soren had. It made him feel closer to his son which was hard to do when he was hardly ever home.

"Okay but l should probably first tell your teacher you won't be going to school today, huh?" Sasuke had planned to take Soren to school after the appointment so he hadn't called Soren out yet. Now that plans had changed he was going to have to call.

Soren wasn't listening, he had rolled off the couch so he could run upstairs and get his favorite blanket and pillow. Sasuke found it both amusing and adorable that Soren absolutely needed his blankey and pillow in order to get comfortable. He predicted that by the first ten minutes Soren would already be asleep.

Sasuke took out his phone. He had asked Naruto for his phone number but he had yet to text him. Naruto...

Tsunade's advice repeated in his head. Soren needed Naruto in his life because of the bond but Sasuke wasn't sure how to proceed. He didn't know how the omega would react to all this. The biggest hurdle was that Naruto was an omega. He personally held no biases against omegas. He only intimately knew one and that was his brother's mate. But unlike him his father did have strong biases against omegas and those biases had led to him disowning his eldest son for simply mating one. Disappointing his father and possibly being disowned was not something Sasuke wanted to happen but Soren was the light of his life. If Naruto was the one person who could help Soren then he would have no choice but to go against his father's wishes...It was too much to think about at the moment. He needed a drink, preferably alcoholic.

He sent a generic message stating that Soren wouldn't be going school that day. Sasuke was about to put his phone away but his phone tinged. Naruto had replied that fast?

_I see. May I ask if everything is okay? He isn't sick is he?_ __  
  
Sasuke smiled. He wasn't surprised the teacher was worried.

_Don't worry, everything's fine. I took him to a specialist earlier and now he's tired so I'm keeping him home for the day._

_A specialist?_

Naruto's concern apparently triumphed over his strict policy of keeping an appropriate parent/teacher relationship. Sasuke would've teased him but he knew now was not the time for that.

_A children's doctor. I made an appointment to see if they could help with his breakdown._ __  
  
_Oh, that's very relieving to hear! I was going to actually recommend you look into getting Soren-kun counseling or therapy. I'm glad it has already been done._

The omega really cared for Soren didn't he? Sasuke thought with a smile. He was going to try and hologram call Naruto but then he thought better of it. He'd probably act awkward because of the news he had just received. Could he be blamed though after learning what Tsunade had told him?

_Yes, please don't worry excessively. I'll make sure Ren attends class tomorrow. Goodbye, Naruto-san_

Oh, and don't forget to save my number.

Sasuke added. Now that Naruto was possibly going to be in his life and play a bigger role than just Soren's teacher it was more important than ever to share contact information. He saw the blue line that signified Naruto was typing something. The line went away, indicating that Naruto had erased whatever it was that he was going to say. The line reappeared. A short and curt message was delivered a second later.

_Will do_.

Sasuke smiled, he idly wondered what Naruto had been typing beforehand.

Sasuke awoke from his nap when a soft knock sounded at his door.

"Daddy, the door!" Soren was half jumping on his chest, waking him up from his slumber.

"Wha?" Sasuke sat up half disoriented and reflexively enveloped Soren in a bear hug. They had both fallen asleep while watching the movie. Soren had apparently woken up at some point because he could groggily recall Soren trying to wake him up as the credits rolled to which he quickly gave up on and started playing interactive games Sasuke had programmed onto a children's only tablet.

"Sorry, Ren. I slept so long."

"It's okay daddy." Soren reassured then wiggled out of his father's arms to resume playing his game.

Sasuke smiled, he ruffled Soren's hair then went to go answer the door. He wasn't expecting to be greeted by Naruto's face when he swung the door open. When he had first met Naruto that day in the daycare he had been struck with how physically appealing Naruto was. He had never been attracted to an omega before. He never even dared entertained the thought of looking at an omega in that way since he knew even if he did fall for one a relationship between them would be impossible. But Naruto had caught his eye like a beautiful painting hung on a wall. He couldn't help but look.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-san." Naruto bowed then waved awkwardly. His hair was held into a little bun at the back of his slender nape and blonde bangs framed his tan face. The last time Naruto had worn his hair in the same style too. Sasuke began to wonder what the omega would look like with his hair down. Did he wear it up only in the classroom or was he the type to only let his hair down during intimate activities such as sex? Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thought of Naruto laid on a pillow with his legs splayed open and his golden hair fanned across underneath him. What was wrong with him to think such a thing?

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's zoned out face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sasuke gulped. Was it hot or was it just him? The frost covering Naruto's snow boots gave him his answer. It was far from hot, it was just him. "Naruto-san, this is certainly a surprise. How did you know where I live?"

Naruto laughed, he brought his hand to his mouth to cover it. He was embarrassed. "Sorry to drop in on you like this but I was very worried about Soren-kun and his appointment. I looked up your address on Soren-kun's file," Naruto patted the canvas bag he was carrying. "I also brought him his homework that's due tomorrow."

Sasuke shook his head. "I was just surprised. Please, come in." Sasuke stepped aside so that Naruto could enter. As Naruto passed him by he got a faint whiff of Naruto's scent. It was barely enough for him to make it out. It was like a tease, it wasn't his actual omegan scent. It was a concoction of his own personal smell and whatever perfume he was wearing and detergent he washed his clothes with. Sasuke had the urge to scent Naruto to get his omegan scent. The desire to scent Naruto quickly manifested into a great need. What the fuck was wrong with him seriously? It was like he was a teenager going through puberty all over again! This had happened the first time he had met Naruto too. He had been unable to stop himself from scenting him, he knew very well that it was rude but he couldn't help it. It was just like right now. He wanted to burry his nose in Naruto's neck and take a satisfying whiff.

"Naruto-sensei!" Soren exclaimed jubilantly as soon as Naruto entered the penthouse. He dropped his tablet and booked it across the room to Naruto. "I didn't think I would see you today!" Soren jumped up and down on the balls of his feet as excitement coursed through his tiny body.

"I know, are you surprised I came all the way here just to see you, Soren-kun?" Naruto kneeled so that he was eye level with Soren.

Soren nodded his head. His bangs fell in his eyes because of the force of his head moving so fast. Naruto tsked. "These bangs of yours." He took a hair tie from his wrist and tied up Soren's bangs so that they were out of his face. A little ponytail that resembled the black tip of a painting brush now sat atop of Soren's head.

"Thank you, Ma-kun." Soren whispered. He shook his head wildly then giggled happily when his hair stood in place.

"I heard you went to the doctors today. Were you a good boy?"

Soren nodded, still shaking his head crazily.

"That's what I like to hear!" Naruto opened up his canvas bag and retrieved a single kiss chocolate. Soren stopped moving completely. His eyes zeroed in on the little chocolate kiss as if it were a golden nugget mined straight from the ground.

"Yay, Ma-kun is the best!" Soren plucked the candy up and jumped up and down with it. He stopped suddenly and covered his mouth as he realized his mistake. He hadn't whispered 'Ma-kun'. "Sorry." Soren whispered into Naruto's ear.

"It's okay, you can call me Ma-kun in front of your dad from now on. He knows." Naruto laughed at how adorable Soren looked clutching onto the little piece of candy.

"Yayyy, Ma-kun! Ma-kun! Ma-kun!" Soren chanted happily like he was reciting a song he loved.

Naruto clapped along until Soren got tired.

Sasuke was in awe. He could practically see the little twinkling stars in Soren's eyes as he interacted with Naruto. Their bond was so strong, he didn't know Soren could act like this with someone that wasn't him? It was clear as the sun that Soren viewed Naruto as his mother. He had never seen his son interact with another person like this before. It actually made Sasuke's chest swell with happiness. He was once again grateful to Naruto for bringing this side out of Soren.

"Messy, Soren-kun." Naruto chided as he used his coats sleeve to wipe off the ring of chocolate from around Soren's mouth. Did Naruto realize he had even done that? It didn't look like he did. Mothering Soren was just like an instinct for him it seemed.

"Naruto-san would you like some coffee or tea?" Sasuke felt like he could watch Naruto interact with Soren until the moon rose but he couldn't. Some very important things needed to be discussed.

"Ah, no thank you." Naruto declined the offer politely. Once again Sasuke was struck with the desire to scent Naruto. Just one whiff wouldn't hurt right?

"Are you sure? My girlfriend made strawberry cake last night. It tastes really good with coffee." Sasuke wagged his eyebrows. It made Naruto laugh.

"I suppose I can't turn down such a tempting offer then."

Five minutes later they were sat at the kitchen table. Two steaming cups of coffee and slices of strawberry cake were set out before them. Soren was in the living room. He was watching cartoons as he ate his own piece of cake. Sasuke had to bribe him with it in order for Soren to leave Naruto's side so that he could have a proper chat with the omega without the worry of Soren listening in.

"Sorry for suddenly coming to your home. I know it's not professional on my part but I was really worried." Naruto bit his bottom lip. Sasuke's eyes strayed to the way Naruto's tooth bit the sensitive flesh of his lip. He forced his eyes to look away. He was far too aware of every little action Naruto made. This was definitely attraction; there was no other explanation for him being so drawn to Naruto's scent and little ministrations. He had been wondering what was wrong with him and now he had his answer. He was attracted to this omega.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. You don't have to worry about professionalism with me."

A blush dusted Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke was flabbergasted. What part of what he had just said was enough to make Naruto blush? Was Naruto perhaps attracted to him too or was the teacher just very bashful?

"I'm really glad to hear everything went well." Naruto sipped at his coffee almost as if he were using the brim of the mug to hide his face behind.

"To be honest with you it wasn't as smooth as I made it seem." Sasuke didn't know how to tell Naruto about what Tsunade said. Naruto would need to be Soren's mother. He was already so good at it but still, Sasuke felt nervous. Asking such a thing was huge. Asking this was essentially asking for Naruto to be a part of Soren's life forever. Sure Naruto cared for Soren but that didn't guarantee that the omega would say yes. The rejection would sting but it would completely destroy Soren.

"What? How come?" Naruto was instantly worried. His blonde brows creased together as he casted a side glance at Soren.

"The doctor said Soren needs a mother in his life. An omega to bond with." Sasuke got straight to the point. There was no use in beating around the bush with such a delicate subject.

"Oh," Naruto's voice was small.

"Naruto-san. If you wouldn't mind, I'd-"

Sasuke was forced to stop talking as the door suddenly swung open.

"I'm home," Sakura's voice sang out. Sasuke could practically see Naruto freeze in his seat.

"How was the app..." Sakura trailed off as she walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto. "What are you doing here?" Sakura's voice was as cold as the ice covering the ground outside.

"I-I-" Naruto stuttered. It was obvious he didn't know what to say. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The atmosphere was charged. It felt as if Sasuke had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have when in reality he had just been having a discussion.

"I'm here to see Soren." Naruto found his voice. He looked down at his hands to evade Sakura's harsh stare.

"You wanted to see my son so you come to my home to do so? That's highly unprofessional and borderline creepy, you-"

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke would not allow her to insult Naruto. Seeing the teacher so uncomfortable bothered him.

"It's okay, Sasuke-san. I should really get going. Here's the homework." Naruto kept his eyes lowered as he took out a bright yellow folder that had Soren's name printed across the front with stickers that were made to look like traditional building blocks. "He only has to do page three in the packet." Naruto stood up and bowed. "Sorry for intruding."

"I told you, it's fine."

Naruto didn't say anything. He left quickly. His exit was so fast that not even Soren's ever watchful gaze spotted him dipping out.

"So you see him behind my back? Is it a regular thing?" Sakura crossed her thin arms and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke had never seen her angry before. She was always so perfect. It was off putting to see such a harsh expression on her. "I knew that drawing Soren made was suspicious! How long has this been going on!"

"No, it's the first time he's been here. I've already told you I'm not the cheating type."

"I can't believe you had that omega in my house!" Sakura exploded angrily. "His scent is everywhere do you realize that? I'm going to have to air out the entire penthouse!"

"It's my house not yours and the scent doesn't bother me. Leave it." The mere thought of Sakura trying to get rid of Naruto's scent irked Sasuke more than it should have. He was borderline offended at the thought of someone trying to get rid of the smell no matter how faint it was. Since he was an alpha he couldn't smell it the way Sakura could. To her beta nose the scent was much stronger but still he wanted it to stay.

"Your house?" Sakura scoffed. "You're only here after you get home from work. I'm the one who's here all day cooking, cleaning, and watching after Soren! I should have a say in who enters our home! I don't want that disgusting omega here ever again!"

"Stop talking!" Soren cried out. He had heard everything. "Ma-kun is not disgusting! Stop saying mean things about him!"

Sasuke got up and carried Soren into his arms. "Shh, don't cry Ren. Sakura didn't mean that." Sasuke pierced Sakura with a heated glare as Soren cried into his chest. "You should go."

Sakura's anger left her with the utterance of those three words. She blinked as if coming down from a high. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, I-"

"Go." Sasuke repeated. He didn't want to hear what Sakura had to say right now. Her actions and words in front of Soren were something he could not tolerate. He had hoped things would work with them but he couldn't be with someone who couldn't control their anger. Even if it was the first time, once was more than enough for him. He had ended previous relationships for far more pettier reasons.

"I'm sorry! Please, listen." Sakura tried to pat Soren's shaking back but Sasuke stepped back so that she couldn't. "Just go."

Sakura hung her head. She nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry." She left with her shoulders still slumped. Sasuke felt sympathy for her despite what she had just done. He wasn't heartless. This was for the better though. No matter how hard she tried to be perfect for him she just wasn't the one. Them breaking up was only a matter of time. He had been wasting both of their time by prolonging it. She was far better suited for an alpha who wanted an abnormally perfect spouse.

"My Ma-kun, isn't disgusting." Soren's voice was shaky from crying. He was hurt but mostly angry. It was an alpha trait; an alpha was always fiercely protective of their mothers. More so than they were over their fathers.

"No, he isn't, Ren." Sasuke agreed as he continued to rock Soren in his arms. "He isn't disgusting at all."

* * *

It was finally Friday. Sasuke felt grateful. It had been a busy week, he felt like he was drowning in work. He both loved it and hated it. He loved his job, he loved innovating new ideas and fostering other people's ideas and then turning them into actual designs then into products. He mostly loved how he felt like he was literally creating the future of Japan with each little gadget or machine his families company put out. Uchiha corps were the innovators who were slowly but surely changing the way people lived their lives thanks to the technological advancements they created. But the downside of such a prestigious job was that it took up too much time. He didn't have the luxury of spending time at home or going out with his son unless he took time off. He despised how Soren had been in the care of various girlfriends and nannies for almost all his life. Now that he and Sakura were broken up Soren was once again back in the care of a nanny. It was a sore topic for him to think about. He had wanted to leave Soren with Naruto to be cared for after school but Naruto hadn't answered his calls. He was still probably embarrassed from what happened with Sakura a couple days ago so Sasuke had decided that giving him some space would be best.

A knock sounded at his office door. Before Sasuke could allow access inside the double doors swung open. He scowled upon seeing who his visitor was.

"What do you want, Kisame?" The alpha was the man in charge of sales. He was an odd guy, physically he looked normal. One would even say handsome. He always wore perfectly tailored gray suits and kept himself cleaned up but his personality was horrid. Well, in Sasuke's humble opinion it was. Kisame was far too chipper for a man working corporate. He was never in a bad mood. Even in situations like when sales were staggering or during long meetings Kisame was smiling. It was astounding. How they became close friends Sasuke could not understand and probably never would.

"I came to drag you out of your office to go on a food run. You do eat don't you? Or have my suspicions of you being an android been true all these years?" Kisame joked. His sharp teeth gleamed as he grinned.

Sasuke usually would've retaliated with a joke of his own but he wasn't in the mood. He was indeed hungry. It was already five in the afternoon and he had skipped lunch so he was starving. He usually ate his meals in his office instead of physically going to the restaurant but he needed a break. He had been in his office all day going over proposals. If he had to read one more he was going to go insane.

"Fine, but you're driving. And I don't mean using your autopilot, I mean driving as in you controlling the wheel."

"Don't I always?" Kisame boomed, "I'm in the mood for seafood scampi. Let's go to Gianni's?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Pasta did sound appealing. Sasuke put on his suit jacket. He looked out his window at the busy city below him. It was snowing. He should've brought a scarf or something. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now.

He'd just have to face the fierce chill of the winter winds.

* * *

Sasuke glanced over the menu options. It was more out of habit than anything else. He always got the same thing when he was here. Gianni's specialty was ricotta stuffed ravioli covered with tomato sauce. It was good but also very filling. Sasuke smiled as he thought about the time he had brought Soren here once when he was three and had watched him eat spaghetti. He had made a mess and gotten it all over his face.

"What's so funny?" Kisame prodded. His menu was closed since he already knew what he wanted. He had an affinity for seafood, it was so severe that Sasuke always joked that Kisame was part shark.

"Nothing, thinking of my son."

"Oh," Kisame already understood. Sasuke always softened when it came to Soren. "How's the little chibi doing?"

Sasuke sighed. Soren thankfully hadn't had another breakdown in class but it still worried him. "He's doing fine. He's been having a few issues lately but overall he's been good."

"Issues?"

"He cried in class."

"Didn't think the chibi had it in him." Kisame was shocked. It was understandable. Soren was shy but he wasn't fussy. He had been a quiet baby too. He wasn't the crying type.

"I took him to a children's specialist. She said since Soren didn't have a bond with Karin he's not developing normally." Sasuke told Kisame everything. They were close enough that he could trust him like a brother. "It's fixable, all he has to do is form a maternal bond but the catch is he has to form it with an omega."

Kisame's jaw dropped. He looked like a gaping fish. "An omega?"

"He's already formed the bond with his teacher. I've been thinking these past few days that it's for the best. If having that omega in his life will help him then it's what's meant to be."

"Fugaku-san isn't going to like this." Kisame shuddered thinking of the stern Uchiha patriarch.

"No, he won't." Sasuke was still trying to figure out how he was going to tell his father. It wasn't like he was in a relationship with Naruto; the omega was simply going to become a permanent figure in Soren's life if he agreed to it. But even something that minor would most likely still not sit well with his father. He didn't even allow for omegas to work in his company so an omega parenting his grandchild would for sure be unacceptable for him.

"Or maybe don't tell him at all? Like how you never told him that Soren goes to an intersex preschool. Seems to be working out well so far." Kisame shrugged as he bit into a buttery bread roll.

That was an option Sasuke had entertained too but quickly discarded it. If Naruto was going to become a permanent part of Soren's life then he wasn't going to keep him a secret forever like Naruto was something to be ashamed of.

"What's Soren's teacher think of all this anyways?" Kisame asked as he chewed with his mouth open.

"I haven't told him about the situation yet." Sasuke confessed. Sakura's arrival had cut him off from asking and after that Sasuke hadn't spoken to the omega since he was giving him some space.

"Well then you better tell him!" Kisame scolded. "It's his life too, he should know."

"I know." Sasuke scowled. He wanted to ask already too because the anxiety of not knowing Naruto's answer was driving him crazy.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" A waiter came to their table, completely halting their previous conversation.

"Yeah. I'll have the stuffed ravioli and he'll have the seafood scampi."

"What drinks would you like with that, sir?"

"Whisky on ice and water for him."

"Awe, you ordered for me." Kisame fluttered his lashes in an extra flirtatious manner as soon as the waiter went away. "And you even knew exactly what I wanted, might I say you actually care about me."

"Shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You do~" Kisame continued.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sasuke was going to punch the shark in the face if he didn't get away. Plus he wanted to stretch his legs and splash a little water on his face after having such a stressful conversation.

"Hurry back, I'll be waiting." Kisame waved like a little girl would.

Sasuke didn't even look. He went straight to the bathroom. He did as he had said he would. He splashed his face with water and took his time. He was making his way out the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of a familiar face.

Naruto?

The daycare teacher was sat a few tables away from him. He hadn't even seen him! Naruto was in a white sweater that looked a little too big on him, the shoulders sagged awkwardly and the sleeves looked too long. He had a brown plaid scarf around his neck. He looked almost childish. It was amusing. Naruto's sense of fashion, if it could even be called that, had unknowingly been inspired by his students. A man was sitting across from the blonde omega. He was bulky looking, with tan skin and green eyes. It was obvious just from glancing at the both of them that they were on a date.

Sasuke was shocked, he hadn't smelled an alpha or any other claiming scents on Naruto that time he had scented him. He felt a pang in his chest. It was like a quick stab of adrenaline. It came and went quickly. The pang went away then something horrible replaced it, his scent spiked. The scent of his arousal flared out, it caused a few heads around him to turn his way. Including Naruto's. Recognition settled in Naruto's baby blue eyes. He said something to his date then started walking towards him. Sasuke panicked. He tried to force his scent to return to neutral. He was embarrassed but it'd be even more embarrassing if Naruto smelled him up close. Unfortunately his hormones hadn't righted themselves yet. All week long they had randomly been acting up, he actually had an appointment with his doctor tomorrow in order to see if he could explain what was wrong with him. Nothing he did fixed it. The flare-ups came and went randomly but never lasted for a few seconds. But this particular flare up felt as if it had lasted longer.

"What a surprise running into you here Sasuke-san!" Naruto greeted brightly. There was no awkwardness like Sasuke expected. He wanted to ask Naruto why he had been ignoring his texts but held his tongue. He didn't want to scare the omega or possibly piss him off.

"It's surprising seeing you here too. Do you come here often?" Sasuke prayed to the heavens that his scent was neutral.

Naruto shook his head; "No it's a bit too pricy for me. I prefer places where I can actually pronounce the items on the menu." Naruto laughed lightly.

Sasuke was listening but his eyes kept looking over at Naruto's date. The tan man was looking at them intently. It bothered him. It was like the man was telling him that he could only talk to Naruto as long as he kept watch over them.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Sasuke blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it aloud but he was glad he did because he wanted to know. Why? It wasn't like Naruto's personal life was any of his business but that pang had returned and he was starting to feel annoyed.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused but then realization quickly came to him, "Oh, no. Just my date, Kakuzu-san." Naruto leaned in and whispered, "between you and me I'm at the point where I'm thinking of paying the bill myself and leaving early."

"Why?" The pang eased. He felt lighter, almost relived to know that Naruto was not serious about his date. Again, why? Why did he feel that way? Then he remembered...he was attracted to Naruto. He was alarmed that his attraction was so severe that he was starting to show signs of claiming mentality. If he was simply attracted to Naruto then simply looking at him and daydreaming about fucking him should've been enough but wanting for the omega to not see other alphas was a whole different level of attraction. It was a level Sasuke had never reached with another person before. Not even his previous girlfriends. Wanting to claim a person usually meant wanting to mate them which meant forming an eternal bond...

Naruto hesitated, as if he were thinking whether or not to say the truth. "He keeps complaining about how expensive it is on him to take me out. He did it our first date too, should've never given him a second one I guess."

"He sounds like a dick." Sasuke spoke his mind. He wanted to add on that he'd be glad to take Naruto out to show him what a real date should be like but he lost his nerve. "Assholes like him shouldn't go on dates if they're not willing to pay."

Naruto's mouth actually popped open. Like he was stunned at Sasuke's foul language. "Sasuke-san, language please."

"Sorry," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto spent so much time with kids he was probably not accustomed to hearing swears anymore.

Naruto shook his head and scowled. He crossed his arms; the long sweater sleeves hid his hands. "Seriously, I hope you don't speak that way around Soren-kun."

Sasuke was caught off guard. Was Naruto actually scolding him the way he reprimanded his children? Sasuke laughed, Naruto really was something else.

"Don't worry, Naruto-san. I behave like a saint in the presence of my son." Sasuke smirked.

"O-okay." Naruto's cheeks dusted pink.

Aha! Another blush! Sasuke drank in the sight of Naruto's adorable red cheeks. He was once again curious if the blush meant Naruto was also attracted to him or not?

"Whose this, Naruto-kun?" Kakuzu had apparently had enough with glaring at them. He had actually made the walk over.

"Kakuzu-san!" Naruto let out a startled gasp.

"Who is he." Kakuzu repeated through clenched teeth. It irked Sasuke how the other alpha was speaking to Naruto so rudely.

"How about you show your date a little respect, buddy?" Sasuke glared. He was aware that people were starting to look their way. He could care less, in this moment his obligation to keep his societal image as the good and honorable Uchiha Sasuke wasn't at the forefront of his mind.

"How about minding your own buisness, buddy?" Kakuzu mocked. "And while you're at it how about getting a date of your own instead of stealing mine!"

Naruto tugged on his dates jacket, trying in vain to get his attention, "Kakuzu-san, please, don't make-"

"And you, have you any shame? I spent money on you and you repay me by flirting with some guy right in front of me?" Kakuzu yelled fiercely, Naruto shrunk in on him self. He looked terrified. The sight of the omega cowering as Kakuzu berated him was the last straw. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him behind him. Hiding him from Kakazu's view. He heard a growl rip out of his throat. It momentarily shocked him. It had come out instinctually, he had never had that happen before for anyone else other than Soren.

"If you yell at him again I'll make sure you regret it." Sasuke snarled. All eyes were on the three of them now. From the corner of his eye he saw a very disgruntled manager walking their way. Kakazu seemed to notice too because he suddenly backed down.

"Don't think that there'll be a second date, omega." Kakazu hissed then stalked off before the manager could arrive.

"Thanks." Sasuke heard Naruto whisper behind him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "Look at me." Sasuke wanted to say something serious.

Naruto's sea blue eyes flickered up. His cheeks were pink again. Was he embarrassed? He shouldn't be.

"Listen to me, don't ever go on a date with that asshole again. You deserve much, much better than him." It wasn't Sasuke's place to tell Naruto whom he should and shouldn't date. He knew that perfectly well but he couldn't stop himself from telling Naruto what he was thinking. Naruto was a very sweet person from what he observed so far from their limited interactions. He deserved someone who was just as nice as him.

Naruto was stunned. "Wha-"

Naruto was cut off by the angry manager. "Sir, care to explain why you think it's appropriate to cause a scene?" The manager snipped at Naruto. Even though it had been obvious Naruto hadn't been the one making all the noise he still got all the blame because he was an omega.

"My apologies, it won't happen again. I was the one who caused all the noise. He had nothing to do with it." Sasuke apologized. Naruto had done nothing wrong. He wouldn't allow for him to be scolded when he was innocent.

"Uchiha-san, if you were any other customer we would've had you banned from our restaurant for life."

"Good thing I'm not just any other customer then." Sasuke jested. There were some perks to being from a world famous family. There were more cons than pros but every now and then he was thankful for it.  
"You'll spare my friend here too won't you?"

The manager looked like he wanted to protest but he said nothing. He nodded then wished them both a good day.

"You didn't have to do that." Naruto said solemnly. He was embarrassed. Sasuke could tell by the way he was avoiding eye contact. "All of that was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault. It was that assholes fault." Sasuke wanted to lighten the mood, "Since your date ended early you're more than welcome to eat at my table. It's just me and my coworker. He's nice, a little annoying but tolerable."

"I really shouldn't, it's not proper for a teacher and his students parent to hang out outside of the school setting."

Sasuke smiled at the predictable answer. "Are you really saying that after dropping by my house unannounced?"

Naruto's face turned so red that his ears tinged pink. "I told you I was sorry about that! I'm-"

"And I told you it's fine." Sasuke laughed. "Come on, join me. I want to eat with you. You owe me for ignoring all my messages." Sasuke had never had to beg for anything. Was he really this desperate? Yes, yes he was. "We can talk about Soren since our conversation ended early the last time."

Naruto's eyes lit with guilt. "I-I guess if we talk about Soren it'll be like a teacher-parent meeting except held outside the classroom."

Sasuke showed Naruto to his table. Kisame had been watching the entire time.

"You should've kicked that guys ass." Kisame lamented as he inhaled a forkful of salty noodles.

Sasuke glared, "Kisame this is Naruto, Soren's teacher."

"It's nice to meet you, Kisame-san." Naruto stuck his hand out as an invitation to shake hands but Kisame abruptly started choking. He beat his chest and then drank from his cup of water.

"Should we call for help? Are you okay Kisame-san?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot." Sasuke answered for his red-faced idiot of a best friend. Kisame was realizing that Naruto was the person Soren had bonded with. Sasuke pulled a chair back and motioned for Naruto to sit.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." Naruto said flustered and sat down. "When I went out today I didn't think I'd end up at a table eating with you."

"It's fate." Sasuke had said it jokingly but a part of him felt it was true. What else could he call this chance meeting other than fate?

Naruto blushed. Sasuke had the overwhelming urge to scent the omega. He probably smelt very good right now. When he was near Naruto the desire felt as if it were running in a loop in his mind. It probably wouldn't stop until he acted upon his desire.

"So you teach Soren numbers and stuff?" Kisame asked trying to make polite conversation. He came off weird more than polite though.

Naruto laughed at the random question. "Umm yes amongst other things. He's a very bright student sometimes I feel that he teaches me things instead of the other way around."

"Yeah that chibi is smart for his age. Got that strong alpha gene. Get's it from his daddy." Kisame clasped Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto laughed while Sasuke glared at Kisame. "A teacher is an unsual job for an omega what made you want to teach little chibis all day?"

"Hmm," Naruto was thoughtful. Just as he opened his mouth to answer his phone rang. "Sorry, just a moment." Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sasuke stared the phone like it were a dog ridding a bike. He didn't know those models were still even in production! The model had no hologram capabilities whatsoever. If he had tried to hologram call Naruto the other day it wouldn't even have worked! The phone also lacked other minor functions. It was like looking a technological fossil.

"Hello?" Naruto greeted brightly, "No, it already ended don't worry. I'll tell you about it later," -a pause-"Tomorrow? Yeah sure." A sad smile suddenly played across Naruto's lips as he listened to the other person on the line. "Don't worry, you know I wouldn't miss out on shopping for the perfect crib with you for anything in the world, Neji. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, love you too." Naruto hung up.

"Your friend is expecting, congratulations." Sasuke congratulated. It was customary to extend well wishes even if you didn't know the other person.

"Bringing new life into the world should always be celebrated." Kisame raised a toast with his glass of water. Sasuke did the same with his glass of wine.

Sasuke expected Naruto to say "of course" or any other generic word of agreement. What he hadn't expected was the look of sadness from earlier to mar Naruto's pretty features.

"Its getting late. It should get going." Naruto said hollowly.

Sasuke felt like he had said something offensive. But what? Nothing he had said was rude? So why then was Naruto making that face?

"It's still early? You sure you can't stay? I was going to order some dessert."

"No, I have to go. I forgot to feed my cat. "The way Naruto said it...it was an obvious lie. Sasuke didn't understand. What had happened to make Naruto like this? "I have to walk to the station since Kakuzu-san was my ride. Don't wanna wait until its dark." Naruto stood up.

"Okay," Sasuke didn't want Naruto to leave. He wanted to spend more time with the omega and possibly ask Naruto what he was unable to the last time they had met. But he could tell Naruto wanted to be alone. This wasn't the right time to ask. "Let me give you a ride home at least? It's snowing outside."

Naruto shook his head. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you for the offer but I should really get going. It was nice seeing you again Sasuke-san. And it was nice to meet you Kisame-san." Naruto bowed. Sasuke tried to pretend he didn't feel disappointed. He had to restrain himself as he watched the omega leave the restaurant. Such a sweet person should never have a reason to be so sad. What was it that had Naruto so down? Sasuke couldn't imagine what it could be? Was it him? Had he really said something offensive? He needed to know. He got up to chase after Naruto but Kisame's hand had shot out and grabbed him.

"Leave him be." Kisame had none of the usual playfulness in his voice. He was serious.

"How can I?"

"You felt his vibe; I don't have to say it. You know why."

But Sasuke didn't know why and it bothered him. Once again the only thing he could do was give the omega his space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much you guys are liking this story. (;-;) thank you to all who left me a review & kudos. It means so much to me to know my writing isn't total shit lol
> 
> Thank you guys, I appreciate all your support. See you next chapter!


	3. Alone Again Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: omegaverse tropes, angst, mentions of rape
> 
> Authors Note: I had Zabuza in Kakuzu's place in the original draft of this chapter so if yall see Zabuza's name randomly pop up I'm sorry! I tried to edit this chapter but I might've missed some ;( Also, this chapter is basically Naruto's POV of the previous chapter. It might feel like a filler but I just want you all to know that future chapters will most likely not be like this. I just felt like it was important to write out Naruto's perspective. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Naruto absentmindedly placed a golden kiss chocolate on the tray sitting on the children's table. It was breakfast time in the daycare. The soft music playing paired with the low childish murmurs of his students was like a calming cacophony for him. It was the time of morning where the kids were still "defrosting" from their sleep so they were still relatively calm. He cherished this moment; he liked to call it the calm before the storm. Although he had to admit that "the storm" brought along its own fun too.

He fixed the chocolate again, pushing it more to the center of the bright blue plastic tray. He was obsessing over small details and he knew it. He couldn't help it though, he was anxious to see Soren.

He had been thinking of Soren ever since that day. Soren had cried and then called him his mother. It had been one of the best feelings Naruto had ever experienced in all his life. It was indescribable how natural it felt for Soren to be his son. It was scary how deeply he wished it to be true. It was a dangerous thing to yearn for but even though he knew that he couldn't stop the desire. He loved Soren more than just as a student. He wanted to dote on the little alpha and be there for him each and every waking moment. He wanted Soren to rely on him and he wanted to watch Soren develop and grow as he hit all his future milestones. Was that so horrible to want? Yes, yes it was because it was against the law. Soren wasn't his biological son. He was only his student. The only thing Naruto could legally do was watch over Soren in the classroom and spend time with him there. His desire was innocent but it was still taboo.

"Naruto-sensei, I want a candy too! It's no fair only Soren-kun gets one!" Inari said haughtily. He was a very perceptive boy but had never noticed the chocolates Naruto occasionally sneaked onto Soren's breakfast tray. Inari only happened to notice this time around because he had chosen to sit in the empty seat right beside Soren's usual seat. Immediately after Inari's outburst a chorus of 'I want one too' sounded across the room.

It was only a matter of time before Naruto got caught. He smiled at his students. "I suppose a morning treat won't hurt." He felt guilty for giving Soren special treatment but if he could go back he'd do it all over again. The little chocolates brought so much joy to Soren. That precious smile of his meant so much to Naruto. "But you must all promise to keep it a secret!"

"We aren't blabbermouths, Naruto-sensei! You can trust us, right guys?" Inari boasted. His peers yelled out acknowledgments. He was such an alpha already even at his young age, leading the pack without any hesitancy.

"Very well then." Naruto walked over to the high cupboard he kept all the snacks in and took out the bag of kiss chocolates. He handed one to each of the nine students. He was going to regret this decision later on. Just because Soren could handle his sugar didn't mean that the rest of his students could too. Naruto was particularly nervous of how Inari was going to behave. The boy already was so energetic. He'd no doubt be even more of a handful with sugar running through his system. Poor Komaru-san, she had two boys and both of them were alphas. She lived on a low wage but still somehow managed to control her boys. Naruto was awed by her skill of mothering but he was also envious of it. He idly wondered if he had the ability to have children would he have been able to acquire the mothering skills Komaru-san had? He would never know but it was nice to daydream about it.

"Naruto-sensei," Naruto felt a tug on his sweater's sleeve. Naruto looked down and was greeted by the very troubled face of one of his omega students.

"What is it, Aito-kun?" The little cherry-blond haired omega was just as outgoing as Inari but in a more reserved way. He could talk endlessly but knew when to be quite and behave unlike Inari who could get a little wild sometimes. It was odd since usually omegas, especially young ones, chose to be silent especially when there was another alpha in the room but Aito did no such thing. He liked to stand out and be loud. Naruto found it very admirable. It reminded him of himself when he was still a precocious kid.

Aito twiddled his fingers as he worried his little red lips."Where's Soren-kun?"

Naruto was put off by the question. He hadn't been expecting it. Were Aito and Soren friends? He had never seen them interact though? Soren didn't interact with any of the other students outside of group activities. "Well, you know Soren-kun is always late. He'll be here soon."

Aito quickly shook his head. His two small pigtails bounced with the movement of his head. "Soren-kun is usually here by the time breakfast is done but he's not here yet!" Aito's lips pouted harder. "I-I'm worried about him..." Aito finally revealed in a voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto blinked. He finally understood why Aito was so worried. He'd been in Aito's place before. An omega with a childish crush. Naruto could relate. He bent to his knee and patted the top of Aito's head.

"Don't worry about it. Soren-kun is probably on his way as we speak."

Aito's downturned lips rose up slightly. He wasn't fully at ease but his sensei's words managed to ease him a little bit.

"Now, no more worrying okay?"

"Okay, sensei!" Aito intoned playfully. He skipped back to his table to tell his his friends about what Naruto had said.

Naruto shook his head as he watched Aito animatedly converse. That poor boy was too attached to an alpha already at such a young age. It was scary how powerful secondary sex traits could be...

Naruto sighed then got back onto his feet. He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. His eyes nearly bulged. They were a whole fifteen minutes behind schedule!

"Kids, it's clean up time! Finish what you're eating then start taking your dishes to the sink, okay?"

"Yesss, sensei!" The kids replied in unison. They all clambered up from their seats and ran to the sink to quickly form a line. They were already all "defrosted" plus they had sugar in them so they were all hyper.

Naruto couldn't believe he had gotten so off schedule. It wasn't like him at all. He could only blame his blunder on the lack of sleep he had gotten the previous night. He blushed embarrassed as he recalled last night's events. He had touched himself and even had gone so far as to finger himself too. He normally didn't do stuff like that outside his heat cycles. He was mortified even thinking about it now, he had come three times and even after that he still hadn't been satisfied. It was all because of Sasuke-san. Yes, Naruto was blaming his rigorous nightly activities on Soren's father. That alpha scent of his had done something to him...he didn't know what but it had stirred up a need inside him. As soon as he had finished he had taken a bath and then proceeded to freak out about what he had done for hours while laying in bed. He had sworn to himself he'd pretend it'd never happened.

"Naruto-sensei, can we go outside today! My mommy knitted a scarf so I can put it on my snowman!" One of Naruto's students asked excitedly. Naruto put his emabarassing thoughts aside and resumed his teacherly role. This was not the time to think about alphas with devastating good looks and addicting scents.

"Of course we can go outside, Hana-chan."

The small beta beamed with delight.

"Yay!"

A whole hour had passed since breakfast. The kids had played outside in the snow and were now eating their snacks, which consisted of apple slices, crackers, and some milk. Naruto was a nervous wreck. He couldn't focus on doing his job because all he could think about was Soren. Where was he? Soren should've been here by now! He hadn't gotten any notice that Soren was going to be absent today. Yes, Soren was late everyday but he was never this late. Half the day was already over! He was so anxious even some of the students had noticed his odd behavior.

"Naruto-sensei, you lied to me! Soren-kun still hasn't come yet!" Aito had not eaten any of his snacks and had instead chosen to go up to Naruto to vent his woes. He had watched Aito get more and more impatient throughout the day, it seemed he had reached his capacity of being patient which at five years old wasn't very much.

"I'm sorry. I thought he'd be here by now. Sensei didn't know he would be this late." Naruto was just as worried as his student but he couldn't show that.

"When will he come then?" Aito whined. "I want to see, Soren-kun!"

"I'm not sure about that." Naruto wanted to see Soren too. His little face always brightened his day. A school day without Soren felt terribly lonely. He loved his other students but Soren was special. He'd never say that out loud of course but he knew his bond with Soren was stronger than it was with the other kids. "We'll see what happens okay, Aito-kun? Now go finish your lunch. If you want to be strong you need to eat okay?"

Aito nodded solemnly. He had held out hope all day that he'd get to see his crush today but that seemed less and less likely as time passed by. He dragged his feet back to his seat and sucked on his straw from his carton of milk while frowning.

Poor kid. Not even his friends could cheer him up. It ached Naruto's heart to see one of his students so down. Just as he was about to go comfort Aito Naruto felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Usually he didn't answer messages while at work but something that felt akin to intuition urged him to answer.

Naruto walked off a little further away from the students then took his phone out. He checked the number that had messaged him 1-xxxxxx? He had never seen that number before? He was going to ignore the message but then again intuition was telling him to open the text and so he did.

This is Sasuke Uchiha, Soren's father. I wanted to let you know that he won't be going to class today. Sorry about the late notice.

Naruto blinked. Once, twice, thrice...Sasuke-san had messaged him! He felt stupidly giddy for less than a second then felt the sweet sensation of relief wash over him. Now he at least felt less anxious since he knew where Soren was. But he wanted to know more. He knew he shouldn't pry. He had no right to but his desire to know triumphed over protocol.

I see. May I ask if everything is okay? He isn't sick is he? Naruto wanted to take the message back as soon as he sent it. He was way out of line asking something so personal like that. What if Sasuke got angry?

Don't worry, everything's fine. I took him to a specialist earlier and now he's tired so I'm keeping him home for the day.

A specialist?

Naruto smiled with relief. Sasuke wasn't angry but he still wanted to know more. Why was Soren at a specialist?

A children's doctor. I made an appointment to see if they could help with his breakdown.

Oh, that's very relieving to hear! I was going to actually recommend you look into getting Soren-kun counseling or therapy. I'm glad it has already been done.

Naruto was glad Sasuke seemed like a very caring father. Such a good alpha...Naruto shook his head as his mind started to venture into unrealistic scenarios.

Yes, please don't worry excessively. I'll make sure Ren attends class tomorrow. Goodbye, Naruto-san

Oh, and don't forget to save my number.

Naruto stared at the simple typed out request. He could put a stop to this here by telling Sasuke to delete his number and then give him the school number instead. That made everything else less personal and left less room to cross the student/teacher boundary. That's exactly what Naruto should do. He began to type it out but then erased it. Just because that's what he should do didn't mean it was what he wanted to do. In truth he liked having Sasuke's number. The reason being was because it made him feel closer to Soren. He had a direct line to Soren's father. If anything ever happened he could reach Sasuke so much faster on his own phone. Plus there was also the fact that Naruto felt kind of...proud? No that wasn't it, he felt special to have the number of an alpha like Sasuke in his phone. It was a stupid thing to be proud of but he was. He sent a short confirmation text then closed his phone. He badly wanted to see Soren. His baby, no Naruto couldn't call him that. His student had just gone through a therapist session and gods knew how Soren was feeling now. Was he okay? Had he cried? Naruto was starting to get anxious again. He couldn't handle it. His instincts were telling him to check on Soren and that was exactly what he was going to do.

It was decided. He was going to pay a teachers visit to Soren's home today.

Naruto was in awe. He was in a part of Tokyo that he had never been in before. He didn't know that there were parts of Tokyo that looked like this! It was like he was in an entirely different city. He was currently in the area referred to as uptown. He had thought he had seen wealth, being bestfriends with Neji and always going over to his lofty home, he had seen some things. But this-this area practically dripped with money. Ever single building looked like it could grace the cover of a 'Better Homes' magazine. The buildings here weren't mushed together like they were in lower Tokyo. There was actually space between them. The people walking on the streets were all beautifully dressed. With their fashionable clothes and heads held high they could've easily passed for fashion models. Why did it feel as if the sky looked clearer here and the air smelled sweeter? Even the snow lining the streets looked whiter.

Right after class had ended Naruto had taken the bus from the preschool and had ridden it as far as it would take him. When he got to the last stop he had no choice but to walk the rest of the way. He was tired but he was enjoying his stroll through the more "affluent" part of the city. He had gotten lost only once so he was proud of himself. He wasn't the best with directions so it was truly a miracle that he was able to get this far with only his shitty phone GPS as a guide.

He had successfully made it to the address printed in Soren's file. He stared up at the immense building standing austerely before him. He winced as the sun temporarily blinded him. How many stories did the building have? Too many to count that was for damn sure!

"Good day, welcome." A robotic voice sounded out of nowhere.

Naruto startled. He ducked his head and clutched his heart as he twisted his head around to see where the noise had come from. He heard a laugh come from beside him.

"It's just the greeter." A silver haired man pointed at the glowing green dot located in the center of the double-glassed doors of the buildings entrance. The man was a beta. Naruto was shocked a beta was even speaking to him. "His name is Masamune but I like to call him Masa-chan! He's an automatic AI that scans your face then greets you. He's pretty harmless so don't be scared, chicken." The man laughed.

"Oh...okay." Naruto straightened up. He was horribly embarrassed. The man had just seen his stupid overreaction a few seconds ago.

"I'm Hidan. What's your name?" The man extended his hand. His black manicured fingernails stood out against his pale skin.

"It's Naruto!" Naruto bowed and shook the man's hand. He was really pretty. His dyed silver hair paired with his flawless face was intimidating to behold. His entire outfit was designer, even his bright red Chanel bag was eye catching. Of course he lived here. He looked right at home in this wealthy area. He looked young though, too young to have a stable enough job to afford such a prestigious area code. Was he one of those illustrious trust fund babies who jetted all around the world and lived fabulous lives while smoozing it up with the rich and famous? Or maybe he was a young entrepreneur who had hit it big?

"You aren't from around here are you?" Hidan critically eyed Naruto up and down with one of his silver brows raised.

Naruto shrunk in on himself. He suddenly felt self-conscious. He still had dry paint on his hands from finger painting with the kids and he was a little out of breath from the long walk he had to endure to get here. His hair probably looked a mess too."Sorry, no I'm not from here. I came to see one of my students." Naruto confessed while rubbing at a patch of blue paint on his ring finger.

Hidan smiled widely, showing off his shiny bleached white teeth. "You're a teacher? That's cool! I dropped out of school my third year but hey it's amazing that you loved that shit so much you decided to make it your career. Someone's gotta do it ya know."

Naruto didn't know if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult so he only smiled in reply.

"So, whose your student?" Hidan pressed.

"Oh, uh-Soren-ku-"

"No way?!" Hidan's eyes practically grew three sizes.

"Uh-yes?" Naruto wasn't sure why it was so unbelievable? Was he missing out on something?

"What school do you teach at?" Hidan pressed harder. Like he was awaiting a juicy bit of gossip.

Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling. Hidan seemed nice but his abrupt spike in interest after mentioning he was Soren's teacher was odd. "Sorry, but I'm not at liberty to give out information like that."

"Hmm." Hidan's smile turned into a tight-lipped frown. He stepped back as he pulled down his designer black sunglasses sitting on top of his head. "I see. That's too bad."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Naruto was getting the vibe that Hidan now hated him. Or at the most disliked him. He seemed the type who was accustomed to always getting what he wanted. "I should really get going. It was nice meeting you, Hidan-san."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too, Naruto-kun." Hidan pursed his lips. "I probably should get going too. I have my pedicurist coming over for a home appointment. I wanna bathe before she arrives." Hidan waved then kissed Naruto's cheek as if they had been life long friends and that was completely normal. Naruto was too stunned to stop the beta. By the time he regained his wits Hidan was already inside the building strutting his way to his suite.

Naruto had never met a person so...he didn't even have a proper word to describe Hidan. Were all rich people like that? No...Soren was rich and he was an angel. Even Sasuke-san seemed alright. Gaara was nowhere near as pretentious, he had his moments but he was a good guy. Despite all that apparently some stereotypes about rich people were indeed true. Hidan had just proven that.

Naruto shook his head. He hoped he didn't run into Hidan anytime soon. He walked into the ritzy building. The interior was even more beautiful than the exterior. The floor was black marble and there were expensive looking paintings hung on the walls. The longest wall in the center was not even a wall. It was an aquarium with colorful fish swimming inside it. Inside the aquarium was a green hologram sign floating in the center that read 'Hidden Leaf Tower: Luxury Homes' and underneath it there was a swirl insignia that Naruto had seen posted outside on the buildings surface. So this magnificent building was called Hidden Leaf? It was such a fitting name. Although it was immense the building was still somehow hidden. It had an air of intimacy.

Naruto walked further into the lobby. He clutched his canvas bag to his chest. He didn't want to run into any more people. He quickly made his way to the elevator. The elevator had a digital picture overlaid its door to make it look like a tree blowing in the gentle spring breeze. As soon as Naruto pressed the up button the image fizzled away and a single green dot appeared.

"Hello. What floor would you like me to take you too?" It was Masamune! As he spoke the green line thinned to a line and went up and down to match the intonations of his mechanical voice.

It was such advanced technology Naruto was having a difficult time processing it. Not even Neji's elevator at his loft was this technological. "Umm, the highest floor please." Naruto didn't know if he was supposed to make eye contact or not so he chose to stare at the little green dot just to be polite.

The door slid open. "Please, watch your step."

Naruto bowed then stepped into the elevator. It was nice and toasty warm inside the elevator. It was so cold outside the heat felt nice on his cheeks. The walls were all showing the same image of the tree blowing in the wind. The imagery paired with the hot wind blowing made Naruto feel like he was in the South American forest. It was nice and calming. There were hardly any buttons in the elevator, only three. Naruto pressed one out of pure curiosity. The digital trees minimized until they disappeared and in its place projected holograms of the news played all around him. Naruto pressed the button again and the trees came back. He laughed. He felt like a freaking genius simply by making the tress disappear and reappear. He was about to press the second button when the elevator came to a smooth stop. It chimed as the door slid open.

"Watch your step as you exit the elevator. Thank you and have a nice day." Masamune's green speaking line went back into a dot then the elevator door closed.

Naruto bowed. He didn't know a robot could be so polite. He straightened back up then went to take a step but stopped when he came face to face with a door. He blinked as a red light suddenly scanned his face.

"What the?!" Naruto rubbed his eyes. What was that? Had he just imagined that or had the door really just scanned his face? He blinked once more just to get the lights shock out of his eyes. When his vision finally returned to normal and had calmed down he knocked softly on the door.

He was nervous. The long trip here he had been confident, excited even to see Soren and to see how his favorite student was doing but now he was terribly anxious. What he was doing went against all teachers conduct. Sure, he had sugar coated it and had called this a teacher home visit but since it was unscheduled and he hadn't notified Sasuke then this didn't qualify as a home visit. What he was doing went against what he knew was professional and right but he couldn't help himself. He needed to see Soren. The five year old brought out this grand instinct from him that he knew wasn't normal. It triumphed over his professionalism and even his common sense. What could Naruto do though? Soren had him wrapped around his little finger.

Naruto took a breath and waited for the door to open. He tried to gather himself and not appear like he was freaking out but he doubted he'd be able to convey anything else other than nervousness. A minute passed. Naruto started to worry that perhaps Sasuke and Soren weren't even home but then the door swung open. Naruto wanted to hide the second Sasuke's cobalt black eyes settled on him. A momentary look of shock ran across the alphas face then a look Naruto couldn't decipher. He felt like Sasuke was eating him whole with his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-san." Naruto bowed then waved. He felt awkward, he wanted to melt right into the floor and cease to exist. Sasuke was way too attractive. Even while not dressed in his expensive suit Sasuke still possessed an aura of authority. He was what little omegas dreamed about when they thought of their ideal alpha mates and gushed about it to their friends. Naruto felt nervous even standing in his presence that's how intimidating his aura was. And then there was the scent, his maddening scent that made Naruto weak in the knees. He had taken his suppressant that morning but just like the last time Naruto was still being affected. Why? What made Sasuke's scent so special that it was able to bypass his suppressant? Naruto blushed when he realized he had gone off into his thoughts. He looked up ready to apologize to Sasuke for being so inattentive but then realized Sasuke was in his own dreamland too. The alpha was zoned out completely and that indescribable look was still on his face.

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's unfocused eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sasuke looked a little heated. Naruto didn't know why but he was starting to like that look on the alphas face. His eyes looked at him as if he were starving for him and for some reason Naruto didn't mind. "Naruto-san, this is certainly a surprise. How did you know where I live?"

Naruto laughed to ease his nerves. He had been called out for his actions just as he should've been. Even Sasuke would have a problem with a person randomly dropping by his home unannounced. "Sorry to drop in on you like this but I was very worried about Soren-kun and his appointment. I looked up your address on Soren-kun's file," Naruto patted the canvas bag he was carrying. "I also brought him his homework that's due tomorrow." He hoped adding the thing about the homework would help him save face in some way. Like he hadn't just come here to see his student for purely selfish reasons.

Sasuke shook his head. "I was just surprised. Please, come in." Sasuke stepped aside so that Naruto could enter.

Naruto was stunned. Sasuke wasn't mad at him? He wanted to apologize again. Sasuke was such a kind alpha. Most alpha would not be this accepting especially to an omega.

Naruto padded off his snowy boots then stepped into the room. He held back the urge to gasp. This was how the rich lived? All he could say was that the penthouse was luxurious. Money really could buy the finest things. Even the white carpet lining the floor was without a single stain. If this carpet had lined the floor of his little shoebox apartment it'd be stained by now with ramen broth and the juice from jelly candies. Before he could fully look around at the beautiful decorations Naruto heard the voice he had wanted to hear all day.

"Naruto sensei!" Soren shouted out with a big grin as he ran straight to Naruto. The five year old couldn't keep still as he stared up at him. "I didn't think I would see you today!"

"I know, are you surprised I came all the way here just to see you, Soren-kun?" Naruto kneeled so that he was eye level with Soren.

Soren nodded his head. His bangs fell in his eyes because of the force of his head moving so fast. Naruto tsked. Soren's hair was always falling in his face; if he could he would've taken him to get his hair cut, just a little trim though. Naruto loved Soren's soft hair so he didn't want to buzz it all off. Of course he didn't have the authority to take Soren to even get a trim so he could do nothing about it except try to manage it. "These bangs of yours." He took a hair tie from his wrist and tied up Soren's bangs so that they were out of his face.

"Thank you, Ma-kun." Soren whispered. He shook his head wildly then giggled happily when his hair stood in place. Naruto smiled back. He wanted to kiss Soren's chubby cheeks. Why was he so adorable? Why couldn't Soren just be his?

"I heard you went to the doctors today. Were you a good boy?" Naruto had been checking Soren's body over the moment he first laid eyes on him. Looking for any bruises or red spots. Just anything. He knew it was irrational but he couldn't help it. He had been away from Soren for too long. He was too attached to this child.

Soren nodded, still shaking his head crazily.

"That's what I like to hear!" Naruto opened up his canvas bag and retrieved a single kiss chocolate. Soren stopped moving completely. His eyes zeroed in on the little chocolate kiss as if it were a golden nugget mined straight from the ground. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Soren looked so cute when he made that face.

"Yay, Ma-kun is the best!" Soren plucked the candy up and jumped up and down with it. He stopped suddenly and covered his mouth as he realized his mistake. He hadn't whispered 'Ma-kun'. "Sorry." Soren whispered into Naruto's ear.

"It's okay; you can call me Ma-kun in front of your dad from now on. He knows." Naruto laughed at how adorable Soren looked clutching onto the little piece of candy.

"Yayyy, Ma-kun! Ma-kun! Ma-kun!" Soren chanted happily like he was reciting a song he loved. Naruto's heart swelled. All he wanted was to be the mother of this little angel of a boy.

Naruto clapped along until Soren got tired. He was so caught up he felt like it was just him and Soren in their own little world. He wished it could be this way forever...

"Naruto-san would you like some coffee or tea?" Sasuke's voice pulled Naruto out of his playtime with Soren. There was an edge to his voice that promised that his polite invitation wasn't as innocent as it seemed. Did Sasuke want to tell him something serious? Naruto began to worry. Was he going to scold him about coming by unannounced or maybe something even worse like he was going to start homeschooling Soren? Naruto was working himself up with the imagined scenarios. He'd rather not know.

"Ah, no thank you." He would much rather appear rude and decline the offer than regret it in the event that Sasuke did want to tell him something unfavorable.

"Are you sure? My girlfriend made strawberry cake last night. It tastes really good with coffee." The alpha waggled his fine black brows playfully. It took Naruto by surprise. He didn't think such an attractive alpha could behave so silly? It eased his apprehension. If Sasuke wanted to tell him something bad he wouldn't have been so playful would he?

"I suppose I can't turn down such a tempting offer then."

"Ma-kun, come play with me!" Soren called, he beckoned Naruto over with the back of his hand. He was sitting cross-legged on a pillow with his tablet between his short legs. The way he beckoned was such an alpha characteristic it momentarily made Naruto proud. Soren didn't display a lot of typical alpha behavior so when he did it made Naruto happy.

Sasuke raised his brow. "Your sensei is busy, Ren. He can't play with you right now."

Soren's head popped up, he put his tablet down and pouted as he stared at his father. "I want to play with, Ma-kun!"

Naruto wanted to give in. He really wanted to give the little alpha what he wanted but he knew he wasn't in the position to do so right now.

"If you let your Ma-kun and I have a grown up talk I'll let you have a piece of cake, how's that Ren?" Sasuke was already cutting a piece of the cake and putting it on a children's plate.

Soren's eyes looked like little hearts as he looked at the cake. He jumped up and ran to the table side. "You can only talk to Ma-kun until I finish my cake then okay, daddy?" Soren wiped at his lips where a little drool had collected. The boy loved his sweets. Naruto internally joked that a sweet alpha would of course favor sweets.

"Ma-kun I'll be right back!" Soren took the cake and dashed back to his pillow. "TV on!" He shouted and the television turned on. "Play cartoons!" Soren commanded with a mouthful of cake.

Naruto smiled. There was no possible way that Soren could get any cuter.

"He's a handful, sorry." Sasuke apologized as he cut them their own slices of cake and poured them some coffee.

"I don't mind!" Naruto could not stress how much he didn't mind. Soren was perfect the way he was. He was actually a very well behaved little boy. Especially for an alpha.

"Please sit." Sasuke motioned to the black island stool chair. Naruto had to tiptoe a little to reach the seat. Sasuke noticed. He saw the alpha try not to smile. It was embarrassing. Sasuke had probably never struggled with height problems, how could he? He was six feet tall meanwhile Naruto was barely 5'4. He wondered if the alpha had ever struggled with anything in his life? He seemed too perfect to ever have problems?

"Sorry for suddenly coming to your home. I know it's not professional on my part but I was really worried." Naruto bit his lip. He was feeling nervous again. He still didn't know what Sasuke wanted to talk about.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. You don't have to worry about professionalism with me."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke really wasn't mad then? It was a little hard to believe. Why was Sasuke so nice to him? He had never had an alpha treat him so nicely before. He wanted to kiss Sasuke as a thank you for treating him so well. Wah! What was he thinking?! Kiss Sasuke? No, Naruto could not start thinking things like that right now. As if the universe heard him he suddenly got a vivid reminder of that night touching his self while thinking about Sasuke. He had fit three whole fingers inside himself, he had never fit so many of his own fingers inside before but when he closed his eyes and imagined it was Sasuke's thick fingers and not his own his hole stretched easily...Naruto pinched his thigh. Calm down, Naruto. You're not one of those omegas who lose themselves in their hormones.

"I'm really glad to hear everything went well." Naruto sipped at his coffee so he could have something to hide his face behind. He didn't need a mirror to know he was blushing. He hoped Sasuke didn't notice. If the alpha scented him right now he'd definitely smell the beginnings of his arousal. He needed to calm down. Not only for his own sake but because Soren was still here.

"To be honest with you it wasn't as smooth as I made it seem."

"What? How come?" Naruto was instantly worried. His blonde brows creased together as he casted a side glance at Soren.

"The doctor said Soren needs a mother in his life. An omega to bond with." Sasuke's voice was grave.

"Oh," Naruto said in a small voice. He was instantly jealous. Who was the omega Sasuke had chosen? He wanted to scream. Soren was his! He calmed himself with rationality. Soren wasn't his. He never would be.

"Naruto-san. If you wouldn't mind, I'd-"

Sasuke was forced to stop talking as the door suddenly swung open.

"I'm home," Sakura's voice sang out. Naruto froze in his seat. He felt like icicles were creeping up his spine and rooting him in place. No-why was she here? How had he forgotten about her?

"How was the app..." Sakura trailed off as she walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto sitting on the stool. "What are you doing here?" Sakura's voice was as cold as the ice covering the ground outside. Her glare was harsher than ever. She usually only threw him means looks in the daycare while ignoring his existence but seeing it here was on a whole other level. He could see the hatred clear as daylight in her vivid green eyes.

"I-I-" Naruto stuttered. He didn't know what to say. What could he say to a beta that hated his mere existence? Here he was in her boyfriend's house uninvited.

"I'm here to see Soren." Naruto found his voice. He looked down at his hands to evade Sakura's harsh stare. It made him feel like trash but it also made him indescribably angry. He wanted to yell at her. Why was she here? She had ruined everything! He had never felt such hatred towards her as he did in this moment.

"You wanted to see my son so you come to my home to do so? That's highly unprofessional and borderline creepy, you-"

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke's voice was like a lifeline reminding him that he needed to do the same. He needed to get away from here.

"It's okay, Sasuke-san. I should really get going. Here's the homework." Naruto kept his eyes lowered as he took out a bright yellow folder that had Soren's name printed across the front with stickers that were made to look like traditional building blocks. "He only has to do page three in the packet." He stood up and bowed. "Sorry for intruding."

"I told you, it's fine."

Naruto didn't say anything. He threw his boots on and left quickly. His exit was so fast that not even Soren spotted him dipping out. He pressed the elevator and rode down back to the lobby. He sprinted out of the building. He didn't stop running until he could no longer feel the air in his lungs. He wanted to scream. He had never felt that intense feeling of hatred before. It was almost like a different person inside of him had almost come out and snapped at Sakura. She had called Soren her son. Soren was not hers! Just remembering it was making him antsy. He was glad he got away before he lost his temper in front of Soren and did something that could've possibly made him lose his job and license to teach.

Naruto walked through the chilly snow covered ground until he got to the bus. He didn't want to think about anything. He trudged back to his apartment and without even changing out of his clothes he threw himself on his bed and went to bed.

His so called "teachers home visit" had been a complete failure.

The next day Naruto was glad to start fresh. He didn't want to think about the horrible events of yesterday. For that reason alone when he saw he had a missed call from Sasuke he didn't call back. He wasn't ready to talk about anything that had happened yet. He was scared of how strongly he had reacted to Sakura calling Soren her son. His attachment to Soren was getting stronger and stronger by the day. In his heart Soren was his but in reality Soren didn't belong to him. He had accepted that but hearing that woman claiming Soren as her kin, no-that Naruto couldn't accept. But did it even matter if he could accept it or not? Sasuke was dating Sakura so therefore her claim on Soren was a million times stronger than his. He had no real claim other than that of a teacher. Meanwhile Sakura's claim could evolve into a full-blown mother if she ever married Sasuke...Naruto banished the thought from his mind. Thinking about that was not what he needed at the moment. He was trying to start fresh. Soul healing and all that hopeful mushy shit.

Naruto took a long shower then went to class. He felt energized after treating himself to a caramel cappuccino on his morning commute to work.

He was glad to be at work. With the kids he didn't have to think about unpleasant things. He could have fun and lose himself with taking care of all of them. His mood healed even more when Soren arrived as always fashionably late to class. The day went by far too quickly for Naruto. He wished it never ended. He had been dreading pick up time. He didn't want to see Sakura. He didn't know how he'd act around her. He was relieved and also confused when a strange elderly woman came in Sakura's place to pick up Soren. She introduced herself as Chiyo, Soren's newly hired nanny. Why did Soren have a nanny? What happened to Sakura? Had she and Sasuke gotten into an argument or was she just not able to come today? Naruto didn't know and speculating wouldn't help anyone. After checking the elderly woman's ID and assuring she had signed the proper forms that gave her permission to pick a child up Naruto reluctantly released Soren to her.

It was a long and lonely trip back to his apartment. He lived in lower Tokyo in an apartment right above a convenience store. He had been lucky to even get the apartment. Most owners didn't rent to omegas unless they had an alpha or beta partner. It was to ensure that during their heats the omega would be "taken care of" and none of the residents would be lured in to help a poor lonely omega in heat. Naruto only got the apartment because his godfather knew the owner of the apartment and had essentially promised to "forget" about all the owners' money he owed from gambling if he rented the apartment to Naruto at a discounted price. Naruto had been living there for barely a year. He couldn't say he loved the place but it was home for now. He was just grateful to have a place to sleep.

He went up the rickety wooden side steps located on the side of the convince store. He kept his eyes lowered. A lot of betas hung around here during the evening. Sometimes just making eye contact with an omega was perceived as a sign of the omega wanting to have sex. That wasn't true of course but that's how it was for omegas.

Naruto locked his door as soon as he was safely inside. He needed to buy another can of mace. He had run out of his previous bottle two weeks ago and hadn't bought a new one yet. He was running low on funds but if he walked one day next week instead of taking the bus he could probably afford a can. Money was always tight for Naruto. His job as a daycare teacher was his dream job but unfortunately for him it didn't pay much. The daycare didn't pay him a lot since he was still technically "new." Plus he had an overall lower salary since he was an omega. He spent more than half his paycheck on rent then the rest went to food and other living necessities like his suppressants. It was hard but Naruto couldn't really do anything about it. Life was hard for an omega, especially if they were single without a mate who could take care of them.

Naruto turned on the lights in his living room. Well, his living room was also his bedroom and also his kitchen. He basically lived in a one-room apartment except for the bathroom, which was a separate room. As soon as the lights switched on Naruto felt rubbing against his leg.

"Didya miss me, Kyu?" Naruto squatted down and caressed the head of his orange tabi cat.

Kyuubi was the only one who greeted him when he got home. He loved his cat. He was the only family he had out here in the tough city of Tokyo. His godfather had moved back to the country almost as soon as Naruto had settled into the apartment. It was just him and Kyuubi. Kyuubi had been an alley cat that hung out front the convenience store. Naruto would always see him scrounging for food. One day he decided to give Kyuubi a snack. Kyuubi had chowed it down quickly like it was the best meal he had had in months. After that day Kyuubi came looking for him every day and every day Naruto would have a snack for him. Eventually Naruto decided to adopt the cat and now they were each other's family. Kyuubi purred and kept on rubbing up against Naruto's hand. "I bet you're hungry, huh?" Kyuubi's purrs grew even louder. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto got to his feet and went over to his cupboard. He poured out some food for Kyuubi in his little bowl. "Enjoy your feast, my spoiled little king." Naruto joked.

He took off his jacket and snow boots and tossed them over at the entrance. He was hungry too but he was feeling too down to cook anything. When he was home alone like this with just him and Kyuubi he couldn't help but feel lonely. He wanted someone, an actual person to be there when he got home. He wanted to cook dinners that not only he would eat, he wanted a family. He knew it wasn't possible but he wanted it so bad. He was already twenty-three. Most omegas by his age already had a family of their own. It was in a omegas genetics for them to want a family. That's what omegas were best at. They were basically designed to get pregnant and shower their families with love but Naruto couldn't do that. He failed as an omega. He couldn't perform what was supposed come naturally to him. Naruto touched his flat stomach. He hated touching it. He hated even seeing its reflection. He wanted it to be big, he wanted to be pregnant. A baby all of his own. A baby just like Soren.

He wanted so much but he could achieve nothing. Other omegas applauded him for having a job, they hailed him as brave and inspirational but he knew not a single one of them would trade their lives for the one he led. Even Neji who always told him how proud he was of him would not give his perfect life away just so Naruto could have a taste of his. Naruto rubbed harder at his stomach. His vision became blurry as his eyes watered with tears. He was so angry, why was he defective? Why him!

Suddenly like a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder Naruto's phone rang. He furiously wiped at his eyes and sucked up his tears. He fished his phone out and checked who was calling him.

Sasuke?

Naruto stared down at the ringing phone for a breathless second. He wanted to answer. He wanted to so bad...

He didn't.

Sasuke didn't need to hear him like this.

Naruto shut his phone off and went to bed. He felt a little bit warm as he entrained the thought of if he had actually answered the call. What would have Sasuke said? Why did he keep calling so much? It was almost like he cared about him...it felt good to be worried about. Even if that wasn't the case the thought of Sasuke possibly caring helped Naruto drift off to sleep.

He left the light on so Kyuubi wouldn't eat in darkness. He had been leaving the light on a lot lately. Oh well. It's not like anyone would ever even know.

The next day

Once again Naruto lamented the quickness of the passing day. It felt like it had gone by even faster than normal. It was Friday, most people were happy on Fridays. It was the beginning of the weekend, time for fun and relaxation away from work but for Naruto it was the complete opposite. He felt even more down than he had the previous days. Because it was Friday he wouldn't be able to go to work or see Soren. He wouldn't have anyone to distract him, he'd have to be all-alone...maybe he should contact Neji? But if he did he'd have to deal with Neji profusely apologizing for what had happened at his loft. Neji had already sent him a long text apologizing that very day but if they met in person he'd definitely deliver the verbal version of the text.

Either way it was going to be a long weekend.

Naruto went about his usual home activities. He fed Kyuubi, took his shoes and jacket off, then went off to cook something for himself to eat. His diet had been poor the last couple of days. He hadn't been eating at home at all. He'd have breakfast, which consisted of coffee and a snack at work but no dinner of any kind. He knew it was unhealthy and that he needed to follow a proper diet but he just couldn't muster up the energy or willingness to cook. He opened up his fridge. He only had milk that was already a day past it's printed expiration date, a jar of jelly, and a bottle of squeezable ketchup. He shut the fridge back up. He needed to go grocery shopping but he didn't want to leave his apartment. He was in no mood to go out. He could run downstairs to the convenience store but they only sold junk food and sweet sugary snacks. If he went there he'd end up buying a bag of chips and some kind of candy. Naruto sighed. He couldn't believe this was his life.

He went over to his single couch and plopped down. He had said he was going to start fresh and not let that incident plague him anymore but ever since that day he had been feeling lonelier than usual. His soul hadn't done any healing instead it felt even more burdened with troubles.

Naruto jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A message? A tiny part of him hoped it was Sasuke. The alpha hadn't called him at all today. Had he finally given up? Naruto knew it was mean but even though he hadn't picked up any of Sasuke's phone calls he didn't want the alpha to stop calling him. Every time he saw Sasuke's number light up his phone screen he felt a little less lonely.

Naruto frowned disappointed when he checked his phone and saw that it wasn't Sasuke that had messaged him. It was Kakuzu. Naruto had gone on one date with the burly alpha. And one date had been more than enough. He had met Kakuzu at a party he had attended with Neji and Gaara. He was Gaara's work acquaintance. Kakuzu had asked him out upon the first five minutes of meeting him. Naruto had wanted to decline the offer. He didn't really feel any sort of connection with Kakuzu plus he didn't like to date around but Neji had accepted on his behalf. Naruto had gone into the date with an open mind. But it quickly became apparent no matter how optimistic he was he and Kakuzu would never work out. The alpha was very self centered and cheap. Naruto didn't care about how rich a person was but Kakuzu took cheap to a whole new level. It was chronic cheapness that bordered on unhealthy.

Naruto reluctantly read the message.

I'll be by in thirty minutes to take you out for our second date. Wear something nice.

Naruto blinked, unsure if he was reading the message correctly. What was Kakuzu talking about? They had made no plans for a second date! He thought he had made it clear on their first date when Kakuzu leaned in to kiss him and he quickly averted it by moving his face to the side that he was not interested in furthering their romantic relationship. Had Kakuzu meant to send the message to someone else? He must've because no one could be so conceited as to think that outright demanding for a date without asking the other party if they wanted to go or not was okay, right? Naruto deleted the message. He put his phone down and stood up. He was going to bed. Kakuzu would eventually figure out he had sent that message to the wrong person.

He pulled his cover over himself and started to doze off. He was in that state of almost unconsciousness but not quite yet when he heard a rough knock sound at his door. He threw his cover off himself. That couldn't be...could it? Kakuzu couldn't have been serious? Naruto got up, shaking his head in disbelief as he padded over to answer the door.

He held back the urge to frown when he came face to face with the aforementioned alpha.

"Kakuzu-san, what are you doing here?"

"I told you that I'd be here in thirty minutes." Kakuzu said gruffly. His green eyes went down Naruto's body as he spoke. He scowled, "I thought I told you to dress nice? I want you to change but we don't have time for you to put something decent on. I made us reservations at a restaurant. Let's go."

Naruto wasn't even given a chance to speak as Kakuzu pulled on his arm and physically forced him out of his apartment. He barely had time to snatch his scarf and put on his shoes. He wanted to protest, he didn't like being man handled. But he kept his mouth shut. Even though he didn't want to go on a date with Kakuzu he kind of did want to get out of his apartment. It was pathetic to seek solace in a man like Kakuzu but he was in dire need of some company. If he went along with Kakuzu he wouldn't have to be alone.

They went down the stairs with Kakuzu still holding onto Naruto's arm.

"God, the area you live in is shit." Kakuzu bared his teeth at two male betas surrounding his flashy car. It was one of those new models that obeyed voice commands. The two betas had been trying to get the car to turn on by whispering at it to start. Naruto understood their curiosity. A car like that never rolled into their little street. Kakuzu was rude by saying his neighborhood was shitty but he wasn't wrong. Naruto knew better than anyone that he lived in a place deemed inhabitable by normal society. The betas scampered away as Kakuzu glared at them. They were no match for such a big alpha like Kakuzu so they didn't dare test him.

Kakuzu smirked when the betas ran away. He glanced at Naruto cockily as if gloating about how strong he was for being able to make two grown men cower.

Naruto wasn't impressed but he still feigned a look of amazement. He knew little actions like that would only further Kakuzu's behavior but he still did it just to appease the alpha.

"Unlock." Kakuzu said and the plates on the side of the car turned green. "Pretty cool right, omega?" Naruto had to admit it was pretty cool. The car itself was the perfect blend of engineering and modern technology. He could see why those beta were so interested in it.

Kakuzu let go of Naruto and walked over to the driver's side. "Get in."

Such a gentleman Naruto noted sarcastically and hopped into the passenger side. The interior of the car was even nicer than the exterior. White leather seats and a dashboard lit with eye-catching gadgets. Kakuzu didn't attempt to small talk as they drove out of the slummy south and towards the lit and prettier parts of Tokyo. The snowy streets were calm. The snow pelting down continuously over the windows made Naruto feel like he was inside a snow globe. It was silent in the fancy car. Naruto was already regretting his decision to go along with Kakuzu. This silence was just as bad as the impenetrable loneliness of being by himself. So his loneliness couldn't be alleviated by just anyone? Why did he think it would be? He wanted to go home. No-he didn't want to go back to that pathetic little apartment. He wanted to see Soren and also...Sasuke. Naruto finally admitted it. He wanted to see the raven-haired alpha. He didn't feel so alone when he was with them.

"Get out." Kakuzu's rough voice alerted Naruto that they had arrived. He quickly sent a message to Neji telling him of what was happening. He did it as a safety precaution. He didn't know Kakuzu well enough to trust him. An omega getting raped by an alpha while on a date had happened plenty of times before. It was so common that there were actual devices designed to keep an omega safe. The most popular one were bracelets that to the naked eye looked like a normal bracelet but in truth it was a tiny piece of technology. If the omega wearing the bracelet pressed the tiny button on the underside of the bracelet it'd alert the authorities and the cops would immediately head their way. The bracelets weren't only used for dates; many omegas wore them on a daily basis just as an extra form of safety. It was a product only the richer omegas with caring alphas with lots of money could afford. Naruto of course was not one of those omegas so his only form of protection in situations like this was sending a text to his best friend and hoping all went well. Neji texted back instantly. He sent a brief message and ended it with "be safe."

"I don't have all day." Kakuzu ticked his tongue impatiently.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakuzu was visually appealing. He had the looks of a model. His skin was so tan that it appeared sun kissed and his eyes were as green as gems. He was strong like an alpha should be, a little too muscular but all together he was perfect. But his handsome exterior hid his horrible personality. He was rude, short tempered, and prideful just to name a few of his shortcomings. Naruto could only blame himself, he should've never given the alpha a second date. He'd make up an excuse and leave early.

Naruto could see why a reservation was needed at a restaurant like this. Gianni's was nestled right in the upper district of downtown Tokyo. All the big business companies and fashion headquarters were located here along with the fanciest restaurant in the country. This was an area of Tokyo where the rich worked and thrived. It reminded Naruto of the area surrounding Sasuke's home. It was like he had stepped through a door into a whole other world where everything shined with a brilliant sparkle. The fact that Kakuzu needed a reservation just to eat here shocked Naruto. All the richer guests seemed to come and go into the restaurant as they pleased, no reservation needed. He had thought Kakuzu was someone with more status but no. It made him wonder if Kakuzu was putting up a front and wasn't as important as he was letting on.

"This place is expensive so choose something light." Kakuzu said as he scanned over the menu. "You don't need anything too filling anyways you might lose that tight little figure of yours." He had the audacity to wink as if what he had just said was a compliment.

Naruto was going to leave after eating but now he wanted to leave even earlier. How could he though? Kakuzu didn't seem like the type to just let him up and leave. Maybe he could text Neji and have him call him to make it seem like an emergency had happened? Naruto was contemplating his options when a sudden smell penetrated his nose. He cocked his head, he knew that smell? He turned and nearly jumped in his seat when he spotted Sasuke standing by the bathrooms. Was he imagining him? Naruto blinked to clear his vision. Sasuke was still standing there after he reopened his eyes. The alpha was really here!

"Excuse me, Kakuzu-san. I'm going to go say hi to one of my students parents." Naruto didn't wait for Kakuzu's reply. He gated over to Sasuke. He was stupidly happy. He was so ecstatic to see Sasuke that he minutely forgot about how he was currently in the middle of "ignoring" the alpha.

"What a surprise running into you here Sasuke-san!" Naruto was so happy he forgot about the scent Sasuke was secreting. It wasn't as strong anymore but it was the furthest thing from his mind at this moment.

"It's surprising seeing you here too. Do you come here often?" He was glad Sasuke didn't look mad at him which he had been expecting since he had been avidly ignoring the alpha.

Naruto shook his head; "No it's a bit too pricy for me. I prefer places where I can actually pronounce the items on the menu." Naruto laughed lightly. He would've never even came here if Kakuzu hadn't forcibly dragged him out his apartment.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Sasuke said abruptly.

"Huh?" The question took Naruto off guard. Kakuzu his boyfriend? He internally cringed at the thought. "Oh, no. Just my date, Kakuzu-san." Naruto leaned in and whispered, "between you and me I'm at the point where I'm thinking of paying the bill myself and leaving early." Either that or straight up sneaking away.

"Why?"

Naruto took a moment to think. Should he be honest? Why shouldn't he? He didn't owe Kakuzu the nicety of keeping up his reputation. "He keeps complaining about how expensive it is on him to take me out." Amongst other things "He did it our first date too, should've never given him a second one I guess."

"He sounds like a dick." Sasuke said directly. "Assholes like him shouldn't go on dates if they're not willing to pay."

Naruto was about to laugh at how spot on Sasuke was but then paused. His mouth popped open. "Sasuke-san, language please."

"Sorry," Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke's face was very peculiar. When he laughed he appeared years younger, almost child like. It was a stark contrast to his serious normal face. So Sasuke had this side to him too? Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling. Soren had inherited his fathers charming smiling face. It was exactly the same it was adorable.

Naruto shook his head and scowled. He was getting caught up. He made the same "serious" face he used when he scolded his students. "Seriously, I hope you don't speak that way around Soren-kun."

"Don't worry, Naruto-san. I behave like a saint in the presence of my son." Sasuke smirked.

With that single smirk Sasuke no longer looked like a playful child, he was back to his handsome self in a matter of a single second. The transition was too much for Naruto. He wasn't one to really care about looks but Sasuke was ridiculously handsome. Naruto could probably watch Sasuke's face for hours and not get tired of it. That wasn't normal he knew that but this alpha was...special? He definitely was different though. For one Naruto had never had the urge to stare at a persons face for hours and second he didn't feel so alone in Sasuke's presence. Special was the only suitable word to describe Sasuke because he wasn't like anyone else. "O-okay." Naruto blushed. He hoped Sasuke didn't notice.

"Who's this, Naruto-kun?" Kakuzu's voice startled Naruto.

"Kakuzu-san!" Naruto let out a gasp. He had forgotten all about the green-eyed alpha. It was like Kakuzu had ceased to exist during the time he was talking to Sasuke.

"Who is he." Kakuzu repeated through clenched teeth. Naruto could feel the animosity rolling off Kakuzu. The territorial scent made Naruto instinctually quiver.

"How about you show your date a little respect, buddy?" Sasuke glared. Naruto was stunned to feel the same level of animosity rolling off of Sasuke? His body naturally wanted to go to Sasuke. Why was the alpha being pushed to the point of having to let off a territorial scent? His body was telling him to calm Sasuke down by showing him that the other alpha had no claim on him. There was no need to secrete that scent because there was no competition!

"How about minding your own business, buddy?" Kakuzu mocked. "And while you're at it how about getting a date of your own instead of stealing mine!"

Naruto tugged on Kakuzu's jacket, he wanted Kakuzu to stop. He didn't like that Kakuzu was challenging Sasuke. In fact it was making him angry. How dare Kakuzu even make Sasuke think he had any sort of claim on him! "Kakauzu-san, please, don't make-"

"And you, have you any shame? I spent money on you and you repay me by flirting with some guy right in front of me?" Kakuzu yelled fiercely, Naruto shrunk in on him self. He was terrified. Not of Kakuzu but the feelings bubbling inside of him. He wanted to yell at Kakuzu to stop but his voice was stuck in his throat. This was the power difference between an alpha and a omega. In this moment he loathed it with his entire being.

Suddenly Naruto felt Sasuke grab his arm and pull him behind him. He was now hidden from Kakuzu's view. As soon as he was safely secured behind Sasuke he heard a growl rip out of Sasuke's throat. It instantly calmed the rage roaring inside of Naruto. He felt relieved and comforted all at the same time. Sasuke's claiming growl made it final that Kakuzu had no claim on him and if he did then it was now void. Sasuke had verbally claimed him just with that growl. Why had that made Naruto calm down and more importantly why had it made Naruto so happy? Shouldn't he want no one to claim him?

"If you yell at him again I'll make sure you regret it." Sasuke snarled. All eyes were on the three of them now. From around Sasuke's broad shoulder Naruto saw an angry looking man strutting their way.

"Don't think that there'll be a second date, omega." Kakuzu hissed then stalked off before the man got to them.

Good riddance. Naruto mentally waved at the alphas retreating back. Knowing Kakuzu though he wasn't sure this would be the last time he'd see him. He wasn't they type who accepted losing so easily. Hence why he had the balls to impose a second date on him without confirmation. He could only hope the alpha got the hint that there would never he anything between them. "Thanks." Naruto whispered still safely pressed against Sasuke's back. He wanted to hug Sasuke. Wrap his arms around the alphas torso and bury his face in between Sasuke's shoulder blades. The instinct was strong, this alpha had just verbally claimed him and he didn't mind it like he knew he should've. He body was urging him to show his gratitude. Naruto seriously thought about giving in and doing that but then Sasuke abruptly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Look at me."

Naruto shyly met the alphas intense gaze. Sasuke's face was serious. He was so close, staring right into Naruto's soul. It was so intense he wanted to look away but he held the alphas gaze.

"Listen to me; don't ever go on a date with that asshole again. You deserve much, much better than him.

Naruto was stunned. "Wha-"

"Sir, care to explain why you think it's appropriate to cause a scene?" The angry man who had been walking towards them had finally arrived. He was glaring right at Naruto. Naruto immediately understood. Since he was an omega, and a poor one at that, he was going to be the one to blame for the public disturbance. It was the type of unfair treatment that he had become accustomed to but still detested.

"My apologies, it won't happen again." Sasuke spoke up out of nowhere. "I was the one who caused all the noise. He had nothing to do with it." Sasuke apologized. Naruto couldn't believe it. The alpha was taking all the blame?

"Uchiha-san, if you were any other customer we would've had you banned from our restaurant for life."

"Good thing I'm not just any other customer then." Sasuke said with a ghost of a smile on his red lips.  
"You'll spare my friend here too won't you?"

The manager looked like he wanted to protest but he said nothing. He nodded then wished them both a good day.

"You didn't have to do that." Naruto looked to the ground, avoiding catching Sasuke's eye. This was dangerous. Sasuke was so perfect; all the little things he did were getting to Naruto. Was he seriously catching feelings for one of his student's parents? Wasn't it obvious? He already had caught them the moment Sasuke stepped into his daycare earlier that week. From that very first moment..."All of that was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault. It was that assholes fault." Sasuke smiled suddenly, "Since your date ended early you're more than welcome to eat at my table. It's just me and my coworker. He's nice, a little annoying but tolerable."

"I really shouldn't, it's not proper for a teacher and his students parent to hang out outside of the school setting." Naruto wanted to say yes but this dangerous game was one he knew he shouldn't get involved in. He had fallen for Sasuke and he didn't want to fall anymore than he already had.

Sasuke's lips stretched into a wider smile. "Are you really saying that after dropping by my house unannounced?"

"I told you I was sorry about that! I'm-" Naruto sputtered. He wanted to hide his face. He was still embarrassed about that entire disaster of a day.

"And I told you it's fine." Sasuke laughed. "Come on, join me. I want to eat with you. You owe me for ignoring all my messages. "We can talk about Soren since our conversation ended early the last time."

"I-I guess if we talk about Soren it'll be like a teacher-parent meeting except held outside the classroom." Even though he knew it'd only make things harder for him he'd humor Sasuke with at least a diner. He owed him at least that much.

They made their way over to Sasuke's table. Naruto was surprised to find out Sasuke wasn't seated that far from him. How had he not noticed? He had been thinking of ways to escape Kakuzu so maybe he had been too distracted with that? Either way Naruto felt dumb for not taking note.

"You should've kicked that guys ass." A giant alpha boasted with noodles hanging from his mouth. He was even bigger than Kakuzu. He had slicked back hair and an expensive looking suit on. Of course Sasuke would have friends just as rich and good-looking as him.

Sasuke glared at the big alpha, "Kisame this is Naruto, Soren's teacher."

"It's nice to meet you, Kisame-san." Naruto stuck his hand out as an invitation to shake hands but Kisame abruptly started choking. He beat his chest and then drank from his cup of water.

"Should we call for help? Are you okay Kisame-san?" Naruto asked worriedly. He knew the Heimlich maneuver since it was required for teachers to know it just in case a student started choking. But performing the Heimlich on a child was totally different than performing it on a grown alpha!

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot." Sasuke said dismissively. Like Kisame choking was a thing that happened frequently. Naruto relaxed. If Sasuke said it was fine then he believed him. He put too much trust in this alpha. It bothered him.

Sasuke walked over and pulled a chair back. He inclined his head towards Naruto while smiling like a complete gentleman. Naruto stared for half a second, not sure what the alpha was doing until it suddenly dawned on him that Sasuke was holding the chair back for him to sit in it.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." Naruto said flustered and sat down. He wasn't accustomed to being treated so nicely, especially by an alpha. Little things like that were the problem. They were making Naruto's like for Sasuke grow. "When I went out today I didn't think I'd end up at a table eating with you." He had thought he'd be stuck listening to Kakauzu complain.

"It's fate." Sasuke's face was so serene and soft that it made Naruto blush. Why did he make such a face? Naruto felt so warm inside, from just that one look from Sasuke his body was already reacting. Yes, this did feel a lot like fate...

"So you teach Soren numbers and stuff?" Kisame spoke completely dragging Naruto from the depths of his inner mind.

"Umm yes amongst other things." Thinking of Soren brought a smile to Naruto's face. He was like an anchor in the turbulent sea of emotions he was currently wading through. "He's a very bright student sometimes I feel that he teaches me things instead of the other way around."

"Yeah that chibi is smart for his age. Got that strong alpha gene. Get's it from his daddy." Kisame clasped Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto laughed while Sasuke glared at Kisame. "A teacher is an unusual job for an omega what made you want to teach little chibis all day?"

"Hmm," Naruto didn't want to answer. The reason he became a teacher was personal, he didn't feel comfortable sharing it. He was about to tell Kisame that when his phone rang. "Sorry, just a moment." Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" Naruto greeted brightly. It was Neji. He had expected Neji to call him at some point tonight since he knew he'd want to know all about the date and to check if he was okay. Neji fully supported Naruto whenever he went on dates or showed any interest in a guy since it happened so rarely. His best friend desperately wanted him to find a mate so he became a little...pushy and intrusive during these times. Neji was even more nosy than usual since he actually liked Kakuzu. Well, not Kakuzu the person but the money Kakuzu had. He wanted Naruto to not only find a mate but a rich one at that so that he could be taken care of.

Are you still on your date, sorry! How's it going? Neji's voice leaked with curiosity. He knew fully well that not enough time had passed to warrant an end to the date but still had called because he probably was going crazy with wanting to know how it was unfolding. He'd be sad to know it had ended with Kakuzu swearing at him that there would "never be another" one.

"No, it already ended don't worry. I'll tell you about it later," Neji would want all the details.

Oh my god it ended already? Yes, we have to meet tomorrow! I wanna know everything!

"Tomorrow? Yeah sure." Naruto had a lot to get off his chest not just about his failed date with Kakuzu but also about his worrisome developing feelings for Sasuke. He wanted to meet up with Neji today; he didn't want to be alone tonight.

I was going to invite you to go shopping so this is perfect! Some shit went down with Gaara's mom and the crib, Neji paused, out of breath, it's a long story. I'll dish about it tomorrow, but anyways yes! I wanna go into the shopping district and find the perfect crib for my little baby alpha! As her mama I want to make sure she has everything she needs when she's born.

Naruto felt himself still. The sadness that Neji's simple statement invoked from him was soul crushing. The bitterness he always felt in situations like these was wringing itself back up his throat and squeezing his heart. "Don't worry, you know I wouldn't miss out on shopping for the perfect crib with you for anything in the world, Neji."

Yay, I love you! I'll pick you up! See you tomorrow, Naruto.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, love you too." Naruto hung up. He felt defeated for some reason. He should be excited for his best friend but he wasn't. He was horrendously jealous. He knew Neji didn't try to hurt his feelings on purpose, he probably didn't even realize how his little statements made Naruto feel.

"Your friend is expecting, congratulations." Sasuke noted.

"Bringing new life into the world should always be celebrated." Kisame raised a toast with his glass of water. Sasuke did the same with his glass. They clinked glasses and took a swig of their respective drinks. These two naive alpha had just unknowingly made the bitterness even worse. Yes, new life should always be celebrated but Naruto was in no mood celebrate that when he himself was incapable of making new life.

Naruto didn't want to be here anymore. The bitterness was like poison swirling in his veins. "Its getting late. I should get going."

"It's still early? You sure you can't stay? I was going to order some dessert."

"No, I have to go. I forgot to feed my cat." It was lie. If anything Naruto had over fed Kyuubi but it was the only excuse he could think of while feeling so down. "I have to walk to the station since Kakuzu-san was my ride. Don't wanna wait until its dark." Naruto stood up. He wanted to make a fast exit. No eye contact, nothing. Just to go and be alone in his misery.

"Okay, let me give you a ride home at least? It's snowing outside."

Naruto shook his head. He tried to force a smile. "Thank you for the offer but I should really get going. It was nice seeing you again Sasuke-san. And it was nice to meet you Kisame-san." Naruto bowed. He sucked up the tears hanging on the brim of his eye line. He didn't let them fall until he was safely outside in the cold snow. He cried out, a sob that was swallowed by the howling wind and swirling snowflakes. Sometimes he could handle knowing he was barren. He could occasionally handle his giant failure as an omega but other times it was just too devastating to think about. All week he had been feeling more affected by it than usual. That call was the tipping point that had led to the breakdown he was currently having. He cried hard, he didn't even care that people were staring at him or that he was shamelessly crying on a sidewalk located in the wealthy part of town. He didn't care he didn't care he didn't care! Nothing mattered, especially him-

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't give you your space. Fuck, am I glad I didn't listen to Kisame." Sasuke's deep voice was like a call in the dead of night. Naruto could only hear him. He stood rooted in place. He didn't dare turn around. Like a skittish unsure animal he stood there, tears in his eyes and confused.

"I'm sorry if I said something to offend you. Look, I'm not sure if it was Kisame or me that said it but I'm really fucking sorry, okay?"

Naruto rubbed at his eye, despite how bad he still felt Sasuke's apology made him smile. "Language, Sasuke-san."

"Fuck are you crying?!" With Naruto's back to him Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto's wet cheeks or red-rimmed eyes but he could hear it in Naruto's groggy voice. He quickly grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders and turned him around. "Why are you crying? I did say something, huh? Fuck," Sasuke blotted at Naruto's cheek with the back of his suit sleeve. He absentmindedly crooned. It was all too much for Naruto. Sasuke was worried about him enough to croon for him? " I'm really fucking sorry, I-"

"Enough! I'm fine, you didn't do anything!" Naruto took a step back to put some space between him and Sasuke. Any closer and he'd lose it.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke was unfazed by Naruto's attempt to but distance between them. Why was this alpha being so relentless? Was he just acting like he cared or did Sasuke actually care about him and his feelings? Naruto already knew the answer. He hadn't known Sasuke for long but he had come too see that Sasuke was a rare type of alpha. He was impossibly kind and respected omegas. But not only omegas but everyone. Sasuke had the image of an unapproachable wealthy man but in reality he was soft and unbearably nice. He was genuine...Soren had inherited a lot from his father and that gene for kindness was definitely one of them.

"Stop apologizing!" Naruto was crumbling with all the kindness. Sasuke's eyes were so sincere.

"But you're crying, I cant...I can't stand seeing you like this. Even more so knowing that I was the one who made you cry." Sasuke closed the space between them again. Naruto was just happy the crooning had ceased. "Please come back inside, you didn't eat anything. At least eat then I'll let you go."

Naruto knew he should say no. This was another pivotal moment graced upon him to make things right again. Sasuke was his student's teacher. A personal relationship of any kind was forbidden and all together unprofessional. He knew that well but he still found himself shaking his head yes, loosely holding onto Sasuke's arm, and letting the alpha lead him back inside the expensive restaurant.

They ate for about an hour. Sasuke still had work to do, something about proposals, Naruto really hadn't grasped it since he had only heard Kisame mention the word flippantly to remind Sasuke. It'd be half past seven in a half hour. They had taken a longer break than usual. It made Naruto feel guilty since he knew he was the reason they had taken so long.

Kisame stretched as he rubbed his bloated stomach. He had ordered three servings of noodles. It amazed Naruto how much he could eat but it made sense, such a big body needed lots of fuel. Sasuke had only finished off his plate and ordered another bottle of wine. Sasuke had prompted Naruto to order "anything he wanted" off the menu but Naruto ended up choosing a modest option. He didn't want to be rude and get sometime super expensive, although one could argue from seeing where Sasuke lived that nothing on the menu would be considered expensive to him.

"I don't wanna go back to work!" Kisame yawned. No surprise he was sleepy after eating all that food. "Gotta go over the numbers for some shit Zetsu is working on then I'm done for the day. You ready to go, boss?"

"You go back, I'm going to take Naruto home."

"Huh, no! That isn't necessary! I can take a cab or-"

"It's dark out and snowing. I'll accompany you. I won't feel right if I let you go alone." Sasuke spoke with a tone of finality. Naruto could say nothing, he found himself submitting.

"Geez," Kisame looked at Sasuke like he was looking at a person he didn't recognize. He stopped himself from voicing whatever it was he was thinking. Was it because he didn't want Naruto to hear it? Naruto didn't know but he had a suspicion that was the case. "Okay, I got it. I'll walk to the office. I need to walk off this food baby anyways." Kisame grinned wolfishly. He took out a small black square box. "The key to my baby, drive her carefully I don't have the salary you do. I can't afford to buy a new one if something happens to her."

"I know." Sasuke took the key while giving Kisame a look one would reserve for a fool.

"Seriously, you better keep my Samaheda in pristine condition."

"Shut up, nothing is going to happen. I know how to drive unlike you. And besides in the 0.1% chance that something does happen I'll just buy you a new one."

Naruto along with Kisame's jaw's dropped. They looked at Sasuke flabbergasted. Naruto didn't know what kind of car this "Samaheda" was but he had an inkling it was an obnoxiously expensive model. Kisame had easily paid for his three portions of expensive noodles, plus he had a finely tailored suit on. He obviously had money so his car was probably super expensive.

"I'm joking, nothing's going to happen." Sasuke's lip dragged up to one side in a devilish smirk. "I'll see you later. Come on, Naruto."

Naruto said a quick goodbye to Kisame then followed Sasuke back outside. They were both quiet as they waited for the valet to bring Kisame's car around. It was a comfortable silence. When the car showed up on the curb Naruto was not shocked to see that his theory had been correct, Samaheda was indeed a flashy expensive car. It was all matte grey with tinted windows. It had spikes carved into its side, which almost made it look like it was covered in sharkskin. Naruto didn't even want to know how much a ridiculous modification like that cost Kisame to get.

Just like with the chair Sasuke held the door open for him. Naruto hurriedly got in, keeping his eyes down as Sasuke closed his door for him.

"It's a very pretty car, I can see why he's so protective of it." Naruto commented as Sasuke settled into the drivers seat.

"I agree," A playful smile made its way to Sasuke's lips, "pretty things should be protected." Sasuke flashed his dark orbs to Naruto. Naruto blushed and looked away. The double meaning of what Sasuke had just said did not escape his notice.

"I'm not pretty so you're wrong."

"I'm afraid you're the one who's wrong, Naruto-san. You're very, very pretty." With that last statement Sasuke took off. They were blazing down the snow-covered street at a lightening fast pace. That bastard had taken off fast on purpose so he wouldn't be able to retaliate. Naruto couldn't be too mad though, he was actually relieved. With them moving so fast Sasuke wouldn't be able to see the embarrassing blush splashed across his cheeks. Sasuke thought he was pretty? Had that been a cheeky joke or did he really think that?

A while later they arrived at Naruto's apartment. Naruto was ashamed that Sasuke now knew what a dumpy area he lived in but what could he do? This was his reality. Sasuke pulled up right to the side of the convenience store by the stairs.

"I guess this is goodnight." Naruto fidgeted with the end of his scarf. He was getting sad. He didn't want this to end, the minute he went inside his apartment he'd be alone again. Naruto forlornly looked out the window. He didn't make sense even to himself. He didn't want a personal relationship with Sasuke but he still didn't want the alpha to leave. As he looked out the frosted window he saw a familiar black car parked right across the street. It was Kakuzu's car! He hadn't even seen it because of the snow covering it. It was camouflaged amongst all the other lower model cars parked on the side of the street. What was Kakuzu's car doing here? He couldn't even tell if Kakuzu was inside his car or not because of the snow covering its windows. The car had to have been sitting on the curb for a while in order for so much snow to blanket over it. Did that mean he had come straight here after leaving the restaurant? Naruto should've known. Kakuzu wasn't the type to give up so easily.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sensed Naruto uneasiness. He followed Naruto's line of sight but didn't see anything. Of course he didn't, he couldn't see Kakuzu's perfectly hidden car.

"Kakuzu-san." Naruto shakily pointed at the car as if it were a monster sloshing around in the snow. He felt panic claiming him. Why was he so scared? He considered himself pretty tough and adept at handling alphas. But he was scared nonetheless. Fear gripped him just looking at the car. Where was Kakuzu? Was he inside the car or was he waiting upstairs by his apartment door. Or even worse had Kakuzu broken into his apartment? It wasn't that hard. One good kick to his door and the flimsy lock could easily break.

Sasuke's features twisted with understanding. He finally understood why Naruto was looking out the window like he had just seen a ghost.

"That asshole, I'll fucking kill him." Sasuke moved to open his door but Naruto jumped on him. Holding Sasuke's hand tightly in his own.

"Please no, let's just go. I don't want you to fight him!" Naruto was on the verge of hysterics. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to fight with Kakuzu.

"Are you serious? Why not? He's stalking you!"

"Please let's just go!" Naruto clung to Sasuke. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it thudding in his ears. He was sure Sasuke could feel how fast it was through the skin of his hand where their hands were joined. "Please..."

Sasuke darted his eyes down Naruto's shaking body. He pressed his lips together then sighed. "Fine." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and put his firmly onto the steering wheel. "But you're staying at my place."

Naruto relaxed, sinking back into the padded cushion of his seat. There was a silver lining from this horrible situation.

He wouldn't have to spend another nigh alone.

"Okay."

They drove off into the night. Naruto couldn't help but peek at Kakuzu's car as they left. If Sasuke hadn't had stopped him outside the restaurant and he had come home alone like he had originally planned what would've happened? What had Kakuzu planned to do? He shuddered. He didn't want to ever know.

When they arrived at Sasuke's house it was already nine. Soren was already in bed asleep. Sasuke had excused Chiyo for the rest of the night. The nanny had been surprised to see Naruto standing behind Sasuke but she hadn't said anything. She only raised her gray brow as if she had just witnessed something scandalous. Because that's exactly how it looked. What other conclusion could she come to? Naruto was Soren's teacher but he was here on a Friday night and Sasuke had excused her for the rest of night. Any sane person would come to the conclusion that Naruto had come here to sleep around. He could practically see her thoughts written on her face. Slutty omega. It wasn't true of of course but even if Naruto were to explain the real reason he was here he doubted she'd even believe him so he let her think what she wanted.

Sasuke paid her then she was gone. They were now alone save for Soren who was off in his bedroom soundly asleep. There was an unspoken awkward silence engulfing the room.

"Do you need a change of clothes?" Sasuke asked in a subdued voice. Naruto couldn't read him. The alpha wasn't making eye contact with him.

Naruto nodded. He didn't want to be a bother but he really did need clothes to sleep in.

"Follow me." Sasuke toed off his shoes and Naruto followed suit. As the alpha walked through the semi darkness Naruto noticed that Sasuke tried to keep his distance. Was he imagining it? No, when they went up the stairs it was obvious that Sasuke was indeed deliberately putting space between them. But why? Was Sasuke mad at him for stopping him from fighting Kakuzu?

"Sorry to impose on you like this. I didn't know he'd be there..." Naruto said when they reached the top of the stairs. He kept his face down, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact due to the awkwardness. He apologized just in case his theory was right and Sasuke really was mad.

"Seriously, you." Sasuke made a sound of disbelief that verged on a scoff. "Didn't I say it was fine? I practically forced you to stay here; you're not imposing on anyone. It wasn't your fault he was there. He's that type of alpha. I'm just...just." Sasuke growled, "sorry. Just don't apologize. It's fine I'm not mad."

"O-okay." Naruto didn't say anything else. Sasuke wasn't mad but why was he behaving so weirdly then? Sasuke led them down a hall and to a room.

"You can sleep here. It's the guest room. There's a shower attached so you can rinse off if you want." Sasuke opened the door so that Naruto could enter. Naruto walked in. The room was white and decorated with minimalistic furniture. "I'll be back with some clothes for you." Sasuke darted away. Naruto noticed the alpha looked like he had been in a rush. If he wasn't angry then what was it? He was still keeping his distance.

Naruto needed to calm down. Maybe he was looking too into it? He took a deep breath then let it out shakily. Today had been a crazy day, he just needed some sleep.

He walked over to the plush bed and sat down. This was a guest room but it was nicer than Naruto's entire dumpy apartment. He lay back on the soft comforter. The sheets smelled so clean, like lemon. It was relaxing him. By the time Sasuke came back Naruto had already fallen half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you." Sasuke stood in the doorway with the folded clothes carried in his hands.

Naruto jumped to his feet. He wiped at the splash of drool on the side of his lips. How embarrassing for Sasuke to see him like that! "Thank you!" Naruto bowed partially then went over and took the clothing from Sasuke's arms. When he arrived right in front of Sasuke he stopped in his tracks. Naruto held his breath. Was that smell? That scent was unmistakably one of arousal and it was coming from Sasuke! So this was why Sasuke was acting so weird and keeping his distance? Naruto's mouth went dry and his body began to react. He was getting short of breath and his sense of gravity was failing him. This was all happening in mere seconds. Sasuke's natural scent was already so strong but his arousal scent was something else entirely.

"Fuck." Naruto heard Sasuke mutter under his breath. Was he purposely letting out his scent? Why?

Naruto groaned. Sasuke's scent was wrapping it self around his body, suffocating him. He wanted to mate...the realization shocked him. He was actively reacting to Sasuke's arousal scent. He had smelled both betas and alphas arousal before but never had it actually affected him as strongly as this. He whimpered. He was scared. Why was it so strong and why was he unable to control himself?

He unknowingly sank to his knees at some point, crushed down by the scent. As soon as the whimper escaped his lips Sasuke was on top of him. "Don't cry, I'm sorry about this. I can't seem to control it lately." Sasuke gritted his teeth. He looked like he was struggling.

Naruto was sinking quickly into his instincts. Sasuke's scent was not only strong but it was nothing like Naruto had smelled before. It was such a pleasant scent to his nose. He wanted the scent all to himself...

"Daddy?" Soren's sleep filled voice sliced a proverbial knife through the heated atmosphere. Naruto came to his senses as if Soren's voice had been a lifeline thrown to him while he drowned in his omegan instincts. The five year old was standing in the lit hallway. He had on a yellow footsie pajamas with cartoon bears patterned all over it and had a stuffed animal clutched to his small chest. His black hair was standing in every other direction and his eyes were droopy with sleep.

"Ren? Why are you awake?" Sasuke was hard of breath but overall he looked in control again. His scent had receded. "You should be sleeping." Sasuke scooped Soren up. "You shouldn't be out of bed so late at night."

"Wait, daddy." Soren struggled out of Sasuke's arms as he peered over his shoulder. "Ma-kun!" Soren dropped his stuffed animal and ran straight to Naruto. "What are you doing here!" Soren eyes were no longer droopy. They were wide and sparkling as he looked up at Naruto.  
Naruto turned to goo. He'd never get tired of Soren looking at him like that.

"I came to surprise you silly." Naruto smiled. He was always glad to see Soren but in this moment he was more so than usual. If Soren hadn't popped up then he would've succumbed to Sasuke's scent.

"Is it a sleepover?" Soren yawned. He was excited but it was way past his bedtime. His body wasn't accustomed to staying up so late.

"Exactly." Naruto winked. "A surprise sleepover."

"Yay!" Soren cheered but it ended up in another yawn. "We can play games...and eat cake...and watch..." Soren had nodded off mid sentence.

"Sorry." Sasuke scooped Soren up and carried the sleeping child against his chest. "I'm going to go put him back in his bed." Sasuke's face was red and he looked uncomfortable again. Were they not even going to mention the huge thing that had just transpired between them?! That wasn't normal at all! Sasuke had apologized but Naruto wasn't over it. He didn't say anything though. For one he was shy and another Soren was still present. Even though he was asleep Naruto would not talk about arousal scents while the five year old was still in the room.

"Okay, goodnight Sasuke-san." Naruto bowed, "thank you for...for everything."

Despite the slight blush on his cheeks Naruto made full eye contact. He was glad he did because he got to see the little softening of Sasuke's eyes when he said his thanks.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Sasuke closed the door.

Naruto let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. He sat back on his bed. He didn't know how long he was going to stay here or what tomorrow would bring but he was a little bit excited. He felt so at home here already.

It was addicting, this feeling of belonging...not being alone...he could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! Since my last story didn't do so well on here I wasn't expecting this story do as good as it did ;-; Thank you to everyone who left me a review. Also I just wanna say that A03 is new to me and I have trouble navigating this site so I don't know really how to do much on here. After googling I learned and have fixed the previous problem. Thanks to everyone who brought it to my attention. 
> 
> See you lovelies in the next chapter~


	4. The Cafe Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: feminized male characters, omegaverse tropes, mpreg, long chapter
> 
> Thank you for the support you guyyssss omg I can't stop reading the comments. Makes me so happy! I'm so happy my story can make some of you guys feel fluffy & happy eheheh 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Naruto woke up he had to blink twice to assure himself he wasn't dreaming. He had completely forgotten he had spent the night at Sasuke's home. It was a jarring sensation to open his eyes and not be immediately greeted by the wobbly ceiling fan that hung over his bed back at his apartment and Kyuubi's tentative paws padding at his face. Waking up surrounded by such splendor would take some getting used to that was for damn sure. Now that he thought of that though...exactly how long was he going to be staying here? Not that he minded (in fact he was already dreading the thought of having to leave) but he was curious about how long Sasuke intended on having him stay here?

Naruto stretched while yawning. His thoughts were turning from slow and sluggish to normal. It was still early in morning but his body was accustomed to rising early. It was one of the side effects of having a job that required an early attendance. He departed from the comfy bed he had slept in the previous night and stepped onto the warm carpeted floor. The floor felt so warm beneath his frozen feet. Like there was a hidden heater fashioned underneath the lush carpet. It wouldn't be that surprising if that were the case. In a home like this Naruto expected the most luxurious things such as heated floors. He yawned again, shaking his head with amazement as he curled his toes into the carpet. Despite how ridiculous it was he had to admit, it felt really, really good.

"Enough, you weirdo," Naruto murmured to himself. He couldn't stand around all day marveling over the floor heater. He had to get ready for the day ahead and whatever it entailed. The prospect of seeing Sasuke made Naruto's stomach flutter with nerves but he quickly forced them back into the pit of his stomach. Not now.

Naruto vaguely recalled Sasuke telling him that there was a bathroom attached to the room. He hadn't cared about it that much last night but now he was grateful. He'd hate to leave the room the way he was now. He retrieved his folded clothes from yesterday and padded over to a white door in the corner of the room, which he presumed to be the bathroom. As stepped closer to the door it automatically slid open. He let out a little gasp at the unexpected action but quickly collected himself. He couldn't let every single little thing shock him. He had to steel himself or else he'd never get used to anything in this house. He stepped into the tiled bathroom and the door slid closed behind him. He glanced quickly around the bathroom. It was a modest size and just like the room it was minimally decorated. It was devoid of any real decoration. It was to be expected since it was only a guest room bathroom. Naruto noticed that the bathroom was stocked with an unused toothbrush specially put there for guests along with a fluffy looking towel and bathroom slippers. He thanked the stars, that was one problem solved.

When he was done brushing his teeth he stripped and walked over to the glass shower in the middle of the bathroom. It took some time to figure out which button to press to make the water run but after a minute of standing there naked pressing random buttons, Naruto managed to get the water running. He washed himself, dried off and changed into his old clothes. He felt infinitely better after he was all cleaned up. That feeling didn't last though, as he remembered that he was going to have to leave his room and venture out into Sasuke's home. Last night things had been left...not discussed. They had both felt that spark of attraction. It had been so strong that Naruto had actually been driven to his knees when Sasuke let out his scent.  _That powerful scent..._

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the vivid memory. Even now, hours later he could still distinctly remember how nice Sasuke's scent smelled. It had been so inviting, overwhelming and yet arousing all at the same time. With his head in a fog, Naruto made his bed then left the room. He walked out into a darkened hall. Was Sasuke awake? Was Soren awake? Naruto's nerves eased a little at the thought of his favorite student. He wondered where Soren's room was? He wanted to find it so he could poke his head in and get a glimpse of Soren asleep. That would be so wildly inappropriate though so Naruto staved off the urge. He sighed to himself and continued down the dark hall. He went down the stairs as quietly as he could. What time even was it? He knew it was early but how early? He went to check his phone. He pressed the home button and saw it was eight in the morning. It was horrendously early! Should he go back to his room and wait until a little later to come back out? As Naruto debated on what to do he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Was it Sasuke? Naruto felt his heart quicken. He unconsciously tried to fix his hair by tucking his bangs behind his ear and tightening the hair tie that was holding his hair into a sloppy bun. He was so self-conscious he hated it. It was so unlike him to care about appearances and yet here he was trying to spruce himself up for an alpha.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke lording over a pot that had a very burnt egg in it. He was in starch white business shirt that hugged his muscular frame beautifully and some navy blue suit pants. His black fine brows were pulled together and he had a frown on his pretty red lips.

"Shit." Sasuke swore under his breath as he looked at the sorry state of his egg. He scraped the burnt monstrosity with a silver spatula and tossed it into a nearby trash bin.

"Having trouble?" Naruto smiled. The sight of Sasuke trying to cook but failing miserably was too cute for words. So the alpha wasn't as perfect as he looked. The discovery made Naruto happy for some unknown reason. He wanted to help the helpless alpha.

Sasuke startled at the sound of Naruto's voice. "Fuck!" Sasuke cursed, he had almost dropped the pan he was holding. He set it down on the stovetop. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Clearly." Naruto teased with a little smile ghosting on his lips. Why were things not more awkward? After what had happened last night shouldn't the air between them be more uncomfortable? It was like nothing had happened at all! Sasuke's scent wasn't out either. The easygoing atmosphere was unexpected but Naruto wasn't going to complain. He'd much rather have this than Sasuke completely ignoring him out of embarrassment.

"You're up early," Sasuke commented as he turned back to the stove. He reached over to a glass bowl stacked with eggs and then cracked one into the sizzling hot pan. "I hope that isn't because you weren't able to sleep well last night..." Sasuke trailed off stiffly. Was he worried? About what though? Was he concerned that the situation with Kakuzu frightened him too much to sleep? Or was he worried that the little interaction between them last night had kept Naruto up all night? Both were big events that could possibly warrant the loss of sleep.

"Don't worry. I got plenty of sleep. I'm always up early." Naruto's words caused a visible relaxation on Sasuke's part. So he had been worried. About which of the two events though Naruto couldn't be certain. He wasn't about to ask either.

"So," Naruto walked over to stand beside Sasuke in front of the stove. He ignored how his heart raced with the much closer proximity. "I didn't take you for the breakfast cooking type." Naruto winced as he saw the egg burn right in front of his eyes. The poor egg didn't have a chance to properly cook in the burning hot pan.

"I'm not." Sasuke admitted in a voice that sounded defeated.

"Then why are you?"

"I usually have my girlfriend or Soren's nanny cook but I asked Chiyo not to come today and I'm currently single so who else is going to do it?"

"I see," Naruto nodded, ignoring how his heart fluttered when Sasuke mentioned his single status. So this had been Sakura's job and more recently Chiyo's? He couldn't explain why but it irked him a little bit. He was sure that he could do it much better than them.

"It's harder than I thought though." Sasuke's admitted begrudgingly as he glared at the shriveled up burnt egg in the pan. He looked like he wanted to snatch it up and throw it in the trash bin.

Naruto giggled. "Here," Naruto delicately eased the spatula out of Sasuke's hand. "It's not that hard. Let me help you." Naruto scraped the burnt egg out and threw it away. He then went to the fridge and found some butter, "you see you need butter on the pan or else the egg will stick, also," Naruto pressed the downward arrow located on the side of the flameless stove top, "the temperature is set too high. If you have it that high then the egg won't ever get a chance to cook properly." Naruto cracked the egg into the pan after it had cooled down some. After that he gently tended to the egg until it was done. "And there you have it, a perfectly cooked egg!" Naruto beamed as he turned his head up to Sasuke. He blushed when he saw the odd way Sasuke was looking at him. It was such an intrusive look Naruto wasn't sure how to feel. It made him shy but also a bit happy.

"You're amazing!" Sasuke marveled with a tint of awe coloring his deep voice.

Naruto shook his head as he shyly looked back to Sasuke, "it's just an egg, anyone can do this."

"Probably...not as good as you though."

Naruto laughed, his shyness was forgotten due to Sasuke's heavy praising over his simple act of making a freaking egg. "If this much amazes you then you'd lose it when you see me cook pancakes."

"Is that an invitation?" Sasuke inquired with a small hopeful smile.

Naruto wanted to protest, pancakes were a lot of work but Sasuke looked so cute smiling like that so he gave in. "I guess."

Sasuke's smile grew bigger. "I'm looking forward to it then."

Naruto's body was humming with happiness. Why did this feel so good? To have Sasuke's smile directed at him felt like pure bliss. He wanted for Sasuke to wrap his arms around him right there in the kitchen and kiss his neck as they made pancakes together. Naruto could imagine it so vividly that if felt real. Like he was watching a snippet from another reality in which it really was happening.

"The egg!" Sasuke's sudden shout shook Naruto's from his mental imaginings.

"It's burnt!" Sasuke turned the fire down and moved the pan to the back.

Naruto had gotten so caught up in his land of make believe that he had forgotten to take the egg out of the pan. He blushed. "Sorry, I'll make you another one."

Naruto ended up making more than just one egg. An alpha like Sasuke wouldn't get full on just one little egg. He prepared diced fruit drizzled with a little honey; some buttered toast, and sliced tomatoes. Since he wasn't able to make the promised pancakes, he'd need more time, this would do. A short ten minutes later they were both seated at the breakfast table. Naruto watched with pure content as Sasuke gobbled down his breakfast. It made him so happy to watch the alpha eat his food with so much gusto. It even made him hungry. His appetite had been almost non-existent the last couple of days but in Sasuke's presence it seemed to return with a fervor. He should've made a plate for himself too.

"Thank you, it was delicious." Sasuke had made them both coffees while Naruto had cooked. He took a sip of his to wash down the delicious meal he had just eaten.

"It was nothing." Naruto swatted his hand in a dismissive manner. In truth he was fighting the desire to smile ear to ear. Sasuke's praise felt like a kiss itself. Why did it feel so good to simply feed Sasuke? Naruto didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was that it felt incredible to know that he had provided a little sustenance for the big alpha.

"Seriously it was the best breakfast I've had in a while. You've got skills." Sasuke's cheeks colored slightly. He was clearly thinking of something but hadn't said it.

"What is it?" Naruto self-consciously fixed his hair, was there something on his face? Had he made a stupid expression while thinking cheesy things like imaginary kisses being delivered in the form of praise?

"It's just..." Sasuke's smile grew as he shook his head.

"Spit it out!" Naruto could not take it any longer. What was it about Sasuke that made him so damn nervous?!

"It's just-I was thinking you'd make a good spouse." Sasuke was shy as he spoke, "Any man would be happy with an omega like you."

"Oh," Naruto could not hold back his smile this time. He physically felt his lips pull up into a stupidly big grin. Their eyes met, the steam from their coffee mugs swirled between them. Their eyes remained locked for a prolonged moment until Sasuke looked away. He cleared his throat and just like that the intimate moment was over far too soon.

"I actually have to get going," Sasuke announced. That moment had faded away but its lasting effect was seen in the slight coloring of Sasuke's cheeks. What was he thinking? If only Naruto could know! "I have an appointment with a doctor."

"Is everything okay?!" Naruto was instantly worried. It was so quick how his instincts shot up. Flooding him with signals that the alpha could be sick or something much worse. Sasuke picked up on Naruto's worry.

"It's nothing serious," Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, he looked about himself as if trying to decide on how to properly word what he was about to say, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Lately I haven't been able to control my arousal scent. That's why yesterday..." Sasuke trailed off. Naruto instantly understood what Sasuke was referring to. "I can't seem to control it so I made an appointment with a doctor to see what's wrong. I didn't mean to ambush you yesterday like that. It wasn't my intention at all. I really am sorry."

Naruto could remember Sasuke saying something like that last night too but he had forgotten. Despite now having his explanation, Naruto could not say he was satisfied with Sasuke's answer. It honestly stung to know that Sasuke had only accidentally let out his scent. But what should he have expected? Of course an alpha of Sasuke's status would never lust for someone like him. He had been delusional to think otherwise. Sasuke was just a good alpha and that's why he was so nice to him. Naruto had just misinterpreted that niceness as flirting. He knew all that already though and knowing that was good. It'd help him control his feelings for the alpha. Or at least it was supposed to. In truth, it wasn't helping at all. His "like" for Sasuke had grown since last night. He was absolutely certain he had romantic feelings for Sasuke that far exceeded his realm of control. He liked him enough that he had actually succumbed to his scent of arousal. Had even touched himself while thinking of him...fantasized about doing disgustingly cute domestic things with him. His feelings were definitely out of his control.

"While I'm gone could you watch Soren?"

Naruto quickly nodded his head yes. Even while feeling the way he was now, he'd always have the desire to watch over his favorite little boy.

"I actually want to ask you something else…but I'll wait till later." Sasuke sighed, like a man carrying a heavy load on his back. Naruto wanted to inquire what was it that Sasuke wanted to ask but he held back. Sasuke said he'd ask later so he'd be patient until then.

"I'll be back soon. I have to stop by my office to take care of some things after my appointment." Sasuke paused, "Later when I come back we can go to your apartment and see if that bastard is still there."

The sudden topic of Kakuzu caused Naruto to still in his seat. He had almost forgotten about the stalking alpha squatted at his apartment.

"And if he is?"

Sasuke didn't have to answer. They both knew there'd be an altercation or at the most the law would be notified. No matter which happened, Kakuzu would be dealt with.

"Don't worry about it for now. We'll deal with that when the time comes." Sasuke reached into his suit pocket and took out a little white box that Naruto instantly identified as a fancy car key.

"I won't be back until this afternoon so you can use my spare car just incase you need to go somewhere," Sasuke handed Naruto the keys. Naruto blinked, flabbergasted. Sasuke truly trusted him with his car? Even if it was a spare, as he had said, the car was probably still horribly expensive. Naruto was beside himself with how much Sasuke trusted him. Could he be trusted with a car though? Naruto shook his head. Sasuke had trusted him with his son; of course he had enough sense of responsibility to take care of Sasuke's expensive car. It wasn't like he had to go anywhere anyways. "You can go anywhere you wish but your apartment-"

Naruto made a face.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, his red hued eyes lingered on Naruto's lips, which were slightly jutted out in a pout.

"You can go later-together, alright?"

"Fine, I won't go." It's not like Naruto even wanted to go but letting an alpha control his movements was not like him. It was giving up too much of his freedom. He usually hated being led around which was one of the reasons why he didn't much like alphas, but with Sasuke it felt different. He found himself actually not minding having the alpha tell him what to do. Fuck! He sounded just like Neji. He never understood how Neji could let Gaara tell him what to do and not do. Naruto would even sometimes tease his best friend about his puppy like behavior of always doing as told but Naruto could now sort of understand it. It felt kind of good to listen...to be dominated. Naruto internally cursed, he sounded like a typical omega! But was that really a bad thing? How could it be when it felt so right listening to Sasuke? Maybe this was normal behavior for an omega when they really liked an alpha? Naruto had never been truly in love, so he didn't know how it was supposed to be like.

Sasuke's phone abruptly dinged. The alpha furrowed his brows as he glanced at his phone. "I need to go." Sasuke stood; Naruto was minutely jolted by Sasuke's height. Would he ever get used to Sasuke's ridiculous perfect proportions and overall beauty? Probably not, Naruto answered himself as his eyes lingered on Sasuke's naturally cherry tomato colored lips.  _They looked so soft..._

Sasuke cleared his throat. An amused smile once again adorned his red lips. "I'll see you later today, thank you for being so accommodating." Well, that was one way to put it. A cruder way would've been if Sasuke had just straight up said 'thank you for obeying me in all that I've asked of you.' And yet even though he knew that Naruto still didn't mind it.

Sasuke left with a wave and a promise to be back soon. The penthouse was now deathly quiet with Sasuke gone. His absence left Naruto feeling lonely. He dreaded the feeling. He could feel the familiar aches and thoughts that loneliness would bring and sneaking up on him. He shook his head and jumped up with a spring in his step. He wasn't truly alone he reminded himself. Somewhere in this enormous house Soren was sleeping soundly. Just thinking of him made Naruto's loneliness fade into a dull memory.

Naruto cleared the table and washed the dishes while whistling a jovial tune. After he was done he planned to set off and find Soren's room. It was inappropriate to do so but now that he had been given permission to care for Soren as a babysitter of sorts, it was less inappropriate as before. He felt a little bad waking the five year old so early on his day off from school but he just couldn't wait any longer. He missed Soren. Perhaps before he went on his Soren hunt he should make him a yummy breakfast? Being in Sasuke's home made him want to cook. When he was in own apartment even putting water to boil for his ramen was too much work, but here he had the desire to cook up five star meals! Internally he knew the reason why that was. It was because he had people who'd actually eat his meals with him here unlike at his apartment.

Naruto set about to making some banana pancakes. Too bad Sasuke had been in hurry or else he would've gotten to eat some too. Oh well. Naruto smiled while whisking away at the batter, he'd just make some for the alpha when he got home. He grinned as he thought about what Sasuke's reaction to his pancakes would be. He began to wonder about trivial things like whether or not Sasuke preferred syrup or jam on his pancakes? Or maybe he was the type who preferred them plain? Naruto laughed to himself, Sasuke was such a strange alpha that he probably would prefer his pancakes with no dressings at all. He had made a face at the honey Naruto had poured all over his fruit but he had still eaten it all anyways. Yes, strange indeed.

"Ma-kun!" A shrill voice yelled out, belonging to a very sleepy looking Soren and completely startling Naruto who had been just about to flip a pancake. He ended up ruining the pancake by accidentally flipping it only halfway.

"Goodness, you scared me!" Naruto laughed. He felt happiness seize him the second he turned and saw Soren. The five year old was a sight to behold. His wild bed hair resembled a haystack and he had the same stuffed animal from last night held in his little hands. His apple cheeks were extra plump due to his cheerful smile and his eyes were two twin crescents still swollen slightly from sleep. Soren's little eyes turned into twin full moons when they landed on the stack of pancakes on the kitchen counter.

"Pancakes!" Soren sang with a ringing shrill. He dropped his stuffed animal and charged to the stack. He was too short to actually reach the counter though, so his assault on the flour cakes was unsuccessful.

He whined and jumped up on the balls of his sock covered feet in an attempt to reach for one but it was no use, he was still too little. Naruto watched from the side highly amused as Soren tried and failed to secure his self a pancake. After a few seconds he scooped Soren up and kissed his plump cheek. It wasn't like anyone was here to see so one kiss was fine. Or at least that's what he told himself. "You're hungry?" Naruto gave in and kissed Soren's other puffed up cheek. He wanted to bite one, just softly though.

"Yes!" Soren giggled under Naruto's kisses. He twisted and grabbed a hold of Naruto's cheeks. He stared up into Naruto's eyes, "feed me please, Ma-kun! I'm hungry!" Soren asked politely then surprised Naruto with a sloppy kiss on the lips. Naruto blinked. A smile slowly formed on his lips. The love he had for this little boy, it was indescribable. If he had ever doubted it he never would again. Soren was special; Soren felt like his baby...his baby bear. A little cub that Naruto wanted to keep forever and ever and ever and never let go. No matter how wrong it was.

"Well you're in luck, because I made plenty of pancakes for you to eat." Naruto kissed Soren's cheeks again.  _His little cub_. He adjusted his hands around Soren's bottom to secure him then walked him over to the kitchen table and carefully set him down in the chair. After that Naruto brought the monstrous stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup and together they devoured all of the fluffy banana pancakes. Enjoying each other's presence while painting the perfect image of a mother and son.

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the projected clock on the wall ticked. He had been sitting in the doctor's office for eighteen fucking minutes already. He had rushed over here and actually made it on time. It hadn't been an easy feat to do. Weaving through the morning traffic and then trying to find parking had been literal hell. Once that ordeal was over, he had been checked in and then escorted to the doctor's main office, all while under the impression that the doctor was already waiting for him. However, as he walked into the office he realized that wasn't the case at all. The doctor wasn't even in! The beta woman who had escorted him had reassured him that the doctor would be coming shortly. She had left after that, only giving him the final curt instructions to sit and wait at the doctor's desk.

Eighteen fucking minutes later and Sasuke was still waiting.

He ground his teeth as the clock ticked on.  _Nineteen minutes._ He was pissed. Normally he could understand that shit happens. Sometimes being on time just isn't a possibility. He completely understood that, but right now he couldn't be as forgiving as he normally was. And the reason for that was because he had ended what had turned out to be one of the more enjoyable breakfasts he had ever had just to rush over here and be on time. He hadn't wanted to leave home. Naruto cooking for him and smiling and just being there had made it hard for Sasuke to want to leave. Fuck, he had even been tempted to reschedule his appointment just so he could spend a little more time with the omega. It was addicting having that sort of warm presence flitting around his kitchen making him delicious food. Smiling that adorable smile of his all while smelling like the sweetest fucking flower Sasuke had ever had the privilege of smelling in all his life.

Sasuke seriously had believed he had ruined everything last night by attacking Naruto with his scent. It was mortifying but the strange thing was that even as it had been happening his first thought hadn't been _'this is so embarrassing I need to get away'_  but instead it had been  _'I want to see more'_. More of Naruto's reaction to his scent. More of Naruto's red stained cheeks, little sounds, and hazy glossed over eyes. He wanted more. He had felt like a literal beast.  _More, more, more..._ It was scary how predatorial he had felt in that moment. Nothing like himself at all. He wasn't the type of alpha who had a high libido so he very rarely ever felt that way. If Soren hadn't had come then what would he have done to Naruto?

"Good morning, Uchiha-san. Forgive my lateness. I was on my way but I discovered a talking bird and we ended up having a lengthy chat about global warming. Quite the talker that one was." A silver haired man said as he entered the room. His hair was pushed back out of his face. His dark eyes were obscured slightly by thin reading glasses. Underneath his white lab coat he wore a gray colored dress shirt and black tweed pants. The crooked nameplate pinned to his lab jacket read  _'Kakashi Hatake M.D.'_  He looked to be in his late thirties. Upon first glance Sasuke couldn't tell if he was a beta or an alpha.

"You're twenty minutes late and that obvious lie is your excuse?!" Sasuke asked incredulously. The gall of this man was astonishing. Sasuke had been expecting some amazing excuse for his extreme lateness. Hell, even a normal excuse like 'my alarm didn't go off' or 'there was a lot of traffic' would've sufficed. But instead he got such an obvious lie. It was borderline insulting. He had heard this doctor was one of the finest in his field, which was why Sasuke had selected him, but how true could those claims be when the man was twenty minutes late and his excuse was some wack-job made up shit involving talking birds?

"Not a lie, an exaggeration, there is a difference!" Kakashi said in a playful manner, like he wasn't even putting thought into his words. He sat down in the padded chair behind the desk Sasuke was seated at. His black eyes were on the electronic pad in his hand. Reading over the information there. Sasuke rolled his eyes. There was no point in being angry, it had already happened so why waste his energy on it anymore. As long as Kakashi could cure him he'd let it go.

As Kakashi skimmed over the pad, Sasuke let his eyes wander over the contents on Kakashi's desk. He had little childish baubles like figurines and a jar of candy. In the corner he had a framed picture of a kid about Soren's age. The kid was smiling widely at the camera while showing off a fat dog that they were holding up proudly. There was another picture but the frame was angled so that only Kakashi could see the photograph inside. Was the picture of Kakashi's spouse? Sasuke smirked, so Kakashi was indeed an alpha? Only an alpha would do something like angle a picture of their spouse so that others couldn't see it.

"So, you're experiencing issues with controlling your scent I see." Kakashi lamented while frowning in an exaggerated manner. "It happens to the best of us Uchiha-san, so don't feel too down about it. That is unless if you choose to. I don't really have the power to control how you feel. Which is quite a shame because I'd make so much money if I could!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Was Kakashi being serious? Sasuke honestly couldn't tell.

"So it's common then?" Sasuke glared. He was going to feel really fucking dumb if all of this could've been solved with a simple Google search. Why hadn't he tried that before setting up this ridiculous appointment? It would've saved him a headache and he could've stayed behind and basked in Naruto's presence some more. If he left now maybe Naruto would make him those pancakes...

"Not common," Kakashi stroked his chin like he was some great philosopher, "but it isn't rare either." Kakashi stopped his stroking then grinned, "Listen to me jumping to conclusions. There are many different reasons an alpha can lose control of their scent. In order to assess your situation more accurately I need some more background information. When did you start losing your ability to control your scent?"

Sasuke grimaced. "Not that long ago."

"And does the loss coincide with any changes in your life? New environment? New diet? Perhaps new people?" Kakashi had folded his hands underneath his chin as he fired away his questions. His stare was unwavering.

"Yes," Sasuke admitted tensely. "An omega-"

"Say no more!" Kakashi sang, he clapped his hands together once like he had just hit an eureka moment and was celebrating.

Sasuke startled at the loud outburst. He glared at the doctor. Kakashi was definitely one of the most annoying people he had ever met. No, that was a lie; Kisame was perhaps just a little bit more annoying. Or were they tied? He'd have to give it more thought later.

"You're very fortunate you came to me! Other quacks would've tried to prescribe you drugs but the true remedy you need is simple-"

Sasuke edged on his seat. Finally he was going to get the answer he needed!

"Sex!" Kakashi blurted out with a big swoop of his hands.

"Huh?"

"You see it's a chemical imbalance that is causing your scent to go haywire." Kakashi jumped to his feet with a flourish and projected a diagram of a male alpha onto the wall. "See here inside an alpha their scent is produced." Kakashi pointed to the pit of the stomach on the diagram, "the body manufactures the scent which is in turn released through an alphas scent gland," Kakashi pointed to the scent glands illustrated on the diagram. "Do you see?" Kakashi asked like he was speaking to a child. He was smiling so happily that one wouldn't think the doctor even had one sane thought in his head.

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. He nodded so that the lunatic would go on with his lesson.

"An alphas scent has two defaults. One is the 'normal' scent, which is medically known as the 'base' scent. The base scent is the natural odor of an alpha. This scent is always present, it can fluctuate in intensity but that's it. It essentially serves the purpose of showing others how strong an alpha is. It can be altered on will or be affected by emotions. The second default is the arousal scent, which is also known as an alpaca pheromones. An alpha lets out this scent when they intend to mate or are trying to subdue a mate. It is quite powerful and can act as both a stimulus and aphrodisiac. It affects beta females and omegas the most strongly but it has been shown to work on male betas and even some weak alphas as well, but not to the same degree as with omegas and female betas." Kakashi took a breath then continued; "Unlike an alphas base scent, their arousal scent isn't always on display. And that's because it's a completely different entity than the base scent." Kakashi pointed to the diagram, "the base scent isn't created in the pit of the stomach as so many believe, rather it is produced in the subcutaneous layer of the skin. The arousal scent is the only scent that is produced in the stomach. It's the very essence of an alpha so to speak." Kakashi paused to chuckle at his little play on words then kept going, "an alpha must always work to keep their arousal scent in check. For many alpha this becomes a struggle, therefore they keep control by constant mating and scent marking. But for some rare alpha, controlling their arousal scents isn't hard at all. I assume you once fell into that category too, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke gave a reluctant nod. He used to never struggle with having to keep his scent controlled. He never understood how some alpha could completely lose it. Even while aroused he could control his scent. The sole exception was during his ruts but that was absolutely unavoidable. He had never had this struggle before. Was he now just like those other alpha then?

"There are some alpha just like you who live their entire lives being able to control their pheromones but sometimes a trigger can mess them up."

"Trigger?"

"Yes, a trigger is basically a scent that jars you. That omega you recently met is what I believe is your trigger. Tell me, when you met this omega did their scent send a jolt through you? Almost paralyzing in its intensity?"

"Yes..." Sasuke recalled casting etiquette aside and scenting Naruto in the daycare. And when he had inhaled Naruto's scent he remembered feeling transfixed by how good it smelt. Later he had even felt territorial of the scent, getting angry over Sakura wanting to rid the penthouse of Naruto's lingering odor that time he had visited.

"Yes, yes." Kakashi nodded along, "that omega smelled so good to you that it triggered an excess production of your arousal scent. It created a chemical imbalance in you, which has made you unable to control your scent. Essentially you have so much inside you that it's difficult for you to control it. It tends to get stronger when your trigger is near you for that very reason."

Sasuke was floored. There really was a scientific explanation for all that had been happening to him. "How do I fix it?"

Kakashi chortled. His glasses suddenly reflected the light, obscuring his eyes. "Isn't the answer obvious? You need to mate or scent mark your trigger."

Sasuke's mouth went dry. He had to fuck Naruto? No, no he couldn't! "I cant-"

"Oh but you must." Kakashi countered. "Your body is making so much arousal scent that any day now it'll leak out and you won't be able to control it for any period of time. Your body is so used to controlling your scent because you've never had much of it to begin with but now there's so much that you won't be able to handle it much longer. You're like a ticking time bomb. Don't worry though; this is quite normal for an alpha. You were just fortunate of having a low pheromone level but now you're just like the rest of us. It can be easily controlled though like I said, with mating and or scent marking."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed his temple. When he had come here today he hadn't expected to be told he'd have to fuck Naruto or metaphorically explode. "Is there any other way?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"Hmm, I could give you drugs but I don't recommend them. They tend to produce depression and addiction in most alphas that are prescribed them. You could try mating with someone else beside your trigger but I don't recommend that either. You won't be satisfied by it, which leads to sexual dissatisfaction in an alpha. It can drive them a little bit mad."

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed. "Sounds worse than a rut cycle."

"Oh, it positively is. I'm afraid it's even worse than an alpha's normal rut. When you get to that explosion period you'll see what I mean."

Sasuke glared. He could not imagine something even more intense than a rut.

"Why not just do as I said and mate your trigger, then you won't have to worry?" Kakashi raised his brow questioningly.

"I can't!"

"Why? The omega won't let you? Or perhaps does their physical appearance not please you? There are ways around such trivial things like looks-"

"It's not that!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. What was it exactly that was keeping him? Truthfully he had no qualms about Naruto's looks. In fact he found Naruto beautiful. His tan skin looked so nice against his sun kissed blonde hair. His smile was contagious and sweet. His smile could light up any goddamn room he so happened to be in! Sasuke had even imagined fucking Naruto more than once. Attraction definitely wasn't the issue. But then what was?

"I get it, you're scared this omega will decline your request to mate?" Kakashi said wisely.

"Yes." Sasuke finally found his answer. Kakashi played the perfect fool but in reality the doctor was pretty smart. "I barely met him. And he's kind of...guarded." Sasuke wasn't sure how Naruto even felt about him. But he did know one thing. Naruto wasn't easy. Unlike past partners, Naruto wasn't giving any signs that he was interested in that way. He had made it very clear that their relationship was one of a student's parent and a teacher. He hadn't even wanted to eat with him at Gianni's without Sasuke going at lengths to convince him. He had practically forced Naruto to stay at his house last night too.

"I say you have about a month until your scent "explodes". I would advise you to try and woo this omega during that time period and perhaps he will agree to mate with you. Or at the very least let you scent mark him."

"I don't know." Sasuke wanted that. As he gave it more thought he was certain what he wanted was to bed Naruto. Even now he could imagine it. Naruto lying on his back with his legs open, wet and willing...what kind of face would he make when he felt Sasuke's knot swell inside him?

Kakashi cleared his throat. "The way you are now, you don't have the choice of being indecisive." Kakashi fanned the air, trying to dissipate the scent of arousal Sasuke had let out. "You must woo him or else I fear you won't even last the month."

Sasuke felt like he had simultaneously just been handed a death sentence and a blessing all in once. What a day this was turning out to be and it wasn't even one-o-clock yet.

* * *

By one in the afternoon, Naruto was busy chasing Soren around the house. They had just finished eating lunch and now Naruto was trying to catch his cub so they could go watch some cartoons together. Soren giggled as Naruto finally caught him, scooping him up and showering his cheeks with kisses. Soren screamed as the laughter shook his small body.

"Ma-kun! You won!" Soren exclaimed between giggles.

"I did! Which means we are going to watch a cartoon of my choice!" Naruto said playfully. Whoever caught who first would be the winner. Half way through the game, Soren had given up chasing Naruto and then shouted 'catch me if you can' while cutely sticking out his tongue then dashing away. Needless to say, it had been a short chase.

"I feel like watching a show about a little bear prince." Naruto graced Soren's cheek with another kiss. He was getting awfully carried away with all the kisses but he had stopped worrying long ago. Today he'd allow himself the small pleasure of giving Soren the affection he always wanted.

"No!" Soren giggled as Naruto made an exaggerated face over Soren's rejection of his choice.

"No? What do you think we should watch then, Soren-kun?" Naruto inquired innocently. He already knew the answer since Sore had declared what he wanted to watch before the chase had even begun.

"I wanna watch, mmmm." Soren grew quiet as he thought for a moment. He had been so sure of his choice earlier but now he doubted himself. It was so cute. Soren vibrated in Naruto's arms when a show finally came to him. "Let's watch planes!"

Naruto made a face of distaste. "Planes? Are you sure?"

Soren nodded eagerly. He struggled out of Naruto's arms and ran off to put on the show.

Naruto smiled as he watched Soren command the TV on then settle in front of the giant screen. He lay on his stomach with his feet in the air and swished them back and forth in a relaxed manner. Naruto was about to walk over to join his cub when his phone buzzed. He hoped it was Sasuke but his hopes were dashed when he saw Neji's name displayed on his phone screen. Naruto didn't even have to read the message from his best friend to remember the plans they had made yesterday. He had totally forgotten! The events of last night had taken up all his thoughts; Neji hadn't even graced his mind once! He quickly dialed Neji's number. After a short exchange and apology from Naruto for being so forgetful they agreed to meet up in the shopping district.

"Soren-kun."

"Hmm?" Soren answered absentmindedly as he watched the big screen intently. An animated plane was talking on the screen. Naruto cringed. This movie always freaked him out. Planes should never have animated faces. Just no.

Even though Naruto disliked the movie, he felt bad that he was going to have to cut their movie time short.

"How would you like to come shopping with me?" Naruto expected Soren to protest against the very idea of having to leave, but to Naruto's surprise Soren had jumped up and agreed immediately.

Naruto smiled. This kid was always surprising him. "Let's get your coat on then okay? It's cold outside."

"Don't forget my glasses too! Daddy doesn't like it when I leave the house without them."

Naruto quirked his brow. Well that was certainly odd? "Sure, your glasses too then. We need to hurry, my friend is waiting for us."

"Ma-kun's friend!" Soren beamed at the prospect of getting to meet someone new. He skipped up the stairs to go get his coat and glasses.

Naruto swore everyday Soren came more and more out of his shell. Soren was painfully shy but now he was happy to meet someone new. Naruto didn't know what it was that was causing the change in Soren but he hoped it never stopped.

* * *

Naruto held Soren's hand tightly in his as he walked down the chilly district sidewalk. He wasn't sure if he was just imagining it but he swore the eyes of passerby's on the streets lingered on Soren longer than normal. It was like they knew him? Or at the very least like they had seen him before and were staring hard to try and place where they had seen him before. Either way Naruto found the stares weird. It annoyed him and also scared him. They all looked like they wanted a piece of Soren. Naruto held Soren close; he wouldn't let a single one of them get close to his cub.

"Naruto over here!" Neji called. He was standing in front of a food stand waving wildly in Naruto's direction to get his attention. He was dressed in a tan knee length fur coat and matching snow boots. As Naruto's eyes panned down he noticed that Neji's outfit matched exactly with his little mini me. Gaara and Neji's three-year-old son Hiru was wearing a toddler version of Neji's designer fur coat and boots. The little beta boy really was Neji's mini me, but only in style. Appearance wise, Hiru took after his father. He had inherited Gaara's pale complexion and vivid teal eyes. Even Gaara's bright red hair had been passed on to Hiru. The only genetic thing Hiru had gotten from his mother was his personality. He was energetic and always ready to have fun. He was a little bit of a troublemaker too. Naruto recalled Hiru from as young as one year old, loving to make others laugh by making funny faces and then giggling madly when his face garnered laughs. He was a gift that Neji treasured with all his heart.

"You got here so fast!" Neji kissed Naruto's cheek in their usual greeting style. "So what happened? Why'd you want to meet here? You know I don't mind picking you up! Taking public transportation all the time must be so tiring." Neji fretted. His straight cut bangs blew lazily about his face as the tender winter wind blew around them.

"Don't worry I came in a car." Naruto placated his best friend. He internally thanked the heavens that Neji hadn't gone by his apartment to pick him up. He didn't want his pregnant best friend and little Hiru anywhere near Kakuzu if he was still there.

"A car?" Neji was distracted as he watched the vendor fill the empty pastries with red bean filling. He had one hand on his belly and the other holding onto Hiru's hand who was twisting about trying to jump up and see the snacks being made. For a moment Naruto felt horrible. Neji had stressors of his own and he had been adding to those stressors by being sensitive. He knew Neji didn't mean any wrong when he said things that set him off. He felt like such a terrible friend. He had been late and had almost caused Neji to walk into a dangerous situation too. If Neji had actually gone to pick him up at his apartment as he had said he would during their phone call yesterday he would've ran into Kakuzu and if that had happened...Naruto shuddered. He had the urge to apologize again but he already had during their call earlier so he wouldn't.

"Yeah, my...friend. He let me borrow it."

" _He?_ " Neji tore his gaze away from the imagawayaki and looked at Naruto. His interest was piqued by the mention of a male friend. Naruto didn't have many of those that Neji didn't know of. "Details, now!"

"Ugh, it's a long story." Naruto didn't want to get into it right away.

Neji pursed his lips. He looked back to the imagawayaki. "Does this have anything to do with your date last night? I want all the details on that too ya know."

"Of course," Naruto laughed. He expected no less.

"Two red-bean imagawayaki that'll be 400 yen," The vendor stated politely.

Neji quickly paid off the cart vendor. The vendor accepted the money then handed Neji the two sugary sweet filled treats.

"Gaara-san is gonna get awfully mad if he finds out you're about to eat that," Naruto teased.

Neji stiffened. He stuck his nose in the air and frowned. "I've had about enough of his strict diet. He just doesn't understand that I crave foods that aren't the healthiest when I'm pregnant! He's driving me crazy. Before he went to work this morning he had a fit because I ate some sponge cakes, he's insufferable!" Neji usually obeyed Gaara's requests but while hormonal and pregnant, his omegan instincts to follow his alpha were triumphed by the hormones. It was an omegas greatest instinct to put their unborn child above all else. The connection to their child while still in the womb even surpassed a mating bond.

Naruto nodded, comforting his friend by patting his back. Neji was so loved by his alpha. He knew Neji actually loved that Gaara was overprotective of him. Naruto took a breath. There was no need to be jealous. He should be happy that Neji was so well loved and had a beautiful growing family.  _Don't be sensitive._

"Mama!" Hiru tugged on Neji's coat. He had become impatient while listening to his mother complain. His teal eyes stared intently at the little cake shaped pastry in his mom's hands. "Give me! Ah!" He opened his mouth as an indicator for Neji to feed him. Neji smiled as he bent forward and gave Hiru the imagawayaki. The little beta snatched it up and bit into it with gusto. The red bean jam spilled out and got all over his cheeks as he munched happily.

Naruto suddenly felt a tug on his hand. "Ma-kun," Soren whispered. He had been so silent Naruto had forgotten about his most precious student. He felt the mounting jealousy evaporate in a quickness that rivaled the strike of a lightening bolt. He bent down so that he could hear Soren.

"What is it, Soren-kun?" Naruto smiled as he caught the faintest trace of Soren's eyes through the sunglasses. His dark orbs were glued on the half eaten imagawayaki Hiru was devouring.

"I want one too," Soren said quickly. He was shy. He had been so excited to meet Naruto's friend earlier but now he had lost that enthusiasm because of his shyness. That was perfectly fine. Yes, Soren was changing but that change couldn't all happen at once. Baby steps. Little by little Soren was coming out of his shell and Naruto wouldn't rush it one bit.

"You want an imagawayaki?" Naruto repeated. He was flat broke. He didn't even have enough money on him to pay for parking. Luckily he had found some spare change in Sasuke's car to pay the parking meter. He was ashamed. He wanted to give Soren what he wanted but how could he?

"Who's this?" Neji had been watching the little boy since he had tugged on Naruto's hand. He hadn't noticed the little boy standing there until that very moment. Neji couldn't get a good look at his face since the boy seemed to have the habit of staring at his feet plus he had ridiculous shades on! And why was he whispering? Who was Naruto's odd little ward?

"Oh, he's one my students. His name is Soren." Naruto saved Soren the panic of having to introduce himself. Neji was all smiles but he understood how Neji could intimidate a person. He was a very pretty omega and often times left many a grown alpha unable to speak properly. It was the combination of the long silky brown hair and pale lilac eyes that left an alpha totally speechless. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if that was one of the reasons aside from Soren's natural shyness that was making him so quiet.

"It's nice to meet you, Soren-kun. I'm Neji and this is my son Hiru."

Hiru gave Soren a passive sweep as he chewed on his snack. He was seemingly unimpressed by Soren. "Hiru, say hi." Neji prompted his son. Hiru gave a disinterested bow then went back to eating. He was usually hyper but right now he couldn't be bothered with anything but eating his imagawayaki.  
Soren bowed back. His posture was straight and the perfect image of a little gentleman but his eyes still lingered on the imagawayaki.

"Hey, do you think you can buy him one too?" Naruto asked quietly. He was embarrassed having to ask for a handout but for Soren he'd give up some of his dignity and do it. His poor cub really wanted one. "I'll pay you back. I don't have-"

"Naruto hush." Neji raised his hand in a gesture for Naruto to be quiet. He smiled, "it's only 200 yen. Of course I'll buy him one. No need to pay me back. You know that!" Neji ordered two more imagawayaki.

Soren tugged on Naruto to bend down then whispered something in his ear. Naruto smiled then delivered Soren's message. "He'd like choco filling, please."

Neji laughed. "You heard the boy!" Neji said with a flourish as he instructed the vendor to make them chocolate.

Once the imagawayaki were done, the group set about to finally start shopping. Soren held onto Naruto's hand as they strolled the busy streets. As they shopped around, Neji talked about his latest drama with his mother-in-law. Naruto listened only half interested. There was always new drama between Neji and his mother in law. It had started from their very first meeting. Karura-san hadn't been too pleased to find out that her son was going to mate an omega. But Gaara had pleaded with her that he'd only be happy with Neji. She had eventually given in and given her blessing. But she was still hyper critical of Neji. No matter how hard Neji tried, he was never good enough for her.

"I should've known that she'd never give me the crib. But I seriously thought that she was going to because she was being civil with me since my pregnancy started." Neji glowered. "But then she saw the sonogram and said my baby girl looked too small to be an alpha. Can you believe her! She only wanted to give me the crib if my baby was an alpha. Well she'll see! She's going to regret it cause my baby girl will definitely be an alpha. And when she's born, she's going to wish she had given me the crib! Just you watch!"

Naruto nodded as he let Neji vent his woes. He wasn't even surprised by Karura's actions. He had met her a few times before and not once had she ever left a favorable impression.

"So," Neji slurped at his milky hot coffee. They had stopped at a cafe to warm up a little from the cold before they continued their shopping. Hiru and Soren were sitting across from them sharing a pair of headphones to watch a cartoon on Hiru's electronic pad as they snacked on some apple slices that Neji had packed. The two little boys had become a bit friendlier towards each other as the day wore on but not by much. Soren still looked uncomfortable around Hiru. Hiru had returned to his hyperactive personality after he was done with his imagawayaki and the transformation had sent Soren even deeper into his shell. Every time Hiru would scream about something it'd make Soren retreat even further.

All day there was an air of unease clouding him. Naruto guessed that's maybe why Soren chose to keep his glasses on all day even while they went indoors. He was using them to hide behind.

"So," Neji caught Naruto's attention again. "It's your turn to dish. What happened last night on your date with Kakuzu-san and why are you in care of one of your students during the weekend? Give me details now!"

Naruto sighed. He supposed it was only a matter of time before Neji asked again.  
"The date was a total failure. There is a 100% chance that there will never be another one." And that was putting it lightly.

"That bad!" Neji gasped, "Why? What happened?"

Naruto explained the events that took place the previous night. By the time he was done speaking Neji was fuming.

"I can't believe he did that to you!" Neji's pale eyes were slanted as he glared, "but this other guy, he let you stay at his house just like that and you actually trusted him to do it?"

Naruto had omitted from saying Sasuke's name. Not on purpose but it had just sort of happened. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I was scared!" That wasn't the sole reason he had agreed to stay at Sasuke's place but Neji didn't need to know that.

"And he didn't try anything? He didn't-" Neji glanced at the kids to make sure that they weren't looking or eavesdropping, "ya know, try to make you touch his dick or anything like that?"

Naruto blushed as he thought about Sasuke's arousal scent. But that had been an unintentional accident. Sasuke hadn't meant to use his scent on him. "No, nothing happened. He didn't try anything."

"He sounds like a good guy then! Not like Kakuzu. He had me fooled. I knew he was extreme but I would've never pegged him as  _that_  type of alpha," Neji shivered. "What luck that your student's parent was there though!" Neji was still amazed by the whole incident. The man sounded like an angel. Rescuing Naruto, allowing him to sleep at his home, even letting him use his car! If an alpha did all that for an omega it usually meant they expected something in return but the man hadn't tried anything at all!

"Y-yeah." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "It was very fortunate. I don't know how I'll repay him."

"Oh I can think of a few ways." Neji winked. "Although it'd require you being on your knees for a long time."

Naruto choked on the coffee he had just sipped from his cup. His cheeks turned red at Neji's insinuation.

"Whoa, it was only a joke! Don't choke!" Neji cackled. "Anyways what do you plan to do about Kakuzu? He's probably still at your apartment." Neji shivered again just by thinking about it, he rubbed at his little stomach instinctually to soothe his baby who had sensed his distress and had started to jostle around.

"I'm going to go later. I have to get my stuff and Kyu's still there too." Naruto hadn't forgotten about his precious Kyuubi. He knew his kitty would be just fine for one day alone but he wasn't willing to leave his cat at his apartment for another day. Especially if Kakuzu really was still there. "He said he'd accompany me because he doesn't want me to go alone."

"Oh la la such a gentleman." Neji sang. "I want to meet this mystery man. What did you say his name was again?"

"Umm Sa-" Just as Naruto began to speak a skinny beta came up to their table. His clothes were plain, and he was staring at Soren intently just like those people in the street who looked like they wanted to snatch Soren away. He had a big fancy camera in his sweaty looking hands and without uttering a single word he began taking photos of Soren. Neji and Naruto gaped. For a prolonged second they didn't understand what was happening.

Soren reflexively shielded his face from the bright lights of the camera with his little arm. He cried out for the man to stop while squirming in his seat. Hiru began to yell and actually threw his earphones along with his pad at the man to try and make him stop. Soren began to cry while screaming for the man to go away. It was Soren's cry that jolted Naruto back into reality. He didn't know why the man was taking Soren's picture but he wasn't going to sit idly by and let it happen especially when it was clearly bothering Soren.

Naruto jumped up from his seat and roughly pushed the photographer away. The man stumbled back caught by surprise. During that moment Naruto turned and gathered Soren into his arms.

"Ma-kun, make him stop." Soren sniffled while snuggling his head into Naruto's shoulder to hide his face.

"Shh, mommy is here." Naruto spoke without thinking. He knew he wasn't Soren's mother and saying he was would only confuse Soren, but he was on an adrenaline high right now. His mothering instincts were going haywire. He felt such an overprotective urge coursing through his body that he couldn't control it. Soren was his to protect and if anyone dared make his baby cub feel uncomfortable he'd hurt them. "I won't let him take anymore pictures of you."

As Naruto said that the man took another series of blinding photos. Naruto hissed. With Soren still in his arms he yanked the man's camera out of his hands and threw it to the ground. "If you dare take another picture I'll make it so that you can never move your fingers to take another photo again!"

The man was shocked by Naruto's protective aura. Here was Naruto, a short omega with very little muscle mass threatening a full-grown beta man. Even if the man was skinny for a beta he was still much stronger and larger than Naruto. With a single glance at the two it was obvious the beta man would win in a fight. But it was Naruto's menacing aura of a protective mother that was making the man retreat. He bowed his head slightly then scurried out the cafe snatching his broken camera off the ground as he went.

"He's gone now, baby, he won't take anymore pictures of you." Naruto cooed to Soren who was silently crying on his shoulder. Naruto caressed the back of Soren's head while murmuring sweet words to calm him down. His little hand was gripping onto Naruto's back like his life depended on it. His small fist was trembling slightly.

Neji was flabbergasted, as were many of the customers in the cafe. They gossiped amongst themselves. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened? He had never seen Naruto like that before! What was even more shocking was that a few of the people in the cafe had actually recorded the whole confrontation on their cell phones and some were still recording even now!

_"It's Soren-kun right?"_  Neji overheard one of the two girls at the table next to him say. The one who had spoke had her bright pink phone aimed on Naruto and Soren.

_"Yeah, that paparazzi guy said so?"_  Her friend had stopped recording on her own phone and was now playing back the video she had recorded.

_"I can't tell cause of the glasses?"_

_"But Soren-kun always has glasses on when he goes out so it's gotta be him! Sasuke-sama doesn't let Soren out in public without covering his face!"_

" _Whoa, so that's really Soren Uchiha?"_

" _I've only seen him in magazines!"_

" _The Uchiha genes are no joke!"_

_"If Soren-kun is here then is Sasuke-sama nearby?"_ The girl looked around frantically trying to see if Sasuke was present.  _"Oh my god how's my hair? If he's really here I can't let him see me like this!"_ The girl tried to tame her dyed blue hair while simultaneously touching up her lipstick.

_"As if you have a chance!"_ The girl swatted her friend's head for being so stupid.  _"But seriously, I wonder who that blonde omega is?"_

_"He's gotta be Sasuke's partner? But I didn't know he dated omegas? Doesn't he hate them?"_

_"Whoever he is it's amazing he's so close to Soren-kun, Sasuke-sama is so protective of him."_

_"That omega must be special~"_

" _Right, it's just gross he chose an omega!"_

The girl snickered. _"True."_

Neji gasped as he listened to the girls. He Literally felt the air rush in one giant inhale. Sasuke? As in Sasuke of the Uchiha family? That was the angel that had saved Naruto last night and who's kid Naruto was currently cradling as if it were his own kin? There were no words.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, omega." The cafe manager came forward. The commotion Naruto had caused would've been forgiven if Naruto had been an alpha or a beta but since he was an omega it would not be tolerated. "I want you out of here! Don't make me call the police!" The angry manager yelled.

Naruto was still on a high. He perceived the man as a threat to Soren. He hissed at the man, which only infuriated him more.

"You want me to call the cops you stupid omega! Fine, I will!"

Neji quickly picked Hiru up and went over to Naruto. "I'm sorry sir, that won't be necessary. We're leaving!" Neji calmly approached Naruto and guided Naruto out of the cafe. "Naruto, breathe. Everything is fine now." Neji bounced Hiru on his hip while patting Naruto's heaving back with his free hand.

Naruto blinked. The cool brisk air entering his lungs along with Soren's peaceful deep breathing had calmed him down. Soren had cried himself to sleep. "What happened?" Naruto had completely blanked out after he had thrown the man's camera.

"You had a meltdown. It's okay though. It's normal for mothers to get like that over their children when they sense a threat."

"I just got so mad cause he was making Soren uncomfortable! He had no right to do that! Did you see how he got up in Soren's face as if it was totally fine? The nerve!" Naruto was speaking so fast that he almost didn't catch what Neji had just said. "Wait-over  _their_ children?"

Neji nodded. "You-"Neji swallowed, this was serious, "what kind of relationship do you have with Soren?"

"He's..." Naruto wanted to lie. He wanted to say that Soren was only a student that he held favoritism for but he couldn't. It wasn't true. He couldn't even lie about it anymore. Especially not to Neji who could read him so easily. "He's..." Naruto took a deep breath, "he's mine." Naruto tightened his arms around Soren's lax body. What he felt for Soren was unconditional love. It went far beyond favoritism. "He's my baby."

"Oh, Naruto," Neji's face crumbled. He looked like he wanted to cry but refused to. He had always wanted Naruto to have a child of his own even though he knew Naruto was incapable of having one naturally. He wanted for Naruto to experience the joy of motherhood and he knew his friend wanted nothing else more than that too, but he didn't know what to make of this. Neji knew the Uchiha's well. He had met them at parties Gaara would drag him to. Those were the parties where Neji had to be on his best behavior and wear his most expensive clothes. And even when he did all that he still became the recipient of disdain and glares from the Uchihas. He knew how their family was and what their beliefs were. To them an omega wasn't even a person. They were worse than his mother-in-law. They would never allow Naruto into their family and much less allow him to have a motherly relationship with one of their kin. That's why it was so shocking to find out that Naruto's angel was an Uchiha. "Does Sasuke know how you feel towards Soren?"

Naruto held Soren close, like someone might come and snatch him away. "No," Naruto couldn't tell him. He didn't have the nerve to.

"You have to tell him." Neji peered through the frosted glass windows of the cafe. At the people who were still looking at their phones and out the windows at Naruto. They were all talking about him. They were all going to probably upload their shoddy videos of Naruto facing off that paparazzi. They'd all get to hear Naruto referring to himself as Soren's mommy. It'd probably spread fast online. Neji could only imagine the field day the mass media was going to have when they found the videos. There'd be headlines about it. He could envision if now. 'Sasuke Uchiha's secret omega lover.' There wasn't a doubt in Neji's mind that Naruto was about to be catapulted into fame. "You have to tell him cause I have a feeling he's about to find out."

Naruto had no idea his life was about to change forever. "Come on, let's end our shopping trip early. Hiru's had about enough for today."

Naruto nodded. He knew Neji was only saying that because he wanted him to get home and sort out his business with Sasuke. They kissed each other on the cheek then parted ways.

"Make sure you tell him and call me after." Neji's eyes lingered on Soren. "No matter what happens don't forget he isn't actually your son."

Naruto nodded, not really wanting to listen. It felt like there was a knot in his stomach. Something big was going to happen by the end of this day. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. But it didn't matter because time had run out. It would happen whether he wanted it to or not.

"Naruto?"

"Don't worry, I know that."

* * *

Sasuke poured himself another shot of whiskey from the mini bar in his office. He wasn't a drinking man; he only indulged during parties or when he was having a tasty meal. But right now he needed some of the numbing liquid to relax. After he had left Kakashi's office, he had drove straight to work in order to meet with some potential clients his father had personally asked him to see, since he was overseas at the moment and wouldn't be able to on his own.

The meeting had been long. The new clients were from a newly developed company and before they made the decision to sign a contract to do business with Uchiha corps, they demanded Sasuke go through the contract page by page. Thank the fucking gods one of the Uchiha company lawyers were present, because the poor chap was the one who had to actually explain each page of the contract. Sasuke had sat there with a fake smile, nodding along as the red headed lawyer droned on and on about product expectations and profit distributions and blah blah blah. Sasuke had thought he'd implode but he had made it to the very end. The company had decided to sign the contract and now Sasuke was back in his office suckling down shot after shot of numbing whiskey. He had to stop before he did something dumb like accidentally get drunk.  _Oh, but if you're drunk then you won't have to think about your problems._  No! Sasuke put the bottle of whiskey back onto the lit glass display shelf hanging over the mini bar. He wasn't going to get drunk. He had to think about his predicament and not run away from it.

He had to mate with Naruto or else he'd "explode" as Kakashi so nicely put it. How was he supposed to do that though when he didn't know if Naruto even saw him in any type of romantic way? Plus there was the added stress of still having to tell Naruto about wanting him to be Soren's permanent caretaker for the sake of his development. He should've asked Naruto during breakfast and now since he hadn't he now had two things to ask of the blonde.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed. He was highly tempted to take another shot. His hand hovered up to the whiskey bottle.  _One more shot won't hurt_. As his hand wrapped around the cool glass neck of the bottle his door opened. He glared, recognizing the heavy gate of the intruder instantly. "What is it, Kisame? I'm busy."

"Well get un-busy because you're going to want to see this. It's all over the fucking internet."

Sasuke dropped his hand from the tempting alcohol and rubbed his temples. He'd have to placate his idiot best friend before taking another shot. "This better be important."

"Oh trust me you're going to want to see this." Kisame pulled up a video on his phone and casted the image up into a 3D hologram. The video began to play.

Sasuke squinted. At first he just saw a regular busy cafe. Nothing special. Then the camera focused and Naruto entered into the frame. He was carrying Soren and seemed to be angry at a man standing across from him. "What is this?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still stuck on the holographic video. Why was this video all over the Internet as Kisame had said?

"Just watch." Kisame was watching intently too. An unreadable expression graced his rugged features. He had seen the video countless times already and yet he was still absorbed in it.

Naruto looked absolutely feral. He was obviously in protective mode. Soren was crying while holding onto him. The sight of Soren in distress sent Sasuke into panic mode. What had made him cry like that!

"Ma-kun, make him stop." Soren cried.

"Shh, mommy is here." Naruto comforted Soren. His arm was wrapped around him so softly but his face was hard.  _Fearless_.

Sasuke's heart thumped. What was this? What was this feeling? Naruto referred to himself as Soren's mother? Yes, he knew Soren called Naruto Ma-kun but for Naruto to actually refer to himself as Soren's mother...

"I won't let him take anymore pictures of you." Naruto declared angrily. The man proceeded to take more pictures and not appearing to take Naruto's threat seriously. "If you dare take another picture I'll make it so that you can never move your fingers to take another photo again!" Naruto hissed fiercely then grabbed the camera and threw it on the ground. He boldly stared the man down. His gaze didn't waver. It was clear that he'd deliver on his threat. The man was a whole head taller than Naruto. Even while Naruto stared him down, his body was visually the weaker of the two, and yet he didn't back down.

What was this feeling...pride? Attraction? Naruto was so fierce and acting that way to protect Soren. Sasuke knew Soren and Naruto had a close relationship, he had heard Tsunade explain it, but to see it so resolutely as he was here...it was heart stopping. This was what a mother was supposed to be. It's what Soren deserved. And Naruto...Naruto was everything Sasuke wanted.

The video ended before Sasuke could see the conclusion between Naruto and the man.

"It's trending literally everywhere." Kisame said in a rushed voice. "Look!" He pulled up another video, this time of a news anchor reporting on the video.

" _Trouble brewed today at a cafe in Tokyo's shopping district. Cafe goers were treated with a rare sighting of the youngest Uchiha Corporation heir, Soren Uchiha. The five year old is the son of Sasuke Uchiha who's rumored to be taking over his father's billion dollar company any day now. What's causing the stir isn't the rare sighting of his son but rather the omega that was seen with his son. Not much is known about the blonde omega who was seen holding Soren while saving him from an overzealous paparazzi but the one thing known about the blonde omega is that he was overheard referring to himself as Soren's mother. As we all know Soren's birth mother has been famously-"_

Sasuke turned Kisame's phone off. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"That was one of the tamer news broadcast too. The gossip blogs and celebrity trash TV shows are much worse. They are all trying to figure out who Naruto is. They think he's your secret omega lover or something!" Kisame sounded absolutely alarmed. Nothing of this caliber had happened gossip wise since Sasuke's split from one of his ex-girlfriends who had threatened to release their sex tape, which in actuality had never existed.

"What are you going to do? When Fugaku-san sees this-"

Sasuke shook his head and put his finger to his lips for Kisame to be quiet. He didn't want to think of his father in this moment. He was feeling too happy, basking in the pride and overall joy of seeing Naruto protect Soren like that.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. Normally Fugaku-san wouldn't pay attention to gossip the way he did with Koike-chan when she tried to extort you for money over that fake sex tape but this," Kisame held up his phone for emphasis, "is actually real. There's proof! He's going to fucking kill you when he sees an omega holding Soren and claiming to be his mother! And then when he finds out that Naruto is Soren's teacher from that intersex preschool you put him in he's going to kill you all over again! I get why you did it, Soren's privacy and all that shit but Fugaku-san won't see it that way! He's literally going to-"

"Kisame be quiet!" Sasuke felt a little crazy. Couldn't Kisame see?  _'Claiming?'_ No, Naruto - _was_  Soren's mother. No question about it. That motherly bond was even stronger than he had imagined… _amazing_. Tsunade had been so right in her diagnosis.

"You've gone mad." Kisame sighed." Am I the only sane one here? Why are you making that face! Need I remind you what happened to Itachi?"

"Kisame!"

Kisame stopped ranting. He was taller than Sasuke but Sasuke was the stronger alpha between the two of them and when he asserted his dominance, Kisame had very little choice but to comply. "I'll deal with my father when the time comes. Right now I'm more interested in getting to Naruto. I need to see him." Sasuke put on his coat as he spoke. His movements were almost trance like. An alpha with a purpose. "I'll see you Monday." Sasuke said in parting then left.

Kisame had a bad feeling. He recalled years ago Itachi having that same spacey, focused, hopeless look on his face before he had up and mated with an omega. Not only mated but bonded one as well. It was that same look in Sasuke's eyes.

This wasn't good. No matter how objective he tried to be about all of this he could only see it ending just as disastrously as it had for Itachi.

He couldn't just let this happen all over again.

No, Itachi had to know. He was probably the only one who could speak some sense into Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support I literally feel the love T.T   
> If you want to get in touch and complain or just get ur feels out u can find me on tumblr @softsasukekun 
> 
> See you lovelies in the next chapter~


	5. Naruto Uzumaki: Media Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: This is a very long chapter. Almost 20k! *phew* Be prepared for a long read my lovelies and as always enjoy! A huge thank you to my Beta who is the fastest Beta I know! HeartSNS
> 
> Warnings: implied sexual assault, dumb alphas, cute five year olds, male pregnancy...hmm can't think of anything else at the moment lol

The moment Sasuke stepped through his door his eyes landed on Naruto. The omega was nestled on the love seat in the foyer.

Naruto's body was cast in a shadow due to the red light spilling through the large windows from the setting sun. A splash of sunlight caressed the side of his face. His eyes were downcast and his blonde brows were pinched together with worry. As Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the dull light of the room, he was able to see that Soren was soundly asleep on Naruto's lap. Naruto was slowly dragging his fingers through Soren's bangs; he'd occasionally cup his cheek and caress it. How long had he been doing that? Naruto was even humming; it was a soft tune that was only meant for Soren's ears. This moment of intimacy wasn't meant to be seen by anyone.

If Sasuke hadn't entered so quietly, he would've  _never_ witnessed it.

Watching Naruto was making the feelings he had back in his office swell up again. They had subsided faintly during his drive home, enough for him to think objectivity about his situation while he maneuvered through overcrowded streets. His desire to see Naruto had consumed him to the point that he had left his office and drove straight home where he knew Naruto would be. Walking in and seeing Naruto with Soren on his lap humming to him so sweetly reminded Sasuke exactly why it was that he had wanted so badly to see Naruto. He had wanted to see  _this_. Soren was so comfortable in Naruto's arms. Like he belonged there and that was because he did belong there.

"Naruto," Sasuke made his presence known. He had wanted to watch Naruto and Soren in silence a little while longer but he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

Naruto startled. His eyes were cautious when they pinned on Sasuke. No wonder he hadn't sensed Sasuke's presence or smelled his scent- he was still in a defensive mindset. His instincts were instructing him to protect Soren from  _all_ threats. Instincts that were that primal could often mess with an omega or female beta's senses, even familiar scents could sometimes become the victims of suspicion. The remedy for the issue was very simple. Constant scent marking or even better, a bite into Naruto's scent gland would instantly make Naruto more trusting. But Sasuke wouldn't dare do that. Wouldn't allow him self to even dream of doing it. At least, not right now in this moment.

"Sorry, it's just me. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Sasuke stepped closer so that the sunlight drifting from the open window fell upon his shadowed face.

"Oh..." Naruto deflated. The cautious look in his eyes faded away into one of familiarity. Even though the look had went away he still held Soren protectively. No one, not even Sasuke, would be able to take Soren away from Naruto while he was like this.

Sasuke felt antsy simply looking at Naruto. He wanted to touch the omega. He wanted to get right behind Naruto on the love seat and sit behind him with Soren on top of them. They could all sleep on the little couch, like a makeshift family.  _Family?_ Yes...a family. Sasuke could feel the desire swelling again. "I came home as fast as I could. I saw what happened today."

Naruto's hand stuttered on the down stroke of caressing Soren's hair. "W-what are you talking about?" Naruto's voice was small, like an unsure whisper. He avoided eye contact by placing his gaze on the soundless television screen.

So Naruto was going to play coy?  _Why?_ Sasuke didn't understand. Was he unhappy about what had happened?

"Kisame showed me the clip of you and Soren at the café. I saw you stand up to that beta, I saw it all."

Naruto shifted in the loveseat. He kept his eyes on television. Out of pure confusion Sasuke glanced at the TV to check what was so fascinating to hold Naruto's gaze during a conversation like this. Was he really so nervous that eye contact was impossible for him?

As if on cue the very moment Sasuke looked upon the screen in tiny script running along the bottom of the screen it read:

_In 15 minutes: Sasuke Uchiha and his secret omega lover: what we know so far._

It ran along the bottom of the screen along with other trending topics that the evening news would be discussing later on in the program.

Naruto immediately tore his gaze from the TV.

"Naruto?" Sasuke didn't get why Naruto was behaving this way? He had thought that once he told Naruto that he knew about the café incident the omega would be glad.  _Fuck,_ he even expected a little bit of bragging? Naruto had saved his son after all. That was not an easy thing to do, especially for an omega going against a beta! "Look, I-"

Suddenly tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, appearing so quickly that Sasuke wasn't sure what had caused them. "I didn't mean to cause a scandal!" Naruto cried, his hand was still softly tangled in Soren's raven locks. He tried to muffle his cries in an attempt to not wake Soren with the sound of them. "I couldn't stop myself. That beta-I couldn't let him take pictures! Soren didn't like it! You should've seen how that man snapped photos while Soren cried for him to stop!" Naruto held Soren more tightly; like he was worried Sasuke might snatch him away. "I'm sorry, I'll understand if you- _you_ want me to leave. I'll also understand if you want to move Soren out of my classroom." It was evident by the look of pain on Naruto's face that saying all that had wounded him.

Sasuke felt like he had just been struck. What was Naruto going on about?  _Leave? Take Soren out of his class?_ Why was Naruto behaving as if he had done something wrong! Had he missed something? Had he said something? Made a mean face? Sasuke didn't know a lot about omegas, his minimal knowledge about them came from the teachings of Itachi's omega mate. One thing Itachi's mate had taught him was that omegas were easily intimidated by alphas. A simple sudden movement of a hand could sometimes frighten an omega. Sasuke knew that but he hadn't done or said anything to make Naruto so timid and apologetic. And besides Naruto  _wasn't_  the type of omega that got easily startled either. Sasuke hadn't expressed any disapproval over any of the actions Naruto had taken so why was Naruto behaving this way!

He was confused but first he needed to comfort Naruto. The desire to soothe Naruto's worries was strong. "Why would I punish you by doing any of those things when you haven't done anything wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto's head snapped up. His wide wet blue eyes blinked rapidly like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Cute. Naruto was so cute._  Sasuke's hand moved on its own as he bent slightly to thumb away a falling tear on Naruto's cheek. Naruto just made him feel a type of way that made him want to treat the omega with care. Was this how alphas felt when they doted on their mates? The way he felt right now reminded him of how his brother treated his mate. If the current situation wasn't so emotionally distressing Sasuke would've been more inclined to ponder more about it. "I'm not sure why you think you're to blame but you have no fault in what happened. I should've warned you to not take him out. I was the one who was careless. Please don't cry." Sasuke spoke as calmly as he could, he didn't want to spook Naruto anymore than he already was.

Naruto's eyes remained unreadable. The tears in them rendered them cloudy, like the sky after a harsh storm. Had his words eased him? Sasuke couldn't tell. He should reassure Naruto by explaining himself further but at the moment he was distracted. As he had been talking he had unknowingly inched his head lower and lower. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of Naruto's skin. Sasuke gave in to temptation and inhaled,  _scenting_  Naruto's omegan scent. He had been resisting, he always was when he was around Naruto, and he just couldn't keep on fighting the urge anymore. He had told his self that he'd never allow himself the thought of scenting Naruto but his intent did not match his capability. Naruto smelled like a mixture of sunflowers and candied peaches.  _Sweet_ , so tempting that it made Sasuke lose visual focus for a few seconds.

"Ah?" Naruto flicked his eyes to the side at Sasuke in surprise. Sasuke could see the faintest blush bloom on Naruto's supple cheeks. "What are you doing, Sasuke-san?" Naruto could smell the change in his scent. Sasuke knew that Naruto could smell the interest, the desire, the  _want_. The omega knew what was being done to him but he made no attempt to move or push Sasuke away like he should've.

The red hue on Naruto's cheeks was so alluring. Sasuke could not recall ever having an opinion on another person's blush before but on Naruto it was cute. Again, the omega made him feel a type of way that was unlike anything he had felt with others before. For fucks sake, he was getting caught up over the fucking way Naruto's cheeks looked with blush staining them. That wasn't normal. But then again nothing he felt for the omega could ever be categorized as normal. Everything was always so intense with Naruto. Even his feelings for him. It had started out at only attraction and now look at him.

He scented Naruto again but this time he didn't try to hide it. What was the point when Naruto already knew? He leaned all the way and took a deep inhale of the sweet aroma coming from Naruto's scent gland. This was an assault, it was offensive and a violation of an omega's personal space but Sasuke didn't stop. How long had he been thinking of this wonderful scent? From the very first moment he had smelled it in the daycare, he had wanted to smell it again. It was just as good as he remembered it. Better even now.

Sasuke could actually feel his mouth water, he wanted to  _bite_. Naruto smelled so inviting. Like a ripe peach ready to be bitten into. If he closed his eyes he could imagine it, biting down onto Naruto's scent gland until all he could taste and smell was Naruto. How would it feel? How would it differ from scenting with female betas and alphas? The way his brother described it scenting an omega was nothing like scenting a beta or alpha. Apparently the first time Itachi had scented his spouse he had been sent into a pseudo rut. The taste of his omega had been that strong...it took multiple scent marks and biting with an alpha or beta and even then it didn't produce rut level arousal. He could hardly imagine how strong an omegas scent had to be to take only one bite.

"S-Sasuke-san," Naruto's blush was now dark red. It encompassed the space all the way down to his slim throat. Sasuke could feel the heat of it, all that blood rushing underneath Naruto's skin. Naruto was so shy it was making Sasuke want to bite him even more. "What are you doing, Soren-kun is still here!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Sasuke couldn't stop himself even if someone had a gun pointed to his head. Naruto's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He was shaking like the leaves on a tree on a windy day. Like he'd come undone at any given moment and flutter away. But that was okay because Sasuke would catch him. Both metaphorically and here now in reality.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized once more then in one swift movement he bit down hard, letting his teeth sink into the skin. At this moment he should feel the sweetness of Naruto's scent spilling on his tongue followed by the blissful feeling of it seeping into every part of him- only he hadn't bitten Naruto's scent gland. At the very last second he had clamped his hand over Naruto's gland and bit the back of his own hand instead.  _He couldn't do it._ The look of fear on Naruto's face had stopped him. He wasn't a fucking beast like those other alpha. No matter what Kakashi had said he refused to force himself onto Naruto. He dislodged his teeth from the back of his hand. He had bitten so hard that his teeth had created holes in his skin. The puncture wounds were each letting out trickles of blood. Sasuke couldn't even feel the pain. He was mourning the loss of what could've been. He had just willingly given up the chance to taste Naruto's scent. He felt like a fucking fool. Kakashi had advised him to scent Naruto; he  _needed_  to do it for his own well-being. He had a solid excuse but still even with it he couldn't.  _Not until Naruto verbally gave him permission._

"Sasuke-san!" Naruto exclaimed at the sight of the blood. Not even a few seconds ago Naruto had been trembling with terror and now he could show such concern for him? Sasuke was touched. He had literally assaulted Naruto and somehow the omega didn't hate him. He didn't feel deserving of such kindness. "You're bleeding, we need to get that bandaged!" Naruto's eyes were lit with nothing but pure concern.

"That's okay, it's just a small cut. I'll be fine." Now that the desire had passed Sasuke was embarrassed of his beastly actions. He was just glad he hadn't gone full beast and actually bit Naruto.

"You're not fine! I'll help you!"

"Ma-kun?" Soren's groggy voice called. Naruto's loud outburst paired with all the commotion had woken Soren up. He blinked a few times as he rubbed at his tired eyes. He was half asleep but he still reached up and grabbed at Naruto's face. Looking for the warmth of his mother in his vulnerable half unconscious state. "Mm am sleepy. When is daddy coming home?" The five year old was still too tired so his senses were dull. He hadn't seen or sensed Sasuke.

"I'm right here, silly." Sasuke said affectionately as he tapped Soren's forehead.

"Daddy!" Soren's eyes sprung open. "I missed you!" He hopped off of Naruto's lap and up into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke hid his bloody hand behind his back. If Soren saw all that blood he knew it'd scare him. "Me and Ma-kun went shopping, oh and he made me banana pancakes, and we watched Planes!"

"Sounds like you had a fun day, huh?" Sasuke kissed Soren's cheek, "I guess we should have Ma-kun watch you more often, hmm?"

"Yes, I want Ma-kun to watch me every day! Forever and ever and ever!" Soren kept going until he ran out of breath.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto expecting to see Naruto was happy with Soren's wish but Naruto looked troubled. The look perplexed Sasuke. He didn't understand Naruto at all. Shouldn't a mother be happy to hear their son say something like that? Because that's what Naruto was, he was Soren's mother. Clearly his earlier observation of Naruto still not being reassured had been correct. They had to talk to further clear things up but their talk would have to wait. They couldn't have it with Soren here. "I'm going to go put him to bed-"

"No I wanna stay up, daddy!" Soren protested.

Sasuke intended to remain firm in his decision but he was always a pushover for his son. "Okay but go up to your room for a little while and play. Daddy will come get you when it's time okay?"

"But I wanna stay down here with Ma-kun!" Soren wasn't the type of kid that whined or threw tantrums but he could be very stubborn when he wanted to be. When he really wanted something then he absolutely had to have it. It was an alpha genetic trait that Sasuke himself unfortunately had as well. He sighed, it was going to be almost impossible to get Soren to go to his room now.

"Soren-kun," Naruto spoke up suddenly, "can you please listen and go do as daddy told you to do?" Naruto's voice was sweet; it contained no hard undertone at all. Sasuke felt bad, when Soren got into his stubborn mood such a sweet tone would not work on him. To Sasuke's complete surprise, Soren consented.

"Okay, Ma-kun," Soren chirped, "but I'm coming back down before bedtime okay, daddy?"

Sasuke smiled, "yes, of course. Daddy almost forgot you still haven't had dinner yet." Sasuke was so invested in his current stream of developments he was forgetting basic things like making sure Soren had his bath and dinner before bed. "Sorry, I'll call you down when it's time, Ren. Go now."

Soren squirmed out of Sasuke's arms then ran upstairs but moments later he came partially back down the stairs. He squatted on the step to get a better look at his dad without having to expend the energy of going down another step. "Daddy, can you come fast? I need your help for something!" Soren said breathlessly.

Sasuke laughed, "I'm going, go on ahead. Daddy will be there soon." He turned to Naruto. They still had to talk. There was so much to say...

"It's okay, go." Naruto was looking down, seemingly able to read Sasuke's thoughts. "He comes first."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He turned to go but Naruto's hand shot out and held him back. "Make sure you wash and bandage your cuts before going though. I-I don't want him to see it." Naruto let Sasuke go. He wouldn't be saying anything more.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Sasuke felt a pang of unease as he climbed up the stairs. Why though? Why did he feel so uneasy? Everything would be resolved once he and Naruto talked. Yes, it'd all be settled and the feeling of unease would (hopefully) finally go away.

When Sasuke came back down the stairs he was met with emptiness. Naruto was not in the sitting room, or the kitchen, or dining room, or any of the other various rooms on the first floor. He proceeded to check the rest of the penthouse.  _Empty._ Naruto wasn't in any of the rooms. On his second sweep searching the first floor Sasuke noted that the spare keys he had given Naruto were gone too.

He hadn't wanted to believe it, he had tried to be positive but the absence of his keys confirmed it. Naruto had left. And he already had a good guess as to where the omega had taken off to. Naruto had promised him he wouldn't go without him...why had he gone?

Was this what he had been feeling uneasy about? This had to be it. He should've listened to his gut feeling! He had to remain calm. He took his phone out and called Naruto.

_No answer._ He called again.  _No answer._  Fuck! He was wasting time calling. If Naruto really had gone to where he thought he had then there was no time to waste. Sasuke ran upstairs and explained to Soren they had to go on a little errand. Ideally he wouldn't have brought his son but there was no time to wait for Chiyo to arrive. Time was of the essence.

It had taken Sasuke about five minutes to bandage his cuts and then he had spent around fifteen minutes helping Soren which meant Naruto had had a twenty minute head start. There was literally no time to waste.

He carried Soren down to the parking garage and strapped him into his car seat. Soren was disoriented. He could feel the chaotic energy radiating off of his daddy which agitated him.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

Sasuke turned out of his parking spot so hard that his tires screeched. "We're going to go get your Ma-kun and bring him back home."

* * *

Naruto couldn't stay there.

_Sasuke's home._

He just couldn't. He felt so guilty. Sure, Sasuke had said it wasn't his fault but how could it not be? It wasn't only the scandal that he had inadvertently caused that made him leave but also the realization that he was becoming too comfortable in Sasuke's home. One day there and he already felt like never leaving. It was amusing and a bit daunting at first but now it was scary.

When Soren said he had wanted him to stay forever Naruto was so happy his heart could burst but it also frightened him. What if leaving became impossible for him? After all, him being there was only a temporary set up.

When he had left he had no destination. He just felt like he had needed to get away from the addicting family for a few hours. It wasn't until he was inside Sasuke's car that he decided that he was going to go to his apartment. Even though he had promised Sasuke he wouldn't go back to his apartment he wanted to see his kitty. In his most distressed moments Kyuubi was always there to snuggle with him. He doubted Kakuzu was even there at this hour. The alpha was crazy but surely he at least went home to sleep right? Last night was different since Kakuzu had gone to his apartment straight after their disastrous date. Now that it was a new night he had to have gone home. Even a crazy alpha like that needed to freshen up. Naruto could not imagine the rich bastard showering in his little cramped apartment shower that was fused to the wall or sleeping in his little twin sized bed. He wouldn't even fit! If it turned out he was wrong and Kakazu was still there Naruto was prepared for that too. He flickered his eyes down at the passenger seat where a can of mace was. Newly bought with change he had taken from Sasuke's change bowl. He'd spray Kakazu in those murky eyes of his before the alpha even got the chance to lay his eyes on him. He had it all planned out. He'd mace Kakuzu and as Kakuzu wailed in pain over his burning eyes he'd snatch Kyuubi then hightail it out of there. It was the best plan he could come up with while in his emotional state of mind.

He parked Sasuke's car and grabbed the can of mace he brought. He'd only been away a day but already his apartment looked like something foreign.  _Ugly. Not where he wanted to be._ As he walked he surveyed the area. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He didn't see Kakuzu's car anywhere. Everything was as it always was. The flickering fluorescent lights of the convenience store blinded him as he got closer. He kept his eyes away from the betas hanging out in front of the store. They were smoking and passing around a bottle of liquor. Even in this cold winter weather they were lounging around outside.

"Hey honeypot, lemme see that sweet ass of yours." One of the men leered. Usually they left Naruto alone if he didn't look at them but today they were ruder than normal thanks to the liquid courage warming their bellies. The cold weather didn't help either; the cold always heightened a person's desire for someone to warm their bed. After all, nothing else could ignite a fire like two bodies joining as one.

The beta seated beside the one who catcalled gave him a fist bump. "Nice one, bro. But if he's gonna show his ass to anyone it's gonna be me, isn't that right omega? Come over here and bend over in front of me so I can get a better look at that ass of yours!"

Naruto ignored them and remained firm, not chancing a single glance their way. He couldn't be scared. He had to be confident just in case Kakuzu was lying in wait in his apartment. How could he face an alpha if he let these inebriated beta frighten him?

He went up the wooden side steps. Each step he took made the wood groan and creak. One of these days he half expected them to straight up splinter in half and he'd fall right through. He arrived to his apartment door. He put his ear to the door, trying to hear any signs of movement or breathing. It was no use since all he could hear was the erratic pounding of his own heart.

He slid his key into the lock. He was half surprised it was even still intact; he had thought Kakuzu would've busted it open and destroyed it during his effort to get inside his apartment. It was a good sign; maybe that meant Kakuzu had never actually went inside his apartment?

He tentatively opened the door and took a step inside. He had his can of mace ready. Where was his kitty? He sniffed the air to try and find a scent but he was too scared to pick out if Kakuzu's scent was in the air or not. The fear was worse than he thought it'd be. This was a  _bad_  idea. He could admit that now. He shouldn't have runaway. He should've listened to Sasuke.

_He should've kept his promise_.

Out of nowhere Naruto felt hard arms wrap around his waist. Naruto struggled. He tried to twist his body so that he could spray but he couldn't see anything.

"You've come back just like I thought you would, omega." Kakuzu's voice was like a knife being sliced in the darkness. It promised pain.

Naruto started spraying everywhere he could. In all directions, hoping that one of those sprays would land in Kakuzu's eyes. "Let me go!" Naruto kept spraying until the entire can had emptied. Kakuzu hadn't been hit by a single spritz! Naruto was so scared that he could hardly breathe. This was his nightmare come to life and the worse part was that he had brought it upon himself.

_If only he had kept his promise..._

* * *

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment in record time. He didn't advocate for speeding, and certainly not when your child is in the car with you, but he had no other choice but to speed. He drove like a madman, zooming between the other cars that were going the posted speed limit. It was a miracle he hadn't been stopped by a traffic cop. Soren got a kick out of the crazy driving. He giggled every time Sasuke would turn a curve too sharply and the car would lurch too much to the side.

"Stay here, okay Ren?" Sasuke engaged the child lock. The function allowed for the car to remain on but it disabled all the major motor functions so that the steering wheel remained locked and certain buttons were inaccessible unless a code was typed in. Soren would be perfectly safe.

"I want to go with you, daddy." Soren could sense something was amiss. His daddy had been letting off nervous energy since they left home. Even the five year old would be able to pick up on it.

"I already explained to you that it isn't safe for you to go." Sasuke had given Soren a watered down speech of what it was he was doing while they drove. He had also explained why it was he was speeding and that it was only acceptable during emergencies. "I'll be right back, don't open the door for anyone okay? I'm not going to be long, I'm going to get your Ma-kun and come right back."

"Is Ma-kun going to be okay?" Soren fidgeted with his fingers. He had been holding back this question the entire journey to the apartment. Sasuke should've realized how hard this was for Soren too. He didn't know what was happening other than the minimal things Sasuke had explained to him which was that Naruto was in some sort of danger that required Sasuke saving him.

Sasuke grabbed Soren's hand and held it tight. There was no time for hugs or to provide sufficient comfortable words. He could only do the bare minimum for now. "Don't worry. Daddy will save Ma-kun." Sasuke gave Soren's forehead a quick kiss then closed the car door.

Sasuke ran to the apartment until he realized he didn't know which apartment was Naruto's. There were four in total. Like a giant room on top of the convenience store cut up into four sections. It was abysmal how small they looked from the outside. He could only imagine how little they were on the inside.

"The blonde omega who lives here, which apartment is his?" Sasuke called out to the gang of betas in front of the store. Sasuke could smell the stench of alcohol clinging to them all the way from where he was standing.

They laughed amongst each other, finding Sasuke's frantic disposition absolutely hilarious.

"Didya hear that, boys? He wants to know where honeypot went!" One of the betas laughed uncontrollably, drool dribbled down his chin as his body bounced with his laughter. His friends joined in, laughing themselves into an uproar.

"I'm only going to ask one more time.  _Which apartment is his?_ " Sasuke gritted, he let his alpha scent seep out. Any other time he would've paid these idiots dust. They were beneath him and wasting his energy on them was just that-a waste. But not now. He was not in the mood to be passive. "I'm waiting." Sasuke growled.

"H-he's in number 2b! Man chill with that, we don't want a fight!" The betas shrunk under the strong scent. Their cocky grins disappeared and were replaced with looks of fear.

"Y-yeah, we're sorry!"

Sasuke glared. He didn't have time to linger. He ran up the stairs and quickly found Naruto's apartment. He knew even before opening the door that Naruto was in there as was another alpha. He could smell both of their scents. It was faint but it was there. He kicked the door in and charged inside. His adrenaline was making his vision extremely focused. Like a bull following a vivid red flag, Sasuke followed Naruto's scent deeper into the little apartment. When he finally found Naruto, he had to stop himself from immediately leaving so he could find Kakuzu and punch him in the face.

Naruto was naked except for his underwear. He was tied to a bed, his arms were bound together against the bed post and his legs had been tied to each end so that he was unable to close them. There was a dirty rag tied around his mouth, which he was biting down on. There was drool soaking it already, which meant he had been gagged for some time now.

Naruto's eyes snapped up to meet Sasuke's. They were red and rimmed with tears. Was he too late? Sasuke couldn't fucking tell because he was boiling with rage. Where the fuck was the bastard? He was going to make sure he rearranged Kakuzu's face for what he had done to Naruto.

_"Shhkadf!"_ Naruto called out Sasuke's name, but it came out muffled because of the rag. He started crying harder. He struggled against the ropes trying to reach out to Sasuke.

"Shh, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Sasuke hurriedly untied the rag from Naruto's mouth.

"He's in the bathroom!" Naruto cautioned the second his mouth was free. "Hurry, we have to go before he comes back out!"

"We can't leave yet." Sasuke wiped the drool from Naruto's quivering chin. He couldn't leave without giving Kakuzu a good punch for what he had done. There was just no fucking way he could let this go unpunished. It would physically make him ill to not do something.

"We have to, he-" Naruto was cut off when the bathroom door swung open. The old wooden door groaned as it revealed a shadowed figure.

"I knew I smelled an Uchiha" Kakuzu's large figure loomed menacingly in the bathroom doorway. He was still wearing the same suit Sasuke had seen him in at the restaurant. It was wrinkled, like he had lounged in it all night. There were deep bags underneath his eyes and he smelled faintly of alcohol. So he hadn't left Naruto's apartment after all.

"Why are you here?" Kakuzu kept eye contact as he stepped closer. He looked every bit the monster children fear linger beneath their beds. "You're ruining my date with my omega. This is the second time you've done that already. I won't be so forgiving like I was the last time."

" _Your omega?_ " Sasuke seethed. He could feel the hairs on the back of his arms raise. He was so tense. If he hadn't had come when he did, there wasn't a doubt in his head that Kakuzu would've raped Naruto. The thought of it infuriated him. "Fucking sadistic, bastard! Who the fuck are you to think you have the right to treat Naruto in whatever way you please!? You think just because he's weaker you can terrorize and stalk him?"

"That's exactly how it is," Kakuzu said without pretense, "if it were up to me omegas would have no rights. They should be seen as property. Naruto is my omega so of course I have the right to do whatever I damn well please with him."

Sasuke's breathing became shallow as he envisioned himself tearing Kakuzu piece by piece. Kakuzu's type of warped thinking was the same type of thinking Sasuke had been taught by his father. It was those beliefs that had caused so much misfortune in his life. If those beliefs hadn't been beaten into him he would've never been restricted to date the type of people that he did and even more his brother would've never been disowned.  _Omega_ , it was only a secondary gender, it wasn't as if it was some great evil. Omegas didn't deserve to be punished and treated coldly for something that they couldn't control. It was like an epiphany that swallowed Sasuke whole. Or rather it was common sense finally dawning on him.

"So, if you're done with your house visit, Uchiha-san, you can go now," Kakuzu taunted. "I still have lots planned for my omega and your presence makes it impossible to do."

Sasuke charged at Kakuzu. Fully intending to rip the alpha to shreds but Naruto abruptly called his name out.

"Sasuke-san, don't!" Sasuke halted mid punch. He glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. "Why not? Look at what he did to you!" Sasuke flickered his eyes to the skin-tight ropes around Naruto's hands and feet. They were so tight that Sasuke could see that they had cut into Naruto's skin. He didn't understand why Naruto was asking him to stop. Did he not hear all the shit the prick had said? Sasuke wasn't even an omega but he was angry on Naruto's behalf. How could Naruto  _not_  want him to punch Kakuzu?

"Because it's what he wants!" Naruto yelled. "Can't you tell? He's baiting you! We need to leave now!"

"Go on, hit me." Kakuzu taunted. "Right here would be a good spot." Kakuzu pointed to his eye, "leave me a nice shiner that's easily visible. I want it to look good for the cameras."

Sasuke put his fist down. Naruto was right. Kakuzu  _was_ baiting him. But why? Then it clicked. Kakuzu's real intention hadn't been to rape Naruto. If that had been his plan he would've done it already. His true intent had been to lure him here.

" _You..._ this is all part of your plan isn't it?"

Kakuzu smiled like one would when they were found with their hands in the cookie jar. "You caught me. I admit I changed my course of plan after I saw that video of Naruto with your kid. It's good your omega came when he did because I was really close to saying fuck it and leaving but-boy am I glad I waited."

"What was your plan? To get me here so I could beat you up? You gain nothing from that!"

"Oh… but that's where you're wrong." Kakuzu tsked his tongue. "You humiliated me at the restaurant. I was going to repay the favor by letting you feel some of that humiliation. I was going to let you beat me up and I'd go to the media with my story. Imagine the bad publicity you'd get if it came out that you assaulted a fellow alpha? That paired with your silly little scandal with Naruto, come on don't make me spell it out, even a rich bastard like you would be socially condemned. Sure, I know the cold shoulder won't last. Even your brother has gained back most of the public's favor after the shit he did, but even a little while of you being judged will be more than enough for me."

"So that's it? That's what you wanted? That's your big plan?" Sasuke laughed. He couldn't help but find Kakuzu's childish thought process amusing.

Kakuzu glared. He didn't like being laughed at. "What's so funny? I got you! I win!"

"No you didn't." Sasuke laughed some more. He felt a little crazy himself but he couldn't stop. "You really are as stupid as you look aren't you…you stupid fuck."

"What?" Kakuzu hissed. "Don't act so high and mighty. I-"

"Shut up already! Alpha like you make me sick! You did all of that planning and waiting just because an omega turned you down? Shut up!" Sasuke swung his arm and slammed it across Kakuzu's face. The tan alpha hadn't seen it coming. The punch had sent him flying back into the bathroom where he stumbled on the rug and tripped. His head hit the side of the tub with a loud thump. He was out cold upon impact.

"Crazy fucker." Sasuke was still buzzing with anger. He walked over to Kakuzu's unconscious body. He grabbed the alpha by his collar and took a swing. "There's the black eye you wanted so bad. Here let me give your other eye a matching one!"

"Sasuke-san, thats enough! He's down already!" Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke delivered hit after hit to Kakuzu's face. "I don't want to cause you another scandal, please let's just leave already!"

Naruto's worry tinged voice was the only thing that made Sasuke put his fist down. No matter how badly he wanted to continue to destroy Kakuzu's face he wouldn't while Naruto begged him in  _that_  voice.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked over Sasuke's body.

"I should be the one asking you that question don't you think? I'm fine." Sasuke untied Naruto's bindings. They were reinforced with plastic zip ties. The thin plastic had been the reason Naruto's wrists were cut so badly. Kakuzu had fastened them as tight as he could. It was a miracle Naruto's blood circulation hadn't been cut off.

"You're bleeding!" Naruto noticed that blood had seeped through the bandages on Sasuke's hand where he had bitten himself earlier. Naruto took the hand in his own and cupped it firmly. He applied pressure in hopes to make the bleeding stop.

Sasuke blinked. "You-" he was again overcome by how selfless Naruto could be. "You're bleeding more than me so don't worry about me." Sasuke twisted his hand out of Naruto's hold and gently lifted Naruto's bloody wrist. Looking at the cuts made Sasuke want to get back up and give Kakuzu another punch. A broken nose would go perfectly with his blackened eyes.

"You shouldn't have hit him. You heard what he said. Now you're going to be all over the news again.  _All because of me._ " Naruto looked down, his blond bangs fell into his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying. "All I do is create problems for you."

"Is that why you left?"

Naruto nodded, his bangs swished with the slow movement of his head. "I feel so guilty, Sasuke-san. So guilty that I felt like I couldn't breathe. Even though you told me that you weren't mad at me how could you not be? I put Soren in danger! Because of what I did both Sasuke-san and Soren-kun are being affected. You were so kind to let me stay in your home and in return I caused you problems. But even after all that I don't want to leave. I'm selfish and I hate it."

"Because of what you did my son is safe. You shouldn't feel any guilt. I already told you that. Hey, look at me."

Naruto hesitated but then let his gaze waver up to meet Sasuke's.

"You saved Soren. A little media backlash is a small price to pay for his safety. When I saw that video of you protecting Soren I wasn't angry in any sense of the word. I was  _proud_ , I-" Sasuke took a breath, this was the moment. "I don't think there's anyone else in this world who I trust Soren more with than with you. I want you to become Soren's permanent care taker."

"Me?" Naruto's voice dripped with disbelief. Sasuke had told him he was seeking an omega to care for Soren but it was clear he had never guessed Sasuke had had him in mind for the role. "Why me?!"

"Do you recall I took Soren to a children's specialist to find out why he was developing the way he was?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke sighed as he thought of it, it was still stressful to think of even now. "The doctor told me Soren lacked a motherly bond which was affecting his growth. The bond he has with you is incredible, even I am amazed by how much he loves you and how much you love him. With you in his life he'll be able to develop normally. He needs you.  _I need you._ " Sasuke admitted in a smaller voice. "It has to be you."

"I-I-"

"Only if you want too of course!" Sasuke added. He didn't want to pressure Naruto into agreeing if he didn't want to.

Naruto looked like he was expecting Sasuke to tell him "just kidding." Sasuke couldn't read the omegas mind but he looked so, so, _—well_  , Sasuke didn't even know! Naruto was so silent it made Sasuke nervous. Was Naruto going to tell him no? He had feared this would happen. He didn't regret asking though. If Naruto said no then at least then he could start looking into other options for Soren. He'd have to take Soren to Tsunade again-

"I accept."

"Huh?" Sasuke wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

"I said I accept!" Naruto yelled with all his heart. "I'll take care of Soren!"

"Really? Even though it's not professional and all that crap?"

"Shut up!" Naruto swatted Sasuke's arm. "We've crossed the line of a professional relationship."

"Really? You're sure?"

Naruto smiled. It was a bright smile that lit up the dingy dark apartment. "Yes, really."

"Are you sure? You'll have to live in my home. You'll-"

Naruto suddenly jumped Sasuke and gave him a hug. He nuzzled into the alphas neck. His lips carelessly brushed over Sasuke's scent gland. It made Sasuke shudder.

"I'm so happy, Sasuke-san. You have no idea how happy you've just made me. Thank you. Thank you so much. Yes, no matter how many times you ask me I will always be sure of this decision."

Sasuke melted against Naruto, it felt so right to have Naruto in his arms like this.

So  _warm_.

Without thinking he kissed Naruto. He melded his lips against Naruto's soft ones. Just like with his attempt at scent marking Naruto earlier there was no resistance. Naruto was so yielding, so willing in his arms that Sasuke felt powerful. Like he had obtained the richest power in all the world and he'd never share it with anyone. Naruto's lips were shy, moving against his in a manner that made Sasuke want to be rough. He wanted to bite Naruto's lips, bruise them, mark them in any way he could. And so he did. He bit down on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto whimpered but tolerated the pain. The sound pricked Sasuke's heart. He lapped at Naruto's lip as an apology. He didn't know why he had done that but the urge to mark Naruto had driven him to do it. He kissed Naruto gently. A little final peck before pulling away.

Naruto was flushed, cheeks tinged so red that Sasuke could even see it in the dark. This wasn't an ideal time for a first kiss; it wasn't even an ideal location. With Kakuzu's unconscious body passed out a few feet away but Sasuke wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world.

"Why?" Naruto was dazed. His lips hovered close to Sasuke's. So close that Sasuke could easily kiss them again by pursing his lips.

"Because I wanted to." Sasuke replied honestly. "Are you mad? Did you not want it?" Sasuke hadn't asked permission and only now had he realized that. He might've as well scent marked Naruto earlier if he was going to end up behaving like those beast alpha anyways.

"I didn't hate it." Naruto was difficult to read, even with how close their faces were Sasuke could not decipher the omega's expression.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto silenced Sasuke with another kiss. His lips moved against Sasuke's with the intent to silence all of Sasuke's doubts. Showing him that he had wanted the kiss too.

"I'm sure." Naruto giggled. He paused, his expression shifted to one of worry, "Where is Soren?"

"I left him in the car!" Sasuke had forgotten.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with fury burning in his blue eyes.  _"You left him in the car!"_

"He's perfectly safe." Sasuke calmed Naruto down. "He'll be happy to see you. He was really worried about you."

Naruto looked down, guilt furrowing his brow. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It'll be the last time something like this happens anyways since this place will no longer be your home."

A smile bloomed on Naruto's bitten lips. It was such a cute smile Sasuke was tempted to kiss Naruto again. Before he gave into temptation he got up and helped Naruto off the bed.

"Come on. Let's not keep him waiting any longer."

"But what about Kakuzu? We can't just leave him here. Maybe we should call an ambulance?"

Sasuke scoffed, in actual amazement. Naruto was too kind. He didn't need to waste that kindness on anyone but him and Soren. And maybe a select few others...but definitely not Kakuzu. "Let him wake up alone. He doesn't deserve your kindness."

Naruto worried his lip with a bite as he looked over at Kakuzu. Sasuke found it funny how unrefined Kakuzu looked thrown on the floor while dressed in his flashy, wrinkled suit. Naruto didn't share his sentiments. Judging form the look on the omegas face he didn't find anything comical about the situation.

"He won't learn his lesson if you worry about him. He'll just believe it's fine to treat omegas the way he does."

Naruto nodded. Agreeing with Sasuke but his eyes lingered on Kakuzu for a prolonged moment before finally looking away. "You're right. Let's go."

Naruto's legs were sore from the rope so Sasuke had practically carried Naruto down the stairs. He had one arm wrapped around the omegas waist and the other one holding the omegas arm. With a little healing salve and ice he would be good as new.

When they reached the last step Naruto suddenly broke away from Sasuke. Sasuke was confused until he realized what had caused Naruto to do that.

Up ahead Soren was outside the car and was on his knees trying to reach under it in order to get something.

Naruto ran and hurriedly picked Soren off of the dirty ground. The ground was filthy, dirt, litter, spit, even the occasional used condom was a frequent litter one could find out here.

Naruto dusted off Soren's knees and hands then hugged him tight. "That's dangerous! You could've been hit by a car or worse," Naruto eyes strayed to the drunk betas. Naruto wouldn't put it passed the betas to assault a small alpha like Soren just to get their frustrations out.

"What were you doing, Ren? I told you to wait for me inside the car!" Sasuke thanked the fucking cosmos for his luck. If he had waited any longer to come outside he could've come and found Soren in a much more tragic state. It was good he had threatened those beta, if he hadn't asserted his dominance, he was confident they would've tried something.

"I was trying to get the kitty, daddy!" Soren pointed underneath the car. While in Naruto's arms he was taller so he tried to make Naruto put him down so he could show them where the cat was at but Naruto was still too wound up. He didn't want to let go of Soren. Sasuke smiled. It was the little things that he was beginning to take notice of that got to him.

"A cat?" Naruto questioned. Then his eyes lit up. In that very moment an orange cat crawled out from underneath the car. Stretching in the moonlight then licking at its paws.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed at the same time as Soren yelled "kitty!"

Naruto was overjoyed to see his beloved cat. He had no time to look for Kyuubi since Kakuzu had ambushed him and due to the extreme events that had taken place he had forgotten about his beloved pet.

Kyuubi rubbed himself against Naruto's leg as he purred.

"So this is where you've been? I'm gone one day and you're back on the streets like you're a stray again?" Naruto reprimanded happily.

"Daddy, can we keep it?" Soren pleaded.

Sasuke sighed. The cat clearly belonged to Naruto. He didn't have a choice. "Yeah, but he's going to be your responsibility from now on okay?"

"Nee, daddy~"

The four of them went back home after that. Soren had wanted to ride back with Naruto in Sasuke's spare car while Kyuubi was forced to ride back with Sasuke.

When they got home Naruto made dinner and their first night as a family (of sorts) came to a peaceful end.

None of them were aware of the storm awaiting them the coming morning.

* * *

Kisame straightened his tie as he waited for the door to be answered. He sucked his teeth to clear them of any stray food particles and smoothed back his hair. He hadn't seen Itachi in weeks. He was always nervous when it came to the older Uchiha brother. Being an alpha of his size meant that Kisame had rarely met other alphas that intimidated him. Sure Sasuke was a stronger alpha than him but he wasn't intimidating. (Well he could be but only occasionally.) Sasuke was like a brother to him who he could freely joke around with. In fact it was one of his favorite pastimes to annoy the younger Uchiha. But with Itachi it had never been like that. To put it bluntly, the feelings he had for Itachi weren't the same type of feelings he had for Sasuke.

He and Itachi were friends but Kisame would never goof around with him. What it boiled down to was admiration. Itachi was a genius. Back when he still had worked at the company the things he thought up had always blown Kisame's mind. How Itachi could single handedly design gadgets that transformed society was inspiring. Kisame had always loved to see the new things Itachi came up with. He had loved how excited Itachi would become when revealing his newest creation. Kisame had always believed Itachi was the most handsome when that little excited smile lingered on his lips as he explained his newest masterpieces.

When the mess had went down and Itachi had been disowned and forbidden to ever enter the company again, Kisame had almost quit just to show his solidarity for Itachi. He had only applied to Uchiha Corps because of Itachi to begin with so he saw no point in staying there without him. But Itachi had pulled him aside before leaving and calmly asked him to stay behind so that he could watch over his brother for him.  _"I trust you with him. He's a reckless kid so make sure he stays out of trouble."_  Was what Itachi had said. Kisame had taken the favor to heart. He'd do anything for Itachi so he had stayed. These past years he had dutifully been watching over Sasuke. It wasn't hard since they were best friends but it wasn't easy either. Sasuke had terrible taste in women. It usually caused unnecessary drama for him. When the situation with Karin had happened, Sasuke had told his brother first so Kisame didn't have to report it. But this new situation was something entirely new. Kisame had called Itachi about it and when he explained it during the video call Itachi had told him to come over immediately. That had been hours ago. It was now almost nine in the evening. Kisame had driven all the way out to Itachi's home in the suburbs.

It was a nice area, good for families.

The door opened.

"Ah, Kisame-san." Haku bowed his head slightly in greeting. The omega was dressed in simple winter clothes. A thigh length white cashmere knit sweater, stretchy black leggings, and padded house slippers. He had a pastel blue apron over his sweater that had little yellow hearts patterned all over it. His long brown hair was did up in a sloppy bun, a few stray hairs had come out from the bun which now hung in Haku's face.

Kisame blushed. No matter how many times he met Haku he'd never get used to how ridiculously pretty he was. He felt a pang of jealousy, he always did whenever he saw Haku. From the very first day they had met, Itachi had given his heart to Haku.

The story of their meeting was infamous. Haku was still a working model back then. He was walking the runway when his eyes landed on Itachi who was sitting front row. Itachi had been on a date that night with a pretty beta heiress. Anyways, when their eyes met Itachi had been unable to look away. Haku had been so entranced by the alphas gaze that he had fallen right off the runway and into Itachi's lap. If it weren't for the dozens of video recordings of the moment, Kisame would've never believed something like that could've happened outside the pages of a romance novel. Kisame could still remember what a huge scandal that had been. Haku was a famous top model and Itachi was the son of one of the richest families in the country.

Everyone wanted to know more about their relationship. It wasn't every day that a top model literally fell into the arms of the heir of a major company. Everyone wanted to find out if there was more to the fall. If that was all there was between Itachi and Haku. The paparazzo on them was relentless. Following them around without any shame. And then a few weeks later the scandal grew when it was found out that Itachi and Haku had begun to date. After that discovery literal chaos ensued. There had never been a scandal as huge as that one and there probably never would be again...well at least there wouldn't be if Itachi was able to talk some sense into his little brother about this blonde omega he was so googly eyed over!

"Come on in, Itachi will be home soon." The strings of Haku's apron swayed as he turned and led Kisame into his home. Kisame fought the urge to look down at Haku's ass. It wasn't that he lusted after Haku, he was just jealous of how round and plump his butt was. It was so different compared to his own butt which was flatter and not nearly as perky. For the hundredth time in his life Kisame silently cursed himself that he hadn't been blessed with the type of ass Itachi liked. He had always thought he was lucky to be an alpha because Itachi was only allowed to date alphas or betas.  _Oh, how wrong he had been..._

Haku guided him to the kitchen where he instructed Kisame to sit at the kitchen island stool chair. The kitchen was spacious and had all the up to date appliances one could ever need. Itachi kept his omega spoiled. Kisame looked around as he imagined it was his kitchen instead of Haku's. In his land of make believe he'd ask Itachi to buy him a kitchen just like this one. And after he'd cook Itachi all of his favorite meals as a thank you.

"Are you hungry? I made some sugar cookies for the kids, but they didn't like them cause they were too sweet." Haku's plump lips jutted out into a small frown as he set the plate of frosted cookies onto the island table top. "No matter how hard I try, they don't seem to like sweets."

"Just like Itachi-san." Kisame laughed. "Oh, sorry." Kisame erased the smile from his face when he saw how dejected Haku looked.

Haku suddenly smiled. "That's okay, there's still hope. I'm praying this one will inherit my taste buds." Haku rubbed his flat stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

Haku nodded cheekily.

"Congratulations!" Kisame cheered. It felt like his heart had just been stabbed. Itachi had given Haku another child. Kisame envied him but he couldn't let that show so he faked a big smile. "That's already kid number three right? Kazuki is barely four, Itachi-san sure didn't waste any time putting another baby in you did he!"

Haku's cheeks turned bright red. "There's nothing wrong with that, Kisame-san."

"You're right, sorry." Kisame took a breath. He had to relax. It wasn't like this was Itachi's first kid. He had felt this pain before already with Itachi's first two children. "Speaking of where are the other chibis?"

"They're with their father. They went to see a holiday light show. Hikari really wanted to go so of course Itachi took him. And whatever Hikari does Kazuki wants to do too so he tagged along. He's at that age where he wants to do everything his big brother does," Haku said exasperated. He picked a cookie off the tray and munched on it with an absent look.

"And you didn't want to go?" Kisame pestered.

Haku quickly shook his head no, "I detest things like that. But even if I wanted to go Itachi wouldn't have let me. He doesn't like it when I'm in public crowds like that when I'm pregnant."

"Ah, I forgot about that." It seemed Itachi was becoming more and more controlling with each of Haku's passing pregnancies. But even though it made Kisame jealous, he could understand why Itachi was so overprotective. Itachi was the type of person who loved hard and Haku was so easy to love. Even though Haku had stolen Itachi's heart, Kisame didn't hate him. It was impossible to hate someone as sweet as Haku. If anything Kisame was happy Itachi had found someone who could take care of him and all his needs. Because the heavens knew he never could or would ever be given the chance too.

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"Hmm, no. I chose the first two so I'm going to let Itachi decide this time." Haku was smiling as he spoke. Itachi had completely domesticated this omega.

In the past Haku had been sort of a wild type of omega. He had essentially hit the lottery of luck by being able to become a top model while being an omega. He had been on every magazine cover and walked every important runway in the world. He was a super star, jet-setting to Milan to film a commercial one night then flying to China for a photoshop the next. Haku had lived such a hectic, fast paced life and now he was living in the middle of the suburbs talking about sugar cookies and future baby names.

Crazy what love could do to people.

"Do you plan on having more after this one is born?" Kisame took a cookie. What were those brats on about? The cookie wasn't sweet at all. It was the perfect balance of sweet and buttery.

Haku's face became wistful. "I don't know. If it happens it happens. But I'm hoping for at least one more. I don't think Itachi wants more though."

Kisame highly fucking doubted that. Even though he was in love with an alpha, Kisame knew how alphas viewed female betas and omegas. Itachi wouldn't stop knotting his omega just to avoid getting him pregnant. It went against an alpha's instinct to do that when it came to their mates. "I'm sure that isn't true." Kisame chose more...appropriate words to convey his thoughts. "Itachi-san won't stop until you tell him too. I won't be surprised if you guys end up with a whole litter."

Haku raised his hands to his lips as he laughed. "That's a bit excessive!" His small body shook with the tremors of his laughter. "You're so funny Kisame-san, an alpha like you shouldn't be single!"

Kisame took a big bite from his cookie and chewed. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Don't worry, the perfect person for you is out there waiting. I'm sure of it."

Kisame took another big bite so that he wouldn't be able to say something that he'd later regret. He had kept his feelings for Itachi a secret for as long as he knew him, and he wouldn't stop keeping them now.

Itachi had come a short ten minutes later.

"Uncle Kisame!" Hikari ambushed Kisame with a bear hug. The seven year old was the spitting image of Itachi except for his eyes which were amber just like his mothers.

"You're getting big! The last time I saw you, you were up to my knee!"

"I'm big too!" Kazuki pouted. The four year old had been gifted with light brown hair and amber eyes. He was a miniature Haku except for his facial features, such as his lips, nose, and eye shape, which were all, inherited from Itachi.

"Yes you are!" Kisame scooped Kazuki into his arms and threw him up into the air. "You're seriously getting heavy. Your mama must've fed you too much milk when you were a baby cause you grew like a beanstalk over night!" It was true, Kazuki had only stopped breastfeeding last year at the age of three. He only stopped because he had found out Hikari had stopped breastfeeding at that age too. He wanted to emulate his brother in every aspect.

"I'm going to be as big as Hikari!"

"You'll be even taller," Kisame whispered in secret as he put Kazuki back down.

Kazuki giggled. He loved being lavished with compliments.

"How was the show?" Haku kissed Itachi as he helped Itachi out of his winter coat and hung it up.

"It was so cool, mom!" Hikari answered in his father's place. "There was this one part where this girl did a flip and then she shot lasers out of her hands and eyes!"

"Oh really?" Haku glanced at Itachi, "And this was supposed to be holiday themed right?"

"Don't even ask," Itachi said exasperated. He looked like he needed a ten hour bath then a fifty hour long massage followed by a ten year long nap.

"That bad, huh?" Haku guided Itachi's hand to his flat stomach and made the alpha rub it. "It's okay though cause now you're home daddy. We missed you." Itachi smiled and started rubbing the omegas stomach on his own. Now that Kisame was getting a better look he realized that Haku's stomach was much larger than he had first thought. It protruded against Itachi's large palm.

"Did you? Was our baby good?" Itachi placed his other hand over Haku's swollen stomach. Holding Haku's belly so securely in his hands. Itachi was buzzing with warmth and happiness as he lavished Haku with affection.

"Yes, our angel was perfectly still."

"You finally let your mom rest." Itachi spoke to Haku's stomach. He looked like at any moment he'd get onto his knees and kiss Haku's belly.

"Ahem-" Kisame was not comfortable witnessing this level of intimacy. He couldn't fucking handle seeing his greatest desire flaunted right in front of him. He had already allowed him self too see more than he wanted to.

Kazuki and Hikari weren't bothered by the display, they were used to seeing their parents showing each other affection. They had been so uninterested that they had ran along to the kitchen to pick at the leftover food they had eaten for dinner before they left for the holiday show.

"Sorry," Haku said with a shy smile. "It was nice seeing you again Kisame-san. I'll give you and Itachi some space to talk now." Haku bowed then went off to wrangle his two children to get them ready for bed. He disappeared up the stairs with Kazuki on his hip and Hikari trailing right beside him while he boasted about the holiday show to his mother.

"It's only because I know you mean no harm that I allow you to steal glances at my spouse but at least try to be a little more discreet about it."

Kisame blushed. He hadn't even meant to stare at Haku's ass as he went up the stairs. It was pure envy that made him gaze at Haku, not sexual attraction, but Itachi didn't know that. "Sorry, Itachi-san!"

"Like I said, it's fine. Just don't be so obvious." Itachi clamped his arm over Kisame's tense shoulder. It was rare for an alpha to be so forgiving about others openly gawking at their mates but Itachi had never gotten angry at him over it. Why? Kisame didn't know. Maybe some part of Itachi realized that his gaze was not laced with lust? Whatever the reason, Itachi never revealed so Kisame never asked. "Let's go take a seat. We have more important things to discuss don't we?"

Kisame swallowed thickly and walked with Itachi to the sitting room. Itachi sat on the recliner while Kisame sat on the black leather couch. Itachi looked like the poster image of cool sitting there so confidentially. Kisame's eyes strayed to the muscled arms he could see the form of through Itachi's shirt. Such strong arms could easily lift him...

"So you say my brothers in love?" Itachi started. He took out a fat cigar from the sealed container on the stand beside his recliner. The container apparently would only open with a digital thumbprint so that his children couldn't get at the cigars inside. Another one of Itachi's marvelous designs.

"Yes, he's in love with an omega!" Kisame confirmed without sugar coating it.

Itachi lit the cigar and took a deep inhale, "what makes you think he's in love?"

Kisame was getting frustrated, why didn't Itachi look as worried as he thought he would be? Did he not hear that the person his little brother was in love with was an omega?! "You saw the video footage. It's literally everywhere!"

Itachi waved his hand in dismissal, "those tapes just show an omega protecting Soren. Perhaps the omega got carried away and accidentally referred himself as my nephews mother? Do you have any other proof? You sounded so agitated on the phone that I mainly wanted you to visit me just so I could be certain you were alright." Itachi reached forward and lightly placed his hand over Kisame's. "You sound just as crazy as those TV gossipers with all their baseless assumptions. I'm really worried about you, you know."

Kisame swallowed hard. Now was not the time to freak out about Itachi touching him. He felt like he was going to implode. Itachi had only asked him to come to check on him? Basically Itachi thought he was overreacting! "I mean no offense Itachi-san when I say this but I know Sasuke a little better than you at this point. I know when he's serious about a person. I've never seen him with that face before, it reminded me of the face you made over Haku-kun!" Kisame's heart was beating horribly. He was scared that he was coming off too rude. He only wanted to convey the seriousness of the situation though. His love and fear of Itachi could not hinder him from speaking his mind. Sasuke was on the verge of a dangerous situation and only Itachi could stop it from happening.

"And what face would that be?"

"That one where you look like a spaced out zombie!"

Itachi chuckled.

"I'm serious, Itachi-san! He's never made it until today! You have to talk to him! I think he seriously might be capable of doing what you-"

"Okay, okay." Itachi retracted his hand and leaned back into his recliner. "I get it. I'll talk to my little brother." Itachi took a drag, "I'll pay him a visit tomorrow just for you. How's that sound?"

Kisame sighed, relieved. That's the best he could've hoped for. He didn't want Sasuke to make Itachi's mistake. "Thank you, Itachi-san. That sounds like exactly like what I wanted to hear."

"I'm glad. Now stop being so erratic. I like you best when you're calm."

Kisame coughed into his hand to hide his blush. He'd be damned if Itachi saw it.

Itachi smiled. "You care for my brother deeply for you to worry this much about him. I chose well when I entrusted you to watch over him for me."

Kisame didn't know when he'd see Itachi again after today; so he savored Itachi's smile and kind words. He locked them away into his heart along with the countless other secrets he kept hidden in there.

* * *

"Ma-kun, like this?"

Naruto peeked over into the bowl Soren was mixing. "A little bit more! Remember there can't be any bubbles left behind or else our pancakes will have lumps in them."

"Nee!" Soren resumed mixing in a flurry. His small arms moved with a quickness that made Naruto giggle.

"Thank you for trying your hardest, Soren-kun."

Soren kept mixing, not hearing Naruto. It was fine, Naruto would give him a dozen praises when everything was finished.

It was about nine in the morning. They were in the middle of making breakfast. Soren stood on a stool, which was perched against the counter right next to Naruto. He had on a little apron that had a cute drawing of a cartoon bear on it. His chubby cheeks and arms were randomly dusted with flour. The five year old was in charge of mixing the pancake batter.

While the little alpha mixed Naruto was dutifully chopping up the bananas into small pieces. Naruto hummed as he cut up the fruit. It was so nice to wake up and not feel the crushing anxiety or loneliness that he usually did.

Last night Sasuke had entrusted Soren to him. He couldn't believe that it had happened. But it had. Soren was now forever his to protect and take care of. Such a huge responsibility made him nervous, he could not help but think that he might not be good enough for Soren. He was an omega, because of him Soren would always face stigma and judgment. But Naruto's self-doubt was triumphed by his selfishness. Even if there was someone else out there better fitted to take care of Soren, he would never relinquish him to them. He wasn't brave enough to pretend he was capable of leaving Soren's side. Now that he had been given permission by Sasuke, he didn't have to worry about crossing boundaries. He would now be Soren's teacher and his caretaker. Whatever backlash he'd receive from that didn't matter. Sasuke had said Soren needed him for his development. Naruto smiled, he felt so honored that Soren had chosen him.

He eyed Soren as the small alpha stuck his finger into the raw batter when he thought no was looking and tasted it. His face scrunched up with distaste then he went back to quickly mixing as if nothing had happened.

Yes, a scandal was a small price to pay in order to be in Soren's life.

The morning passed on calmly. Naruto added the banana slices to the batter which Soren then mixed. After that they began to make the pancakes. By the tenth pancake a ding sounded at the door.

The sound startled Naruto. Was he supposed to answer it? Sasuke was still asleep. It was his day off from work and after the drama from last night Naruto really didn't want to wake him up this early. He was actually stalling it if he were being honest with himself. They had shared a kiss yesterday evening and Naruto wasn't sure how to act in Sasuke's presence now. Last night they were running on emotions but how would things be now when Sasuke had a nights sleep to think about it? Naruto didn't want to know the answer yet so he stalled.

Naruto wiped his hands on his apron and instructed Soren to keep away from the hot pan while he checked who had knocked. He felt like he was crossing a boundary by answering Sasuke's door but since he lived here now it was okay to right? This was his home now...even though it felt unreal it was true. He lived here now and he didn't have to worry about ever leaving again. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the cheesy smile from spreading across his face. He straightened, tidying up his appearance then answered the door.

He didn't know who he had expected to see on the other side of the door but it certainly hadn't been her.

Sakura.

Sasuke's most recent ex-girlfriend.

It was jarring to see her again. She was dressed up in a fluffy white feather coat and a leather pink skirt. She wore black leather heels; her painted pink toes were red from the cold outside. Her long pink hair was blown out and styled into waves like she had just gotten it done at a salon and her makeup was perfectly applied. She had come here beautifully done up and Naruto could already guess why that was. She had come to try and reconcile with Sasuke. In her right hand she had two gift bags with thin glittery yellow paper sticking out of them and in her left hand she was balancing a white box which had a sweet odor wafting from it. She had  _definitely_  come here to try and reconcile with Sasuke.

Naruto prickled when she shot him a glare. She hadn't been expecting to see him either. Her green eyes went up and down his body judgmentally. She noticed the apron around his waist and the spatula in his hand. "So that video wasn't a joke?" Sakura sucked her teeth, her pretty face was slowly cracking with silent fury the way it had that day in the apartment when she had yelled at him to get out. "I'm here to see Sasuke, move aside,  _omega_." She tried to push past Naruto but Naruto didn't budge. He was a relatively calm person. Fighting and things of that nature weren't things he normally engaged in but he could feel himself physically wanting to hit Sakura. He didn't want her inside Sasuke's home,  _their home,_  or anywhere near Soren.

"Are you thick headed? I said to move!" Sakura screamed. All the commotion had attracted Soren. He had climbed down from his little stool and went to stand behind Naruto so that he could peek and see who was at the door. He recoiled at Sakura's loud outburst.

"No, I want  _you_  to leave." Naruto remained firm. He was starting to feel that bubbling rush he had in the cafe when he had confronted that beta paparazzo. It was like he was becoming braver than he actually was. It was a rush of adrenaline that gave him confidence. No matter what Sakura said or tried he wouldn't be letting her inside  _his_  home.

Sakura was so stunned that her painted lips fell open. "The nerve...who do you think you are speaking to me like that? You're an omega! If I tell you to move then you move! You're disgusting, even from out here I can smell your stench from inside!"

"Don't yell at my Ma-kun you mean lady!" Soren yelled with all his might. He hid himself behind Naruto's leg but he still glared at Sakura with pure anger. Soren was the type of child who didn't display his emotions often so neither Sakura or Naruto had ever seen him so mad before. His lips rose to one side in a snarl and his black brows were furrowed together. The expression made Soren look older than he actually was! Naruto's cub had basically let his claws out.

Sakura physically recoiled. She stumbled back, her eyes wide and unblinking. "S-Soren-kun, it's me, Sakura-chan? Remember I made you all those delicious dinners? I took you to school and watched you, you must at least remember my face? Look I brought you a strawberry cheesecake and some presents."

Soren's glare didn't let up. He wasn't impressed by Sakura's offerings. If he remembered her or not he wasn't going to say. Whatever hope she had of getting on his good side had been dashed the moment she opened her mouth up to yell at Naruto. This wasn't good. If Soren hated her then Sasuke would never even reconsider taking her back!

"Soren, look," Sakura bent to her knees and struggled to open the white box. Inside of it was a cheesecake decorated with pink glaze and candied sugar strawberries. "Don't you want some? Let's eat it with your daddy, how does that sound?"

"Leave, right now!" Soren demanded. He would not be bribed.

Sakura's smile wilted away. "This is all your fault!" Sakura hissed at Naruto. "You will regret this!" She huffed then got up and strutted away.

Naruto immediately closed the door then quickly picked Soren up. He was still furious but first he needed to calm Soren down. Soren's alpha traits were developing at a rapid rate, the Soren he had first met in his class months ago would've never stood his ground the way he just had. "Thank you for protecting me, Soren-kun."

Soren wrapped his small arms around Naruto's neck, a possessive mannerism, then nuzzled his head onto Naruto's shoulder. "I don't like when people are mean to you Ma-kun."

Naruto rubbed Soren's small back. "I know, my baby cub, I know."

They stood there for a while. Naruto rubbing Soren's back while the baby alpha tried to come down from the surge of protective instincts he had just experienced. Naruto was doing the same, as he had only experienced that adrenaline high only a couple times before, so it was taking him some time to come down from it too. They would've stood there longer but the fire alarm went off. The empty pan on the stove had overheated and the smoke had triggered the alarm.

"Ugh, turn it off, Ma-kun!"

Naruto had no idea how to turn off the alarm. He looked to Soren dumbfounded but the five year old had covered his ears with both his hands and looked at Naruto, telling him with his eyes to do something about the loud noise. Naruto smiled and kissed Soren's cheek. Even though Soren had just protected him Soren still needed lots of protecting too. He would raise this little baby alpha until the time came where Soren could protect the both of them.

As Naruto was about to set Soren down and try to figure out how to turn the damn alarm off Sasuke appeared. His fine black hair was messy, pushed back out of his face. He had no shirt on, only black silk pajama bottoms and some house slippers. His eyes were still small with sleep, like he had just barely opened them for the first time that day. Naruto had an overwhelming urge to walk right up to the alpha and kiss him. He admitted it, he wanted to kiss him again. He looked so lost and disoriented, like he needed guiding. Maybe it was the omega instincts in him but when Naruto saw someone in need his desire was to always help. Naruto had never seen Sasuke this vulnerable. It was cute. Even while shirtless with his muscular arms and torso on display, all Naruto could think was-cute.

Sasuke shuffled and shut the alarm off. The loud beeping had obviously woken him up.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized. Here he had planned on letting Sasuke sleep in but he had carelessly ruined that plan by letting the pan overheat. If that damn alarm hadn't gone off, Sasuke would've still been upstairs soundly asleep. He could stall no longer.

"Yay, daddy stopped the noise!" Soren unplugged his ears and cheered.

Sasuke smiled at Soren's cute cheering gesture, his sleepy eyes closed as he did. Just like a puppies did when it basked in the sunlight. The alpha looked so adorable when he was sleepy Naruto couldn't stop the urge to want to kiss him. He self-consciously wondered if Sasuke felt the same way? Or had his fears been proven true and a night of sleep had made Sasuke realize that the kiss yesterday had been a mistake?

"Me and Ma-kun made you pancakes, daddy! Look," Soren patted on Naruto's arm so that he could be let down. Naruto set Soren on his feet and watched as the five year old grabbed his father's hand and led him to the counter. "I helped Ma-kun mix the batter. I did it perfect so that there would be no lumps!" Soren explained the process in an excited manner. He had fully calmed down now; no more anger marred his adorable face. "Ma-kun cut the bananas." Soren tiptoed and pointed to the covered pot, "Look it daddy, we even made strawberry sauce to put on top of the pancakes cause Ma-kun said that having syrup for breakfast two days in a row is no good." Soren pouted at that but his smile returned not even a second later. "Are you surprised, daddy?" Soren jumped up and down excitedly with anticipation.

Sasuke stared at Soren with pure love in his eyes. He bent down and kissed Soren's head. "Yes, I'm surprised, thank you, Ren." Sasuke turned to Naruto, "thank you...for everything."

Naruto understood what Sasuke meant. He wasn't only thanking him for the pancakes but for agreeing to take care of Soren. Sasuke had thanked him many imes already since he agreed last night. Naruto didn't mind it one bit. He was also happy that Sasuke didn't seem to be treating him any differently as he thought he would.

"I did owe you so no need for thankyous." Naruto wanted just one kiss, one small taste of Sasuke's pretty lips was what he wanted in this moment. He'd much rather receive that than a thank you. If he asked would Sasuke give him what he wanted? Now that he thought about it Sasuke's kiss yesterday hadn't been as random as he first thought. Before the kiss, earlier that evening the alpha had almost scent marked him. Alphas scent marked things they wanted to own...things they wanted to mark with kisses, things they wanted to fuck...Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't think of that right now. What was important was that the kiss hadn't been just something in the heat of the moment. Which meant that Sasuke would probably give him a kiss right now if he asked.

Sasuke smirked. "I've been wanting to eat your pancakes since yesterday morning. Let's eat already."

"Ya!" Soren marched them all over to the kitchen table. Naruto brought the plate of pancakes and strawberry dressing.

"This looks really good, you sure you want me to eat this, Ren?" Sasuke paused his fork full of pancake in front of his open mouth.

"Yes!" Soren reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand then guided the fork into his mouth. Sasuke laughed as Soren forcibly fed him.

"You were right, Ren. Pancakes this good deserve to be eaten. Your Ma-kun taught you well didn't he?"

Soren nodded his head vigorously and stuffed a bite of pancake into his own mouth. He swiped his finger across the puddle of strawberry sauce on his plate and sucked it off his finger. At this point he had eaten more sauce than pancakes but Naruto was allowing it. He'd make Soren a healthy lunch later to make up for his lack of nutrients at breakfast.

"Ma-kun now you feed daddy too!"

Naruto blushed, "Ah, um, Soren-kun, that's-"

"You heard him, I'm waiting." Sasuke smirked and opened his mouth, "Ah..."

The alpha was having fun with this. Naruto had been harping about wanting to kiss Sasuke not even a few minutes ago; feeding him shouldn't make him feel so nervous! He could do it! Naruto stabbed a piece of pancake onto his fork and fed it to Sasuke. Their eyes met as the fork touched Sasuke's bottom lip when he pulled it out. Naruto's eyes drifted half closed as he imagined himself leaning over and licking up the little bit of strawberry sauce that the fork had left behind on Sasuke's lip.

"Mm, really good." Sasuke licked the stray sauce from his lips then swallowed. Naruto gulped. He  _really_  needed to get it together.

"Daddy, you have to say thank you to Ma-kun. He gave you his biggest piece of pancake!"

"Oh you're right, Ren." Sasuke coyly grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you,  _Naruto_."

It was a quick kiss, fast and nothing like the languid kiss from last night but it was enough to make Naruto blush to the tip of his ears. Sasuke lips felt so soft on his skin. He wanted more but for now he was content that Sasuke didn't regret their kiss from last night or else he wouldn't have kissed him again. And had Sasuke just said his name without any honorifics? Naruto bit his lip. It was so intimate. Why had Sasuke done that? Only close family members and lovers abstained from using honorifics with one another. Did that mean he and Sasuke were in some type of relationship? But they hadn't even talked about it! Everything was moving way too fast for Naruto. He had to calm down. Two- _three_  kisses didn't mean he and Sasuke were now dating!

"Ehh, daddy! What are you doing! You made Ma-kun all red!" Soren scolded. He wrapped his hand around his cold juice glass then touched Naruto's heated cheeks in an effort to cool them, "daddy has to take care of Ma-kun, not make him red!"

"But your Ma-kun likes it when I make him red." Sasuke smiled cooly at Naruto. Their eyes met, "isn't that right, Naruto?"

Naruto cheeks flushed all over again when Sasuke said his name again without any honorifics. "Y-yes." There was no point in lying. If he had hated it then he wouldn't have been acting the way he was. Sasuke wasn't dumb. He just hoped he didn't look as needy as he felt.

"Ma-kun you're silly. Why would you like it when daddy makes you red!"

"I-I-" Naruto was saved by the ding of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Soren ran to the door before Sasuke or Naruto could stop him.

"Soren, no. You know better." Sasuke got up and went after Soren. When he was halfway there Naruto dashed in front of him. It had dawned on him in that moment that it could be Sakura. What if she had come back? If Sasuke answered the door what would happen when he saw her? Naruto would not be able to handle it if Sasuke actually let her in.

Naruto ran past Sasuke and picked Soren up just as the small alpha had been about to open the door.

" _What the-"_  Sasuke blinked. One second Naruto had been seated at the table and the next he was at the door. Even the most chilled alpha would get disoriented with that type of fast teleportation.

"I'll get it. Don't worry, Sasuke-san." Naruto smiled sweetly. Disarming Sasuke's suspicions with his smile.

"Okay..." If Sasuke hadn't been suspicious before well he sure was now. Naruto should've just kept quiet but it was too late now. He opened the door, if it was Sakura he'd close it and make up some excuse.

Naruto creaked the door open. He peered out and closed it immediately. He clutched Soren tight in his arms.

"Who was it?" Sasuke became alert by Naruto's reaction.

"An alpha!" Naruto hadn't even gotten a good look at the man but when he had opened the door a huge wave of alpha scent blasted him. It was so strong. It felt stronger than Sasuke's, it was so intimidating that his instant reaction was to cower and get away from it. When he had met Sasuke, he had been overwhelmed by Sasuke's scent too, but he had also been attracted to it. He felt no attraction to this new alphas scent, just fear.

Sasuke put Naruto and Soren behind him. Naruto's fear subsided with Sasuke protecting him. His large muscled back was the physical visual of strength. Even an alpha as strong as the one on the other side of the door didn't compare to how strong Sasuke was in Naruto's eyes.

"Don't panic, I'll handle it." Sasuke opened the door, his stance went from rigid to relaxed the moment he saw who it was. "This is a surprise." Sasuke smiled widely. It was a smile Naruto hadn't seen before. It made him a little bit envious. Who was this alpha Sasuke was smiling so cutely at?

"A good one I hope." A tall alpha walked across the threshold. He was only a tad bit taller than Sasuke. His resemblance to Sasuke was uncanny. There were too many similarities for it just to be a coincidence. There had to be some sort of familial bond? The alpha had the same pale skin as Sasuke, the same ink black raven hair (except the mans was longer and held in a loose ponytail), and their facial features were similar. Their scents had commonalities too. They definitely had to at least be related? Even if that was so, Naruto was still wary. He held Soren tight, he didn't know this stranger.

But apparently Soren  _did_  know this alpha. "Uncle Itachi!" Soren exclaimed happily.

The alpha, now known as Itachi, did a double take at Soren. "You've never greeted me so confidentially before, Soren. Who are you and where's my nephew?" Even this alpha had picked up on Soren's rapid development.

Soren giggled. "I'm right here, uncle, can't you see me!"

Itachi ruffled Soren's hair. "How could I not, you've gotten so big."

"I'm going to be as tall as daddy," Soren said smugly.

"I bet you will be," Itachi winked.

"What brings you here brother?" Sasuke inquired.

So there  _was_  a familiar relationship. Itachi was Sasuke's brother. Naruto stood a little straighter. He wanted to make a good first impression on Itachi. He didn't want to embarrass Sasuke. He was already risking so much by letting him live here. He didn't know what Itachi's thoughts were on omegas so he had to be as good as possible.

"I've just been hearing some..." Itachi's eyes wandered over to Naruto, " _things._  I wanted to stop in and make sure everything was fine."

_The scandal._ Sasuke's brother was referring to what had happened in the cafe with that paparazzi. So much for making a good first impression. Naruto knew there would be repercussions. Just like Sasuke had said, a scandal was a small price to pay for saving Soren. He couldn't allow himself to feel ashamed but he felt bad. Itachi had been worried and had come just because of what he had done.

"Everything is fine," Sasuke grumbled.

"Really? Because it was literally a challenge to get here."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raised his brow at how vague Itachi was being.

"Come see for yourself." Itachi walked into the foyer and pulled back the heavy curtain. "Look."

Naruto looked out the window with Sasuke. He gasped. There was an entire horde of paparazzi on the pavement outside their building. He could see a few news vans parked too. Last night when they had gotten back from Naruto's apartment there had only been one and Sasuke had growled at them which scared them away. But now there were dozens!

"Look at all the people, daddy!" Soren stared down at the crowd in amazement. From their high view point the people looked like ants to Soren. He stuck his tongue out at them.

Naruto was having trouble breathing. There were so many people...how long had they been out there? While he had been making pancakes had they been down there already? There were so many that they were spilling out into the open street. With Soren still in his arms he ran to the TV and put on the news channel. He had to know what the hell was going on!

" _I'm standing here in front of the home of Sasuke Uchiha. The famous Uchiha family heir has been the center of controversy as of late. Yesterday a video clip of his son, Soren-kun and an omega went viral. Because of that video, in which the mysterious omega refers to himself as Soren's mother, rumors have been swirling that the omega may be in a serious relationship with Sasuke-san. There are even some speculations the omega may be pregnant with Sasuke-san's child."_  The camera got blurry for a second then changed angles, it focused on the front of their buildings door. Sakura was strutting out of the front doors. She had sunglasses on to cover her face but everything else was the same from this morning. She had the presents and the boxed strawberry cheesecake with her still. It had been filmed right after she had visited earlier. The way she carried herself would never lead a person to believe that she had just been in a verbal fight.

" _Sakura-chan do you have a moment to speak with us?"_  The news reporter shoved her mic into Sakura's face.

Sakura smiled sweetly.  _So fake. "Of course."_

" _There were speculations of you and Sasuke-san no longer being in a relationship but neither of you have confirmed it. Can you tell us if you and Sasuke-san are still dating?"_

" _Unfortunately for now Sasuke-san and I are currently not together."_

The  _for now_  part did not pass Naruto's notice.

" _Can you tell us whether or not your breakup had to do with the omega shown in the viral cafe video? And can you tell us if Sasuke-san and the omega are dating?"_

Naruto could see a crack in Sakura's perfect facade. Her painted lips twitched ever so faintly but she held her composure like a pro.  _"No comment."_

" _Sakura-chan, please give us something,"_ The news reporter whined while cracking a smile. Her bleached white teeth gleamed. _"Your breakup with Sasuke-san seems to us to be a mutual one since you're able to visit his house. You must still be on good terms. Can't you tell us anything about this omega? Why did he refer to himself as Soren-kun's mother? Are he and Sasuke-san dating? Is the omega pregnant? Any tidbit of information will be very welcomed. Even just his name."_

Sakura's fake smile finally soured. If it weren't for her glasses Naruto knew her mean green eyes would be glaring.  _"No comment."_  She repeated through clenched teeth then pushed pass the reporter and cameraman. The camera followed her, filming her as she swaggered through the crowd and got into the backseat of a car waiting for her on the curbside.

The camera panned back over to the news reporter. " _We couldn't get much information from the Haruno heiress but we'll be on standby out here until Sasuke-san or his alleged secret omega make an appearance."_

The scene changed to that of the inside of a news studio. Two news anchors sat at attention at a chrome desk. "You just saw footage of Sakura Haruno leaving Sasuke Uchiha's home earlier this morning. This just in we have new footage of Itachi Uchiha shot only moments ago entering the building his brother resides at. Take a look."

A video appeared on the screen. Itachi was coolly walking through the news reporters and paparazzos. Cameras flashed in his face but he made no outer sign of it bothering him. He was being bombarded with questions. They were so fast that Naruto couldn't make sense of what they were asking him.

Sasuke shut the TV off.

"It was pretty hard getting through the crowd without punching one of those paparazzo's in the face," Itachi lamented. Like he was sad he hadn't given in and done it.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura visited? I told her she wasn't allowed here anymore," Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto froze. "I didn't think it was important." It was a lie but Sasuke didn't have to know that. He hated lying but he couldn't tell the truth. It was too embarrassing. What could he say? That the sole idea of Sakura stepping a single foot into their home made him feel like submitting to a violent rage? He had barely moved in. Sasuke would think he was crazy!

"She was being really mean to Ma-kun, daddy!" Soren jumped in.

Sasuke bristled. "Sakura was?"

"Yes! I didn't like it." Soren's lips drew up in a half form snarl. His body was recounting the anger he had felt in that moment when Sakura had been yelling at Naruto.

Sasuke made a face. He was displeased. "I'll call her and tell her to not do that again. She's always been a bit...clingy; I guess it was only a matter of time that she came back. I just didn't think it'd be this early." Sasuke sighed, letting his anger about the Sakura situation leave him along with the air he had just exhaled out of his body. He bent and ruffled Soren's hair. "Did you protect your Ma-kun from Sakura, Ren?"

"Yes!" Soren's lips turned up more. Almost forming a full snarl.

"That's good. You always have to make sure you protect your Ma-kun alright?"

"Because I'm an alpha, daddy?"

"Yes, because you're an alpha. But also because Ma-Kun is your family. You saw all those people down there right?"

Soren nodded.

"Things are going to be hard for a while. Those people are going to try and get to your Ma-kun so you have to protect him okay?"

"Yes, daddy!" Soren puffed up his chest and made a serious face. He looked like a little soldier standing at attention.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto wanted to cry. All this chaotic pandemonium was his fault. He didn't know it'd get this bad. Itachi had been mobbed out there, Sasuke was being scrutinized by the media, and now Soren was having to take on such a huge responsibility. He wouldn't have changed what he had done in the cafe because Soren's safety was paramount but it hurt that things were now the way they were. Seeing that mob outside finally put it into perspective. Neji had warned him yesterday too but he couldn't believe just how right his best friend had been. Couldn't everyone just leave them alone? "I hate this!"

"Ma-kun, don't cry!" Soren patted away Naruto's tears with his small warm fingers.

"Hey," Sasuke approached. He gently cupped Naruto's face, "remember what I said?"

Naruto nodded. "A small price to pay for Soren's safety."

"Yes, so don't forget it."

Itachi could barely handle what he was witnessing. His little brother, who he had watched go through relationship after relationship, was showcasing characteristics that he had never seen him display in any of them before. He had come here thinking Kisame was exaggerating. He had played along when Kisame had said Sasuke made "the face", he didn't even know what face Kisame was referring too. He found Kisame's worrying cute though so he had humored him. But now he knew what Kisame had meant by "the face". Sasuke was looking at the blonde omega so tenderly, like the omega was fragile and all he could do was handle him preciously so that he wouldn't break. Kisame had been right-Sasuke  _was_ in love. Or at the very least he was completely taken with the omega. This would not end well.

"But, I don't want Soren involved in all of this. I hate it so much." Itachi heard the blonde omega murmur to Sasuke. The way he looked up into Sasuke's eyes...Itachi doubted if even the omega knew how visibly he wore his emotions. It was obvious the omega was in love. Or maybe infatuated? Whatever it was, there were deep feelings swirling in those blue eyes of his. "I keep reminding myself of what you said but I didn't think it'd be like this."

His brother was all over the omega. Hovering over him as if he got closer it'd make the omega magically feel better. Sasuke wasn't wrong though; the omega was visibly relaxing as Sasuke caressed him. Itachi could actually see the omega unconsciously sniff at Sasuke's hand; his brother's scent must've been comforting for him. Had they reached the stage of scenting already?  _No,_ if they had the omegas neck would certainly be covered in bite marks by now.

"Soren is stronger than you think. He'll be okay."

Soren nodded like it was a complete given that he was strong. "Don't cry anymore, Ma-kun."

"Sorry baby," Naruto sniffled. What was even more concerning to Itachi was that it wasn't only his brother that was in love with the omega, Soren seemed to love the omega just as strongly as his father did. Their bond was of mother and child but it was still a bond made of love. How could that even be possible though? Soren's mother was Karin not this blonde omega? The omega was also treating Soren like he was his actual son. It was obvious by the little things the omega did. Like how he hadn't put Soren down once since he had entered Sasuke's home. The omega didn't know him therefore he didn't trust him. Until Itachi was deemed trustworthy in the omegas eyes, the omega would not be letting his son anywhere near an unknown alpha. It was just like Haku and their children. That was the only reason Itachi had picked up on it.

"I'll talk to Sakura and I'll hire some guards for you and Soren. Everything is going to work out fine."

Itachi could only stare at them. He was invisible to them right now. The omega was small compared to Sasuke. He was probably even smaller than Haku or about the same height? He looked young too. His brother practically dwarfed the omega in size. Where had Sasuke even found this omega? As far as he knew his brother wasn't attracted to omegas. Sasuke had only ever dated female alphas and betas. Not once had Itachi ever saw his brothers eyes stray to an omega before. But Itachi had never been keen on omegas before he met Haku either. Physical attraction ceases to matter when you smell a scent that leaves you breathless. It had been like that when he had first met Haku too. He had thought Haku looked cute that day as he strutted on the runway, but it wasn't until Haku had fallen on him and Itachi had gotten a whiff of his scent that Itachi had fallen for him. If that's what had happened to Sasuke too then Itachi feared he may already be too late.

"Sasuke, can we have a moment alone? I have some things I want to discuss with you." Itachi interrupted the moment. He had too. The more he watched the greater his concern became.

The omega turned his teary eyes at Itachi the same time Sasuke did.

"I figured as much." Sasuke redrew his hand from the omegas cheek. "You never visit me for any other reason, brother."

"It's not easy visiting when visiting you results in father yelling at you for associating with me."

"You know I don't care about that," Sasuke replied then whispered something to the omega. The omega nodded and went up the stairs with Soren still secured on his hip. Soren waved goodbye as they went. Itachi smiled and waved back.

"Come sit. If I'm going to have to listen to you scold me, I'd rather be comfortable for the entirety of it."

"I'm not here to  _scold_  you." Itachi sat with Sasuke at the kitchen table. He glanced at the half empty plates. Pancakes for breakfast? So, Sasuke had the omega cooking for him. Was he living here?

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke sat back in his chair. He pushed his hair back and absently picked at the pancake on his plate. A small smile formed on his lips as he looked upon the pancake.

"Reminiscing?" Itachi could only use that word to describe the look on his little brother's face. It looked like he was recalling on a fond memory. Were the pancakes the source of it?

"No." Sasuke let the smile turn into a line, "so, I assume the certain current news about me is what you want to discuss?"

"Yes," Itachi confirmed. "Kisame came to me, he expressed concern and voila, here I am."

"Kisame?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Don't be angry with him. He's concerned for you, nothing more."

"Let me guess, you're worried too?" Sasuke scoffed. "Why? You know how those news and gossip sites are. They exaggerate and spread lies. Nothing new."

"Yes, that's what I assumed at first too. But..." Itachi recalled the way Sasuke had gently comforted the omega, "From what I observed I don't think it's all exaggerations. You're in love with that omega."

Sasuke denied the proclamation. Itachi saw right through him. His brother's feelings were still so new to him. He had never been in love before so of course he wouldn't realize what his feelings were. "Then why do you dote on him the way you do? And Soren? Has he ever called any of your other lovers his mother? I could see it plainly that you hold great emotion for him unlike you have had with others you've messed around with."

"It's not like that." Sasuke was still in denial, "a doctor told me Soren formed a motherly bond with Naruto. Soren needs Naruto to develop as other alpha do. You saw him, he's already developed so much. Naruto is by my side for Soren's sake. I may be attracted to him or whatever but it's nothing more than that."

Itachi was surprised by this. No wonder Soren and the omegas bond was so tight. And he had seen the differences in Soren already. He wasn't so shy as he once was. And he was much more smiley now too. Even so, "because of that you let the omega become his mother? You know father will never allow that. You don't even believe this is only attraction, don't play a fool, little brother."

"I don't care if father allows it or not. If it was Hikari or Kazuki wouldn't you want to make sure they were given the chance to develop normally too? If someone gave you a solution, would you just ignore it just because of father?"

Sasuke already knew his answer. Itachi had already defied their father before, so asking if he'd do it again was a redundant question, but Itachi still got Sasuke's point. He'd do everything in his power to assure his children's wellbeing.

"I understand but...I'm not stupid brother. It's deeper than what you're implying. It's not just for Soren's wellbeing that you're keeping this omega…whether you admit it or not your feelings have gone pass attraction. I can see it in the way you look at him, you love him. You may not notice it but that omega loves you too."

Sasuke's breath caught. So he hadn't been aware of that yet. If he had known that, Itachi would've kept the observation to himself.

"I came here to warn you. It's not too late to get out of this unscathed. Father knows of the situation but he doesn't know all of the details. If you wish to keep in father's good graces which, despite all your admonitions I know that you do, then you need to clear this scandal up as cleanly as you can. Buy the omega a place to stay so that the dating rumors clear and once things have cooled down and father has no more reason to suspect you, then you can secretly let the omega care for Soren again."

Sasuke stared at Itachi as if he had sprouted another head. "I would never hide Naruto like he's some fucking kind of thing to be ashamed of? Do you hear yourself?"

"I know it's not ideal but you know our father, that is the only way out of this mess you've created."

"Fuck." Sasuke hung his head, "I know that you're right, but I just can't, I could never do that to him."

"Because you love him."

"Shut up." Sasuke frowned.

"I'm worried. With the way things are now, I can't help but fear that you'll end up just like me."

"Do you regret it?" Sasuke looked as he if he was searching for an answer. A guiding light to help him out of his predicament.

"Once I fell in love with Haku I knew already what it entailed," Itachi laughed softly, "you know back then I had actually thought that father would understand. I was foolish enough to think that he'd accept the partner I had chosen to spend the rest of my life with." Itachi shook his head, "I was dumb to think he'd ever accept it. But you know what, when he told me to leave and never come back, I wasn't sad. I felt horrible of course, that I was being banished from my family, but I knew I'd never be happy again if I allowed father to tear me away from Haku." Itachi sighed, "but you're not me brother. You thrive in your profession. The company has always been your passion. You run it as if you were born too."

"You loved your job too. The things you created were unlike any others," Sasuke countered. "You say I was born to run the company but you were also born to create for it."

Itachi chuckled. "You caught me, I do miss my old job. But in truth I fear for you. It's hard always being under public scrutiny. The attention you're receiving now is the type of attention I receive every day. Don't think that I moved so far away just because of father. I had to. If I stayed in Tokyo I'd never get any privacy. Do you wish that type of attention on Soren every day?"

"No." Sasuke swallowed, "but if it has to be that way for Naruto to still be by my side then that's just how it'll have to be."

"And what exactly will you do about our father then? He already lost his eldest son. He can't afford to lose his last heir. Don't think that he will be as easy on you as he was on me. Banishment may seem like mercy compared to what he has planned for you."

Sasuke didn't answer.

It was as Itachi had feared, Sasuke was beyond his realm of control now. He only hoped for his brother's sake that things would work out once everything was said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddddsss the comments on here always make my day you guys literally have no idea xD The excitement and love you all have for this story amazes me every time! I hope you all enjoyed the long read (& that first kiss hehehe). I have some...not so good news though :( I no longer have any pre-written chapters for this story so updates will be much more sporadic. I am so sorry about that but don't worry too much about it ^.^
> 
> If you guys every wanna chat, complain, or whatever you can reach me the fastest on my tumblr @softsasukekun 
> 
> Thank you and see you all at the next update.


	6. Dinner for Three

"Awe, uncle Ita is gone!" Soren lamented with a frown. He hopped down the carpeted foyer steps ahead of his much slower mother who was toddling at an arms length behind the five year old.

Soren quickened his pace, dragging his bear plushie behind him. He used his elevated position to look around to assure his uncle was truly gone.

"Watch your step baby," Naruto warned. Soren's damp black hair swished with each giant leap he took. "Slow down,"Naruto said in a more stern tone. Soren slowed his pace but only by a minuscule amount. He went at a pace that was slow enough where he would be spared from Naruto's nagging but fast enough that he was still a few steps ahead.  _Clever little alpha._

It had been some time now that Naruto had stopped smelling Itachi's scent. The scent still permeated the air though but thankfully only barely so. It was like the aroma of a candle after the flame had been blown out. It lingered, but with each passing minute the smell got weaker.

Naruto was relieved that Itachi had gone back to his own home. Being around his scent was difficult for him. It made him wonder what kind of person Itachi's mate was, for who could be attracted to such an overbearing scent as Itachi's? Naruto couldn't envision finding any type of comfort in it. Between the two brothers, Naruto preferred Sasuke's scent. Initially Sasuke's scent had overwhelmed him but now that he was getting accustomed to it, it was the perfect amount of everything an alpha's scent should be. Unlike Itachi's scent, Sasuke's scent promised protection and best of all, it smelled delicious.

Maybe he was being biased but to him there was simply no comparison.

When they rounded the foyer, Naruto saw that Sasuke was sat at the kitchen table. As he got closer he noticed that something was  _off._ Usually Sasuke did not wear such sullen expressions as the one that graced his handsome face right now. He looked like he had just been delivered terminal news. It was troubling to see the way his fine black brows wavered up to join in the middle with worry and the dire way his lips cast down into a pensive pout. Such an expression didn't belong on Sasuke's face. Naruto wanted to make it go away. What had Sasuke and Itachi talked about that had resulted in Sasuke looking so tragically defeated? Their conversation hadn't even been that long!

"Daddy!" Soren, unaware of Sasuke's mood, skipped to his father and catapulted himself onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's somber expression gave way to a brief smile at his son, nuzzling Soren but then the smile went away as quickly as it came when his gaze happened upon Naruto.

"Daddy, Ma-kun gave me a bath smell meee!" Soren lifted the long thermal sleeve of his pastel red shirt that was decorated with blue and yellow cartoon whales and shoved his arm underneath Sasuke's nose.

"Mm, you do smell nice." Sasuke took an exaggerated whiff then tickled Soren's arm with his nose making the five year old spiel out loud giggles.

"No! Daddy, stop it!" Soren pretended to try and get away but in truth he loved the attention being lavished upon him by his father. Naruto adored that Sasuke was a paternal type of alpha. Some alpha fathers, especially those with mates who were non-alpha, tended to leave parenting strictly to their mates. Naruto saw plenty enough examples thanks to his profession. He knew all of his student's mothers but he couldn't say he knew all of their fathers. The exception being Soren of course.

"You smell so good I just might eat you up!" Sasuke declared in a voice mimicking the playful monsters in children's cartoons.

"Ma-kun save me!" Soren reached out with his free hand to Naruto who was standing off to the side watching the father and son duo with a small smile.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself feigning naïveté.

"Yes! Save me, Ma-" Soren had the air pushed out of his lungs in seconds when Sasuke lifted him onto his lap and continued his assault. Soren yelled. His giggles turned into joyous shouts. His eyes were lit with happiness and his smile was the biggest smile Naruto had seen on him all day. If it weren't Sasuke that had been the one to make Soren smile like that, Naruto would've been a bit jealous.

"Ma-kun!" Soren squealed, able to reach out both his arms now since Sasuke had moved to tickle Soren's sensitive neck instead of his arm.

"Just one bite!" Sasuke nommed, pulling his lips over his teeth so he wouldn't actually accidentally bite Soren.

Naruto laughed, "That's enough, no more eating my baby!" Naruto easily swiped Soren from Sasuke's grasp and cradled Soren to his chest.

Soren was panting from laughing so hard. He held onto Naruto's back by gripping the fabric of his top. He twisted his body so he could stick his tongue out at his father. "Now you can't eat me, daddy! Not when Ma-kun is here!" Soren teased. Puffing his small chest out. With his messy hair and the wild glint in his dark eyes he resembled a cave child from the distant past. It was so cute Naruto mentally wished he had paint and a fur pelt so that he could take the illusion a step further. His little primitive cave baby would look adorable all gussied up.

Sasuke gasped loudly, "You're right!" He smiled at Soren but again Naruto noticed the odd look in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at him. All thoughts of dressing Soren up in adorable outfits left him. He didn't like Sasuke looking at him like that when he didn't know why the look was being directed at him in the first place.

"Are you angry now that Ma-kun can save me?" Soren was still getting a kick over his victory. Alphas loved to win and for a young alpha like Soren who had been deprived of possessing the full extent of normal alpha characteristics, small victories like these were important for him to have now that he was in the process of normal alpha development.

"Angry?" Sasuke let his eyes linger on Naruto for a few more fleeting moments then withdrew them back to Soren. "I would never be angry that your Ma-kun is here."

Naruto grasped the double meaning of Sasuke's words. If they were intentional or not, he didn't know. Was that his way of telling him to not worry? Could Sasuke even tell he was worried? Is that why Sasuke kept giving him those looks? Naruto unconsciously gnawed on his bottom lip as questions kept coming into his mind.

"I'm gonna miss Shin-Chan!" Soren's eyes lit up with a flash of worry and then he pushed his way out of Naruto's arms. He sprinted to the living room, pulling the two pillows from the loveseat onto the carpeted floor then yelling for the TV to turn on and to tune to his chosen channel. He curled into a ball on his side. One pillow under his head and the other under his sock covered feet. He had his bear plush pressed against his stomach, hugging it as he intently watched one of his many favorite shows. Just like that all the fun with Sasuke and Naruto was forgotten in favor of his TV show.

Naruto smiled. He was going to have Soren take a nap after his bath since he had been up all morning helping him make the banana pancakes anyways. The five year old would definitely fall asleep before his beloved show was even finished. Once he did Naruto would just move him to the couch. He would've left him on the ground since the floor was heated but he didn't want to chance Soren developing a sore neck from sleeping on the hard ground.

With Soren gone, it left Naruto alone with Sasuke. He still had so many questions whirling in his head that he wanted to ask the older alpha but they wouldn't come out. They were lodged in his throat, only able to go as far as the tip of his tongue until he swallowed them back down. He didn't like this. Instead of standing there like an idiot he went to work on clearing the table. The mess from their breakfast was still littering it. He could feel Sasuke watching him as he emptied the plates and rinsed them in the sink before putting them into the chrome plated transparent dish washer.

Minutes passed by silently.

Naruto at the sink, Sasuke at the table, and Soren laid out in the living room watching his cartoon. Nothing was said between he and Sasuke. The silence all but killed Naruto. What had Itachi said to make things feel this tense! He wasn't one for eavesdropping but if he had known the conversation would lead to this he would've listened in on them.

While Naruto dried his hands with a cloth he heard Sasuke leave the table. Maybe the silence between them was too much for the alpha so he had decided to leave the kitchen, but as Naruto thought that, Sasuke was suddenly behind him. He chose to pretend to not notice, but then he felt Sasuke press against his side, his hand settling on the small of his back. Naruto's body jolted from shock. He played it off by acting as if he meant to do that when he had put the cloth aside. Sasuke's hand remained firmly in place. It was so bold of the alpha to touch him this way, but it felt so natural that Naruto did not feel he was being touched inappropriately. He rather liked the feel of Sasuke's large palm on the small of his back. Probably more than he should have.

" _Sasuke-san?"_  Naruto voiced quietly when it became clear the alpha wasn't going to say anything. "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking." That wasn't what Naruto was inquiring about. He wanted to know why Sasuke was touching him the way he was, but he didn't say it. Sasuke was standing so close it made Naruto wonder if the alpha even realized exactly how close he was? It seemed he didn't notice that he was literally right up against Naruto or that he was touching him either. Did this feel as natural to Sasuke as it did to him then?

"What were you thinking about?" Naruto did want to know this too. What had been said that resulted in Sasuke becoming so down? He wanted to know the answer to that a little bit more than he wanted to know the answer to why Sasuke was being so touchy. Only by a little though.

"About Itachi." Sasuke released a breath. He appeared suddenly aware of their closeness because his hand became rigid on Naruto's back. Naruto thought Sasuke would remove his hand all together now that he was aware, but that wasn't what happened. Sasuke's hand relaxed, flattening to cover a greater expanse of the small of Naruto's back and he pressed his body closer. He feathered his nose under Naruto's ear, not scenting the omega but surely able to do so if he wished it. Naruto was allowing this after all. Instead of becoming uncomfortable, as he should've, Naruto was relaxing into the alphas touches. Like his body was touch starved and only Sasuke's touch could alleviate it.

"W-what did Itachi-san say?" Naruto tried to steer both his and Sasuke's attention back to the conversation.

"Honestly?" Sasuke's body sagged against Naruto's smaller one. He was being so touchy Naruto could barely handle it. Sure, they had kissed but these sorts of small touches weren't something they had done much of. The swoosh of the dishwasher and Naruto's shallow breathing filled the silence until Sasuke spoke again, "he wants me to...to hide you away until the attention dies down."

Of course that's what Itachi wanted. He had seen Itachi eye him with annoyance. Like he was blaming him for all that was happening to his brother and nephew. Having Sasuke hide him away would mean that Itachi and everyone else wouldn't have to see him anymore. Did he not care about his nephew at all? Hadn't Itachi seen how well Soren was doing now? If Naruto was forced into hiding who knew if Soren would revert back to how he was before? All that progress would be lost!

"Don't get mad at him. I already did for you," Sasuke said seeing Naruto's brows furrow. Naruto panicked, it looked like Sasuke meant to reach out and finger away the line between his brows but then didn't. "I told  _him_  I wouldn't do that. I already told  _you_  I wouldn't."

Sasuke's caution did nothing but agitate Naruto further. Naruto was still angry, he was fucking pissed thinking about how Itachi had essentially wanted to take his cub away from him. A second ago he had been a tentative omega under Sasuke's touch but at the mention of Soren being taken away from him he became a fiercely protective omega. He didn't care how intimidating Itachi was. If Itachi were present he doubted he'd be able to hold back from telling the alpha off.

"Naruto?" Sasuke could see Naruto actually shaking; he sniffed at Naruto's neck, finally crossing the last personal boundary by scenting the omega. "Jesus!" Sasuke exclaimed, "Calm down. I said I wouldn't do that. I would never make you hide or go away!  _Listen to me!_ "

"I know," Naruto naturally wanted to obey the alphas command. If Sasuke said he wasn't going to do that then Naruto believed him. "But I'm just-UGH how dare he tell you that!"

"Shh, he's just worried." Sasuke let his scent turn comforting, letting it wrap around Naruto. "You don't want Soren to know you're angry do you?"

"Soren..." Naruto unfurled his fists. The reminder that his baby was close by paired with Sasuke's scent eased Naruto out of his rage. He sought solace in Sasuke, lulled by his calming scent. It was so nice, like a warm blanket enveloping him. "You-you won't listen to Itachi will you?" Naruto whispered. He flickered his eyes up and looked at Sasuke imploringly. He needed verbal confirmation. He was so vulnerable right now. He wasn't weak and definitely was not the type of omega who yearned for an alpha to comfort him but he wanted it from Sasuke.

"I won't." Sasuke cupped Naruto's jaw. Now that Sasuke could smell him he was affected by Naruto's omega scent. Naruto could tell by the deep breaths Sasuke was taking, trying to get more of Naruto's scent in. His effect on the alpha deepened his confidence. Yes, Sasuke  _did_  desire him. At the very least he knew that.

"I hope you're a man of your word." Naruto blinked, his eyelashes swept across his cheek. He felt emboldened. To have an alpha like Sasuke sucking down gulps of air just to get more of his scent made him want to preen.

"I try to be." Sasuke licked his lips, watching Naruto as a cat would watch a pretty bird, and then slowly descended his lips upon Naruto's. Naruto saw the kiss coming before it happened. Like there was an invisible thread between he and Sasuke he felt it shortening, pulling them towards one another until finally it snapped. Sasuke groaned, taking deep breaths through his nose as his fingers flexed against Naruto's jaw. His grip was tight as if he was worried Naruto would slip away.

Naruto wasn't going anywhere. He  _wanted_  this. It surpassed desire. Sasuke's hand slipped from his jaw to his neck applying pressure. It was a dominant display. A non-verbal way for an alpha to remind the weaker subject that they were the one in control.

The way Sasuke was kissing him was so intimate it made Naruto's toes curl.

Truthfully, everything about this was  _intimate._  Sasuke's hand on his neck and waist. Sasuke using his scent to calm him down. The raw look in Sasuke's eyes right before he connected their lips...all of it was a form of intimacy that only couples did together. A small voice inside of Naruto's head warned him to not think too much about it. Sasuke hadn't said they were a couple so he shouldn't assume they were...but how could he not when the alpha did things like this! Naruto wanted it. He wanted the alpha in a way he had never desired another alpha before. All his last "loves" had never wrought out this desire from him. He wanted this alpha.  _Mine._ He thought as Sasuke's lips nipped at his bottom lip and his tongue slid across it.

"Sasuke-san," Naruto murmured the alphas name breaking the kiss until Sasuke silenced him with another kiss. His lips moved languidly, alternating between sucking and biting. So far their kisses had not been like this. They had never strayed to the... _intentionally erotic_. Their first two kisses, even if there had been bites and hard sucking, had been in a way completely sweet. The intensity of this kiss was getting to Naruto. He clutched Sasuke's chest. Somehow not feeling close enough to Sasuke despite being in his arms. He wanted to own the alpha entirely.

"You smell so  _fucking_  good." Sasuke's hand on Naruto's back had traveled lower during their kiss. It was now cupping one of the round cheeks of Naruto's ass. "You feel so fucking good too." Sasuke squeezed the cheek, which made Naruto whimper deep in his throat.

"I like how you smell too." Naruto was losing his mind as his senses were overwhelmed from Sasuke's scent and the heat from his hands and lips. With the way things were going full on intercourse in the kitchen didn't seem so unrealistic. Sasuke had to have felt the desire too right? It wasn't only Naruto who was thinking and hoping that the alpha would give him more than just these kisses. Wait… _kitchen?_  Kitchen!

"Soren!" Naruto's eyes shot open. He pushed against Sasuke's chest, pushing the alpha away from him. "We can't, Soren, he's-"

"Sleeping," Sasuke finished. He gently grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned his body to Soren's direction over in the living room. He was indeed fast asleep. His hold on his plushie had become lax and his little lips were slightly parted as small sighs left him. "I made sure he was before kissing you."

"But-" Naruto was confused. Soren had just been awake only moments ago. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke checking before kissing him either.

"He's been very busy. He's tired," Sasuke explained seeing Naruto's confusion. "Come here." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and reconnected their lips. He inhaled, taking in Naruto's peach scent.

Naruto protested, still confused and uncomfortable because of Soren's presence but then Sasuke was licking at his lip again and Naruto all but melted.

This kind of attraction was dangerous. This kind of physically compatibility was dangerous.

Everything about this was  _dangerous_.

But his worries drifted away far from his mind as Sasuke continued to kiss him.

* * *

"What did Sasuke say?" Haku inquired in a soft hum. The steady drip of the coffee machine chimed as hot liquid poured out of it. The breakfast Haku was busily preparing sizzled away in the hot pan atop the stove. And the TV in the adjacent living room was on softly playing some reality show Haku had been watching the previous night. It was a perfectly ordinary morning in the Uchiha household but the clouded look and overall somber mood Itachi was in was not part of that normalcy. "You came home so late last night I didn't get to ask."

Itachi set his own coffee mug down. "He didn't want to listen to me." Itachi had tried to make his brother listen but he simply wouldn't. He had been so resolute in his choice that Sasuke wouldn't even change his mind at the mention of the incoming trouble their father would bring.

Haku sighed. He turned the burner off and added two lumps of sugar and a dash of milk to his mug then went to sit down with Itachi at the table. He settled himself right on top of Itachi's lap. His body fit so easily on top of the alphas strong thighs. Even while six months pregnant Itachi could still lift him effortlessly. It was one of the few perks of being naturally petite. "He's always been reckless. Don't beat yourself up over it, Tachi." Haku put his mug aside and rubbed Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi relaxed under the calming feel of his omegas fingers on him but he couldn't relish in it fully. When he closed his eyes he saw Sasuke's face. If he could just convince Sasuke to rent a space to keep the omega in for a short while until things were calmer he'd feel less stressed. But with the way things were now, it was unlikely Sasuke would do that.

"It's not recklessness, it's stubbornness. I don't understand why he won't listen to me! It's that omega."

"Oh? Naruto-kun is it?" Haku made a calming motion at Itachi's confused face. Itachi hadn't told Haku the omegas name yet so he wasn't sure how Haku knew it. "They announced his name earlier on the news.  _Naruto Uzumaki_ , apparently he's a preschool teacher."

"That was fast." Itachi was mildly impressed at the quickness of it.

"Well, duh. They have nothing else better to do than to dig around in other people's business." Haku said with a huff of irritation. "Anyways, how was Sasuke with him? The news makes it seem like they're secretly married or something."

" _Well,"_  Itachi recalled what he had witnessed yesterday. The behavior Sasuke was emitting was that of an alpha and his mate. "The news does like to exaggerate they aren't married but I think, no, I know he's in love with that omega." Itachi revealed which immediately caused Haku to gasp.

"So, they're dating then?" Haku was scandalized and rightfully so. He had witnessed along with Itachi and the rest of the waking world Sasuke's playboy tactics. Dating woman after woman but never becoming serious with a single one of them. Not even the mother of his child. He always seemed to pick partners that weren't good for him. To think an omega was the one he had chosen to finally settle down with...Haku had certainly never thought of that as a possibility. He had thought it wasn't possible for Sasuke to be intimate with an omega much less fall in love with one. He was so clueless about omegas whenever Haku would give him little lessons about them. Sasuke had never given off the vibe of being interested in dating one or even bedding one. It was simply unthinkable.

"They're not dating-yet. But who knows the status of their relationship now? From what I saw yesterday it wouldn't surprise me if my brother bit that omegas neck within the week."

"Seriously?" Haku's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape but as the seconds ticked by his soft features shifted into a smug one. "Good for him, for the both of them."

"What?" Itachi looked at Haku as if he had lost his mind.

"I said good for them." Haku repeated just as smugly as the first time. "It's about time Sasuke found someone to settle down with! Come on, Tachi, you got to think so too? I was getting worried watching all his relationships fail one after another. I was starting to think he'd never find a mate! I just hope he picked a good one to put a ring on!"

"Are you being serious?"

Haku shrugged his shoulders, "I'm 1000% serious. Having multiple partners wasn't good for Soren. Soren needs stability. I hardly see my nephew and even I could tell he needed it. Plus, an alpha without a mate is just sad and dangerous."

"You sound just like him," Itachi sucked his teeth, was he the only person seeing reason here? "You know this isn't good, you know what my father will do if Sasuke starts dating Naruto."

"Another witch hunt I'm sure." Haku rolled his eyes at the memories, "but who cares? Look at us. We survived it didn't we?" Haku trailed his hand up Itachi's chest, flattening it against the hard pecks peeking through his robe, then slid his fingers up until he had them wrapped around Itachi's soft black hair. "I think it worked out pretty well for us don't you think?" Haku kissed the corner of Itachi's lips, letting his lips linger against the skin as he continued to talk, "it's been years since your father told me I'd never be good enough for you or strong enough to birth your children. I've proudly supported you all these years wearing your name as proudly as any Uchiha bride and I've given birth to two of your children," Haku cupped his stomach with his free hand and rubbed it, "soon it'll be three of your children and what has Fugaku done? Ignore us? Scorn us? Cast us out as if we no longer exist? That's nothing. Sasuke is strong; he will be able to handle it too. You need to support him, not scare him with threats of what Fugaku will do. Sasuke deserves the chance to fall in love with whoever he wants just like you did."

Itachi took a shallow breath. His omega was good. Playing him like a fiddle only he knew how to play. Haku knew this little form of intimacy would calm Itachi down better than any coffee or conversation ever could. What he was saying wasn't wrong either. His little brother did deserve to fall in love, experience happiness and all that shit...

"Hmm? So, you'll support their relationship?" Haku kissed Itachi as he waited for an answer. Their lips gravitated back to each other's as soon as they parted. The hunger for each other swelled between them effortlessly. To have a mate was to crave them always.

"It won't be the same for them. You know that." Itachi was speaking but he wasn't listening to a word that left his mouth. Haku was biting on his neck now. His little tongue leaving kittenish licks over his pulse point right over his claim mark.

"What won't be, Itachi?" The way Haku purred out his name was the last Itachi could handle.

"You wicked minx," Itachi hissed, grabbing a handful of Haku's ass, "Your control over me knows no bounds. If it will please you I'll support them!" Itachi was hard and he wasn't one to hold back especially when his omega was practically asking for it. In a series of quick movements Itachi pushed his chair back, cleared the clutter and mugs from the table and slammed Haku onto the kitchen table.

"Oh, what? Do you plan on taking me right here, you big bad alpha?" Haku teased flirtatiously. He fluttered his lashes and craned his neck back, exposing his neck for his alpha. He was showing his sign of submission despite his taunting words.

Itachi growled, "the kids?" Itachi asked as he tore off Haku's pajama bottoms. His fingers moved with experience as he rolled the tight black silk of Haku's underwear off of his round thighs. With little delicacy he pushed Haku's legs up and spread them apart so that his omega was exposed just for him.

"Asleep. We still have fifteen minutes until I have to wake them," Haku murmured between gasps as Itachi plunged his thick fingers into him.

"Good. I don't think I'll last very long." Itachi could cum already just by the vision Haku made on the table with his legs spread and the protruding belly peaked in between them. And then there was the face. Always so pretty and his eyes always full of love. His omega.

"Good," Haku mimicked in an airy voice, "cause I'm going to have to clean up the coffee you spilled all over the floor and then make our children breakfast so you better hurry up and fuck me Tachi!"

Itachi laughed, "Yes," it was a typical day in the Uchiha household.

Absolutely ordinary.

* * *

Naruto took a deep calming breath.

Breathe, just breathe. He reminded himself before he could become overwhelmed.

It had only been hours, literal hours, since the news had reported that they were still unsure of who he was. That piece of privacy had given him a semblance of peace of mind as he slept during the night. If they didn't know his name, then they couldn't truly know him. They could form all the speculations they wanted but that's all they'd be _-speculations_. He'd just be a face to them and nothing more.

It was amazing how much change could happen in a few hours. A group of paparazzi crowded around the small entrance of the daycare. There wasn't a need for speculations; they had discovered his name, along with the address of his place of employment as well. How did they find out? Naruto wanted to know if it was through old-fashioned snooping or if someone had sold his identity to the media. The sad truth was that no matter the method the deed was already done. His last shred of privacy was gone.

"Ma-kun, those people followed us here too?" Soren groaned from his car seat in the back of the car. His voice was tinged with sleepiness but Naruto could still hear the undercurrent of disappointment in his little voice. Naruto understood Soren's feelings perfectly. He too was disappointed. He was hoping to finally get a reprieve from all the attention at work.

Just like Itachi had said the day he visited, it was  _hell_ to leave the penthouse. Sasuke had left earlier in the morning; he had seen firsthand that the new day had only brought more people to their home. So he had told Naruto to leave through the back. He had the valet park his spare car in an innocuous spot and had it wait so that all Naruto and Soren would have to do was climb down the emergency back stairs, get into the car and go. But Naruto was handed a piping hot cup of reality when he actually arrived out back. Sasuke hadn't even guessed that there would also be reporters out back too. There were fewer cameras than the ones out in the front but there were still enough that it made Naruto's heart race as he quickly buckled Soren into his car seat then took off.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know they'd be here too." Naruto was glad the car windows were tinted. He could see the paparazzi but they could not see Soren and him...at least not yet. He wasn't ready to face them again. His adrenaline was still high from the chaos of trying to leave the penthouse. If he was feeling this way, then he was certain Soren felt similar. He glanced at Soren through the mirror again. He looked like a puffball in his car seat due to his fluffy winter jacket and beanie. Even his little white gloves added to the whole marshmallow aura. The similarity hadn't been an accident; Naruto had dressed his sweet marshmallow gumdrop that way on purpose.

"Why?" Soren was accustomed to attention from the public but it had never been to this extent. He didn't know that the attention would extend to places that were usually "safe zones" for him like school. "Why are they here, Ma-kun?"

Soren was aware of the current situation but not of its entirety. Neither he or Sasuke had thought Soren needed to know the essentials regarding the details of the new attention, which was all because Naruto was an omega who was suspected of being in a relationship with Sasuke. But seeing as how the pandemonium didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon Naruto would probably have to ask Sasuke about telling Soren the whole truth. Yes, he was now able to make parenting decisions since Soren was now his but that type of serious discussion would need approval from Sasuke first. For now, Naruto could only vaguely tell Soren that people were curious about him so that's what he did.

"Remember what daddy said? They want to know more about me so they follow us wherever we go."

"Oh yeah! I will protect you Ma-kun!" Soren's sleepy eyes awoke with a fierce blaze. It was probably the first time Naruto had seen him this alert at this time of the morning. Back when Sakura and later Chiyo would bring Soren to the daycare he'd still be half asleep. Trudging into the daycare with his eyes half lidded.

"You ready?" Naruto pressed the button, shutting the car off. He looked over his shoulder at Soren. As nice as sitting inside the car was, he did have a job to get to. He had already been delayed long enough by the chaos of trying to leave the garage park while trying his hardest to not hit anyone by accident. If he dallied any longer he'd officially be late. That was not a luxury an omega like him could afford. "We are going to have to be fast, okay?"

"Nee!" Soren nodded rapidly. He unfastened his seat belt and reached over to the seat next to him to get his backpack.

Naruto giggled at how cute Soren looked all bundled up in his winter coat and his little boot covered feet hanging over his car seat. Soren's cuteness took off some of the edge. He'd just get through them and then conduct his day like normal. Plus, he had something to look forward to. Sasuke had said they'd all go out for lunch today at a discrete private restaurant.

As soon as they were outside Naruto picked Soren up and powered them through the mob. He tried to do as he had seen Itachi do and ignore all of them as if they were mere flies on a wall, but he didn't have the grace Itachi did. He couldn't hide his emotions and pretend that all the flashes and yelling weren't getting to him. He didn't know how Itachi could do it but he sure as hell couldn't.

" _Naruto-kun, is it true that you're three months pregnant?"_

" _Do you feel lucky to catch one of the most sought after alphas in all of Japan?"_

" _Are you planning on marrying Sasuke-san?"_

" _Can you tell us what type of relationship you have with Sasuke-san?"_

Naruto was shaking; each step felt like it was taking years. The only thing that kept him anchored was the weight of Soren in his arms.

" _Naruto-kun, please break your silence. You have all of Japan in suspense. Give us something!"_  Naruto recognized this lady. She was the reporter who had interviewed, well more like badgered Sakura yesterday in front of their building. Naruto could remember her by her off putting smile. Her teeth were bleached so white it was blinding and her lips were thin and stretched up into a huge TV friendly smile that didn't look at all real.

She was an unavoidable obstacle as she shoved her microphone into his face. He blinked as her cameraman focused his shiny lens on him and Soren. The tiny red button on the shiny camera indicated he was being recorded and worse of all this was most likely being broadcasted live.

" _When did you meet Sasuke-san? How long have you known him? Are the rumors you stole him from Sakura-chan true? Break your silence!"_

Naruto's feet stilled. He felt his hand ball up into a fist where they were positioned against Soren's thighs. He wanted to hit her and destroy her perfect fucking teeth. He wanted to destroy all of them. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs for them to leave him the fuck alone. But he couldn't. He couldn't and that was killing him. He trembled; he was so frustrated he wanted to cry. He was going to give these people the show they seemed so desperate for. Right here right now he was seconds away from giving them their public breakdown.

But then Soren was speaking. Saying words that Naruto needed to hear.

"Stop yelling at my Ma-kun!" Soren yelled fiercely. Showcasing all the courage Naruto was currently lacking.

Naruto snapped back from his almost emotional breakdown. He would not and never would give these people the show they desired. He hitched Soren tighter on his hip then pushed passed the reporter. He put Soren down the moment they were inside the heated halls of the daycare.

"Thank you, Soren-kun."

Soren beamed a smile. Naruto wasn't sure if Soren even knew what he had just done for him but Naruto was still eternally grateful.

His sweet little marshmallow never failed to give him strength.

* * *

"Before you assault me, just know I only did it because I was worried." Kisame walked into Sasuke's office with both his hands up in a show of surrender.

" _My brother_...you told my brother on me." Sasuke chucked a pencil at Kisame's head. "Really?"

"You didn't really give me a choice!" Kisame picked the pencil up and stashed it behind his ear all the while still smiling that annoying smile of his that never seemed to ever fucking leave his face.

"My BROTHER, you dick?!" Sasuke grabbed a pen this time and threw it right at Kisame's forehead. This time it hit and made a pleasing clunking noise that managed to only appease Sasuke for a few fleeting seconds. Even if he threw all the pens and pencils in his office at Kisame he still wouldn't be satisfied. He sighed and rested his head onto his interwoven fingers as he shot Kisame a glare.

"Are you done being dramatic?" Kisame picked the pen up and put it behind his other ear.

"Shut up. What did you come here for if not for my dramatic behavior? Were you expecting a hug?"

"Of course not." Kisame plopped himself down on one of the shiny circle chairs in front of Sasuke's desk. "Are these new? Feels like it," Kisame winced, "you should tell Ino-chan to order you some new ones these are not comfortable at all."

"Kisame!"

"Okay, okay sheesh. I just came to check how your meeting with your brother went. I am worried you know, even if you don't think I am-which while we're on this topic I might add, hurts my feelings that you think I don't care."

"Ugh," Sasuke was tempted to get up and make himself a drink but it was still too early to drink. But then again that had never stopped him before...

"It went exactly as you think it went."

"That bad?"

"Did you really think it'd go well?"

"I mean no but...what did Itachi-san say exactly?"

"He said exactly what you'd think he'd say! He doesn't want me with Naruto. He thinks I should put some distance between us until this all dies down then resume our relationship when my father no longer suspects anything."

"That's a good plan, of course Itachi-san would know a good solution...wait relationship?" Kisame's eyes bugged out his head, "Have you and Naruto-kun officially started dating then? Since when! Tell me you're joking!"

"No, you know what I meant." This was the second time Sasuke had been accused of dating Naruto by someone close to him. Honestly, the more he thought about it the idea didn't seem all that crazy. If Kisame had an omega living with him and put as much as Sasuke was putting in jeopardy for the omega, then he'd definitely think the same thing. But both Itachi and Kisame were wrong, he wasn't dating Naruto. Even though he had feelings for Naruto they weren't dating. It didn't matter that whenever Sasuke looked at Naruto he could only think about bending him over and stuffing his cock inside of him or scenting him or kissing those soft pink lips of his again and again or just holding him close in any manner that Naruto would allow him to-no, none of that mattered. It didn't indicate they were dating...no,  _not at all._

"Oh." Kisame didn't look at all convinced as he watched Sasuke's face but he wisely chose not to comment on it. "So, are you going to take his advice?"

"Fuck no. I already told you, I'm not hiding Naruto!"

"Why can't you just listen to him?" Kisame sighed exasperated, "Itachi-san knows how-"

"I don't care if my brother thinks he knows what's best! Fuck, I don't know why you're always up my brother's ass! I'm not like you. I don't think every word that comes out Itachi's mouth is the fucking law and should be followed!"

Kisame was quiet. If he was insulted he didn't show it. "Fine, don't listen. But you'll regret it."

"Whatever." Sasuke felt childish lashing out the way he was. He wasn't angry with Kisame. Kisame was annoying but he was a good friend. Sasuke was just so irritated at the moment that he was taking his anger out on the wrong person. Fuck, why did things have to be this difficult? He hadn't felt this uncertain and out of control since his childhood. But he wasn't a child anymore. He was fully capable now of making his own decisions and the fact that in this situation he couldn't frustrated him. He said he wasn't going to hide Naruto but right now he doubted if that would be dumb to not do.

They stared at each other in the stifling silence until finally Kisame gave in. He could never stay quiet for long. That big mouth of his always had to be spewing something. "If you're not going to do what Itachi wants, what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know." It was the honest truth. Sasuke didn't know what the fuck to do.

"Well you better think of something quick cause I doubt this situation can stay like this for long."

"I know, I expect a call from my father any day now." Sasuke was trying his hardest to not think of it. If his father called him at this moment he would literally not know what to say. He was well aware that his decision to keep Naruto by his side would lead to the eventual situation of having to answer to his father about why it was that he was choosing to defy him. But now that it was a plausible reality, Sasuke didn't feel as courageous as he once had. Itachi's words had put it into greater perspective for him. Before their talk Sasuke expected to be punished the way Itachi had but now not so much. There really was no telling what his father would do. The realization had shaken him; so much so that he had been inclined to go into hiding himself, but then Naruto appeared, and the seemingly silly fear was replaced with resolve to keep Naruto with him.

"I didn't mean Fugaku-san," Kisame made a face of disbelief that Sasuke had missed his point so fantastically, "I mean yeah him too but I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about Naruto-kun."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to make an odd face. He urged Kisame to explain. Becoming impatient when the other alpha berated him with a "really?" Finally wearing him down with a sharp glare.

Kisame took out his phone and projected a video. It was a news report. The time stamp at the bottom indicated that it was from an hour earlier that morning. He recognized the outside of Soren's preschool instantly.

"What is this? The last time you showed me a video-"

"Just watch." Kisame skipped the video along to his desired spot. "Look."

Sasuke watched as reporters mobbed Naruto. At one point it looked like he was going to cry but then Soren came to his defense. The news reporter narrating the scene recited in a tone reserved for gossip  _"You can see Soren-kun actually protecting Sasuke Uchiha's alleged omega lover which is just fascinating. He looks so much like Sasuke too! It's always a telling sign when the new love interest has a bond with the child! I can hear the wedding bells now! How devastating that he chose an omega!"_

"I don't think Naruto-kun is going to be able to keep dealing with all of this. I mean, even I wouldn't be able to handle all of that!" Kisame pointed to the numerous cameras around Naruto for emphasis.

"I'm going to hire some guards, I-" Sasuke lost his train of thought as he stared at how little Soren and Naruto looked amongst all the other people. They were so outnumbered, if any of them tried to hurt Soren or Naruto it'd be so easy. Sasuke cursed. He didn't realize the media would actually go to Naruto's job. If he had known, he would've drove Naruto and Soren himself.

"I watched that video like five times know omegas aren't like us. Stuff like this terrifies them."

"I know." Even though Sasuke knew Naruto was strong that didn't change the fact that Naruto was still an omega. It all came down to instincts the same way Naruto had gotten scared when he had first met Itachi. If an alpha paparazzi fucker cornered Naruto and let out his scent, there was no telling what he would be able to make Naruto do. No wonder Itachi had moved to the suburbs. He would've never been able to sleep a wink knowing Haku was in that type of danger all the time. And this was only the beginning.

"Hey, there's no need to be stressed. I know you hate to hear me say this but you can always follow what Itachi-san said. Trust him. He knows what he's talking about." Kisame stood, "I'll see you later, I have to go run some errand for Pein." Kisame stretched, readying his muscles for his upcoming task then left.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually contemplating his brother's advice after assuring Naruto that he wouldn't even consider it. But how could he not? At the moment he couldn't see any other way out of this. A few guards wouldn't be able to protect against a whole mob...

No, there had to be another way. He wouldn't resort to hiding Naruto.

* * *

The day passed by slowly. Naruto relished in the monotony of it. Being with his students felt like drinking a warm cup of tea after a turbulent rainstorm. It was simply comforting. So many good things had happened over the weekend. Like Soren becoming his, Sasuke asking him to move in and his "relationship" with Sasuke in general (as unclear as it currently was) but many bad things had happened as well. Like the Kakuzu mess and of course all this new attention. It was safe to say that Naruto's life was nothing like it had been the last time he had been inside his classroom. But with all his students Naruto felt in control, it delighted him that at least this integral feeling of comfort was still the same.

It warmed Naruto's heart as he watched Soren boldly (well, for Soren who used to always be alone) sit with his peers as he made a snowman out of giant fluffy cotton balls and glitter.

"I made this for you, Soren-kun." Aito, the little strawberry blonde omega who had been so anxious about Soren's absence the previous class, shyly handed Soren a snowflake made of popsicle sticks and white glitter paint. He had done a fantastic job with it Naruto noted with a smile.

Soren was less shy than he had used to be but he was still Soren. He was shy when it came to things such as this. Soren stared at the gift for a prolonged moment while Aito's chubby cheeks turned tomato red. It honestly was so cute Naruto wanted to take a picture and send it to Sasuke.

"T-thank you." Soren took the sparkling snowflake and tilted his head in a mock bow to show his gratitude. He studied the snowflake, not really sure what to do with it. Aito watched Soren with little stars in his eyes. Naruto was sure Soren could've stuffed the snowflake in his cubby and go along with his day and Aito would've been happy with that.

"Why did you only make one for Soren-kun, Aito-kun?" Inari whined. He had been building a snowman next to Soren. Trying his hardest to make his snowman bigger and fluffier than his. He was not artistically inclined though so he hadn't really been able to make his as big as he wished he could.

Aito glared at the brown haired alpha like he wanted to push him for intruding on his moment. "Because I can!"

"Yeah, why would Aito-kun waste his glitter and paint on you?" Hana, Aito's friend, said in a mature tone the way children do when they mimic their parents.

"Because I'm better than him!" Inari shouted back.

"Nu-uh! Not in a billion gazillion years will you ever be better than Soren-kun!" Aito refuted, he was offended Inari would even say that.

"Kids, enough. We have to be kind to one another," Naruto reprimanded. Seemingly putting an end to the argument but then Inari fired back another insult quicker than Naruto could shush him. He just couldn't keep quiet, especially when it was an omega that was talking back at him. His alpha characteristics didn't like it.

"If Soren-kun is so much better than me then why do I have a mommy and he doesn't! I'm better!" Inari stuck his tongue out at Aito's pain stricken face. He had won the little argument and he knew it by Aito's silence.

Naruto delivered Inari a stern look that immediately wiped the smug look off the small alphas face. Naruto braced himself. Soren was sensitive about this topic. The last time he had to speak about his mother in class he had erupted into tears. He searched his mind for what to say in this moment that would diffuse it. He would need to punish Inari but first, as always, came Soren. Naruto moved to wrap his arms around Soren but then Soren screamed.

"I do have a mommy!"

Inari shook his head, "no you don't! My mommy said your mommy doesn't live with you! Mommies are supposed to live with you!"

"Yes he does," Soren pointed his small finger at Naruto, "my mommy is right there and he does live with me!"

Soren's declaration caused Inari to stumble back. He was dumbfounded. As was Naruto. But not for the reasons Inari was, he was genuinely in awe that Soren considered him as his mother. To hear Soren declare it so proudly and without any hesitation made Naruto smile.

"Inari, go to the time out corner and think about your behavior in class. I know Komaru-san isn't going to be happy to find out about your behavior in class today."

Inari's shoulders sagged at the mention of his mother. He drug dragged his feet to the wooden chair in the corner of the room and plopped down, his lips jutted out in a pout and his arms crossed over his chest. He hated being scolded perhaps even more so than losing an argument.

"What do you mean Naruto Sensei is your mom, Soren-kun?" Aito courageously asked.

"Y-yeah. My mommy also told me that your mommy was gone but she said I shouldn't say anything," Hana added in a half whisper.

"Naruto Sensei is my mommy. What's so hard to get?" Soren frowned. Naruto could tell his baby was frustrated. He was dealing with all the media attention and now this. It was understandable Soren would grow irritated.

"Aito-kun, Hana-chan can you give us a moment please?"

The two omegas nodded deftly. They linked arms and hopped over to a pile of foam pieces and started to build a castle. Aito darted his eyes at Soren every few seconds just to make sure the alpha was okay.

"Soren-kun, can you come with me?"

Inari snickered. "Finally, Sensei is going to yell at you."

"Inari-kun, face the wall and reflect on your actions. I haven't said you could stop yet." Naruto warned.

Inari glared and slumped his body even lower into the chair as he swiveled his face back to the wall.

Soren followed Naruto out into the hall. Naruto bent to his knee. He placed his hands on Soren's tense shoulders. "What Inari-kun said..." Naruto tilted his head to catch Soren's gaze. This was important. "Was wrong. I-" Naruto tried to arrange his thoughts in a way that a five year old could grasp. "You know I love you. I adore you," Soren's cheeks puffed up as a smile bloomed on his lips. Even though he was in a bad mood he couldn't help but smile at the words of adoration.

"I love you too Ma-kun." Soren supplied in return.

"I know you do. I-" Naruto hadn't exactly explained to Soren about Sasuke's decision to make him Soren's permanent care taker. Unlike the media situation this was one thing Naruto was at liberty to explain to Soren without Sasuke's approval. It wasn't that he had been putting it off; it was just he didn't know how to explain it. How to put words to something like this? Naruto took a deep breath and just said what he felt in his heart. "Even though I didn't give birth to you I think of you as my son. I want you to know that I will always be in your life Soren-kun. I won't ever leave you because I'm-"… _I'm your mommy_ … "I'm your Ma-kun."

Soren blushed and nodded his head. He hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes then abruptly shot into Naruto's arms. He burrowed his head into Naruto's chest like he was trying to embed himself into Naruto. Naruto smiled, he hugged Soren back. He didn't let go until Soren was done.

"I-I won't ever forgive you if you leave me like my other mommy did, Ma-kun!" Soren sniffled. Being abandoned had wounded Soren so much but that was okay because Naruto would be there to always fix it. He'd never leave Soren's side. He kissed Soren's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. Soren closed his eyes and allowed his mother to lay all his affection on him. It was the type of affection he had been deprived of by his birth mother.

It was a moment they both needed.

The sound of a throat clearing caused to Naruto look up, startled by it.

"Uzumaki-kun, what do you think you're doing?" It wasn't posed as a question but as an accusation.

Naruto went pale. Of all people why did it have to be her?

"Tomei-san, I-" Naruto knew what this looked like to his boss. He was hugging a student, touching him and even worse he had pulled Soren out of the classroom away from the other students. To his boss this looked like a very inappropriate situation. "I can explain, it's not what you think!" Naruto shot to his feet, ready to defend himself.

"No need to explain Uzumaki-kun. I will expect your letter of departure on my desk by the end of the day."

"B-but, no! I haven't done anything wrong! Please Tomei-san this is my dream job. I love my students, I love working here! You can't just fire me!"

"You should've thought about that before you brought that circus out there to my school."

Naruto suddenly understood. Tomei wasn't firing him because of the scene she had witnessed between him and Soren. No, she had made her decision to fire him long before that. Perhaps even as early as the moment that video of him at the cafe went viral she had decided to let him go. She would've fired him today either way; it was just fortunate for her to happen upon him here.

Tomei squinted her black eyes into an intimidating glare. "I had a very lucrative contract with Uchiha-san which promised privacy for his son on the condition that his son be able to attend my school privately. If you hadn't gotten involved with Sasuke-san, Soren-kun could've continued his quiet enrollment here and you could've kept your job. But because of your uncontrollable omega libido, we can't have that anymore. I was wrong to hire you. Your letter, I want it by the end of the day," Tomei said scathingly then walked away. By her body language alone Naruto knew no amount of begging or pleading would make her change her mind. The job he had worked so hard to obtain... just like that it was over.

"Ma-kun?" Soren tugged on Naruto's pant leg. "Don't be sad okay? I'm still here for you."

Naruto didn't allow himself to cry. He knew that when he had crossed that line into the inappropriate that this could be a result. He had done this and truthfully as Naruto looked down at Soren's face he didn't regret his choice. He had worked so hard for his teaching degree but all that hard work meant nothing if he couldn't have Soren in his life.

"Let's get back to class. We have to make sure today ends extra special since it'll be my last day teaching here." Oh damn did it hurt to voice that out loud.

"And then after we are going to meet up with daddy right?" Soren inquired as he walked with Naruto into the classroom. His hands easily found Naruto's and linked them.

"Yes, then we'll meet up with daddy and eat some yummy food."

"Yay!" Soren cheered.

Naruto smiled. This really was so bittersweet. It was just another change in his ever-changing life.

* * *

Sasuke checked his image in the reflection casted from his phone. He smoothed back his hair and dusted some debris from the lapel of his suit jacket. He felt the unfamiliar stir of anxiety twist in his guts. It was not at all an uncommon feeling for him, but the anticipation of Naruto's arrival had him feeling this way.

"Uzumaki-san and Soren-san have arrived, Uchiha-san," The graying waiter intoned, his voice was properly polite over the melodic twang of the violin being played a few paces over on the raised stage. Sasuke had rented out the entire restaurant for an hour. The usually populated restaurant was now empty except for the select few employees like the waiter, violinist, and chefs who Sasuke had paid handsomely to not only stay and serve but to also keep their mouths shut about him being there. He would not risk the privacy he had promised Naruto that morning. He had said there would be no media here and Sasuke fully intended that it would remain as such.

It had cost him to make such preparations though. Initially he had thought the restaurant location alone would suffice in allowing them privacy, but after seeing that video Kisame had so graciously shown him, he knew it wouldn't be enough. So, without a thought further, he had called up the manager of the restaurant and requested-more like insisted-that he close the restaurant down and allow only him and two other guests to eat there during lunchtime. In the end Sasuke was pleased with his decision. The restaurant now had a new air of intimacy, now that it was empty. He was sure this setup would ease Naruto and give him a reprieve from all the media. Or at least that's what Sasuke was aiming for.

Sasuke unconsciously sat up straighter when he saw Naruto walking towards the table. His cheeks were wind blown and slightly red, as were the tips of his ears, which Sasuke could now see because Naruto had tied his hair up into a semi-high bun. It was higher than his usual low bun that always rested against the nape of his neck. His slender legs looked enticing in his stressed tight jeans and the bright graphic yellow hoodie, although too big for his small frame, was also attractive. Sasuke would probably find a paper bag attractive on Naruto though, so really it didn't matter what Naruto wore at this point. Soren was on Naruto's hip. His eyes were alight with curiosity as he swished them around at all the empty seats of the restaurant.

"Don't tell me this is your doing?" Naruto was also taken by the emptiness of the restaurant. His baby blue eyes were alive with the same questioning that Soren's were.

"Surprise." Sasuke liked how visually impressed Naruto was. If Sasuke could he would've patted himself on the back. This had definitely been a good idea. He felt like a child being given a gold star. It was ridiculous how pleased he felt simply because he had done something that made Naruto  _happy_.

Naruto put Soren down into his seat and then sat in his own cushioned chair across from Sasuke. Sasuke could see the pent up stress melt off Naruto. His shoulders relaxed and his features evened out into one of serenity. The calm environment was already affecting him.

"I have to admit this is pretty nice. I wouldn't condone this on any other day though." Naruto made eye contact. He was shy all of a sudden. "I'm not...like the others okay? I mean I don't know if you know this but doing things like this is crazy. I don't expect you to spend so much on me like this."

"You're definitely not like the others," Sasuke could safely agree to that statement. Omega status aside, Naruto as a person was different. He was so selfless and just so easy to be around.

"I'm serious, Sasuke-san. You really don't have to."

"I know I don't have to but I wanted to. I wanted to give you some privacy. You deserve it."

Sasuke was aware he was laying it on thick but it was well worth it when the blush came to Naruto's cheeks and his body leaned closer towards him. It was so effortless sometimes to charm Naruto. It really was almost instinctual. It was never this easy in past relationships. It was damn near impossible for him to read Sakura this way.

"But why?" Naruto looked off to the side and toyed with the silk swan napkin beside his silverware. "I'm just your...I'm not your lover so-"

"You don't want to be?" Sasuke blurted out. He hadn't liked hearing Naruto deem himself not his lover. It didn't feel right to him. It made him angry. He actually wanted to growl at Naruto for even declaring it. He knew it was crazy since they weren't lovers. He had made that very clear to both his brother and Kisame. He had never asked Naruto out either.

"I-I isn't it obvious!" Naruto bristled with another look that made Sasuke feel guilty. He had unknowingly been leading Naruto on all this time. What else would the omega think with all the kisses Sasuke had given to him? "I would've never let you-" Naruto darted his eyes at Soren who was busy playing with his dove shaped napkin, "never let you  _kiss me_  if I hadn't wanted you to be."

"So does that mean if I ask you to be my boyfriend you'd say yes?" Sasuke's heart thudded rhythmically in his chest. He had never been scared when asking another person out. He always expected a yes but with Naruto he didn't know if the omega would agree. They had just met and things were so complicated. It was not the ideal time to start a new relationship. But still Sasuke held out hope. He bore his eyes into Naruto's, silently pleading and hoping that Naruto would say yes. "Naruto?" Sasuke was becoming impatient. If Naruto was going to deny him then he would rather have it happen quickly instead of this drawn out moment. He couldn't handle the anticipation.

After another moment Naruto nodded meekly. Sasuke could not keep still any reached across the table and took Naruto's fiddling hands into his. He had denied both Kisame and Itachi's claims that he and Naruto were dating. He had ignored the media's numerous suspicions that he and Naruto were a couple. He should've known this was inevitable. All those kisses were not given out of a simple desire to remain friends after all. He wanted Naruto. He wanted that intimate relationship that came with the title of lovers. In this moment Sasuke wanted it so bad it was alarming that it manifested to such intensity.

Sasuke growled. He let go of Naruto's hand and grabbed Naruto's chin. He pulled Naruto forward and kissed him. Possessively, a mark of ownership. Naruto softened his lips, letting them be tender so Sasuke could kiss him easily. Naruto had wanted this too it seemed. Naruto was getting so red Sasuke wanted to escort him outside into the cool winter air so he could cool down. But then again it was highly pleasing to see Naruto's cheeks so red just because of him. He could feel the heat warm his cheek that was pressed against Naruto's blush stained one.

"No, daddy!" Soren's small hand smacked against Sasuke's cheek abruptly. With so much force that Sasuke actually had to pull away from Naruto's lips cause his head was ringing. "Don't touch my Ma-kun like that!"

Sasuke chuckled as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "Sorry, Ren. Daddy got carried away. He forgot you were here." He licked his lips as he gave Naruto another hungry stare. Such a pretty omega. Sasuke wanted to kiss him again.

"I don't like it when you do that to Ma-kun." Soren glared, his pink bottom lip jutted out so much that Sasuke held back the urge to laugh over how cute it was.

"Why not? Remember I told you last time that Ma-kun likes it when I do that to him?"

"Well I don't like it!" Soren climbed out of his seat and settled himself down on Naruto's lap. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sasuke a look that promised trouble if he dared to try anything with Naruto again.

"What if I ask your permission before? Then can I do it?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto shook his head, a smile of his own shining on his wet lips. Just looking at them made Sasuke want to kiss them again. Damn, he probably would have this urge forever because Naruto's lips always looked so kissable now.

"Mm, no!" Soren said resolutely.

"Not even if I beg?"

"Mmmmm, no!" Soren said after some serious thought.

"But now Ma-kun belongs to daddy too so it's only fair that you share," Sasuke lightened his voice to mimic a tone that conveyed innocence. He ignored the pinch Naruto delivered to his leg underneath the table.

"No!" Soren yelled. He twisted and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, hanging from him similar to how a baby monkey latched onto its mother. "Ma-kun is mine! Right Ma-kun!"

"Yes, baby. All yours." Naruto nodded. He rubbed his cheeks against the top of Soren's head. The love he had for Soren was so palpable it made Sasuke feel warm inside. He was pretty sure Naruto released some type of motherly hormones whenever he doted on Soren like this because it always made Sasuke feel like he was being coddled by his own mother but just in a more extreme manner, since his mother wasn't really the cuddling type.

"But, we should share with daddy okay since he likes me too." Naruto flitted his eyes at Sasuke. There was an unspoken challenge there.

Mine. Sasuke thought. He will be mine.

"Only if I say so then." Soren pouted, his arms tightened around Naruto's neck. "But I'll only share with you daddy!"

_Ours._

Sasuke corrected.

"That's nice of you, Ren."

"Neee, I know, daddy." Soren said superiorly.

Naruto laughed. He kissed Soren's cheek. "You know I really thought this day was a bad one. All those cameras and then losing my job but I'm happy. Thank you marshmallow, and you too Sasuke."

" _Sasuke?"_  Sasuke repeated. He liked the sound of his name being called so familiarly by Naruto. It really was like he had just earned another gold star.

"Well you're my boyfriend now so yes,  _Sasuke._ " Naruto really did look as happy as he claimed to be.

"Wait- you were fired?!"

Naruto swished his hand to and fro. "Let's not talk about that right now. Right now let's just order some food." Naruto rubbed his stomach, "I'm suddenly starving."

"Ya! Food! I want pancakes!" Soren seconded.

Naruto burst into laughter. "Again? You had them yesterday and this morning too!"

"I want more cause they remind me of you Ma-kun!" Soren pounded his tiny fists on the table. "Pancakes!"

"Pancakes and fruit?" Naruto bargained.

"Ne," Soren consented with a sigh. "Only a little bit though."

Naruto hummed his reply. Soren went back to playing with his dove napkin and Naruto listlessly tied Soren's messy hair up into a bun just like his.

Sasuke loved this. Loved the tranquility and domesticity of this moment. If he had known this was what having Naruto as his boyfriend would be like he would've gotten to his knees that first day in the daycare and begged Naruto to be his.

Well, baby steps. Naruto would be wholly his and Soren's and whoever tried to get in their way, he'd let them know.

Sasuke smirked. He sort of hoped his father called because now he knew what to say.

After an hour, Sasuke chose to pay for another additional hour to keep the restaurant open just for them. The short notice had cost him even more than it did for the first hour he had paid but he didn't care. He'd be returning to work much later than he planned to, but he would just count it as a late lunch. That was one of the perks of being the son of the CEO of the company. He was having too much fun being here with Naruto and Soren to leave just yet.

"Thank you," Naruto beamed. There was a glow around him and it wasn't just from the sun drifting in from the glass panels on the ceiling. Naruto was glowing. Soren had fallen asleep after his fifth pancake and was now swaddled in Naruto's arms. Soren's legs were around Naruto's waist and his head was lulled over on Naruto's chest. He had syrup on his cheeks and the back of his hands. Naruto had tried to clean him up but the sticky syrup wouldn't be coming off with anything less than soap and water. "This was amazing, not as crazy as I first thought. I'm joking don't do this again, maybe next time we can eat at a cheap ramen place or burger joint." Naruto picked at the strawberry puff he had ordered for dessert. Soren had devoured the first one Naruto had ordered so he had been forced to order a second one.

"Is that so? Are you giving me a hint where I should conduct our next date at?"

"Next?" Naruto repeated surprised. He halted his hand that was about to deliver a forkful of the cream puff to his mouth. "Was this our first? I didn't even know. If I had I would've dressed up or something."

Sasuke laughed. "I actually think you look cute in what you're wearing now."

Naruto grinned; his teasing smile was offset by the sudden flush of his cheeks. "You think I look cute in this?"

"I thought so when I saw you in it this morning as well. Yellow is your color," Sasuke said with a false sense of importance. Like the news reporters did when reciting literal gossip trash as if they were speaking of nuclear war.

"I guess I'll wear more yellow then." Naruto had become shy again. The playful grin was gone. Sasuke missed it. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and guided the cream puff on the fork into his mouth. He swallowed and flashed a playful grin of his own. His attempt at flirting worked like a charm. Naruto smiled brightly, the radiance of it was beautiful in Sasuke's eyes. "Really cute."

 _"Ugh."_  Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke turned his wrist and kissed the back of his hand. Naruto might as well get accustomed to the over the top treatment now that he was Sasuke's boyfriend. Sasuke didn't see this relationship mirroring the ones of his past. With Sakura the desire to touch intimately sometimes wouldn't surface for weeks. He had meant it when he said Naruto was cute. The urge to touch him was ablaze.

"What do you say about going home and continuing there?" Sasuke said as he kissed further up Naruto's hand. His eyes traveled to Naruto's neck between each kiss. He wanted to bite it. He probably wouldn't even make it home. If he was lucky Naruto would let him scent mark in the car. It wasn't the best place to taste Naruto's scent for the first time but Sasuke didn't think he could wait until they got home.

"Y-you still have to go back to work don't you? We can't."

It wasn't an outright no. That was a good sign. Sasuke let his tongue flick out with each kiss. Naruto's skin tasted sweet on his tongue. It was only a precursor to the peachy scent housed within him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped when Sasuke accidentally bit him.

"Sorry," Sasuke had gotten carried away. If his son weren't currently on Naruto's lap he would've gone in for the kill. Right here in public. Kakashi would've been so proud.

"Uchiha-san," The graying waiter had stayed out of their way while they had eaten. He only popped back over to refill a glass or to inquire if anyone needed anything. Sasuke was already shooing him away with orders to bring the check but the look on the waiter's face struck him into silence. The waiter had a talent of being able to look totally apathetic. Sasuke had noticed it earlier on and had even been mildly impressed by it. Right now that permanent apathetic stare was hidden behind a look of utter worry.

"What is it?" Sasuke prompted. Was there an emergency? A fire? He stood up, pulling Naruto and subsequently Soren up too.

"My apologies, Uchiha-san! I tried to keep her out but she-well-"

"Enough." A singsong voice that Sasuke had grown up listening to pierced through over the waiters babbling. The violin came to halt. The very room in the air seemed to evaporate.

"I tried to tell her that we were closed until the end of the hour but she insisted we let her in. She paid twice as much just to get in and when I told her she wasn't allowed in this portion of the restaurant she had her security guards threaten me." The waiter was hysterical. The poor fool would completely lose it when he realized who the woman was.

"Quiet him." She flicked her finger at the vicinity of the blubbering waiter. One of her hulking guards walked over and picked the waiter up by his elbows as if he were a child who weighed nothing and carried him out.

"Who is she?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. He could sense Naruto's growing apprehension. He tightened Soren against him.

" _My mother."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guysssss I'm so sorry about how long this took me to update I have been busier than ever Im in school full time and I have also started an internship that literally eats away any free time I have. I used to be an insomniac (I did my best writing during the night tbh) but now i'm so tired when I get home I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow lmao
> 
> Im so happy there is still interest in this story. Thank u as always for the support ! I get so many heartfelt messages how this story makes people happy so I hope I can continue to do that for yall
> 
> Question: Should Mikoto be team Naruto or nah ?


	7. Mother Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N: Were you all good this year? Well even if you weren't heres a holiday gift from your fav trash author! Enjoy this super long (31 effing pages) chapter~
> 
> Warnings: angst, omegaverse tropes, mpreg, also some fluff for added measure.
> 
> (please read the note at the end if you are curious as to why I was gone so long ><)

Naruto couldn’t stop staring at  _her_. 

 

This woman who resembled a literal doll was the one who had birthed Sasuke. From the moment she decided to sit at their table, Naruto could not look away from her. There wasn’t a single flaw that he could see. And he was trying his damn hardest to locate at the very least one imperfection.

 

She was perfect to the point where it was unnerving.

 

“How did you know I was here?” Sasuke had an edge to his voice. It had been present ever since his mother arrived.

 

Mikoto had yet to say a word aside from a brief introduction of her name when she sat down and then once again when she had ordered everyone out of their section of the restaurant, save for her two guards who she instructed to stand at attention just outside the open archway of the door. She was still a mystery, and a very intimidating one at that. 

 

It was impossible for Naruto to guess what she was thinking. Her eyes were difficult to read. They were ink black unlike Sasuke’s whose eyes held a shade of red in certain lighting. The only true difference between Sasuke and Mikoto were only in their eyes. She was the very image of Sasuke, from her alabaster skin tone to the shape of her face. But unlike Sasuke, Naruto felt no comfort in her presence. He reckoned Itachi had inherited his ability to intimidate from her because it was practically the exact same intensity. It was almost a blessing that she was a beta and not an alpha. If she had been an alpha she would’ve been far too powerful. She would’ve probably even surpassed Itachi. It made Naruto shudder just thinking on it.

 

“Will you remain standing or will you be sitting with me?” Mikoto folded her hands over the tabletop.

 

There was a challenge in Sasuke’s eyes. Naruto could tell he wanted his question answered before any other conversations arose but Mikoto gave no visible sign that she would go along with what Sasuke wanted anytime soon. With a sigh Sasuke sat down. He glanced at Naruto evenly. That even stare was all Naruto needed to know that Sasuke wanted him to sit too. Naruto was wary of Mikoto and would’ve rather left the restaurant than find out what she desired to say, but if Sasuke deemed it important enough then Naruto would comply. He sat down and shifted Soren so that he was cradled sideways on his lap. Soren’s legs hung off to the side but Naruto made sure his head was supported against his chest. He pushed back the stray hairs that had escaped from Soren’s ponytail. He was relieved that Soren was asleep in this moment. He wouldn’t want his baby to see how nervous he was right now.

 

Naruto suddenly felt like he was being watched. He quickly looked up; his eyes clashed with Mikoto’s black ones. She was observing him openly like it was her inherit right to do so. Naruto wanted to hiss at her. He wasn’t exactly sure why though. She hadn’t said anything to him yet. She wasn’t one of those persistent paparazzo’s. She was Sasuke’s mother. She had only looked at him and yet the desire to bare his teeth at her raged inside him. He didn’t like the feeling of being judged and that was exactly what he felt when Mikoto looked at him. She  _was_  judging him. Or so that’s what he felt like she was doing. He wasn’t absolutely sure so he told him self to calm down until he could be certain. As he did he caught a small crack to her pursed lips. He wasn’t sure if it was a smile but her lips had definitely stretched up a slight bit. Naruto blinked, unsure if he had just imagined it.

 

“How did you know I was here? Does father know? Did he tell you?” Sasuke’s voice was demanding. The alpha in him required an answer. But Mikoto didn’t so much as flinch. Instead she was looking at him again! And this time there really was a smile on her lips! It was a small one, barely visible but her lips were definitely set into a smile. What did it mean? Naruto began to panic was he supposed to smile back? Was Mikoto smiling at him out of a desire to be pleasant or was it intended to be malicious? 

 

“If my father sent you tell me now, I would like to know if my own father is having me follow-”

 

“Hush.” Mikoto waved Sasuke’s questions away with a simple swish of her elegant hand. She seemed undisturbed by Sasuke’s tone unlike Naruto who was already starting to grow uncomfortable. Being an omega meant that when an alpha was literally demanding to be answered and wasn’t, it instinctually caused anxiety.

 

“Mother! You show up out of nowhere and then refuse to answer any of my questions?  _What are you doing here!_ ”

 

Mikoto craned her head over her shoulder continuing to ignore Sasuke. “Hideo!” She called in a civilized shout. One of her two posted guards came rushing in. 

 

“A tea, no sugar, lots of honey. Only semi heated with lemon wedges on the side. You know how I like it.”

 

The guard nodded once, bowed, and then thudded away to go do as his master bid. 

 

Mikoto rubbed her clasped hands together then refocused her attention on Sasuke. “To answer your questions,  _no_ , your father didn’t tell me of your whereabouts and he didn’t send me either. He has no knowledge of my being here.” 

 

Naruto was as shocked as was Sasuke by the revelation.

 

Sasuke glared. “I hate it when you lie to me. Tell me the truth.”

 

Why was she being so uncooperative? Naruto could not pin down her intentions or her character. The mystery that she was, was beginning to take its toll on him. 

 

“How then?”

 

“I have my ways, Sasuke.”

 

“So you were the one who had me followed then? Why? Do you want to scold me before father gets a chance!”

 

Just then the guard came back carrying in Mikoto’s honey tea in a porcelain teacup atop of a saucer. “Thank you, Hideo.” Mikoto retrieved the cup and took a satisfying sip. After she took a capsule from her purse and plopped it into the cup. She mixed it with a squirt from her lemon wedge until it dissolved. She took another sip. Sasuke didn’t comment on the chain of events, which led Naruto to believe Mikoto took medication often. Was she sick? She sure didn’t look it. 

 

“I’m not here to scold you.”

 

“Then  _why_  are you here?” Sasuke pressed.

 

“Is that a question that’s even necessary?” Mikoto chimed in a tone that bordered on sarcasm. “I’m here because of Naruto-kun of course. These last few days have been very exciting for you because of him have they not? Is it so hard to believe that I would want to check on you?”

 

“Yes, it is that hard to believe. And I wouldn’t call it exciting.” Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms. “Having cameras in our faces all day is not at all enjoyable.”

 

“I remember it well,” Mikoto went on as if Sasuke hadn’t interrupted, “Back then your brother had the same kind of attention because of Haku-kun. Suffice to say, I never imagined you’d be following in his footsteps-“

 

“If you’re going to condemn me the way you did Itachi, then save it. I love you but if you intend to threaten me-“

 

“Will you just listen to me!” Mikoto nearly hissed. Naruto was less shocked with the octave of her voice but rather that her face could produce wrinkles when she glared hard enough.

 

“I know you find it difficult but just listen to what I have to say. It was not easy for me to find you here so at the very least listen.” 

 

“Fine, go on then.” For a moment Naruto imagined a glimpse of the Sasuke of the past. As a boy was he well behaved this way? From what he knew beta mothers who had male alpha sons experienced tension. Not all beta mothers and alpha son relationships were like that of course but Naruto was aware of some that were that way. A beta mother was too neutral to handle the stresses of an alpha child on their own. It was easier with a strong alpha spouse. That’s why he was relieved that Neji had Gaara. Once their baby alpha was born it would been hard for Neji to handle her all on his own. It wouldn’t be the same as it was with Hiru. Hiru was a precocious little beta but if he had been an alpha it would’ve been hard for Neji to raise him by himself. Every secondary sex type had their problems though. For instance, an omega mother with an alpha son could easily develop an extreme power imbalance to the point where the alpha could terrorize their mother. That mostly happened with negligent mothers or single omega mothers who didn’t have a strong spouse to correct the power structure though. 

 

“As I was saying, I never dreamed you’d end up in the same situation as Itachi. But I can’t say I’m surprised. It’s my fault that you both strayed to omega partners.”

 

Sasuke’s lips parted to hang open. Naruto had no clue how Mikoto had raised her sons. He and Sasuke had yet to talk about his childhood so he could not imagine how this was in any way Mikoto’s fault? 

 

“It’s not your fault! I didn’t choose Naruto to spite you or-“

 

“Ah-ah,” Mikoto shook her finger as if reprimanding a misbehaving child. “Didn’t you agree to not interrupt me anymore?”

 

Sasuke sealed his lips although looking like he still had plenty to say.

 

“I know you didn’t choose Naruto to spite me. I would’ve never allowed you or Itachi to do what you’re doing if that was the case. It’s my fault because I failed you both for the sake of my pride and status. I allowed you both to be lead astray. I-“ Mikoto sighed, soft and low. Her pretty face was even now, in this moment, hard to read. “I’ve been keeping a secret from you and your brother.”

 

“I don’t understand. Sure you weren’t the most involved mother but you can’t blame yourself. Whatever you’ve been keeping from us-“

 

“Sasuke,” Mikoto reached her slim fingers across the table and held Sasuke’s hand in them. Sasuke instantly stopped talking. His eyes traveled down to his and his mothers joined hands. Physically touching was evidently uncommon between them judging by Sasuke’s stunned expression over being held. 

 

“I’ve always worried for you more so than Itachi,” Mikoto rubbed Sasuke’s hand with her thumb as she spoke. “You’ve always been more needy than him. Always wanted my attention in any way you could have it. It really did hurt me to have to...have to choose my status over being a proper mother to you. The secret I’ve been keeping from you was one that I swore to never tell either of you two boys. But I just can’t anymore. I’ve had enough of a hand in all of this. I should’ve came out and told you both when your father banished Itachi.” Mikoto squeezed Sasuke’s hand. She looked like a woman on the brink of collapsing. It was stressing to see how human she seemed in this moment. She was not the perfect doll she presented herself to be but rather a woman with deep pain.  _Finally a flaw._ “I was not born a  _beta_. I’m an omega.”

 

Sasuke searched his mothers face like he was waiting for her to break into a smile of some sort. She didn’t. She remained steadfast, her gaze pitiful but full of conviction. It had taken her a lot of nerve to get to this point and despite her cold disposition, Naruto felt almost proud of her for being able to confess.

 

“But...but how? You never...” Sasuke trailed off as he begun to think on his childhood. Perhaps searching for any indicators that would prove his mother’s ludicrous claim. “Your scent isn’t like an omegas!”

 

“Medication can work wonders my son.” Mikoto smiled sadly. 

 

“Your medicine? The one you said was for complications of an accident you suffered as a girl?”

 

“A rouse to hide what it really was.” Mikoto explained simply but it was not as simple as her tone was trying to be. Her hand on Sasuke’s was trembling. The secret she was divulging was one that had most likely eaten away at her over a span of years. Naruto wondered why he was being allowed to hear it? He was a stranger to her. The only things she knew of him were from the media and yet she was allowing him to overhear this pivotal aspect of her hidden identity? Why? 

 

“Did father make you take it?” Sasuke growled. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. His hand was trembling too but not out of fear like Mikoto’s was. Sasuke was  _furious._

“No, he didn’t!” Mikoto tightened her grip as if she were concerned Sasuke would get up and leave to go after his father. With the way Sasuke was letting his scent out her fears were not unfounded. Naruto was scared of Sasuke leaving too. Sasuke’s father absolutely deserved a punch to the face but not like this when Sasuke could not even think straight. Sasuke might kill him.

 

“Don’t lie for him. Tell me the truth! Did he make you take that medicine!” Sasuke’s voice was raw with emotion. He was holding back tears. And he had all the right in the world to feel so brought to emotion. Naruto very tenderly moved his hand to rest on top of Sasuke’s thigh while using his other arm to support Soren’s weight against his chest. He just needed Sasuke to know that he was here. He would stand with him and give him all the comfort he needed while he tried to come to terms over being lied to his whole life. He wouldn’t interrupt but just provide silent comfort this way.

 

“It was I who decided to take the medicine. When your father and I met I was already taking it. I’ve always been ashamed of my omega status. My parents were both proud betas. My sister and brother were both strong betas. And then there was me, the only omega in the family. I hated it. I was only four years old when I begged my mother and father to allow me to take the medicine to alter my hormones. Your grandparents were good people Sasuke, don’t judge them, they wanted me to be happy so they allowed me to take it. It worked of course. It was nice until my puberty commenced. I became entrapped within my own body. My heat cycle never came. I became negligent and somber. I continued to take them though because it was better than being an omega. When I met your father and he proposed to me, I told him about it-“

 

“So he does know about it?” Sasuke yelled. One of Mikoto’s guards stuck his head in to check she was all right then went back out once Mikoto waved him back. 

 

“Yes, your father knows. He hated me at first for keeping it from him so long but by then, well…it was too late so we got married under the pretense that I’d remain on the medicine and continue to live as a beta.”

 

“This entire time...” Sasuke yanked his hand from his mother’s. His lip snarled with disgust. “He mated an omega but disowned Itachi for doing the same as he did? Kazuki and Hikari don’t even know their paternal grandparents! We haven’t gotten together as a family in years all because of him and his beliefs! But still he mated an omega?! How dare he-“ Sasuke moved to get up but Naruto pushed him down with his hand still on his thigh.

 

“We should listen to the rest of what she has to say,” Naruto murmured pleadingly. Sasuke’s anger was completely justified but at the very least Mikoto deserved to talk after building up the courage to finally speak after all these years. This very well could’ve been the last time Sasuke spoke to his mother. If that turned out to be the case Mikoto needed to say her final piece.

 

Sasuke’s nostrils flared as he stared at Naruto. Like a wild beast being handled by an expert, Naruto coaxed him to calm down enough to be capable of rational thought. Sasuke settled himself back into place. 

 

Mikoto began to speak, her eyes sad still, but Sasuke raised his hand in a sign for her to hold whatever it was she was going to say.

 

“I need some time to process all this. Right now I don’t think I’m capable of hearing anything else from you. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

 

Mikoto moved her eyes to her lap. It was a show of silent resignation.

 

Naruto followed Sasuke with a still sleeping Soren out of the restaurant. He gave Mikoto a sorrowful look as he went. It was startling to think that only a little while ago he had thought she was perfect, when in reality she was riddled with insecurities. He hadn’t said a single word directly to her and now he regretted it. He had judged her solely on appearance alone and allowed himself to pass judgment on her based upon what he saw. As he passed her by he whispered underneath his breath an apology.

 

What she had done was wrong but Naruto couldn’t help but pity her.

 

Her head didn’t so much as tilt to look at him. Naruto wasn’t sure if she even heard his apology.

 

But he looked away from her and kept walking after Sasuke.

 

 

* * *

 

The penthouse was quiet when they returned home. In times of great stress, it seemed as if silence always encompassed it. Like it knew things were not right. 

 

Sasuke was quiet as they crossed the threshold. He went directly to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. His eyes were unfocused as he stared at the burgundy liquid in the glass cup. Naruto left him just as he raised the glass to his lips. He had to change Soren into some pajamas and then lay him down in his bed. After he was done settling Soren and changing into some warmer clothes himself, he went back down to the sitting room where he found Sasuke reclined against the window. He painted a lonely figure up against the great expanse of the dark glass. The city lights twinkled and the tiniest flakes of snow swirled about. His body was half shadowed by the city lights. The drink in his hand was already drained. 

 

Naruto walked slowly. Making his footsteps as light as possible. The stillness made him want to hold his breath out of a desire to keep the quiet. 

 

“He lied,” Sasuke murmured without pretense. Naruto had not been quiet enough; Sasuke had sensed him before he could even make his presence known. He stopped behind Sasuke. Gazing at his broad back. He was tempted to lay a kiss right between his clothed shoulder blades. Even while relaxed Naruto could see fissions of tension splayed across them. “All this time he’s known...” Sasuke’s voice sounded as drained as his cup. Naruto stepped out from behind him to stand beside him. Where he felt he belonged. Right by Sasuke’s side. 

 

“Yes, he did.” Naruto had no clue what to say. He didn’t know Sasuke’s father. Never met him and honestly he had zero desire to even set his eyes upon him. He didn’t understand Sasuke’s father motives. How he could cast his son away from his family and teach them to hate omegas when he himself was knowingly mated to one. But Naruto was not concerned with trying to understand Sasuke’s father’s motives right now. What he was concerned with at the moment was taking care of Sasuke. His boyfriend was hurting and confused right now. Naruto would do what he could to lessen those emotions. 

 

“I just don’t get it.” Sasuke’s fingers clenched around the empty glass in his hand. “How could he? He was always so against omegas. He doesn’t even let them work in his company! And this whole time he’s married to one?” Sasuke’s fingers continued their pressure around the cup, Naruto tried to ease it out of Sasuke’s hand but the alpha was too distracted. He kept going, his voice turning to acid as he did, “I still remember the speech he gave me after he disowned Itachi. He had the audacity to tell me that my brother was a lesser alpha for muddying his child’s blood with an omega. He warned me to never allow myself to follow in Itachi’s footsteps because then I’d be weak just like him. And the fucked up thing is that for a little while I actually was stupid enough to believe him.” The cup burst, shattering into diamond-sized pieces all over the carpeted floor. Sasuke didn’t acknowledge it, with blood dripping down his fingers he kept on, “he lied! He fucking lied and tore our family apart and for what purpose? None of it matters, none of it ever did!” Sasuke pounded his bloody fist against the cool glass of the window, a smear of blood was left behind as he dragged it down the glass, “they don’t matter, their opinions don’t matter, none of it fucking matters!” 

 

Naruto looked over to where Sasuke was glaring. A few paparazzi, hidden by the night but not well enough that you couldn’t see them with a sharp eye, were crouched beside the large snow banks littered on the curbside. Their cameras were the ones designed for the darkness of night, excellent for capturing faraway shots like two sole figures against a glass several stories above their heads. 

 

“Sasuke, let’s close the window.” Naruto grasped Sasuke’s bloody hand. He wanted to rub some salve on the little cuts, bandage it, and then give it a kiss. 

 

“No,” Sasuke twisted his fingers so that he was the one holding Naruto, “let them see. It doesn’t matter. None of it does!” Sasuke pushed Naruto against the glass. With his hand still dripping with blood he brought it to Naruto’s cheek and leaned over him to connect their lips. Naruto struggled against him. He did not want to give the paparazzi any footage they could use to make another story. Naruto knew that this would definitely do exactly that, but he was soon giving into Sasuke’s demanding lips. Sasuke was so needy, so reckless, and in pain that Naruto could not deny him this. If this was his way of coming to terms with the bombshell his mother had dropped on him, then he’d allow it. Naruto kissed back just as hard as he could. Sasuke’s hand was around his waist and his body so snug against his own. When they broke for air Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and licked at his fingers. 

 

“Stop hurting yourself. I hate it, okay?” Both of Sasuke’s hands were now injured. One from the bite he had delivered his own hand the other day and now this new one from shattering a glass. Naruto hated it. “Since you’re my boyfriend now I demand you take care of yourself. Both physically and emotionally. If you need to vent about what happened today, then vent to me.  _I’m here_.” Naruto gazed into Sasuke’s eyes. Trying to convey how serious he was. 

 

“ _You,”_  Sasuke flipped them, with one hand he pressed the button to close the curtains, “sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. They don’t matter, but  _you_  do.” Sasuke kissed Naruto again. Swabbing away the remnants of blood that lingered on Naruto’s kiss swollen lips. “Thank you, Naruto. Thank you.” 

 

“Come,” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s less injured hand and led them to the bathroom down the hall. He sat Sasuke down on the little decorative chair beside the table that was stacked with tissue and a vase with white orchids in it. He tiptoed and retrieved the first aid kit on the metal shelf. He kneeled in front of Sasuke on the small chair. The floor was shiny and clean but cold on his knees. He took Sasuke’s bloody hand and turned it over. He cleaned the cut with an iodine soaked cotton ball. He took his time, making sure each little cut was glass free and disinfected. After that he wrapped Sasuke’s hand with a bandage. Making sure it was tight enough that it wouldn’t unravel but lose enough that it wouldn’t cut off Sasuke’s circulation.

 

“There.” Naruto kissed Sasuke’s now treated hand. “Just make sure you-“ Naruto’s words were swallowed by Sasuke’s mouth taking over his. A sudden tender kiss. Soft and sweet. The kind of kiss that made Naruto forget all his worries. He was quickly learning that Sasuke was quite good and influencing his mood with nothing but the movement of his lips against his.

 

“Thank you.” Sasuke’s eyes glowed with warmth as he looked down upon Naruto breaking their lips apart. “I don’t know what I would do without you. Even though you’ve just come into my life, I don’t know...you just fit.”

 

Naruto laughed, “I fit? What, like a sweater?”

 

“Yes, like a sweater,” Sasuke said lightly, going along with Naruto’s whimsical mood. 

 

“Well, then thank you. I’m glad that I fit.” Naruto smiled. After a night of drama and blood he enjoyed this new lighthearted mood and Sasuke’s honesty. “I’m happy you came into my life too. Everything’s been so crazy lately but I’m still very happy.” 

 

Without saying a word Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto again. He moved his lips languidly. So expertly and smooth that Naruto actually forgot he was kneeling in a bathroom. All that mattered was Sasuke. 

 

“Sleep with me tonight?” 

 

“In your room?” Naruto had been sleeping in the guest room Sasuke had set him up in the first night he had slept over. He had never even seen the inside of Sasuke’s room. The thought of being in Sasuke’s bedroom made his palms sweat and his heart beat pick up pace. Would he be able to handle being in the alphas room like that? Sasuke’s scent would be so strong in there. His sheets would be perfumed with it. The air itself would be all Sasuke. It was tantalizing to think about being completely submerged by Sasuke’s scent like that though...

 

“Yes, my room. I want to feel you there...I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight if you’re not next to me.” Sasuke’s vulnerability was heartbreaking to Naruto. But also pride inducing. Sasuke was actively seeking solace in him.

 

“I’d love to sleep with you.” Naruto had taken care of Sasuke’s physical pain but he still had so much emotional pain inside of him. Even if he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle it he would try just for Sasuke. 

 

Sasuke snorted. A sudden childish glint gleamed in his eyes. “So, you _would_ like to sleep with me, eh?”

 

Naruto swatted Sasuke’s arm when he grasped his dirty-minded insinuation. He wasn’t wrong though. Naruto  _did_  want to sleep with the alpha in more ways than one. 

 

“Show me the way before I change my mind.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke’s bedroom was spacious and scarcely decorated. Just like the rest of the house. The bare essentials seemed to be the overall theme. His bed was large and set against the double back window, which Naruto was glad to see, was covered with old styled curtains. Finally, some normalcy in this modern gadget filled house. As he walked further inside Naruto’s eyes landed on a fancy looking treadmill and a giant TV suspended on the gray wall. The few possessions Sasuke had were nice and in Naruto’s honest opinion too expensive. His room was cold and felt devoid of warmth. Like it wasn’t a space that Sasuke particularly cared for. It was missing that touch of familiarity, the type that could only be born from a room being well lived in. 

 

Naruto advanced slowly. Sasuke’s alpha scent was beginning to hit him and it was just as strong as he thought it’d be. It filled his nose and swirled in his lungs mere seconds after Sasuke opened his bedroom door. Naruto had the obscene urge to rub against the walls, carpet, and most of all Sasuke’s bed sheets. Without asking or truly even thinking he moved to sit on top of Sasuke’s bed. The sheets were clean; the lavender aroma of detergent was overwhelmed by Sasuke’s much stronger scent. But underneath both those scents was another one. Faint,  _oh so very_  faint but still there.  _A beta_. Naruto knew immediately whom it belonged to. It was Sakura! This had been her bedroom with Sasuke not too long ago. She had slept in this very bed and in this bed she had...she had slept with Sasuke. His alpha and that beta had fucked on these very same sheets. The mental imagery of Sasuke touching her, kissing her, moving against her as their scents mixed together made him want to scream. Naruto dove into the sheets. He hugged one of the pillows and furiously rubbed his cheek against it. The rational part of his mind was mortified over his behavior. How embarrassing he must’ve looked right now? But the primal part of his mind didn’t care how he looked. Another person’s scent was present in his alphas room and he didn’t like it one bit. He would not accept it. He’d get rid of it. He’d burn the sheets if he had to-

 

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s tender voice sounded gently in Naruto’s ears. 

 

Naruto stilled. Like a wild animal caught under an intense light he moved his eyes to meet Sasuke’s.

 

“I-“Naruto took a breath. He didn’t know how to explain the overwhelming urge he had to get rid of Sakura’s scent and cover it with his own. He didn’t have to though because Sasuke looked like he required no explanation.

 

“I understand.” Sasuke crouched onto the bed. He advanced on his hands and knees looking the exact image of a lion going after its prey. 

 

“You understand?” Naruto stayed suspended. The pillow hugged to his chest and his legs drawn up against him. His heart thundered away. He was scared but not scared enough to move. Sasuke was actively hunting him and Naruto  _wanted_ to be caught. He was screaming out for it for fucks sakes he had just rubbed his scent all over Sasuke’s sheets. That in it self was a show of how much he wanted the alpha. He had never so strongly desired to impart his scent onto an alpha, so it had confused him at first but now that he was clearer headed he understood the gravity of what he had just done. He was marking  _his_  territory. 

 

“Yes,” Sasuke was now atop of him. He looked so pretty with his black bangs hanging low over his hooded eyes. “I now understand how my scent affects you.” A flash of red shone in his eyes as he lowered his head. His lips skimmed the side of Naruto’s neck. His breath ghosted across it. “Because it’s the same for me.” Sasuke rested his lips right against Naruto’s neck. He unhinged his jaw and latched his mouth onto Naruto’s neck, sucking Naruto’s scent gland right into his mouth but being mindful to not break through the skin. Naruto groaned deeply. He hugged his pillow tighter, preparing for what he knew was about to come.

 

“Can I?” Sasuke’s breath burned against Naruto’s throbbing scent gland.

 

Naruto shuddered, not expecting Sasuke to ask permission. “Yes, you can.” 

 

Sasuke made a sound in the back of his throat and with no added pretense he sunk his teeth into Naruto’s scent gland. 

 

Naruto’s mind went blank. He could acutely feel the gentle sucking of Sasuke’s lips and the sharp pinch of his canines sunken into his skin. His body felt suspended in time. And then all at once he came crashing back down to earth. He could feel everything all at once at such a high intensity that he could do nothing but moan and writhe. It was euphoric, so much better than anything he could ever envision. He felt completely loved. Naruto wanted to feel Sasuke’s teeth go even deeper. He moved his head further back so that Sasuke had more room. The alpha readily understood what it was Naruto wanted. He burrowed his teeth deeper. Penetrating as far as he could. 

 

Naruto’s lips hung open as ragged pants escaped him. He felt like he was going to orgasm. He couldn’t tell if he was erect or not but the sensation building between his legs was definitely reminiscent of how he felt right before he came. “Sasuke,  _Sasuke_ wait! Oh my god _-I’m going to-_ “ Naruto tensed. He shuddered as the euphoria came to an all time high. Sasuke kept sucking through it all. Only letting off when Naruto forcibly pushed at his chest to stop.

 

“Fuck, Naruto,” Sasuke pulled back up with blood smeared on his lips. He lapped at Naruto’s scent gland. Soothing the two gaping canine holes that he had made. “You taste so fucking good.” Sasuke didn’t have to say it; Naruto could _feel_ how much Sasuke had liked his scent. Sasuke was hard against his leg. _Big and heavy._

 

“Fucking delicious, omega,” Sasuke kept praising Naruto through laps. Naruto was boneless. He didn’t want to check if he had come or not, he just wanted to enjoy this gentle pampering Sasuke was giving him but the cum was hard to ignore.

 

“Wait, Sasuke. I think I came.”

 

“You’re serious?” Sasuke ceased his lapping and looked at Naruto as if he had just said something crazy. With blood all over his lips Sasuke was the only one who actually resembled a crazy person.

 

“Yes,” Naruto could feel the sticky substance rubbing in between his thighs. It made them stick together in a way that was making him uncomfortable. “A lot. Don’t laugh!”

 

“I’m sorry but it’s funny. It’s cute that scent marking got you that hot. You actually came though?” Sasuke rested his head on Naruto’s chest as he laughed to himself. His body gently shook against Naruto’s from his laughter. Naruto frowned. He pinched Sasuke but the alpha didn’t stop.

 

“It’s not that uncommon! Plus you’re hard too!” Naruto could still feel Sasuke poking against his leg. It was a firm reminder that the alpha was just as affected by him. Knowing that made Naruto overjoyed. He wondered if Sakura had had this type of extreme affect on Sasuke when she scent marked with him? Naruto would never ask of course because he didn’t want to know the specifics of how Sasuke had behaved while scenting with Sakura. Just thinking about Sasuke’s teeth in her neck made him want to rub his scent all over Sasuke’s sheets again and then hunt Sakura down and claw her jade green eyes out.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. If I kept going I would’ve probably came too. It’s that scent of yours. You got me wrapped up in it I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough.” With his head still on Naruto’s chest Sasuke puckered his lips to deliver it a kiss. 

 

“Did you...do you say that to everyone you scent mark with?” Naruto didn’t want to know. He had told himself that he didn’t want to know. And yet he couldn’t help but ask. Maybe Sasuke was the type of alpha that liked to play around with serious things like that. Had he told Sakura the same perfumed words?

 

Sasuke craned his head up. Looking up at Naruto through those thick black lashes of his. “I’ve never told that to another person. When I scent marked with others it never tasted that good. It definitely didn’t make me hard upon the first fucking bite either. What about you? Have you ever came just by being marked?” A look entered Sasuke’s eyes. A vulnerability that was laced with malice. Like he’d descend into an abyss if Naruto answered yes.

 

Sasuke didn’t have any need to worry. “No...you’re the first that’s made me...” Naruto squished his thighs together. It was starting to dry."...cum."

 

“Good.” The odd look left Sasuke’s eyes. He was smiling again. “ _Heh_ , peaches and his cream.”

 

“Sasuke.” Naruto said warningly. “Do not refer to my cum as cream!”

 

“Yes, alright. Whatever you say.” Sasuke’s lips stretched into a smile.He suddenly perked up. “Wait here.”

 

“Huh? Where are you going!” Naruto watched as Sasuke hurried off and disappeared behind a door. Almost immediately Naruto heard water running. When Sasuke came back out steam billowed out from the door behind him.

 

“C’mere, Peaches.” Sasuke marched over to the bed and scooped Naruto up, princess style.

 

“What are you doing? Sasuke!” Naruto yelped as Sasuke carried him through the door and into what appeared to be a bathroom.

 

A large granite tub filled with hot steaming water and bubbles awaited them. The bathroom was warm and smelled of scented oils. It was clean too and matched the theme of Sasuke’s contemporary modern bedroom.

 

“Are you serious why do you have a TV in here?” Naruto rolled his eyes at the suspended TV on the wall adjacent to the bubbly tub. Just when he had thought he had seen it all something like this sprung up on him. “I swear you rich people buy the most unnecessary things.”

 

“First of all it came with the house.” Sasuke walked them over to the tub. He sat Naruto down on the cold rocky edge. “And second you are rich people now. You live here too.”

 

Naruto had nothing to say at that so he crossed his arms. It was jarring to think about how he did live in such a big house. He still didn’t consider him self “rich people” though. At the end of the day he was just Sasuke’s boyfriend. It wasn’t like they were married. Although Naruto blushed as he envisioned what Sasuke would look like in a tux standing across from him on an altar. He would be so handsome. And Soren could even be the ring bearer. Naruto would make a cute little pillow for Soren to carry the rings on.

 

“-ruto. Naruto? You there?”

 

Sasuke watched Naruto as he gnawed on his lip.

 

“Oh! Yes?” Naruto blinked rapidly. His daydream of his and Sasuke’s make believe wedding whisked away back into the inner pits of his mind.

 

“Let’s take a bath together, hmm?” Sasuke bent and dipped his fingers into the water. “It’s nice and warm.”

 

“Together?” Naruto’s cheeks turned pink.

 

“Yes. You said you came right? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you stay dirty like that?” Sasuke pulled his shirt off over his head. He threw it to the side. He then unbuttoned his pants and threw them to the same spot he had thrown his shirt.

 

Naruto gulped. His eyes lingered on Sasuke’s chest and toned stomach. They slowly drifted to Sasuke’s package, which was covered still by his briefs. As Naruto checked him out the air turned a little sweeter. Naruto was getting turned on. Sasuke smirked. He could smell it. 

 

“Like what you see, eh?” Sasuke flexed a little, absolutely loving that Naruto physically found him attractive. “Come on, Peaches. Get naked.” Sasuke pulled down his briefs and sent them to the pile of his other clothes. The air was so sweet now it made Sasuke’s breath catch. Naruto could practically read Sasuke’s thoughts. He wanted to sink his teeth back into Naruto.

 

“Sasuke, I don’t know-“ Naruto murmured. He was trying not to look at Sasuke’s well-endowed length. It was just as big as it had felt against his legs a few minutes ago. It was still half hard too.

 

“Why not?” Sasuke stepped into the tub. He sat down, making the water slosh around a bit. “Just get in. Please? For me?”

 

Naruto could feel his will wavering just with the way Sasuke was asking him so nicely. What was his hang up? Sasuke was his boyfriend and there was nothing wrong with taking a bath together. And besides Naruto did actually want to bathe with the alpha. “Fine, but only because I promised myself to take care of you today.” Naruto stood from his spot at the edge of the tub. “Close your eyes!”

 

Sasuke smiled hard, “Oh god. Okay.” He put his hands over his eyes but left obvious gaps in them so that he could still see Naruto.

 

“Im serious! Close them!”

 

“Fine, Fine~” Sasuke obliged. He sealed the gaps in his fingers and waited.

Naruto quickly discarded his clothes. He tried his best to wipe off the semi-dried cum from between his thighs and then got into the tub. The water was bubbly and indeed just as warm as Sasuke had said it was.

 

“You can open them now.” Naruto announced in a hushed voice.

 

Sasuke removed his hands from his face.

 

“You...” Sasuke appeared at a loss for words. The heat of the water had made Naruto’s tan skin tint red in some places. Most specifically in his cheeks and the back of his arms. Bubbles clung to Naruto’s chest and his upper arms. Sasuke scooted forward in the water, lifted Naruto’s chin and then kissed his moist lips.

 

“You’re especially cute right now, Peaches.”

 

“Am I?” Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke kissed him again. He sighed, his scent coming out more. It was quickly masking the scent of the perfumed oils in the bathroom.

 

“Yes, you are.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his waist and turned him around so that Naruto was in between his legs and pressed against his chest. There was this unspoken desire of needing to be close between them. It had been present since they first met and now that they could act upon it Naruto fully intended to. Sasuke dropped his head to skim his nose along Naruto’s wet neck. Naruto shuddered when he felt Sasuke’s breath on his scent gland. It hurt from Sasuke’s heavy biting earlier but Naruto still wanted Sasuke to bite him some more. “I love your scent. It makes me- _well_ you know.” Sasuke pivoted his hips up a little letting Naruto feel how hard his scent had made him. He no longer was at half-mast. He was fully erect. His length curved against Naruto’s butt all the way up to the small of his back.

 

“I love how you smell too.” Naruto pressed down against Sasuke. His body moved by it self. It wanted to be mated by the alpha. He turned his head and boldly sniffed along Sasuke’s chiseled jaw and up to the tender spot behind his ear. He twisted a little and moved his hand up so that he could play with Sasuke’s hair, running his fingers through the soft midnight locks. “I love it so much.” 

 

“Yeah?” Sasuke hummed. “What do I smell like to you?” 

 

“Hmm?” Naruto bit on his lips as he thought of how to put Sasuke’s scent into words, “When I first met you I was surprised I could smell you at all since I was on suppressants. They never failed me before you, you know.” Sasuke smiled at that. Absolutely loving that his scent had been able to get through Naruto’s blockers and therefore was special. “I can’t describe your scent really. If I try to think about it I get stuck. You smell like all my favorite scents but even better. And it’s strong too. It was a little scary at first but not so much anymore.” Naruto felt like he couldn’t describe it right so he’d rather not muck it up by being specific. Sasuke just smelled good. Period. End of story. 

 

“You can scent mark me if you want.”

 

“What?” Naruto sat up and turned fully in the large tub so that he was sitting facing Sasuke now. “Are you serious?”

 

Sasuke tilted his neck and exposed his scent gland. “Dead serious.”

 

Naruto’s eyes zeroed in on the spot. He mewled. He didn’t know if it was from Sasuke’s submission to him by offering or if it was the prospect of the act itself. He moved him self so that he was sitting sideways on Sasuke’s lap. The new position made it so that Sasuke’s length was nestled right between Naruto’s astride thighs. He kissed Sasuke’s scent gland, lavishing soft kisses on it then with all his might he bit down. His teeth easily broke through the salty skin and as soon as they did Sasuke’s scent washed over his tongue. He had never scent marked another before. This was entirely new to him. He knew only that it was supposedly the most intense experience a person could undergo and boy was that accurate. Naruto didn’t know which was more euphoric; tasting Sasuke’s scent or Sasuke tasting his. They were both amazing though.

 

“Easy there,” Sasuke grunted deeply in the back of his throat. Naruto was sucking hard and fast. He was taking in more blood than scent. 

 

“Sorry,” Naruto forced himself to stop. He took an even breath to further calm himself down. He felt like he could keep going until he sucked Sasuke dry. “I don’t get how you stopped at all!”

 

“It wasn’t easy, trust me. Let’s stop and take a breather before I lose control. I feel like I could do things to you right now that even scare me. Fuck, it’d probably even scare Kakashi.”

 

“Hnn.” Naruto didn’t want to stop. Sasuke tasted so good on his tongue and even better Sasuke was so hard. It must’ve been painful for the poor alpha. He had been hard for a while already.

 

“Your scent is strong right now you know that? I didn't know omegas let out their scent this strongly.” As Sasuke spoke he reached to the top of Naruto’s head and effortlessly undid the tie from Naruto’s hair.

 

“What are you doing?” Naruto whined, slightly out of breath. Sasuke shook his hair out until it hung evenly around him.

 

“I always wanted to see it down,” Sasuke toyed with one of the golden strands. He played with it in the same manner Naruto had with his. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“You know what else is beautiful?” Naruto dunked his hand underneath the foamy water. He guided his hand to Sasuke’s length still trapped between his legs. “ _This_. You’re so hard; it’s my fault you’re like this. Let me help you.”

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke shuddered.

 

“Shh, just touching okay?” Naruto worked his hand up and down, the water made his hand lighter than usual so he was able to move it in a quicker manner. He didn't feel as shy as he usually would be, tasting the alphas scent had done something to him. “You’re really big down here, do you think when we do decide to be together it’ll fit inside me?”

 

“Naruto, that mouth of yours is too much,” Sasuke lunged forward and clamped his teeth back onto Naruto’s scent gland.

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto’s hand stilled as the wave of bliss came again.

 

Sasuke pulled his teeth back out. “Don’t stop, keep moving your hand.” He went right back to marking Naruto.

 

“But, hnnn-“ Naruto focused as much as he could on making his hand move but he was already too deep in the abyss of euphoria to do anything but wallow in the feeling of Sasuke's teeth lavishing bites on his scent gland.

 

 

:..｡.:  
---  
  
 

They ended staying in the tub until their skin pruned. The entire time had been spent with scent marking each other. Naruto had even been able to give Sasuke a  _hand_  after calming down enough. Once they exited the tub Sasuke had lent him some comfy pajamas. After they were both dressed they got back into bed.

 

“What are you thinking about? You got all quiet on me.” Sasuke lightly tugged on a piece of Naruto’s damp hair to get his attention.

 

“I was just thinking…” Naruto tried to formulate his thoughts but found it a hard thing to do when he himself didn’t even know how to explain his feelings in his own mind, “ Is it weird that we scent marked while only knowing each other for a week? I mean I don’t think I’ve ever developed feelings for someone this fast? I’ve only had one serious boyfriend before you and I never felt the way I do with you when I was with him. We never even scent marked and we were officially together for almost a year.”

 

“Naruto, I wont lie. It  _is_  weird. But who cares? I’ve dated around myself and none of them have made me feel the way you do either. I thought if I couldn’t make it work with someone as perfect as Sakura then there must’ve been something wrong with me. But then you came and changed everything.”

 

“I did?” Naruto asked in an unsure voice.

 

“Yes, you did. Today was the second hardest day of my life right after finding out Karin wouldn’t mother Soren, and you know what? Even though I felt like I was on the brink of losing my mind your presence held me together. Just having you there with me was enough. And now you and that peach scent of yours is all I want. If that’s weird then so be it.”

 

“You mean that? You swear you really mean that?”

 

“I’m not the type of man who’s fond of lying. Yes I mean that.” Sasuke kissed the bite mark on Naruto’s jaw then left another on the corner of Naruto’s chin. He left a trail of kisses until he finally reached Naruto’s lips. “I want you. I don’t care that we moved so fast, I don’t care that you’re an omega, I don’t care that my family doesn’t want us together. I don’t care about any of that, I just care about you.”

 

“Can you scent mark me again?” Naruto shuddered. Sasuke’s words made him feel wanted and loved. He needed to feel Sasuke’s teeth on his scent gland again. After just one night he was already addicted to being scent marked by Sasuke. It was scary when he thought about how little time he and Sasuke had known each other but Naruto didn’t care. He felt the same way about Sasuke. It was fate for them to meet. He was sure of that. He would never let this alpha stray. If another omega or beta or hell, even another alpha thought they could have Sasuke they were sorely mistaken. As for Sasuke’s family, he wouldn’t let them scare him away either. Whether his family liked it or not Sasuke was  _his_  now.

 

“As you wish,  _my little peach_.” Sasuke dipped his head and sunk his teeth back into the holes he had left on Naruto’s scent gland.

 

Naruto hummed as Sasuke sucked away. He was slowly drifting to sleep. Or maybe he had lost so much blood he was blacking out? Either way he didn’t care. He welcomed the wave of calmness that came with the lull of unconsciousness. His last thoughts before he fully fell under were that he was happy that the room now smelled of only him and Sasuke, that he was able to provide Sasuke comfort on this horrible day of lies, and mostly that he was relieved that Soren was fast asleep. Up in his room underneath his froggy blankets unaware of the primal happenings taking place in the middle of the night in his parents bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mommy, I want more.” Kazuki’s little voice was muffled by the thick quilt blanket he was currently buried under. He was using his mother’s lap as a pillow. Haku could barely see his baby’s head over the bump of his stomach but that didn’t stop him from gently carding his fingers trough Kazuki’s bangs every so often as they watched TV on the couch together. 

 

Kazuki had stayed home from school because he had woken up with a fever. When Haku had gone to his youngest’s room to wake him up for the day he was surprised to see that his little princes’ face was blazing red and his eyes were droopy with exhaustion. He had gone into mother mode immediately and gave his baby some medicine along with a cool cloth over Kazuki’s burning forehead. Despite his efforts though, Kazuki had refused to stay in bed and insisted that he wanted to be in his mother’s arms. Haku of course had given in and they had slept together on Kazuki’s little bed for about an hour until Haku had to leave his baby to go make breakfast for his other two boys. In the middle of washing the breakfast dishes Haku had been treated to Kazuki tugging on his pant leg to be carried. He had walked all the way down the stairs and found his mother in the kitchen just to be with him again. Haku had found the clingy behavior adorable. He had scooped Kazuki up, left the dishes in the sink, and walked them back to bed to sleep some more. 

 

A few hours later after they had woken up, Haku had taken his baby a bath then dressed him in a warm fuzzy jumpsuit. After that he put Kazuki on the couch downstairs while he cooked some soup for him. That had been about an hour ago and now they were both on the couch. Kazuki bundled up on his leg while they watched some cartoon show Kazuki liked. He was already much better than he had been that morning. His fever had gone down and now he was just a little bit warm. By tomorrow he’d be all better just like Haku liked it.

 

“More milk too, mommy.” Kazuki raised his sippy cup up over his mom’s stomach so that it was right in Haku’s range of vision. Haku smiled as he took the sippy cup. He knew that children Kazuki’s age weren’t supposed to drink from sippy cups but Kazuki had still only been breastfeeding last year. And besides Haku didn’t mind that his baby still liked to act like a baby. Hikari no longer acted like a baby, after he stopped breastfeeding at the age of three he didn’t want to be babied unlike Kazuki who craved it. Especially when his brother wasn’t in the vicinity to see him act like a baby. 

 

Haku moved Kazuki from his lap and went over to the kitchen. He gingerly refilled Kazuki’s bowl with the chicken noodle soup he had made earlier and then filled his sippy cup with warm milk. Just as he walked back over and sat the sippy cup and bowl on the table in front of the couch the door bell rang. 

 

“I think your daddy forgot something.” Haku tried to think of what Itachi could’ve forgotten as he went to answer the door. Kazuki was right on his trail at the mention of his father. With his sippy cup in one hand and his soft blanket in the other he followed behind his mother.

 

Haku opened the door fully expecting to see his mate on the other end. 

 

“What is it this ti-” Haku nearly swallowed his tongue. To see Sasuke standing on his doorstep after such a long time felt like a punch to the gut. It was sudden and a bit painful. He had missed his little brother in law. “Sasuke?” He looked tired, but all together rested as well. As would be expected of a person in Sasuke’s position. It always amazed Haku how different he and Itachi were. They had the same parents but they had come out so different. The differences weren’t so much physical but rather internal. Sasuke had the same pale skin and roguish countenance that Itachi possessed but their auras were different. Sasuke carried himself more freely. While Itachi had more of a stiffness to him. Of course Haku preferred his stiff Tachi but it was funny to see how the two brothers varied.

 

“Hey,” Sasuke smiled tersely. Like he wanted to smile but was not able to commit fully to the act of it. A lot was on his mind, that much was obvious. 

 

“It’s been a while! Come in, come in!” As Haku spoke he noticed a small figure hovering right behind Sasuke. Red snow boots and slim legs could be seen between Sasuke’s.

 

Sensing Haku’s straying eye Sasuke moved to the side slightly. Giving Haku a chance to see who was hiding behind him. Haku gaped as a very familiar face came into view. The boy plastered all over the news!

 

 _“Naruto-kun!”_ Haku couldn’t help but yell out happily. At the same time Soren, who was strapped on Naruto’s hip, locked gazes with Kazuki who was still behind Haku.

 

“Kazu!” Soren wriggled from Naruto’s arms and ran passed Haku, over the threshold and into his cousin’s arms. Haku gaped. Never in all the years he had known Soren had he witnessed his nephew give such a voracious welcome. 

 

“Ren!” Kazuki squealed happily. He jumped up and down and hugged Soren back just as tightly. He barely reached Soren’s shoulder so he had to tiptoe to hug his cousin. 

 

“Kazuki, keep your distance unless you want to get your cousin sick.” Haku warned. Kazuki ignored his mother and kept on hugging Soren. Going so far as to squish his cheeks and kiss them. 

 

Haku sighed. “Sorry. It has been a long time since he’s seen Soren.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Sasuke dismissed. The things on his mind hindered him from putting thought into much else which Haku knew because Itachi got like this too whenever something was bothering him. 

 

“Come, it’s freezing out here. I’ll get you boys some coffee.” Haku moved to the side before Sasuke bulldozed his way inside. He led them to the sitting room where he and Kazuki had been sitting before Sasuke’s arrival. 

 

Haku watched Naruto as he sat. It was such a weird feeling to see him in person after seeing him only through captured images and videos. His small size was the first thing Haku noticed about him. Haku rarely met male omegas who were as petite as him so the physical attribute was instantly noteworthy to him. Naruto was also very shy it seemed. He had not said a single word or made eye contact. He hid half his face behind his giant fluffy white scarf. After watching that video of Naruto yelling at that beta in the coffee shop Haku had not expected Naruto to be so timid.

 

“Mommy!” Kazuki came running into the area. “Ren says he wants some of my soup too! Can you get him some please!” 

 

“Of course,” Haku got to his feet.

 

“Oh, no! I’ll get it.” Naruto spoke up, already half way up. 

 

“Sit, sit. I still have to get you and Sasuke some coffee.” Haku assured with a small smile. “It’s nice to finally hear your voice by the way, Naruto-kun.” Haku let his smile bloom fully then went off to the kitchen. He tried to make the kids eat at the table but Soren insisted he wanted to share his soup with his _“ma-kun.”_ When Haku asked Soren to clarify who or what that was Soren only blushed and went back to the sitting room. He burrowed himself between Naruto’s legs, using them to lean against while he held his bowl of soup and spoon. So Naruto was “ _Ma-Kun_.” Was that supposed to mean that Soren referred to Naruto as his mother? Haku couldn’t believe it.   

 

“Ma-kun, say ah!” Soren blew on a spoonful of the soups broth and then very carefully brought it up to Naruto’s lips. Naruto animatedly ate up the offered soup. 

 

“Mmmm, thank you, Soren-kun,” Naruto said in a cute voice as he licked his lips. Soren vibrated with excitement. Evidently pleased that Naruto liked it so much. All the timid and shyness Naruto had been displaying since his arrival vanished while he interacted with Soren. Their effect on each other was so obvious even Haku, who was watching them interact for the first time in person could see it. They brought the best out of each other. No wonder Soren had chosen Naruto to be his mother. It was amazing when Haku thought about it. Soren was so resilient it made him proud to be his uncle. 

 

“Here, black just the way you like it.” Haku handed Sasuke his coffee mug. “And for you Naruto-kun.” Haku placed the coffee cup on the table since Naruto currently had his hands full with Soren. “I put vanilla creamer and sugar. Sorry if it’s too sweet. I can make another if you like.” 

 

“Oh, no! That’s fine. Thank you.” Naruto tilted his head to bow. So very formal it made Haku want to laugh a little bit. Naruto was very sweet and a bit too innocent. If they had a closer relationship Haku would’ve teased him about it. He hoped in time they could grow more familiar with each other. 

 

“So,” Haku sat down across from Sasuke but he purposefully let his eyes rest on Naruto. “What brings you guys here?” As expected Naruto didn’t meet his gaze. He was still fussing over Soren. Allowing Soren to spoon feed him another spoonful of soup. 

 

“Something big,” Sasuke responded in a clipped tone. “When’s Itachi getting here?”

 

“Probably by nightfall,” Haku spoke as Kazuki settled on top of his thighs with his bowl of soup and sippy cup. “He’s been busy these days.”

 

“Tell him to come home now.” 

 

“And can I know what’s so important that I need to tell my mate to rush home? Why don’t you call him if it’s so important? Last I checked you also have his number.” 

 

“Haku,” Sasuke leveled in a serious tone, “I swear I’ll tell you everything but my brother won’t answer my calls. I know if you call he’ll answer. You’re gonna...you’re going to want him to be here when you hear it trust me.”

 

Haku gulped. Sasuke’s tone was so macabre is sent a chill down his spine. He couldn’t think what could be so serious that he’d need Itachi but he knew Sasuke wasn’t the type to exaggerate. “Okay...l’ll call him and tell him to come home then.” 

 

“Mommy,” Kazuki shuffled, suddenly holding his soup up so that it wouldn’t spill, “I’m not comfy. Tell the baby to scoot over.” 

 

Haku giggled. The abrupt lighter change in atmosphere was readily welcomed. “I already told you. The baby only moves when it wants to. I can’t make it do anything it doesn’t want to do, Kazu.” 

 

Kazuki huffed and moved sideways, ultimately he gave up and abandoned his bowl on the table. “the baby should get time out then for not listening to mommy!” 

 

Haku outright laughed, “you will teach them to listen to mommy when the time comes, nee Kazu?” 

 

Kazuki nodded vigorously. His head moving so fast it made him dizzy.

 

“That’s my sweet boy.” Haku laid a kiss on the top of Kazuki’s head. As he raised his head back up he caught Naruto’s eyes on him. If Naruto’s eyes hadn’t been so piercingly blue Haku wouldn’t even have registered Naruto was staring at him. 

 

“Naruto-san? Is there something you’d like to say?” Haku smiled sweetly. 

 

“No-I...” Naruto’s cheeks blazed pink. He looked everywhere but at Haku. For the briefest second though Naruto’s eyes lingered on Haku’s stomach. “Oh, I see. Would you like to touch my belly? I’m not one of those types who mind, within reason of course. Sometimes Tachi can get carried away and drive me nuts with all the caressing and kissing he does. But it’s nice most of the times, ya know?” 

 

Naruto became deathly still. As if ice had creeped into each of his bones and rendered him solid. 

 

“I wanna touch!” Soren answered readily in Naruto’s place. He put his bowl down on the table, spilling some in the process, and ran to Haku. Kazuki moved to the side so that his cousin had access to Haku’s stomach. He was just as eager as Soren.

 

“You have to touch softly,” Kazuki said sagely. He had plenty of practice. “Like this,” Kazuki let go of his sippy cup so that he could show Soren exactly how to do it. Soren followed his cousins lead. He rubbed the underside of Haku’s belly. Stroking it with feather light pressure. 

 

“Why is your belly so big, uncle Haku?”

 

“A baby is in there, silly Soren!” Kazuki looked at Soren like he was crazy. 

 

“Kazuki, be nice. Soren doesn’t have experience with this like you do. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Sowwy, Soren.” Kazuki jutted his lip out.

 

“A baby?” Soren blinked, unbothered by Kazuki’s teasing. “Inside your belly? How’d it get in there? Is it stuck?”

 

“Oh my,” Haku looked up to Sasuke. “Should I tell him or is that a conversation you’ve been waiting to have?”

 

Sasuke looked to Naruto. Seeking an answer from the omega. It stunned Haku. He had no clue that their relationship was to _this_ level? This changed absolutely everything. With that single look from Sasuke, Haku now knew that Sasuke was serious about Naruto. But really, Soren calling Naruto his mother should’ve been a huge red flag that it was the real deal. 

 

Haku looked at Naruto again. More critically. _Aha!_ There, peaking from underneath his heavy white scarf Haku could see a few fresh bite marks on his neck. He bet that if he tugged that scarf down Naruto would have a mark on his scent gland. Suspicious, Haku looked to his brother in law too. Sasuke’s neck was covered by the black turtle neck that he was wearing. Now that he thought about it Sasuke wasn’t the type that normally wore turtle necks. His neck was likely covered with bite marks too. He actually let an omega mark his neck! Haku shook his head completely amused as he recalled his mate’s words. _“I won’t be shocked if Sasuke bites his neck within the week.”_ Sasuke hadn’t even made it a week! Itachi now seriously would have no other choice but to accept Sasuke’s decision to see Naruto because it was beautifully obvious that Sasuke had chosen Naruto to settle down with. Why else would he be seeking Naruto’s permission on whether or not it was time to teach Soren about the birds and the bees?

 

“It’s okay,” Naruto answered. “Your uncle Itachi-san and Haku-san love each other very much so they were blessed with a baby. Haku-san is carrying the baby and soon you’ll have a new cousin to play with. The baby isn’t stuck. It needs time to grow so they can be strong and healthy when they come out and be able to play with you!” Naruto was definitely a teacher. He explained it in a way that even a child could grasp without revealing anything that would compromise their innocence. 

 

“Yeah, my brother is gonna be super strong!” Kazuki humbly bragged.

 

“Kazu, I told you already. We don’t know if it’s a brother or sister yet.” Haku reminded.

 

“Oh, yeah... but still the baby is gonna be a beast!” 

 

Haku laughed. “If they’re anything like you I don’t doubt it.”

 

“Oh,” Soren turned his eyes back on Haku’s round stomach. He stared for a prolonged while then turned back to Naruto. “Ma-Kun you and daddy love each other a lot too right?”

 

Naruto blushed and glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back. He smirked and grabbed Naruto’s hand. He whispered something underneath his breath to Naruto that Haku couldn’t hear which made Naruto’s blush a shade deeper. 

 

“Yes, we do love each other lots, Soren.” 

 

“Then can you have a baby too so I can have a brother or sister!” Soren’s eyes became wide and his lips pouted in the perfect imitation of a puppy. 

 

That strange stillness came over Naruto, the same one that Haku saw when he had asked Naruto if he’d like to touch his stomach. Haku didn’t understand it. 

 

“I-I-we-“ Naruto babbled. Like a drowning man unable to get air to his lungs.

 

“I’ll go make that call to Itachi now.” Haku decided to throw the poor boy a lifeline. Whatever his hang up was about, the topic was obviously too much for him. “If we’re lucky, he hasn’t gotten too far yet.” 

 

Haku headed to the kitchen to make the call. He tried to not look back into the sitting room but his eyes strayed back over. Naruto was talking to Soren while Sasuke watched Naruto talk. Haku shook his head. His brother in law had it bad. 

 

The fool was deep in love. 

 

Haku mused about it as he dialed up Itachi and relayed the situation to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They get along well, hmm.” Haku noted as he went to sit by Naruto on the sofa. Sasuke was in the bathroom and the boys were happily building some sort of fort or spaceship with legos. Haku honestly couldn’t tell, despite being there when Itachi bought the damn thing. 

 

“Oh, yes they do!” Naruto chattered nervously. He still hadn’t warmed up to Haku which Haku was going to try and fix right exactly now! What better time would there be? While they waited for Itachi to arrive and while Sasuke was away, Haku had Naruto all to himself.

 

“I would love to do your hair one day.” Haku started with small talk. An easy ice breaker. “I used to be a model and I’d always be trying to do my own make up and hair. I learned a few tricks from the best in the business. I can do this killer braid where it looks inside out. It would go well with you. You have such lovely proportions, just like a models.” 

 

Naruto blushed as he self consciously touched at his hair. Which was currently tied off into a mid high bun on top of his head. “R-really?”

 

“Of course! Why would I lie?”

 

Naruto gave a curt thank you. He didn’t look wholly convinced though which made Haku sad. He did mean it. Naruto was a pretty one. The fact that he had made it this far and still maintained his humbleness was a miracle in it self. Usually the really pretty ones were either batshit crazy or so self absorbed they might as well mate their own selves. Excluding Haku of course. If he were being honest though he could be a little bit crazy although he would never give Itachi the satisfaction by admitting it. As far as Haku could tell, Naruto was neither crazy or conceited. Sasuke had caught himself a good one. Haku would not let Naruto get away. He was certain Sasuke would never get a good one like Naruto again. 

 

“You know I apologize if this might sound forward but Sasuke’s very serious about you. I’m sure you can tell since he bit your neck and all.”

 

Naruto flamed red. He brought his fluffy scarf closer together trying to hide his marked neck.

 

“No need for all that. I already saw,” Haku said playfully, shrugging his shoulders. “I know you bit his neck too. Don’t worry I didn’t scent your alpha. It’s just an intuition. Also in all the years I’ve known Sasuke he’s never wore a turtleneck which lets be real is a shame because they look nice on him!”

 

“You don’t...you’re not against us then?” Naruto asked like he couldn’t believe the words he was hearing.

 

“No freaking way!” Haku wheezed. “How’d you even get that impression? I’m probably your biggest supporter, Naruto-kun!” Haku sighed, “Sasuke has had it so rough with love. You know, I really think of him as my younger brother so I want what’s best for him. I just want him to be happy and I can see just from watching you both together that you are what makes him happy.”

 

Naruto smiled, his eyes going misty. “Yeah, I know I do.” 

 

“There’s that confidence.” Haku hailed, “you can totally be yourself with me by the way. I won’t bite. I’ve been waiting so long for someone like you. It can get so lonely with just me and two alphas. Just between us I’m so happy you’re an omega! If Sasuke had married that beta, I think I would’ve went crazy. A person can only drink so many health smoothies until they lose their minds.”

 

Naruto laughed. “Thank you, Haku-San.”

 

“Call me, Haku. Since you’re pretty much part of the family now.”

 

“Thanks for the warm welcome. This is still so new to me but I’m happy to know at least one person seems to be happy for me and Sasuke.”

 

“I won’t lie. It’s hard, but please just stay beside him. It’ll be worth it.”

 

“What are you two talking about?” Sasuke came into the room and sat back down next to Naruto. He looked back and forth between them suspiciously. 

 

“Oh, ya know. Omega stuff. You wouldn’t understand.” Haku dismissed coyly.

 

“I’m sure.” Sasuke made no further attempts to get Haku to reveal the truth since he already knew Haku was good at doing exactly the opposite of what you wanted him to do. 

 

“I’m home.” Itachi’s voice called from the doorway. 

 

“Daddy!” Kazuki threw down the lego piece he was holding and ran to greet his father. 

 

“So much energy for someone claiming to be sick,” Itachi finished hanging his winter coat then bent and scooped Kazuki up. He kissed at Kazuki’s puffy cheeks. “Are you sure you’re sick? Your cheeks don’t feel warm at all,” Itachi said in pretend chiding manner.

 

“I’m _really_ sick daddy! Mommy even had to give me medicine and he made me soup too!”

 

“Oh really? He had to do all that?”

 

“Yah! And-and he also let me sleep and watch cartoons!” 

 

“Then you must really be sick. I’m sorry for doubting you.” Itachi thumbed away the residual drying milk that had spilled on Kazuki’s small chin. He walked them both to the sitting room. Haku watched his mate and youngest with a warm smile. He loved how Itachi was with their children. He could watch Itachi father them all day long. 

 

“Uncle Tachi!” Soren waved. He was too busy finishing his lego masterpiece to get up at the moment. 

 

“Hey Soren.” Itachi saluted. 

 

Soren absentmindedly returned the salute like a perfect little soldier.

 

He put Kazuki down. “Go play with Soren, Kazu.”

 

“Kay, daddy.” Kazuki skipped back to the table and sat with Soren to help finish building the spaceship.

 

“Busy day?” Itachi murmured as he kissed Haku on the lips then another one on Haku’s belly.

 

“No, it was pretty fun actually. It’s been some time since the house has been full of guests.” Haku smiled. “And even longer that Sasuke has brought a new partner for us to meet.” Haku inclined his head. Telling his mate to say hi already.

 

“Hello little brother and little brother’s omega.” 

 

Haku kicked Itachi’s leg. “Tachi, play nice. Remember what you said.”

 

“Oh, right.” Itachi sighed. “It’s hard to play nice when I have to see things like this.” Itachi reached into his jacket pocket and retracted his phone. He clicked a few buttons and in less than a second the daily newspaper was projected from his phone. The headline read, _“Sasuke Uchiha puts the rumors to rest by showing his claim over his omega lover!”_ And the picture underneath showed Naruto pressed against a glass window with Sasuke kissing him. Itachi dissolved the image then put his phone away.

 

“You’re being careless. With stunts like that it’s going to be-“

 

“ _Brother._ I’m sorry to interrupt, but that doesn’t matter right now.”

 

Haku was alarmed at how Sasuke hadn’t gotten mad. Usually Itachi doing something like that would’ve launched an argument. But Sasuke hadn’t even bat an eye at the image. The only one who had visibly reacted to the image was Naruto who had blushed and looked away from it as fast as he could.

 

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” Itachi’s eyes hardened and a harsh edge entered his voice. “You kissing your omega out in the open like that is the exact opposite of what I told you to do! I advised you to hide him! And what do you do? Kiss him where everyone could see!”

 

“Tachi, keep your voice down. You’ll scare the kids,” Haku glanced at Naruto who had a firm hold on Sasuke’s hand. “And Naruto too.” Haku added in a quieter voice.

 

“Fine,” Itachi agreed but his voice was still hard, “Explain how it doesn’t matter. Do you want father to get involved because you know what’ll happen if he does.”

 

Sasuke looked to Naruto. Once again he was seeking permission for something. For what? Haku didn’t know but was curious to find out what. Sasuke had said he would need Itachi when he “heard” what it was he came here to tell them. Itachi was here now. Haku was ready.

 

Naruto nodded his head. “But not here. The kids.”

 

“It’s okay. They’re not paying attention.” Haku supplied a bit impatiently.

 

“I’m not worried about that. It’s Itachi-san’s reaction I’m scared of.” Naruto got up and went to Kazuki and Soren. He kneeled down and whispered something to them. They smiled and ran off to the adjacent room. Naruto came back and sat down next to Sasuke.

 

“I told them to go hide. I have a couple minutes before I have to go find them,” Naruto looked to Sasuke, “Sorry, I didn’t know how else to get them away from their legos.”

 

“It’s okay, _peaches_.” Sasuke murmured. “You did good.”

 

In any other moment Haku would’ve absolutely teased Sasuke about the cheesy but adorable nickname but now wasn’t a good time. He could smell his mate getting more and more agitated as the clock ticked by and that nickname had only gotten him angrier.

 

“Just spit it out already.” Itachi eyes switched between Naruto and Sasuke. “What is it?”

 

Sasuke sighed, like he was preparing himself to step onto a battlefield. “It’s about mom. _She’s…_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in to the sound of boos & trash being thrown* hello my lovely readers! First let me just say I'm so sorry I kept yall hanging for so long. I never intended to take that long to post this chapter but heres what happened. Basically life happened. As some of u know I'm currently in the process of applying to grad school which for those of you who have never done it IT'S SUPER STRESSFUL AND TIME CONSUMING! I'm still a student so while I was writing six page essays for my grad applications I was also doing schoolwork for my six classes plus putting in hours for my internship. I had two stress breakdowns but I lived! The semester just ended (last week) and now I have time to do things I love like update my fics ^.^
> 
> Thank you to every single person who left me a comment on here or a message on my tumblr wondering if I was okay. I love u guys! I seriously was so touched that so many of u care ;-;
> 
> Honestly this chapter was hard to write. I still am not happy with how it came out but the story must go on. Okay I'l l shut up now. Have a super fun holiday and I'll see you guys next year~
> 
> btw if you wanna talk between updates best place to reach me is on here or on my tumblr @softsasukekun <3


	8. Мне жаль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: new chapter means more Soren, Sasuke, and Naruto! Enjoy, lovelies ^^
> 
> Warnings: angst, creeps, hmmm more angst

**_Years ago_ **

“I love those shoes! And that purse!” The beta seated beside Itachi gushed. 

 

Itachi ignored her. If he didn’t then he’d be sucked into another fifteen-minute conversation about some nonsensical thing like how the leather used in some clothing collection from last season came from the dunes of the west or something boorish like that. 

 

Itachi knew that he should entertain the beta. She was, after all, his date tonight. She was an heiress. A pretty one too with a nice enough smile and more importantly from the right kind family. But Itachi was simply not in the mood any longer to play along. He had already taken her for a nice dinner followed by a drive through the city lit streets and now they were at the last stop of their date. A fashion show. 

 

He hadn’t even planned on coming to the show but regardless, when he showed up the head designer of the show had graciously cleared two of the coveted seats from the front row of the runway so that Itachi and his date could sit and take in the show. Of course the designer had done that as a show of respect but also because Itachi was one of the most famous people in Japan. Him sitting front row would result in his picture being in the media. It was guaranteed free publicity for the designer. Itachi didn’t mind. He was used to people using him this way. Even his own father was using him tonight. He was the one who had asked Itachi to take the beta heiress out on a date. Her alpha mother was an important business partner with their company. She owned a business located in Australia. While she was going over some business deals with his father it was Itachi’s job to take her daughter out on a date. “Show her around Tokyo. I don’t care. Just don’t get into trouble and don’t break her heart until I ensure her mother signs the deal.” And so Itachi was doing exactly as his father had asked of him. 

 

“I’m having such a good time tonight.” The beta admitted during the intermission of the show. Itachi kept forgetting her name. He knew it started with an A. It was either Amber or Alissa. To be safe he had been avoiding saying her name all night. He substituted it with a pet name. 

 

“I’m glad you are, beautiful. I’m honored that I was the one to show you the sights of Tokyo.”

 

“I am too.” She blushed. Her freckled cheeks were as red as cherries. “Oh, look, the grand finale is finally starting! It’s the final collection of the evening!” She looked on excitedly to the lit up stage. The designer’s theme of the last showing seemed to be bondage inspired. The runway had been outlined with spikes and there were random two sided open cages littered about. Itachi really didn’t understand fashion. Especially high fashion. He found it gimmicky and just plain boring most times. He sat back and waited for the show to start. At least after this he knew he could finally put an end to the date and go home to sleep. 

 

Music began thumping. So loud that the runway vibrated to the beat. The lit runway suddenly changed color. It had been a garish yellow color all night but now it was blood red. The beat changed, it became softer, whimsical. Flutes and violins sounded over the thumping hard beat. When the first model walked out Itachi understood why the odd music had been chosen for the last runway. The theme of the show wasn’t just bondage it was soft bondage. The models wore heavy chokers and leather but also loose soft things like silk tops and skirts. It was a blend of two styles. Two things that normally wouldn’t go together but somehow still managed to be aesthetically pleasing. Even though they shouldn’t be together they still fit together. Itachi admittedly liked it. 

 

“So pretty!” The beta sighed happily. Unlike Itachi she was into fashion. Itachi had taken one look at her and he could tell that her clothes were basically prints taken right off the runway. Hence why he brought her to a runway show. “Ah, that one’s my favorite!” She squealed. 

 

To be nice Itachi looked over to the outfit she was staring at. It was probably the nicest outfit he’d seen yet. The pants were tight and black leather. Heart shaped clasps held the front and back part of the pants together so that a sliver of the model’s slim legs showed on each side through the holes of the hearts. The pants were paired with chunky goth styled boots and a tiny leather crop top that had puffy princess style sleeves. However underneath the tight little top was a white translucent silk. It flowed behind the model as they walked. Entranced by the whole look Itachi looked at the models face. 

 

His gaze lingered on the model’s pretty face. He had never seen an omega model before. Well, he didn’t attend many fashion shows so maybe that wasn’t all that surprising. But still it was a shocking sight to see an omega strutting so carefree and with so much confidence. Itachi was hypnotized by the way the omega’s high ponytail swayed behind him. His legs, although shorter than the other models, moved with so much more finesse and grace. But more specifically, Itachi was fascinated by the omega’s face. He had never found an omega attractive. Betas were more his type. But damn, this particular omega was hard to look away from. Apparently, the omega could feel Itachi’s heavy gaze because in that moment, the omega’s hazel eyes landed on Itachi’s. Their eyes maintained contact for only a brief moment until it was cut short by the omega tripping and falling right onto Itachi’s lap. Lights went off in succession. Cameras were quickly trying to capture the moment. People were yelling, the show had stopped, there was chaos but Itachi couldn’t focus on any of that. Through the pandemonium, Itachi’s attention was solely on the omega. The omega smelled fucking delicious. Like nothing Itachi had ever scented before. 

 

“Wow, you smell...so good.” Itachi caught himself saying. Seconds were going by but in those seconds Itachi had grabbed the omega by his waist, scented him, and admitted to it. 

 

“Don’t scent me, creep!” The omega swung his arm back and slapped Itachi right across his cheek. The slap garnered a new intense frenzy of pictures along with scandalized gasps. An omega striking an alpha of Itachi’s high standing never happened and much less in public. The omega’s cheeks were burning red. He got up from Itachi’s lap. Some flabbergasted nearby staff ran to him and helped him back to the stage. The show was ended early. Itachi had to explain to his date (who had seen what Itachi had done) why he had done it. It had ended with Itachi getting a good slap to the cheek. And then the icing on the cake to close the evening later that night his father had called him and yelled at him for doing the one thing he had strictly advised him not to do. The deal had fallen through thanks to him. The next day every single media outlet was talking about the “accident” as they dubbed it. Even Sasuke had lightly teased him about it asking him if he was going to catch any omegas today. Everyone was talking to him about it but all Itachi could think about was how that omegas scent had turned sweeter when Itachi had complimented him.

 

Like iced sugar water melting on his tongue, sliding down his throat. Itachi licked his lips. 

 

He was _thirsty._

 

* * *

 

 

Tracking down the omega proved to be an easy thing to do. Itachi would dare say he had become sort of obsessed with researching about the omega. He had learned that the omega’s full name was Haku Morozov. He was apparently a very popular and successful model. He had grown up in the Russian city of Vladivostok but had moved to Japan thanks to his mother moving them back to her home country when her Russian mate had passed away when Haku was only fourteen. Haku had gone to school in the Japanese countryside and later, had been discovered by a model scout at the age of sixteen while on a field trip in Tokyo. Oh yes, Itachi had read up on Haku. He couldn’t stop. In all his life he had never been so interested in another person, much less an omega. Even worse he couldn’t stop thinking about that sweet, sweet scent. It clung to his memory with an iron tight fist. Refusing to let him forget it. 

 

It had only been a week. Seven fucking days since that fateful day and Itachi still couldn’t forget about it. Sasuke had noticed something was up by day three. But Itachi had reassured him nothing was wrong. A lie of course, but he couldn’t tell Sasuke or anyone else that he was going crazy over a god damn omega! 

 

And he was going crazy. Deep in his soul Itachi knew he was going crazy. What else could he call this compulsive obsession other than insanity? By day eight Itachi couldn’t keep it in anymore. He had to see that omega.

 

Two agonizing slow days later Itachi had acquired the information needed to locate Haku. It hadn’t been hard which was concerning but nevertheless after a few calls done by his assistant of course, he found out Haku’s schedule for the week. Haku only had two things scheduled to do. A fitting with a designer Itachi didn’t know or care about and then after that a mandatory night gym session. 

 

Itachi waited for the most opportune moment to sneak out. He couldn’t let anyone know what he was up to. Not his father, brother, friends, and definitely not the press. 

 

He drove to the exclusive gym Haku worked out at. It was located in the hub of the fashion district. One of those gyms many celebrities frequented. It made things harder for Itachi. He had to put on sunglasses and a mask over his mouth to hide his appearance. Luckily, he was able to make it inside the gym without behind recognized. His luck ended approximately one second after stepping foot into the gym. 

 

“Oh my god, is that Itachi Uchiha?!” Two betas passing by stopped in their tracks to openly gawk at Itachi.

 

“We love you! I make my daddy buy me all the things you design!” The shorter of the two betas had tears in her eyes. The other one was smiling so hard her cheeks looked like they had been stuffed with two heavy stones. 

 

Itachi tilted his head in a bow. He had no plans of getting sucked into a conversation with any beta. He was here to see an omega. It was already bad these two betas had recognized him. He excused himself as politely as he could and went off into the gym. 

 

The gym was sectioned into zones; tennis courts, water aerobics, cardio machines, cleanse bar, etc. Each zone was separated by clear glass panels. If the transparency wasn’t enough to find your way around, each section was also clearly labeled with glowing plaques with the words digitally juxtaposed onto them. Itachi scanned his eyes across each one, searching as fast as he could for the Pilates room. He didn’t want to be approached again by some other fans. Finally, he spotted it! 

 

He took off his mask and glasses and stuffed them into his pockets. Itachi forced himself to walk instead of run. If he ran it’d just call attention upon himself. As he neared the Pilates room he could actually smell Haku’s scent. Without any shame he inhaled deeply. He shuddered. Even with the glass panel separating them Haku’s omega scent was poignant. It made Itachi a little angry. Weren’t omegas supposed to be on suppressants? Was Haku purposely not on them so that others could scent him? Itachi growled. That sweet scent shouldn’t be smelled by anyone else but him!  

 

Itachi stomped his way into the room. Anger, and unbeknownst to him, instincts pushed him forward. He entered the room intent on reprimanding Haku for letting his scent be available so freely to others but then he stopped. Haku was sitting crisscrossed on the floor. His long hair was up in a bun and his forehead and neck was damp with little beads of sweat. He was right in the middle of drinking water from his flask while two other betas and one alpha conversed around him. Time paused for Itachi as he watched Haku. Their eyes met. It all felt like it was happening at a slow pace but in reality, it had been less than a second. Haku’s bright hazel eyes widened as their gazes connected. 

 

Itachi realized how crazy this all was. Why was he here? He was literally a stranger to Haku. He knew he had gone crazy but damn he had really made a fucking fool of himself. What was he hoping to accomplish by coming here? It wasn’t like he could even have Haku. The omega was a forbidden relationship that no one in his life would ever allow him to have. And then there was Haku himself. The omega had probably forgotten all about him. That “fateful” night had most likely just been like any other night for him. Itachi had no right to be angry over Haku letting his scent out. He had no right to do anything at all. He should just leave-

 

“Sir, this is a private Pilates session!” The female alpha, most likely the instructor, droned scandalized that Itachi had even dared to intrude on her class. “Leave or I’ll call-wait,” the alpha paused, her eyes widened as she looked more closely at Itachi’s face. “Are you Itachi Uchiha?!” 

 

“Kya, it is!” One of the betas squealed. They ran up to him. Surrounding Itachi. They pawed at his chest while looking up at him with metaphorical stars in their eyes. Even the female alpha was submitting so easily to him. In fact, she was pawing at him even more aggressively than the betas. Itachi was accustomed to this type of harassment. His scent was strong and even more alluring since he had no mate. Usually he had security or a guard with him to ward off unwanted advances but since he was here in secret it was just him. He could easily growl and the culprits would back down but Itachi couldn’t stop staring at Haku. The omega was staring at him with the sort of expression that for some reason made Itachi feel guilty. He felt like he had done something wrong and wanted to get on his hands and knees and beg the omega for forgiveness.

 

“We’re going to the sauna right after we’re done here,” the alpha purred, “you’re more than welcome to join us, Itachi-san. I’m a big fan.”

 

“Get off of him!” Haku’s voice suddenly sliced through the room. So hard and full of malice that the betas and alpha instantly backed down. He got to his feet, his hands balled into two small fists. He was ready to fight. “All of you get off of him!” 

 

“Haku-san?” The alpha instructor called concerned. Haku was visibly tense. His shoulders were scrunched high like a cat about to pounce.

 

“Touch him again and I’ll gouge all your eyes out” Haku bared his teeth. He then roughly grabbed Itachi by his hand and forced him out of the room. Itachi allowed himself to be led by the omega. He felt less guilty but only by a little bit. He still wanted to apologize. He mumbled an apology. He wasn’t sure if Haku had heard him until the omega abruptly stopped them. Haku swirled around, pinning his hardened stare up at Itachi.

 

“You’re that alpha from the show last week aren’t you! Itachi?”

 

Usually if someone below him in status failed to use the appropriate honorifics it would’ve set Itachi off but hearing his name spill from Haku’s pretty pink lips so intimately only made Itachi smile like a lovelorn fool. Fuck, he was for sure crazy. When had he ever fallen for someone this fast? The answer was never. He had never fallen in love...lust? Was this just lust he felt for Haku? 

 

“Say something, stupid! What are you doing here! How dare you-because of you, I-I-“ Haku blushed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Haku admitted in a small voice. “Even in my dreams you were there...” Haku was so vulnerable, so confused and full of doubt...just like Itachi. So it wasn’t just him who had gone insane? The revelation made Itachi feel a little better. At least he wasn’t the only one. 

 

“It’s the same for me too, Haku.” Itachi approached the omega. Itachi could feel Haku becoming more and more at ease the closer he got. Haku’s scent was pulling him in. Leaving him starved for more.

 

“It is?” Haku softened completely while on the verge of tears. He didn’t understand this and neither did Itachi. Did that even matter though? Did it matter if this was just lust or confusion? How could it when their scents were this compatible? When Itachi felt so comforted by simply being near Haku? It didn’t matter at all. Itachi had never believed in ideals such as fate but he had no doubt that this thing between him and Haku was exactly that. It was fate. Itachi gave into his instincts. He dipped his head to reach Haku’s waiting lips and then kissed them. Soft, not hard enough to scare the omega away but hard enough to let the omega know how much he wanted the kiss. 

 

Haku sighed like he had been waiting a lifetime for Itachi to kiss him. 

 

The feeling was entirely mutual. 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next week Itachi saw Haku in secret. 

 

He had never had to sneak around in all his life. Even as a teenager if he was going to go meet with a girl his father would just ask him what their secondary gender type was (which was always a beta or an alpha) and then his father would decree that if the girl was from a good family (rich and with connections) then Itachi couldn’t be too “mean” to her. That was it. But now as a full grown adult Itachi was sneaking around like a thief in the night behind his father and society’s back. 

 

He’d wait till night fell to go meet with Haku. Their dates had all taken place behind closed doors. They couldn’t meet any other way because the press was still on them. The media had their suspicions. The picture of Haku in his lap after falling off the runway had graced the cover of almost all major magazines across Japan. Itachi had his own suspicion that the Australian beta heiress had blabbed to some tabloid about what had happened. Honestly, Itachi couldn’t blame her. He had been so rude to her during their date. He just wished that the media hype would die down soon. It was getting hard to keep on denying the rumors. His father was getting suspicious too. Itachi was certain he wouldn’t be able to keep the secret for long. How much longer would he be able to sneak around before his father actually found out and confronted him? 

 

One of Haku’s many apartments served as their usual date location. Haku had gone so far as to hire a lookalike of himself that would hang around one of his other apartments. So far it was working well. The press still hadn’t found out it was just a doppelgänger of Haku. They had to be cautious. They both knew what kind of taboo it was that they were participating in by being together. It made Itachi feel bad because Haku didn’t deserve this kind of half assed relationship. Itachi wanted to take the omega out on a proper date. To a nice restaurant or some private screening of a cheesy movie. He had the desire to show Haku off to let everyone know that the omega was his and no longer up for grabs. But that wasn’t possible. 

 

“Whipped cream or no whipped cream?” Haku murmured to himself as he glanced at the glass filled with dollops of whipped cream. As he asked the question Haku’s hand went to his flat stomach. He was a model so he always tried to eat healthy. His personal nutritionist forbade him from eating unnecessary calories like butter and sugar. Haku had explained it all to him on their second date when Itachi had brought him pear and orange slices dipped in white chocolate as a gift. The omega had complained but ended up eating the entire box of fruits. Itachi had learned that the omega was very fond of sweets. So much so that the next day when Itachi had brought him a strawberry cream angel cake Haku had eaten almost half of it by himself. 

 

“Just eat it,” Itachi prompted. Haku was sucking on his bottom lip. His eyes glistened with desire. He was staring at the whipped cream with so much need it almost-almost-made Itachi jealous. He refused to get jealous over a fucking condiment. He was crazy in love with Haku, but he would not allow himself to be so crazy as to be envious of whipped cream. 

 

“Ugh,” Haku dipped his finger into the glass and scooped up some cream. He sucked off the cream from his finger, letting out a small moan over how good it was. “You were right. It’s really good.” Haku took a butter knife and spread a thick layer of the whipped cream over his sweet bread. They had ordered it from a famous local bakery. Unlike Haku, Itachi had gotten the least sweet option on the menu. He didn’t like sugary things but as he watched Haku lick his lips after taking a bite from his bread Itachi reckoned he wouldn’t mind tasting Haku’s sweet lips. They hadn’t kissed since that day in the gym. It made Itachi anxious. He wanted to kiss Haku again. Fuck, he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to fuck the omega. Wanted to sink his teeth into his scent gland and then after watch as his knot swelled inside the omega’s ass. His mind was either filled with obscene things or mushy shit. It varied from moment to moment. One second he could be thinking of knotting Haku and the next of kissing Haku’s lips. 

 

“Ah, that was so good.” Haku patted his stomach. My trainer is gonna be pissed when she finds out how bad I’ve been eating all week. It’s all your fault, Itachi!” Haku pouted. 

 

“Sorry, you can scold me if it’ll make you feel better, but I won’t stop bringing you sweets to eat though.” Itachi was only being honest. Even though Haku complained he always ate the treats Itachi brought him. And Itachi loved hearing the little blissful moans Haku made when he ate them. It benefitted the both of them.

 

“You’re the worst.” Haku glared while sticking out his tongue. It looked like an invitation and Itachi was becoming too weak to pass on them. He leaned across the table, intent on at least kissing Haku’s cheek but his phone suddenly rang.

 

Haku eyed him suspiciously, “who’s calling you at,” he glanced at the clock hung on the kitchen wall, “2:00 am, hmm?” 

 

“I don’t know?” Itachi didn’t get calls this late unless he was in a relationship. But even then, it was rare. He checked his phone but before he could fully see who was calling his phone disappeared from his hand. Itachi was confused until he realized what had happened. Haku had snatched the phone from him.

 

“Hello, who is this?” Haku’s voice dripped with malice, “Why are you calling Itachi this late?”

 

“Haku, give it to me.” Itachi made no move to take his phone. He wouldn’t admit it, but he found Haku’s pettiness kind of adorable. Was he jealous? 

 

“ _Kisame?_ Who are you to Itachi!?”

 

Itachi smirked, he was for sure jealous. It was a nice ego boost to know Haku felt possessive over him. Haku had a steady string of admirers. It came with his job. Even though Haku had his fair share of haters who thought an omega shouldn't be a model Haku also had an equal amount of fans who both idolized and lusted for him. It annoyed Itachi to no end. He had literal daydreams of killing every single fucker that wanted his omega. 

 

“Who am I?” Haku hissed, “I asked who you are first you fucking bitch! I will d-“

 

Itachi reached over and easily plucked the phone from Haku’s hand. “What is it Kisame?”

 

 _“Who was that? Is that that omega? Are you serious? The rumors are real?”_ Kisame’s voice came out rushed and jumbled through the phone. 

 

“Whoa, whoa breathe. Are you crying?”

 

_“No! What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you seriously with that omega right now?”_

 

The way Kisame was yelling at him one would think he was a scorned lover Itachi had cheated on with. “What do you want me to say? You caught me, congratulations. Can I trust you to keep quiet about it?”

 

 _“I can’t believe you.”_ Kisame took a shuddering breath. Itachi wanted to see what his best friend looked like to see if he was really crying. He hadn’t expected Kisame’s reaction to be this somber? He had expected only anger. _“Are you serious about him then? You’re not the type to sneak around like this. Not even you’re this stupid, Itachi-san!”_

 

Itachi gazed at Haku. He had crossed his arms and was pouting over Itachi taking the phone away from him. He was commanding Itachi with solely his eyes to hurry up and end the call or else he’d regret it. _So fucking cute._

 

“Yeah I am.” 

 

 _“I...I won’t tell anyone.”_ Was all Kisame said before ending the call. 

 

“So, who was that?” Haku tapped his finger against his forearm. “And you better not lie to me because I will find out the truth and you won’t like what I’ll do to you!"

 

“A good friend of mine. He knows about us now no thanks to you.” Itachi should’ve been more serious-maybe even angry at Haku for being so careless. He knew they had to remain a secret and yet he had answered his phone so thoughtlessly but Itachi wasn’t mad. He actually felt relieved and even a little happy that now at least one person knew about him and Haku. It meant someone other than himself knew that Haku was currently his.

 

“A friend?” Haku looked at Itachi skeptically, “And your friend usually calls you this late at night? Do you think I’m stupid? What is he? An alpha…beta? That’s more your type, huh? Should I-“

 

“Haku,” Itachi gently called the omega’s name like a sweet lullaby. “I’m not seeing anyone else but you right now. I don’t have any interest or intention of dating anyone else but you. These last two weeks all I’ve thought about is you. You’ve got me in your house every night feeding you shit that in all honesty I wouldn’t buy if it was for anyone else but you. Trust me when I say that I’m only into you.”

 

The hardened look in Haku’s eyes shifted to softness. Very quietly Haku got up from his chair. He padded over and very gingerly sat himself on top of Itachi’s lap. Like it was no big deal. He slid his arms to rest behind Itachi’s neck. The position instantly reminded Itachi of that day when Haku had fallen from the runaway onto his lap. His arms moved on their own volition, easily fastening themselves around Haku’s slim waist. 

 

“I hate you. I really like you. I think I might even love you. You make me act weird. I don’t eat sweets for just anyone you know.” Haku brought one hand down from Itachi’s neck and placed it onto Itachi’s chest. He poked at Itachi’s hard chest, making swirls and nonsensical patterns, “I also don’t let alphas that I’ve only known for two weeks into my home and I definitely don’t get jealous. But thinking that you might have some lover really pissed me off. I keep thinking my weird feelings for you will go away but each day they get stronger. It’s exhausting trying to act like I’m not fucking obsessed with you.” Haku looked down at Itachi. He gently cupped Itachi’s cheek in his warm hand. “Kiss me and I’ll be yours.” 

 

Itachi nearly growled. He had been waiting for permission since day fucking one of their little set up. Being granted permission was all that had kept him back from claiming Haku’s lips. He nearly lunged forward and descended his lips onto Haku’s. The kiss quickly turned passionate. Itachi licked his way into Haku’s mouth. He swabbed his tongue against Haku’s. Everywhere he licked he tasted sugar. It was just like Itachi thought it’d be-sweet as hell. He couldn’t get enough of it and he doubted he ever would.

 

 

.｡.

 

Itachi hadn’t expected for his desires to come true this soon. He thanked all the gods he knew at the top of his head for allowing him to be this lucky.

 

“Itachi,” Haku stared up at him with utter love and need. His lashes were heavy with droplets of tears. They were remnants from earlier in the night when Itachi had carefully forced his cock into Haku’s narrow passage. He had been so tight that Haku had actually cried but refused to allow Itachi to stop. 

 

“Yeah?” Itachi took a deep breath as his eyes drifted down from Haku’s pretty face, his slender body, and down to where they were connected. It had been difficult to get inside Haku but now the omega was swallowing him up so eagerly. He was so wet, it fascinated Itachi. He hadn’t known male omegas could self lubricate to such an extent like this? And the smell! Haku’s scent was absolutely everywhere. Each breath Itachi took in was laced with Haku’s delicious omega scent. The combination of Haku’s scent and the heat of his ass around Itachi’s dick had led Itachi to cum three times already. It concerned him that he was still able to get hard. He didn’t know how much longer he would go but Haku wasn’t complaining. The omega seemed just as eager as him. As soon as Itachi came Haku would hurry and help Itachi slip on a new condom then take Itachi’s dick and guide it back inside of him. Thinking of it made Itachi quicken the rhythm of his thrusts. Angling himself so that he could go as deep as he could. 

 

“It feels so good, Tachi, so good!” Haku cried out. Actual tears slid down his red cheeks. Itachi grunted. He grabbed Haku’s hand and brought it up to lay a kiss on the back of it. He kept thrusting his hips until he felt his balls tense and he came again. When he came down from his high Itachi opened his eyes to find Haku staring at him lovingly.

 

“What?” Itachi asked self-consciously.

 

“Nothing. I just...” Haku shifted his eyes to the side, “I really love how you look when you come. It makes me happy cause I know I’m the reason you’re coming. Heh, it sounds so cheesy when I say it out loud though.”

 

Itachi blushed. He had never been delivered a compliment about something like that. 

 

“I was thinking when my heat comes,” 

 

Itachi braced himself, he knew what Haku was about to say. His dick was getting hard once again just from the anticipation. He had read a little about omega heats in the last two weeks of knowing Haku. Omega heats were defined as week long bouts of sexual need that could only be alleviated through medication or sexual intercourse. An omega was at their most fertile at this time and it was also the only time an omega could be permanently bonded with a claim mark that would never naturally heal. For the rest of that omegas life (unless they underwent risky surgery followed by taking lifelong medication) they would have that claim mark and be mated to the person who had delivered them the bite. It reminded Itachi of an alpha’s rut except for the whole being fertile part. Suffice to say Itachi hadn’t dared even thought that Haku would allow him the privilege of spending his heat with him this soon. He didn’t feel worthy, but he would readily accept the invitation. 

 

“You could spend it with me.” Haku kissed Itachi’s scent gland. “I want all of you, Tachi, _Potomu shto ty moy._ ” 

 

“Was that Russian?” Itachi had yet to hear Haku speak his native language. Hearing the foreign words come from Haku’s pretty lips excited Itachi like mad. It felt so intimate. “What did you say?” 

 

”I said,” Haku bit down harshly on Itachi’s scent gland. So hard that his teeth broke through the skin. Itachi grunted. Letting the omega take as much of his scent in as he wanted. He never let other’s scent mark him but Haku wasn’t like those other people he had dated. He was something entirely different. Haku pulled away, his eyes alight with possessive energy. “That I want you to spend my heat with me, Tachi,  _because you’re mine._ ” 

 

Itachi’s stomach did somersaults as he felt Haku’s smooth lips kiss his now bloodied scent gland. _Such a tease._ “Are you sure? I won’t be able to stop myself from knotting you then. Do you understand?” 

 

“That you might get me pregnant or bond me?” Haku tightened around Itachi’s cock still buried inside him. “I don’t care. If it’s you I don’t care. I already told you, _I want all of you._ ” 

 

Itachi didn’t know if the omega truly grasped the implications of what he had just said? Did Haku even understand how serious this all was now? Because Itachi had no intention of keeping the future mother of his children a secret forever. Things would change now. His father and society would find out about them. And honestly speaking if Itachi was given the command to choose between Haku and his elevated position in society he would undoubtably choose Haku.

 

 

And he did. 

 

.｡.

 

**_Present Time_ **

 

****

 

“ _She’s_...an omega.”

 

The room was so quiet Sasuke would probably be able to hear a pin drop if someone actually let one fall. He gauged his brothers face. There was no discernible emotion he could pick out. Rather than rage or hurt, Sasuke just saw a blank canvas. A human being trying to make sense of something that simply refused to be discernible. 

 

“You’re lying,” Haku whispered besides Itachi. Unlike Itachi, Haku's face was easy to read. His brows were knotted and his eyes were hard. Haku was furious. 

 

“She told me herself. She takes medicine to pass as a beta. Father knows too. He’s known since before he married her.”

 

Sasuke smelled Itachi’s scent spike before his brother even yelled out a curse. It was so loud that it instinctually made Sasuke put his arm around Naruto.

 

“Are you fucking serious! He knew?!” Itachi screamed. He kicked the center table making it flip over. He had kicked it so hard that he splintered the expensive mahogany wood. 

 

“Tachi,” Haku shot to his feet. He circled his arms around Itachi. Constricting the alpha, “no, you can’t lose control. Focus on me!” Haku rubbed his head against Itachi’s chest. He leaned close, allowing his rounded stomach to press against Itachi. “Breathe, alpha, breathe. Don’t do anything rash. Our son is still here. If he sees you like that he’ll never look at you the same way again.” Haku was trying his hardest to calm Itachi down but Haku himself had angry tears in eyes. He was just as furious as Itachi was.

 

“I can’t, he _-what he did to me-_ to us!” Itachi shuddered, he flexed his fists. Ready and wanting to strike again. “He fucking put us through hell just because I chose you as my mate! Fucking hypocrite!” Itachi snarled. 

 

“Relax, Tachi.” Haku purred. His voice was as soft and sweet as a soothing song. 

 

“Sasuke,” Naruto voiced. Sasuke glanced to Naruto. He had stuck himself as close to Sasuke as he could. He was visibly terrified. Naruto shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly. “Let’s go. We can come back when he calms down. Please, let’s leave.” 

 

“It’s okay, Peaches. He won’t hurt you.” Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto’s head and brought it forth so that he could tuck Naruto under his chin. He kissed the top of Naruto’s head. “Haku will calm him down. Look,”

 

Naruto creaked one eye open. Haku had calmed Itachi down enough that he had been able to convince Itachi to sit back down. His scent was still heavy with acidic anger though. But at least now they all knew he wouldn’t strike anything else. Haku made sure of that by holding both of Itachi’s hands in his over his lap.

 

“When did you find this out?” Haku asked the question that his mate couldn’t voice right now. 

 

“She told me yesterday. She just showed while we were out eating dinner."

 

“I’ve always hated Fugaku,” Haku’s tears slipped down his cheeks, “I used to think to myself how someone so horrible could be the father of the man I love. How something so beautiful could be created from something so vile. I hate everything about him. I never knew I could hate him more than I already do though!” Haku wiped furiously at his tears with one hand while he kept the other hand on Itachi. Holding him just in case he attacked again. “He made our life so hard because I’m an omega while knowing his own mate was an omega. I will never forgive him for this!”

 

“Mother knew too.” Sasuke was still trying to discern how he himself felt about his mother’s role in the whole mess. He definitely felt anger towards her but he also felt a deep desire to hug her. He felt bad for her and he didn’t understand why. She had chosen to take the medicine and had allowed Itachi to be disowned while knowing that she herself was still an omega. And yet Sasuke still didn’t hold the same type of hatred he had for his father towards his mother. 

 

“I won’t forgive her either,” Haku said shakily. “I can’t. She sat back and allowed Fugaku to do as he wanted.”

 

Sasuke wasn’t surprised by Haku’s feelings towards his mother. It wasn’t hard for Haku to make sense of his own feelings towards Mikoto because he had experienced hardships at her hand. He had been denied the comfort of a mother in law because of Mikoto’s silence. Haku’s pain was different than Sasuke’s but it was still valid. 

 

“What else did she say?” Itachi growled.

 

“After she told me that I didn’t want to hear anymore. I would’ve done something horrible if Naruto wasn’t there with me to calm me down. I didn’t trust myself to keep calm so I told her I’d call her when I was ready to listen to the rest of what she had to say.”

 

“We’re going today then. I want to hear it from her directly.” Itachi stood up, pulling Haku with him. 

 

“Tachi, are you sure? You should calm down first. We can go tomorrow?”

 

Itachi’s serious expression was all the answer Haku needed. It wasn’t up for debate. They’d all be going to confront Mikoto or Itachi would go alone. 

 

“Okay,” Haku consented. “We have to pick up Hikari from school then. It’s about time both my babies met their so-called grandmother. It might be the first and last time they ever see her.” 

 

.｡.

 

Naruto held Sasuke’s hand the entire drive to Mikoto’s. His nerves rendered him into an anxious mess. His last meeting with Mikoto had been so tense and now it’d be even more so thanks to Itachi. The older alpha seriously frightened him. His scent nearly sent Naruto into a full-blown panic attack. If Sasuke hadn’t been there Naruto wouldn’t have been able to withstand it. How Haku was able to handle it was a complete mystery to Naruto. He had never known a set of alphas who possessed such strong alpha scents. It made Naruto wonder if Soren would one day posses a scent that strong since he had the Uchiha genes too. Naruto selfishly hoped not. He wanted his baby to smell like a baby forever. 

 

They tailed after Itachi and Haku’s car on the winding road. The snowy trees and frosted buildings whirred outside the windows as they sped along. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Naruto’s hand Sasuke easily kept up with Itachi’s speed. 

 

“Daddy why are we at grandpa and grandpas house?” Soren rubbed his eyes, awakening from his nap. He had dozed off early in the drive, snuggled up in a blanket and strapped to his cushioned car seat. The heated car mixed with the long drive had lulled him to sleep. 

 

“Remember I told you we’re going to visit grandma, Ren.” Sasuke had vaguely explained it to Soren. The five year old didn’t need to know the exact specifics of this visit. For him it was just a random visit to his grandparent’s house. As it should be.

 

“Oh, okay.” Soren yawned, smacking his lips. “Ma-kun, I’ll show you around,” Soren said giddily as Naruto unfastened him from his car seat. “Grandma has a super big pool when it’s frozen we can go ice skating on it! I wanna ice skate with you Ma-kun, okay? Promise me Ma-kun!”

 

“If there’s time, Soren-kun.” Naruto doubted there would be. He wished this was just a simple trip with family but in reality, what they were about to walk into was a battleground. Itachi was so unpredictable. Naruto doubted Haku would be able to restrain him when confronted with Mikoto. Hell, there was even a chance Haku joined in with Itachi since he held the same amount of anger towards her. Naruto prayed it didn’t come to that. 

 

They exited the car. Naruto of course held Soren. Sasuke gently kept his hand on the small of Naruto’s back. Guiding the omega up the snowy pathway to the iron wrought gates surrounding the property. Haku held Kazuki on his hip while he held onto Hikari’s hand. Itachi walked forebodingly beside him. Hikari and Kazuki were looking at the mansion with just as much amazement as Naruto currently was. It was so big! Naruto couldn’t believe this was where Sasuke had grown up. If he had been less nervous he would’ve liked to check around the place and imagine baby Sasuke in this palatial sized home. 

 

“Master Sasuke.” A guard at the gate entrance greeted Sasuke with a low bow. “Welcome back.”

 

“Let us in, Wataru.” Sasuke commanded. 

 

“I’m sorry, master but I’ve been given orders to not allow omegas or Itachi-san through the gates. You and young master Soren may enter if you desire.”

 

“Let us in, now.” Itachi clenched his fist. He was about to strike when Mikoto’s chiming voice sounded. 

 

“Wataru. I grant them entrance. Let them all in.” Her voice came from the little speaker Wataru had on his suit lapel. It was pin sized and designed to look like a fan crest. The corporate symbol for the Uchiha company. 

 

“Very, well, Madam Uchiha.” 

 

“How did she-“

 

“Cameras,” Sasuke murmured as they all walked through the now open gate. “They’re placed everywhere. She just needs to press a button on her phone and she can see everything the cameras can. Which means no matter where in the world my father is, he can see us too if he chooses to.”

 

Naruto pivoted his eyes across the picturesque landscape. He couldn’t spot any cameras. Knowing that he was being watched though was creepy. He stuck closer to Sasuke’s side as they walked but kept his back straight. He wouldn't be scared away that easily.

 

When they arrived at the front door it opened on its own. An automated voice asked for visitors to please watch their step and to seat themselves in the adjacent sitting room. 

 

Naruto was instantly awe struck by the grandness of the mansion’s interior. It was simply too big. There was no reason why one family needed this much space? As they walked to the aforementioned sitting room, Naruto observed all that he could around him. The mansions decor was reminiscent of old style French designs. Like the gaudy shiny furniture that inhabited Marie Antoinette’s palaces. It was pretty but still very much excessive. He had thought Sasuke’s home was too much but truthfully compared to their home this house didn’t even compare. It struck Naruto once again that Sasuke had grown up in this giant house. From what he had learned so far, Sasuke and his mother hadn’t been very close and his father was out of the question. So, in this big house who had played with Sasuke? Was it just Itachi? No wonder the brothers were so close. They had been each other’s only comfort in this cold home.

 

The sitting room was empty when they arrived. Naruto had half expected for Mikoto to be there waiting for them. In a home this big it wouldn’t surprise him if she were still on the way to them. 

 

They all sat. Naruto made sure Soren sat on his lap. He noticed Haku did something similar. He took his youngest, Kazuki and put him on his lap but he also had his eldest Hikari sit between him and Itachi so that he was smushed between his parents. Haku looked so guarded. His eyes never stayed on one particular thing long as he looked about himself. When their eyes caught Naruto smiled at him. He wasn’t happy and had no particular reason to smile but it came naturally. He wanted to reassure Haku. He liked the omega. When they had first met Naruto had been horribly intimidated. Haku was gorgeous and had the type of confidence that anyone would naturally envy. It made sense to him that someone as self assured as Haku would be Itachi’s mate. Haku was so nice and caring too. In just one day of knowing him Naruto felt a kindred friendship between them. Haku smiled back. Although it wasn’t one of those radiant smiles he had given Naruto earlier in his home as he gushed about wanting to do Naruto’s hair it was a smile nonetheless.

 

“Mommy, where is this place?” Kazuki clung to his mother’s arms. 

 

“It’s your daddy’s parent’s home, Kazu,” Haku explained. It would’ve been so much easier to say it was Kazuki’s grandparent’s home but Haku refrained from saying it. Like he didn’t want to give such a title to Mikoto or Fugaku. 

 

“Why are we here? I wanna go home mommy,” Kazuki whined. 

 

“I know, I know,” Haku agreed like he himself was wishing the same exact thing. Naruto was in the same boat with them. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to see Mikoto or the guilt in her eyes. But he was here because of Sasuke. Sasuke had deemed this was the moment to face his mother again. Naruto would stay by his side during it just like he had promised he would.

 

“I’m sorry to keep you all waiting.” Mikoto had quietly entered the sitting room. She was once again done up in fancy clothes. She matched her decadent surroundings. It was plain to see this home was decorated to her tastes. And why wouldn’t it be? She technically lived here alone. Her two sons lived in their homes and her husband went on frequent business trips. 

 

Sasuke tensed when he saw his mother. Itachi couldn’t hide his displeasure. He frowned as he watched her walk across the room and sit herself down in the single chaise chair placed opposite of them. Seeing her face at closer proximity revealed that she wasn’t as put together as her outfit would make one believe. Her eyes were puffy and worn like she had cried all night long. Yesterday’s events had definitely broken her.

 

“I take it your brother told you, Itachi?” 

 

“You bitch,” Haku hissed under his breath. If his children weren’t here Naruto would’ve bet that Haku would’ve straight up cursed her out. 

 

“This isn’t a conversation to have in front of your children,” Mikoto called in her guard that had been with her yesterday at the restaurant. “Hideo, can you please escort-“

 

“You’re not taking my children anywhere I can’t see them,” Haku growled. The intensity visibly shocked Mikoto. “Unlike you I care about my kids.” 

 

“I...” Mikoto looked down, there was nothing she could say to rebut Haku’s claim. “Very well then. Let’s go to a room where you will be able to look over your children.” 

 

.｡.

 

Mikoto escorted them to a glass gazebo. It was just down the hall from the sitting room, but it looked like it belonged to another house. The walls were all glass. It allowed for a picturesque view of the snowy landscape outside. There was a circular table in the middle of the gazebo with glossy teacups and plates on top of it. Sasuke whispered to him that the gazebo was a dining room reserved for house parties and important lunches. He himself had only eaten in the room a handful of times during the time he lived there.

 

They sat at the table while Mikoto’s man servant took the children outside the glass walls where Haku and everyone else in the gazebo could see them play in the snow. 

 

“I hope this set up is more to your liking, Haku?” Mikoto asked as she sipped at her newly filled tea cup. 

 

Haku didn’t answer. He glared at her then looked out the window to his children. Naruto was happy with the setup. He could see Soren building a snowman with his two cousins helping him. He would’ve protested earlier if Haku hadn’t. Soren wasn’t going anywhere he couldn’t see. 

 

“Why mother?” Itachi demanded Mikoto. Getting right to the reason they were even there. “Why did you lie to us all this time? I know, Sasuke said you didn’t like being an omega but how could you allow father to disown me because I chose to mate an omega?”

 

Mikoto couldn’t even meet Itachi’s hard gaze. 

 

“Answer me!” Itachi screamed. 

 

“I’ve been thinking all night about how to answer for what I did.” Mikoto’s voice was small. The tears she had been crying all night appeared. “I don’t think there’s anything I can say that will excuse my complacency. It’s not easy being mated to your father. I was so naive when we started out. When he told me he still wanted to go through with our marriage despite me being an omega, I had thought I had won myself an alpha who loved me. I really believed that but it’s no secret he’s strayed to other lovers more than once. I love him though, so I tried to please him. I thought he knew what was best. I followed his every word and rule. So, when he told me that he was going to disown you it was the first time I told him I didn’t agree. He didn’t take kindly to that and said that because I was an omega I was weak and couldn’t see how you mating an omega would ruin our family-“

 

“You are weak.” Haku cut in. His eyes alone conveyed how angry he was. “But not because you’re an omega. You’re weak because you let your own self hatred affect your children’s lives! I wish I could make you and all my fellow self hating omegas see that being an omega isn’t a bad thing! Just because society has declared us as worthless doesn’t mean you are! I love your son. I love him so much that I accepted that I would lose my career and the social standing I had worked so hard to achieve because I chose to be with him. I sacrificed a lot and you know what I don’t regret it because I can honestly say that I’m happy. You on the other hand sacrificed nothing and look at you. In tears and on drugs to change your secondary sex.” Haku took a breath, “I came here today with the sole purpose to unload my anger on you, but I can’t do that. Seeing you like this, so miserable...I can’t. I really thought I wanted to hear your reasoning for letting your mate do what he did to me and your son, but I don’t care anymore.” Haku got up, he balanced himself with one hand on his round stomach. He moved his eyes from Mikoto to Itachi. “I’m going outside with the kids. If you decide to forgive her, I’ll stand by your decision and if you don’t then I’ll stand by it too.” Haku kissed Itachi on his lips then turned back to Mikoto, “if my mate does decide to forgive you don’t think you can throw yourself into our kid’s lives so quickly. You’re nothing but a stranger to them. You will be treated as such until my children feel comfortable around you. And only then will I allow them to call you grandmother. If Itachi doesn’t forgive you well then you can sleep easy knowing this will be the last time you see me or any of our kids. Not that that should matter to you seeing as how this is first time you’ve ever set your eyes on them.” With that Haku left leaving Mikoto stunned speechless.

 

“Your mate is strong,” Mikoto said after regaining her composure. 

 

“Yes, he really is,” Itachi said proudly. “And he’s right. I came here to know why you did it, but I don’t care anymore and I’m sure Sasuke doesn’t either.”

 

“I don’t,” Sasuke admitted. “Because your reasons really don’t matter especially if you’re just going to repeat them. The only way to redeem yourself is if you can swear that you won’t let father continue with his ways. Itachi must be reinstated into our family! This must end, mom!”

 

Mikoto smiled suddenly. “I had a long call with your father last night. I told him that I don’t plan on playing by his rules any longer. You won’t believe how hard that was for me to do...” Mikoto sniffled, “but it had to be done because I don’t want to lose another son. I can see you’re serious about this boy.” Mikoto looked at Naruto. She gave him a weak smile. Naruto returned it. He wanted to embrace her and tell her she was doing a good thing by putting her foot down. “I know that if your father gave you the ultimatum that he gave Itachi all those years ago that you’d turn down taking the position as head of the company and instead choose to be with Naruto. And then you’d be out of my life forever the same way Itachi was. I told your father this last night during our call. He was angry. He’s flying the jet back and will be here tomorrow morning. He’ll want to talk to you. I don’t know what he’ll tell you but know that if he decides to disown you as he did Itachi I won’t stand idly by like I did the last time. I intend to stand by your side. And Itachi-“ Mikoto got up and bent so that she was eye level with Itachi. Like a woman praying for forgiveness. “I’m so very sorry, my sweet boy. As my first child you had it even harder than Sasuke. I should’ve fought to keep you in the family. It’s a decision that I will regret for the rest of my life. I know that I never say it but I love you and I’m so very proud of you.”

 

Itachi didn’t say anything. His emotions were securely guarded inside his own self. What he felt for her and her apology in this exact moment would forever remain unknown to Naruto but what he knew for sure was that he would never again see Itachi look like this. He looked like a man on the brink of falling apart. Naruto wished Haku was still here just so he could make the look go away. 

 

Without saying a word Itachi bent and took his mother into his arms. Mikoto stiffened for a moment and then melted into her sons arms. Hugging him so tightly that Naruto could see her arms shake. 

 

.｡.

 

“How do you feel?” Naruto asked Sasuke in bed later that night.

 

They had left Sasuke’s parent’s home hours ago. When Itachi had told Haku the news of Mikoto’s apology and new stance, Haku hadn’t even smiled. He had simply said that only time would tell if she was being serious or not. Just like Haku said, it would take time to build a solid relationship between them all. It wasn’t going to be fast or easy. Naruto was hopeful for the future. Mikoto had observed that his and Sasuke’s relationship was serious. Naruto didn’t want to jinx it, but she was right, their relationship was serious. He couldn’t envision a future without Sasuke. He was so in love with Sasuke. He loved their little family too. With so many people against them it was nice to add another ally to the short list. 

 

“I don’t know.” Sasuke sighed. His arm was around Naruto’s waist, comfortably resting atop the omegas curved hip. As soon as Naruto was done putting Soren to bed Sasuke had been waiting for him, all he had to do was outstretch his arms for Naruto to know that his alpha needed comforting. After some non-penetration scenting in the hallway Sasuke had whispered to him that he wanted to scent mark Naruto in bed. They had and now that it was over Naruto was curious as to how the alpha felt. They hadn’t really talked about it since Soren had remained awake on the car ride home. Then when they got home Naruto had to cook dinner and the get Soren ready for bed. 

 

“Try,” Naruto coaxed. 

 

“I just want everything to go smoothly with my father tomorrow, but I can’t see any scenario where it will.” Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto’s hip, pulling Naruto closer to him at the same time. Naruto accommodated himself, putting his leg over Sasuke so that it wouldn’t get squished. “My mom was right. I won’t give you up just to be the head of the company. Ever since Itachi was banished I’ve been groomed to take that position and stupidly I even began to think it would be a good thing; even at the expense of my brother. But I was wrong. How could I be the head of such a company when I’ll lose you in the process?”

 

“People could surprise you, Sasuke. Maybe your father will accept us the way your mother did?” Naruto could envision a future where the whole family was civil with each other. 

 

Sasuke laughed, shaking gently as his body moved from the laughter. It surprised Naruto. He smiled, he pinched Sasuke to make him stop laughing. “I’m serious! Who knows what’ll happen!”

 

Sasuke wiped at a tear, “Whatever happens it definitely won’t be that, Peaches. No way in hell. You don’t know my father the way I do. Nothings ever easy with him. I used to think maybe there was a chance too but no.”

 

Naruto pouted. He knew it was hopeful thinking on his part, but could he be blamed? For once in his life he was happy. It took a lot to get to this point, losing his dream job, being driven out of his apartment by a psycho alpha, and many more things that not even Sasuke knew about. It had been an uphill battle to get to this point in his life. For once he just wanted the happiness to last. Was that too selfish to ask for? 

 

It seemed Naruto would just have to wait until tomorrow to get his answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’ve made my beta Heartsns officially ship ItaHaku I’m so proud lol (she sent me a gift of a lovely Sasuke poster! She’s so sweet go read her fics at Heartsns) 
> 
> Also a HUGE big fat thank you to my friend Moose who helped me translate the Russian used in this chapter and also for inspiring me to make Haku Japanese/Russian (she’s an angel read her fics too @ msmooseberry) 
> 
> On another note the next chapter is gonna (most likely) contain some ideas that haven been suggested to me from u lovely readers!! I truly read every single comment and ur excitement/ideas inspire me so, so, so much THANK YOU ! Also thank you for all ur concern about my stress >< school started on Wednesday for me not sure how this semester is gonna go but wish me luck!
> 
> Question: Do you guys want Naruto's ex-boyfriend to make an appearance and if so who should I choose to be his ex?


End file.
